Fall of Empires, Fall of Orders URE
by Ron the True Fan
Summary: 200 years after Yavin, three Terrans fall into the past, causing ripples in time. Home is a memory. Now they must find a way to survive in a timeline that's falling apart at the seams.
1. Chapter 1

**335 ABY/2175 AD  
**

 **Theta-class T-2c Shuttle**

 **Hyperspace - Enroute to Coruscant**

* * *

"Do. Dododo. dododo. dododo. dododo. dodo. do. .do."

"Would you stop playing that damn game!"

"I'm the god of Tetris, bite me." Jaden Takeo, a young man with short spiked black hair and crimson red eyes was fixated on the display where he played the ancient - yet undeniably fun - game of Tetris, humming the theme loudly as he did so.

"Seriously guys, can you stop arguing for five minutes?" said a man wearing brown green Mandalorian Armor over a dark grey flight suit, as he polished his tritanium sword.

"Tell Ron to stop complaining!" Jaden retorted, rolling his eyes. "I bought the ship, so my rules!"

"I wouldn't be bitching if this flight took an ENTIRE WEEK! And while I love Tetris, THAT THEME'S STUCK IN MY HEAD! It's almost as back as having Bane in my head knocking for eight hours straight!"

The Mandalorian sighed, as he looked at the two Jet'ii he had to accompany, truthfully, he went with them, because it quicker to get to Mandalore than spending hours wasting time at that damn gate waiting for the customs agents to finish their inspections. He grunting next to him, accompanied by the sounds of beeping and looked over and saw his two other constant companions, a VERY large black wolf, and a green and bronze colored R2-series astromech droid.

The wolf had it's paws on it's ears, while it's face looked as if it wanted to be anywhere but on the ship.

"Don't worry fellas, we're almost there," the Mandalorian said.

"After 6 days on a shuttle going at 150 times the speed of the _Millennium Falcon_ , I would expect the wolf to have problems. His kind are more in tune with the natural order of things then humans are." The black-blonde Jedi stopped fiddling with his lightsaber long enough to fix Boc with a look. "And that's not Jedi dogma, it's scientific fact."

Jaden rolled his eyes. "No appreciation of the classics…" he muttered as he stopped the game. "Alright then, next game… Wacka-wacka time."

The Mandalorian, Boc Werde, only rolled his eyes. "If you were a guinea pig in a top-secret government experiment, you'd have the same immunities he does," he said, with the wolf giving Ron an annoyed snort.

The shuttle rocked for a brief moment. "If those shields fail, we're going to be a few centuries late for our arrival." The bottom of his lightsaber activated, almost hitting the poor animal in the nose. "Damn it, I thought I fixed that! Christ, if it's not one thing, it's another!"

The wolf growled as the fur on it's back bristled, the look in it's eyes warning the Jedi it was gonna kill him. However, before the wolf could attack, Boc placed a hand on the wolf's head, and in a few seconds it calmed down.

"There, there, Shysa, it's alright," Boc said soothingly and the wolf immediately laid back down and went back to sleep.

"Sorry. Seriously, it does that on its' own. I've replaced that toggle switch twice, and it still activates on its' own." The shuttle rocked once more before all three had that tingle.

The tingle that was a prelude to those infamous words being said.

"I have a BAD feeling about this…"

The moment after he said, the ship began to vibrate more violently.

"What the fuck!? What's going on!?" Boc shouted as the Astro droid began beeping in a panic.

"The shields are failing!" Jaden shouted, "We're being forced out of Hyperspace! How did this happen?!"

Ron pointed at Boc. "I blame you! Every time I go flying with a Mandalorian, it always ends in me crashing!"

Boc blinked at that, "Wha- ME!? Oh, that's bullshit!" he yelled, "I'm not even the one piloting this damn thing!"

"I don't care! That last Mandalorian wasn't flying, either! Or the one before that!"

"Will you two shut up?!"

The shuttle dropped out of hyperspace, going at four times the maximum rated speed of a Theta. "Jaden, PLEASE tell me this thing's reinforced with tritonium!"

"No idea! I just bought the damn thing at a bargain dealership!" Jaden shouted, as he clicked his seatbelt on. "Everyone HANG ON!"

This prompted a rather lengthy screaming fest from the three men as they dove into the atmosphere of a planet they knew was Coruscant. And this was not going to end well. "Ok, people! Any last words before we crash and burn?!"

"Just one! I hate both of you!"

"Fuck you, Dude!" Boc said, and saw they were through the atmosphere and the city skyline in view, "This is it fellas! Kiss our asses goodbye!"

Jaden took a deep breath "Gonna feel this in the morning!" He shouted, as he used the force to slow the craft down as much as he could. There was a loud crash, before everything went dark.

* * *

"GAH!" Jaden shouted as he shot up, looking around. He was still in the shuttle… well, what was left of it at least. The entire ship was nothing but scrap metal at this point. "What… the fuck…? "

"If this is the Force, I feel extremely gypped." And gypped they were. Because they weren't dead. "Ok, where the hell are we?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," said Boc, as he managed to lift himself from some rubble along with Shysa's help, "Alright… where's my droid?"

The sounds of frantic beeping were heard and everyone turned and saw said astromech currently head first upside down, leaning on a beam.

"There she is," Boc said, as he got up, with Shysa right behind him.

A large pod dropped down onto the shuttle. "Senate pod. We're in the Senate building. Which hasn't been in active use in almost a century. Oh, the council's going to have our hides. And I blame him! It's ALWAYS the Mandalorian!"

"WILL YOU STOP BLAMING ME FOR CHRIST'S SAKE!" Boc shouted, as he got Geesix back upright. "There ya go girl, that better?"

"Son of a…" Jaden muttered as he peeked out, and blinked. "Uhh… guys? No one uses the old senate building anymore… right?"

"Yeah, hasn't been used in over a century." Ron confirmed as he stood up. "Why?"

"'Cause there are a _lot_ of people out in there… and I doubt they're tourists."

Truming was heard. And they all knew it. "Gentlemen. Is that a Low Altitude Atmospheric Transport/infantry model's repulsor unit? Because that sounds a lot like a LAAT/i's repulsor unit."

They all looked outside and to their shock and confusion, there was said gunship, but in the colors of the GAR.

"The only LAAT/i I ever saw with those colors was in museum or at an airshow!" Boc said in surprise as he place his helmet on his head, just as the side doors opened up.

A squad of white-washed armored men wearing older clone trooper phase one armor, carrying DC-15 rifles, disembarked the LAAT/i. "I know those colors. These sons of bitches are 501st Legion."

"The Fan Volunteer Organization?" Jaden asked, "I know they've been arming themselves after the _Mara Jade-Skywalker_ showed up, but -"

"Hands up!" All three froze. That voice was clearly Temuera Morrison's, but the man had been dead for almost a century. And that wasn't synthesized. "They're clone troopers. 501st Legion clone troopers. This ain't making much sense, people."

"Take them down!" The clones opened fire, using stun bolts, but that meant little to Force sensitives with lightsabers and the training to use them.

"Whoa! Damn!" Boc shouted as he drew his lightsaber, which to the surprise of both Ron and Jaden, was the same darksaber type that Pre Vizsla used. "These guys mean business!"

Blast deflection was rather basic, but they had nowhere to go but into the wreck. "Ok, one of us needs to cut into the floor while someone else overloads the reactor! Any volunteers for either one?!"

"I'll deal with the cutting!" said Boc as he stabbed his darksaber into the floor.

"On it!" Jaden shouted as he accessed the control panel. "Setting her to blow! What's left of her at least!"

Ron resigned himself to blaster bolt deflection, reflecting an occasional bolt into one of the clones' crotch plates. "Don't give a shit about your honor, clones! Bye!"

"Done! Let's scram!" Boc shouted as he jumped down through the hole.

A leap and a half later, the three landed in Palpatine's office before the shuttle exploded. "Ok, clones are distracted. Where the hell is Palpatine, because I can't sense his assholeness!"

"Beats the hell out of me!" Boc said, as he deactivated his darksaber and placed it in a special container on his belt, "But the more important question is how the hell did we end up in the middle of the Clone Wars!?"

"Well, it seems that whatever fucked with the Hyperdrive didn't send us centuries to the _future_ , but rather centuries into the _past_." Jaden said, sighing as he sat down before Palpatine's desk. "Well… while we're here…" He cracked his knuckles as he began typing.

"Where the hell is he?" Part of the rubble shifted, and a hand placed itself on Ron's shoulder. "Uh… Is that a dead man's hand?"

Everyone looked and sure enough, sticking out of the pile of rubble was an arm with what looked like aristocratic robes.

"Uh yes," said Boc. "Yes it is."

"It's Palpy, isn't it?" Ron asked.

Jaden nodded.

"So," Ron remarked. "Uh… We killed Darth Sidious. We killed the bastard who created the Empire and forced the Jedi to evolve. How screwed are we?"

"Well… considering we're all still alive, we're fine." Jaden said, as he plugged in a data drive. "Multiverse theory claims that if something like this happens, we simply just created a new universe that functions parallel to our own."

"I hate multiverse theory. On a further note, I hate time travel. And the worst part of this is that we killed Palpy AND WEREN'T AWAKE FOR IT!" Ron shouted.

"We're 300 years in the past, trapped in the Old Republic capital full of Jedi and clones and the one thing you're bitching about is that Palpatine was killed while we were unconscious?!" Boc said incredulously. WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"Well, would YOU complain about not seeing the look on Palpy's face if he knew he was going to die?" Ron asked.

"Yes, I would've loved to have seen the look on his face, but right now, we got perhaps the ENTIRE GAR after us, with the Old Jedi Order not too far behind!" Boc said, "And to top it off, it couldn't just be the would've been Emperor we killed!"

"So, to quote Caboose, running time!" He tossed each of them a small chip. "Locator beacon. That way you can find me and vice versa. You guys find a way out. I'm going to the underworld."

"Why?"

"Why else? I'm going to drive the 501st COMPLETELY BONKERS!"

"Is that really necessary?" Jaden asked with a raised eyebrow. "Wouldn't it make more sense for us all to GTFO together?"

"Not if we want a fuckton of clones firing at us. None of the ships here have Dominion-grade shields." Ron seemed to be more worried about SAMs than starfighters. And he was right to, as Clone wars-era shields, like most until the Dominion came into existence, could only block energy weapons. "Besides, we all have little things we all need to do, don't we? Jaden and I are practically duty-bound to raid the archives and make damn sure they survive any version of Order 66."

Before Jaden could reply, Ron jumped out the window, causing him to roll his eyes. "Always on the move…" he muttered as he activated the map… which began to play the Pac-man music, and displayed the entire city of Coruscant… as a Pac-man map.

"…Oh HELL NO! YOU'RE NOT BEATING MY HIGH SCORE!" Jaden shouted as he leaped out of the building.

* * *

That left Boc all alone. That was fine with the Mandalorian: the less he had to be with those two, the less headaches he had to endure.

He then turned to his companions. "Let's get out of here guys," he said, before he heard something clank to the floor, and looked over and saw one of Palpatine's Sith lightsabers. Smirking, he walked over and picked it up.

"Thanks for the souvenir, _Cha'kaar,_ " He said, before placing it in a pocket and left the office. "Now, we need to find a ship,"

While this was Coruscant, and ships came and went by the second, getting to one and getting offworld would be difficult as everything would be under lockdown. But Mandalorians were good at breaking lockdowns. Canderous Ordo wouldn't've escaped Taris otherwise.

Still, he had to watch out for the Jedi, especially Mace Windu and the future Darth Vader. The former because he was the one to finally put Jango Fett down and the latter… it was fucking VADER. What other reason do you need?

And thus he stuck to the shadows, with a clear destination in mind. It might be suicidal to some, but to Boc, it was like going shopping.

* * *

"Could someone PLEASE explain to me how the hell THIS happened?" Obi-wan demanded, as he, Anakin and his Padawan Ahsoka arrived at the Senate building.

"A Theta-Class shuttle just dived in, five times faster than those things are REMOTELY rated for and crashed through over 25 meters of duracrete, and slammed into the Chancellor's spire." Anakin winced at that as Cody continued on. "One of our gunships entered the building after all the Senators were evacuated, and we found all three of the survivors. And when ordered to surrender, they only seemed confused before the troopers opened fire." Ahsoka fixed Cody with a questioning glance. "Stun bolts, of course. But all three of them…sir, according to the reports, they all pulled out lightsabers. One of them, a Mandalorian, pulled out a black-bladed one."

Obi-Wan blinked at that, "Shaped like a vibro-blade?" he asked and Cody nodded.

"Yes sir," he said, and pulled out a holo-projector, "Here is what he looked like,"

The image showed the said Mandalorian as he blocked the blaster bolts, with Obi-Wan's eyes squinting.

"That's not Vizsla, the color and type of his armor is different," he said.

"But that _is_ his blade." Anakin said nodding, "I've seen it enough times… so how the hell did this guy get it?"

"Don't know. But we didn't get a chance to ask: they retreated into the shuttle and it exploded a few moments later. Nearly killed two of my men. But we couldn't find them after that. They got into the Chancellor's office, but after that, they disappeared."

Obi-wan scowled and cupped his chin. "Clearly all of them are force-sensitive."

"Nah, really Obi-Wan? What gave it away?" Anakin said sarcastically, "The fact they have lightsabers, or the fact they were able to block and deflect blaster bolts?"

"Sarcasm does not become you, Anakin." Obi-Wan said with a roll of his eyes, "Cody, split up your troops into search teams. We have to find these three and capture them. Alive, if possible. If they are assassins, they will be brought to justice."

"Yessir!" Cody said with a salute.

"Rex, you go with him," Anakin said, "And if you find that Mandalorian, I want to talk to him myself,"

"Got plenty of things I want to ask, too, general." Rex said.

As they prepared to move out, they got an open-call on their earpieces. And it repeated.

" _Wacka-Wacka-Wacka-Wacka-Wacka-Wacka-Wacka—_ "

"What the-!?" Ahsoka said in surprise, "What is this?"

" _Wacka-Wacka, motherfuckers! Let's see if the ghosts can catch me!_ " If there was anything the clones hated, and Ahsoka in turn, it was being taunted. And that Wacka sound began to replay, making them mad.

"Seriously considering just killing him, sir." Cody growled.

"Bring him back _alive_!" Obi-Wan repeated, and then he sighed, knowing this was going to give him a headache.

* * *

"IT'S LIKE FROGGER IN SPACE!" Jaden shouted as he leaped from one aircar to the next, avoiding falling to his doom while GAR LAAT/i's followed in hot pursuit. "Only instead of avoiding the cars, I need 'em to LIVE!"

He continued to hop from one car to the next, before he saw a Taxi aircar fly beneath him. He hopped down and landed in the passenger seat, surprising the Twi'lek driver. "Here's 1,000 credits if you let me drive!" He said, handing the Twi'lek the money before he yanked control of the car away from him, and went into a nose-dive - the Larty following close behind as he dodged and weaved around buildings and cars.

"And here is where I get off!" Jaden shouted, as he dropped another 500 credits, "Here's a tip!" He then leaped out of the Aircar, which continued to speed forward as the Larty continued to chase the taxi.

"…Idiots." Jaden said, shaking his head before he pulled out a set of binoculars, and finally got eyes on his target: the Jedi Temple. "Huh… convenient." Sighing, he used the Force to Jump from building to building as he made his way to the temple - suppressing his Force sensitivity as he got closer. "Good thing I played a lot of Assassin's Creed…"

Sneaking around was easy. Clones, while infinitely smarter than droids sans ones that served in the Dominion military, were not force sensitive. Finding him was going to be as difficult as sneaking around a bank wearing a rabbit outfit with bright lights.

In short, they weren't gonna find shit.

Then he heard something on the comm. " _Wacka-Wacka-Wacka-Wacka-Wacka-Wacka-Wacka—_ " That reminded Jaden of his proclamation earlier of Ron not beating his pac-man high score.

"…Fucking hell…" He muttered as he facepalmed, "I'll deal with that later… archives first, Pac Man later."

He used the force to cling to the walls - literally, walking on them, traveling on the roof to avoid running into any Jedi. His first spot to hit was the wardrobe - exchanging his current modern Jedi attire, for something more expected from the current Jedi order. Made blending in _much_ easier.

First stop, the archives. Which were lost during Order 66. A great pissoff for the universe in general. Palpy didn't want to just kill the Jedi, he wanted them never to be able to come back.

Best way to do that? Erase all knowledge. Leave them a myth to be told of in cautionary tales. And it worked. For the most part.

But Kenobi killed THAT plan by giving Luke Skywalker rudimentary knowledge of the Force and giving him to Yoda. Of course all other knowledge was lost, thanks the damn-thriced purge, including most of the lightsaber styles, including Windu's Vaapad. Say what you want about the guy, he made a damn good sword style.

All lost. It took 15 years to scrounge up the barest of knowledge for the New Order to come into its' own. And the rest they had to wait over two centuries before they made contact with Earth which had EVERYTHING written down.

George Lucas and the authors of the Expanded Universe were given places of honor in the New Jedi Order after that. Walt Disney was pretty much discredited after that.

Jaden dropped down back to the floor once he reached the archives, as he plugged in the data drive into a computer. ' _Alright, now to just act casual,_ ' he thought. ' _Well, without looking like I'm acting casual of course…_ ' To blend himself in further he began going through a few articles - pretty much anything a normal Padawan would be going through. And it seemed to be working so far.

"I don't think I've seen you around before," a feminine voice said, causing Jaden to turn around, as he saw a young woman with short black hair framed in a set of braids, and emerald green eyes, wearing the usual robes of a Jedi Knight.

"I've… been gone for a while." Jaden said, working with his cover story. "Spent a lot of my time in the outer rim with my master… he's more of a hands-on teacher than most, miss…?"

"Serra," the woman said. "Serra Keto. And you are…?"

"Name's Jaden, I just arrived this morning, and would've been here sooner if not for that fiasco at the Senate building," he said.

"I've only heard parts of that. There are rumors that the Chancellor was killed and the assassins, if they were at least, escaped."

"I doubt they were assassins." Jaden said shrugging. "A shuttle tearing through at five times regular speed, smashing into the second most obvious building in Coruscant? I think it was one unlucky accident… Though with the chancellor gone, maybe we can actually win this war the right way."

Serra rose her eyebrow at that "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Chancellor Palpatine has been holding back the GAR ever since the war began." he said, "If we just struck the Separatists at all their major shipyards this war could be over in no time. Yet Palpy has us holding back keeping us stuck in a war of tyranny."

"We've been fighting as best we can since this war started!" Serra said, "The chancellor doesn't have a hand in that, just the Separatists. Mostly Grievous and that Dathomiri witch, Ventress."

"I follow a saying from my homeworld, 'don't judge a book by it's cover'," Jaden said, "And trust me, that guy may look mild mannered on the outside, but something about him didn't sit right with me,"

"How would you know?"

"Just look at the way the war is going," Jaden said, "We're at its third year, and there is still no end in sight. If the CIS's armies and navies were as big as we're being lead to believe, why not attack the Republic on all its sides? Someone - or perhaps a group of people - are trying to keep this war going on."

"You seem awfully confident about that." Serra commented.

"Just using some common logic." Jaden said, before his commlink beeped.

" _Wacka-wacka-wacka-wacka-wacka-_ "

"Goddamnit Ron…" Jaden muttered.

"Wait, isn't that the sound that's been playing by one of the assasss-" Serra began to say, but before she could figure it out, Jaden judo-chopped the back of her head, knocking her out before he pulled the filled Data drive out, and leaped back up onto the ceiling - carrying the Jedi with him.

"Sorry, can't let you warn your friends," he said apologetically before looking around. "Wow, no one noticed that…" He shrugged before he headed off - with Serra in his arms - towards the Jedi Temple hangar bay.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

 _ **GNR Dock**_ s

* * *

"Damn, they really upped the security," Boc said, as he snuck around the dockyards, along with Shysa, and Geesix, avoiding any clone trooper or Navy personnel he saw, "It's going to be a little difficult to find… a… ship?"

He stopped as he spotted something in a isolated hangar that shouldn't be possible… a _Firespray-31_ -class attack and patrol ship.

"I thought there was only one of these during the Clone Wars," Boc said in awe, but managed to control himself as he saw that there were Clone Troopers guarding it. He also noticed the Open Circle Fleet insignia and colors on the ship.

THAT explained much. A few pre-production models must've been made during the Clone Wars, as Slave I was not only famous thanks to Boba, but his father, Jango. But Boba made the Firespray a mass-produced monster years later.

The wolf silently entered the hangar, going straight for the clones by the rear. Boc would have pitied them as wolves were not exactly gentle with their targets.

But right now he needed to get off the planet, and these guys were in his way. So, he moved in on the guys in the front of the ship, and began to casually walk forward with his hands up. Geesix was moving close behind him.

"Hey boys! I'm a little a lost, do you know where I can find the officers' club?" he said, as the clones immediately went on alert.

"You're not allowed here! This is a restricted area," the Lead clone said, and Boc could see by the four olive green circles on the chest plate that he was a sergeant.

"Oh come now, Sergeant," he said, in a too friendly tone. "I was just walking by to see if you can help me out with directions, that's all."

"This is a restricted area damnit!" The Sergeant shouted, pulling out his blaster. "Either leave, or we arrest you! Your choice buddy!"

"Whoa, whoa, WHOA, easy there pal! I was just-" he began before one of the other Clone Troopers began to speak.

"Hey wait a minute! Sarge isn't that one of the guys who the captain warned us about?" said the Trooper, and Boc blinked behind his helmet, as the Sergeant looked more closely at him.

"You're right. Blast him!" This wasn't going to end well as the clones fired their DC-15S carbines, set to stun, of course. They wanted him alive.

"Oh come on!" Boc said as he began blocking the stun his lightsaber, and sending them back at the Troopers, taking down three. The others in the back were about to come over to see what's wrong, only for a black furred animal to knock one of the troopers down.

"What the!?"

"Get this thing off me!"

That wasn't happening. The clones were getting their asses whooped by an animal they had never seen before, and a Jedi in Mando armor. Sort of.

But the confusion was just enough to allow Boc and Geesix to get on board the _Firespray_. He then whistled for Shysa, who broke off from mauling the poor trooper and jumped up the _Firespray's_ boarding ramp, and Boc then sealed the door.

"Shit! Call for help! One of those guys who crashed into the Senate building is taking the prototype!" shouted the Sergeant after recovering from being hit by his own stun shot. However, the engines quickly started up and the _Firespray_ lifted off and hovered a bit before it righted itself and took off.

"Uh, we're gonna be in trouble for this aren't we?"

"If the Jedi were like Grievous, we'd be dead."

* * *

 _ **Nearby**_

* * *

Illusions, holograms and use of the PA system had driven the 501st troopers completely nuts. Some were even curled up and crying, much to Ron's entertainment. But that was over as soon as he reached the surface, as four lightsabers swiftly activated behind him. "Oh, COME ON! What is it with you people and lightsabers?! I'm not very good at saber-on-saber combat, you know!"

"You practically drove our men nuts with _that_ thing!" Anakin shouted, pointing at the yellow abomination that was the Pac Man, which was a hologram.

"Yes, well, SOMEONE had to. The droids aren't that good at insanity, Ventress prefers stabbing people and don't get me started on Dooku or Grievous. But if you want to fight, fine." Ron pulled out his lightsaber, activating it in a shien grip, blade pointed downward.

Ahsoka shook her head before Ron held the weapon out, activating the OTHER end of the weapon.

Obi-Wan's eyes widened slightly as memories of ten years past came back to him.

"Getting flashbacks Kenobi?" Ron said. "It's alright everyone has them, of course you had to be the unfortunate witness of your master's death at the hands of a Sith,"

Ahsoka and Anakin moved first, but Ron was far faster, blocking Skywalker and Tano's sabers with his own while stopping Ahsoka's shoto with his bare hand.

"What the—"

"Tutaminis. And I wasn't lying when I said I was bad at saber combat. Well, bad at not _killing my opponent_ , at least."

"...Who the hell _are you?_ " Ahsoka asked in a mixture of confusion and amazement.

"Pinkerton's the name. And I'm your worst nightmare." He kicked Ahsoka away, but Anakin tried to hack off his arm, only managing to nick his wrist, making him drop the lightsaber into a grate, down into the abyss. "I'll get that back later."

"You're unarmed and outnumbered! Surrender. It's your only option, Dark Jedi."

"Dark, no. Grey, yes. Unarmed?" He pulled, reaching for another one of his lightsabers, which was a copy of Sidious, sans the crystals, which were naturally red. " _Fuck_ no." The weapon activated in a snap-hiss, and like Sidious, he launched into the air, spinning with a snarling warcry.

The red blade clashed with Anakin's own blue, and then in a blur of speed, the three Jedi were having trouble keeping up with him. Then, Ron proceeded to kick Obi-Wan away from the fight, and into a stack of crates.

"Yup, definitely Sith-trained!" The ground cracked open as a blue blade shot between Obi-wan's legs, making him jump as the saberstaff returned to Ron's left hand, both ends ignited. The Jedi quickly realized that their odds with one lightsaber were bad enough. Two? Death was assured if they didn't flee.

Which was the IDEA.

He was trying to make them leave him alone through use of his saber skill. But another snap hiss and a wooden object touching the ground got his attention.

Ron turned around, and groaned inwardly at who had arrived.

"Well, if it isn't Yoda," he said. "Grand Master of the _Old_ Jedi Order,"

Along with Yoda was Mace Windu, and they were the last people he wanted to run into. "Well, what the hell. Those three barely take my morning sparring practices. Perhaps you can do better."

* * *

In the glorious _Firespray_ , Boc looked back at multiple buildings being demolished through use of the Force. He knew Terran Purebloods were insanely powerful in the Force, but this was ridiculous!

Of course, he was born a Terran, and a Force sensitive, so who should he be one to judge. He then proceeded to get the hell off the planet, but first he had to get past the Coruscanti Home Fleet.

" _Attention Mandalorian! You are to stop at once, shut down your engines, and be taken in for questioning!"_ came the familiar voice of Admiral Yularen, and he looked and saw the _Resolute_ , leading two more _Venators_ along with a few _Arquitens_.

"Sorry, but I an appointment!" Boc said as he hit the throttle.

The sister to _Slave I_ shot past the destroyers, chased down by Nimbus V-Wings and ARC-170s. But while they were hyperspace capable, they were no match for the _Firespray_ , which skirted the guns before jumping into hyperspace.

* * *

"Dun, dun, dundun, dun, dun, dundun dundundun, dundundun, dundundun, dundun," Jaden hummed as he arrived into the hangar, still carrying Serra as he stuck to the shadows. "Alright, what can I take to get the hell out of-" He paused as he saw one ship - which was _not_ a single-seated Eta-2 or Delta-7 Starfighter… a G9 Rigger-class Freighter.

And he had a very good idea who it belonged to.

' _...fuck it, I can't leave Serra, someone finds her just lying around, cover is blown._ ' He thought, as he leaped over to the boarding ramp of the vessel, getting inside before anyone could question what was going on. He strapped Serra into a seat - making sure she was KO'd for a while - before starting the ship up.

"Elvis is leaving the building!" He shouted, before he punched it as the _Twilight_ went soaring from out of the Temple Hangar, leaving everyone inside shocked and confused as to what just happened.

And wondering who the hell Elvis was.

* * *

'Being forced to take in knowledge from Sith Lords must make me naturally destructive.' The base was in RUINS. Galen Marek's Star Destroyer trick had nothing on this. And while the Jedi were buried in the rubble, he found the only operational starfighter in the base still intact. And fittingly, it was a Z-95 Headhunter. The ancestor of the T-65 X-Wing was hyperspace capable, but weak in most respects. 'Good thing I have nanites to solve that problem.'

He climbed into the Z-95's cockpit, putting a computer taken from the wreck to bypass the astromech droid. "Ok, first stop, Alderaan."

The starfighter then started up, and was now taking, which was witnessed by all the Jedi present as they saw the Headhunter take off.

"Blast!" Obi-Wan shouted, "There goes one of them!"

Ron mockingly waved to the Jedi as the fighter shot away, channeling Force energy into the shields and engines, increasing the fighter's speed to twice its' normal rate and making it almost impossible to shoot down with fighter-sized CW-era weaponry. If he was running into TIE/LNs, he would be more worried.

"Hello, _Resolute_. Bye, Yularan."

After avoiding the Republic fighters, all the while damaging a good few of them, he got clear of the Republic warships and entered in coordinates to Alderaan.

"Sayonara, bitches!" he shouted and the Headhunter jumped to Hyperspace.

* * *

On the ground, all hell was breaking loose. The 'assassins' had gotten away, stolen a Z-95, one of the few pre-production _Firesprays_ ever built, and the _Twilight_.

Anakin was understandably pissed at this. "He stole my ship!"

"It gets worse. One of them infiltrated the Temple, copied parts of the Archives and abducted Knight Keto."

"Master Drallig isn't exactly pleased..." Ahsoka said shaking her head. "How did all of this _happen_?"

"That's what we're going to find out Ahsoka," said Anakin, as he clenched his fist, "Even if I have to beat out of the guy who took the _Twilight_ ,"

His thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of Wilhuff Tarkin, who looked like he had a panicked expression.

"Master Skywalker, Master Kenobi, please tell me that it's not true that the _Firespray-31_ prototype was stolen!" He said in a panicked tone, which was a first for the Jedi.

"I'm afraid it is true, Captain," said Obi-Wan, with Tarkin cursing.

"Dammit! This is not acceptable!" he said with anger, "We have to get it back!"

"Hold on there Tarkin, what's so special about the _Firespray_?" Anakin said, wanting to know what's gotten the Navy captain so worked up.

"Skywalker, that ship is not just a modified prototype of the original model, but it's equipped with the same stealth technology used on the ship you used at Christophis, only more refined," Tarkin said gravely, much to the surprise of Anakin and Obi-Wan, "And its navi-computer is programmed with coordinates for hold-out stations near the Unknown Regions incase the Separatists ever won! Those stations are filled with enough equipment, supplies, and weapons to each arm an entire legion of Clone Troops!"

"And how many stations are we talking about?" Anakin said.

"Hundreds. Enough to arm millions of men. Enough to retake the Republic should we lose this war. We MUST regain that _Firespray_ , or we could lose everything!"

"Ok, Tarky, we GET it," Ahsoka snarked. "Mando's got a REALLY important ship. Master Kenobi, I doubt Master Skywalker's going to let that guy get away with the _Twilight_ , so I guess you're going after that _Firespray_."

"And what about that man that dueled us to a standstill?"

"Master _Hett_ and the Tector are the only ones that can go after him besides us, Master. Snips and I can go after the other one while you take on the Mandalorian. Last thing we need is another Death Watch."

"I doubt Vizsla would want a rival," Obi-wan said, "We will also need to look at the coordinates they jumped to, if we got any,"

"Yularen says they managed to get only the _Firespray's_ coordinates," Anakin said, "He jumped to Carlac, as for the Twilight, we don't know."

"Don't know?" Obi-wan asked. "How?"

"Well, we got some of their coordinates, but... " Anakin said before he sighed, "Judging from what we were able to obtain… the _Twilight_ is heading straight for the Unknown Regions."

"We have our work cut out for us. Anakin, take the _Resolute_ , I'll take the _Negotiator_. Master Hett can deal with the other one."

Anakin nodded at that, "Right, come on Snips," he said, and the Master/Padawan duo left to their destination.

Obi-Wan sighed, and prepared to leave.

"Wait General Kenobi," he said, "If you're going after the _Firespray_ , I suggest taking a few ARC Troopers, and a Commando Team with you. This man managed to steal the ship, and defeat a few clone guards, and if he's a Force-sensitive like you say, can't be too careful,"

"I'll take the ARCs, but that Pinkerton fellow nearly killed all three of us, Master Windu AND Master Yoda. If all three of them are as equally skilled in saber combat, ARC troopers might not do a thing to stop them."

Tarkin sighed at that, "I hope you are wrong, Master Jedi."

* * *

 **Ron the True Fan: Actual plot, added author and a few more changes make a URE. I hate doing this shit. Why can't I get anything RIGHT the first time?**

 **Patriot-112: Bad luck I guess? *BAM!* OW! Who threw that!?**

 **117Jorn: Sorry! I…. I keep hearing these damn voices… WHO SAID THAT! *throws rock***

 **Takeshi Yamato: *dodges rock* No idea what's going on with him.**

 **Patriot-112: Anyone wanna knock him out?**

 **Ron the True Fan: No. We got shit to do, and unless we get to it, the Empire will fall again! And no one wants that.**

 **Ja Ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**21 BBY**

* * *

The _Firespray_ exited out of Hyperspace, and Boc saw his destination, the tundra planet of Carlac.

' _This is a good place to hunker down for a bit.'_ Boc thought, ' _And the Ming Po are mostly peaceful, so they'll leave me alone,'_

He then looked around the cockpit of his new ship, "Now, what am I gonna call you?" he said, as he went through a mental list of names for the _Firespray,_ before he smiled.

" _Bounty I_ … not _overly_ original, but a good choice," he said as he approached the planet and pushed through the atmosphere, and headed towards a plateau to set down. The ship landed as Boc, cracked his neck.

"Okay, now to hide you from any prying eyes," he said as he got up and looked for anything until his eyes caught sight of a button with words in aurebesh reading 'cloak system'.

"Cloak? Hmm, this should be interesting." he said, and then pressed and watched as the entire ship disappeared having an effect like the Predator's cloaking system. "Okay, now that's fucking awesome!"

He then turned to his wolf and droid.

"Well guys, since we had a rather eventful day, why don't you get some rest. I'll try to call Jaden to see if he's alright," he said, and Shysa only yawned, and just laid down, while Geesix went into a corner to power down.

Boc sighed at his friends' antics before he turned on the holo-comm and dialed in Jaden's frequency.

* * *

 **Mrykr orbit**

* * *

"Fuzzy, fuzzy, fuzzy~! Fuzzy, fuzzy lizard~!" Most force users hated ysalamiri. Ron loved them. They kept the insane force spirits away. And he knew how to get one off of their trees without killing them. He entered the atmosphere of the homeworld of the 'fuzzy lizards', heading straight for the voids in the Force.

The Headhunter landed in a forest clearing before Ron entered the No Force Zone, as he liked to call it. "Here, fuzzy, fuzzy, fuzzy! Come to Ronnie!"

He then heard what sounded like high-pitched grunting and looked up into the tree and smirked as he found what he was looking for.

It was fuzzy. It was a lizard. And the force was non-existent near it. "Hello, Mr. Fuzzy! I hope you don't mind, but I kinda need you for something." He began climbing the tree, the ysalamiri giving off lazy chirps and rumbles as he approached. He finally came face to face, and smiled as the ysalamiri yawned. "You are so cute! It's settled: you are coming with me." He began the long and laborious process of removing the fuzzy bastard without killing him, gently lifting the lizard off bit by bit, calming the little bastard with soothing coos and words.

It was how he got the last one out and it worked beautifully.

The lizard released it's claws from the tree branch and actually crawled up Ron's arm and settled itself on it's shoulders, before yawning and going to sleep. Ron smiled as he storked the ysalamir on the head.

"I love fuzzy lizards." He repelled down the tree, the ysalamiri (now named Mr. Fuzzy) purring like a cat. Now that he was free of Sith spirits, he was going to leave, and was making plans to go to Korriban.

Revenge wasn't the Jedi way. But the code said nothing about preemptive strikes against your foe. And the Dark Lords of the Sith were CONSTANTLY attacking him, so it was time to make them stop.

However, before he could leave, he heard growling noises and slowly turned around and spotted a Vornskr, and by the look on it's face, it was hungry.

"Really? Sorry, but fuzzy here ain't dinner." Ron pulled out his M712 machine pistol, loaded with specially made (and by that, meaning force-manipulated) tritonium bullets. 20 rounds were more than enough to kill the hound once it got within range of the bubble as he aimed it at the vornskr, pulling back the hammer as a warning.

The canine circled Ron for a few moments until it began to charge at him, but Ron was quicker as he unloaded the M712 into the Vornskr and it fell to the ground dead.

"They never get the message." He placed the fuzzy on the ground and left the bubble, dragging the canine out as well before pulling the bullets out of the body. If he left them, the Republic would get their hands on the alloy, and the last thing they needed was a corrupt government with lightsaber-proof alloys. The ysalamiri chirped in betrayal and protest, but as soon as he had the bullets, he walked back and allowed it to crawl back up. "See? I wasn't leaving you. Just needed the Force for a bit." The lizard placed its' head on his shoulder and burped, no longer caring about the betrayal.

Ron shook his head as he went back to his Headhunter and took off from Myrkr.

"Well, now I got you," Ron said, stroking the ysalamir on the neck, "Now it's off to Korriban,"

His plans were halted by the arrival of two destroyers: one Venator, one Tector. "Attention rogue pilot. This is Master A'shaad Hett of the Jedi Order. Stand down your engines and heave to. You will be towed in."

'Darth Krayt.' "Go to hell, Tusken Raider." The fuzzy lizard blinked, then sensed bad things were about to happen. It croaked as Ron felt the Force return to him.

Ron looked at the lizard and couldn't help but smirk. "Smart little guy," he said.

Ron instantly channeled the power of the Force into the fighter's shields, blasters and engines. If the Rakata could do it, so could he. He pressed the triggers, firing the blasters at an ARC-170.

Take note that an ARC is VERY durable. So durable that one bolt wouldn't do shit under normal circumstances. And it will surprise you to learn that that one shot impacted and destroyed the ARC-170, burning through the shields and turning it into a small debris field.

It was a common trick to learn for NJO members, although Knights were the only ones who could normally do it without difficulty. Ron and Jaden, being Terran Purebloods and insanely strong in the Force, learned how to do it in two days.

Needless to say, it was a nasty surprise for the Clone pilots.

" _Whoa! What was that!?_ "

"No time to deal with the clones. Bye." The Z-95 jumped into hyperspace, going much faster thanks to the Force energy dumped into the hyperdrive. It saved on fuel, and once he dropped out, their next two stops would lead them to Korriban. "So, Mr. Fuzzy, what do you say to some food, huh?" the lizard chirped, almost happy to be with Ron. "Yeah, I thought so. Let's get you fed."

* * *

"It is _so_ much easier getting here without the tourists." Jaden muttered as he flew the _Twilight_ towards one of the most famous underrated planets in the star wars galaxy - Lehon, or Rakata Prime depending who you asked. Homeworld of the Rakata Empire, and formerly the home of the great Star Forge. In his time, Lehon had become a massive tourist attraction, with literally _millions_ of Terrans a year coming by to see the legendary planet that was visited by Revan.

In his time… it was nothing more than a tourist attraction. But in this time… there was much more potential here. Lehon was one of those planets that had a massive amount of force energy flowing through it, much like planets such as Tython and - to a _much_ lesser extent - Korriban. Jaden's goal was simple: claim the blueprints for the Star Forge. Thousands of years ago, the Forge nearly allowed Malak to claim victory over the Republic, only to be destroyed by Revan.

Since then, the Forge was used as one of many cautionary tales about Rakatan technology. Only the Gaean Dominion, who had no issues using the dark side in powering a automatic shipyard due to their absolute need for more ships for their fleet, bothered trying to recreate the Star Forge, with aid from Dark Jedi and the One Sith, at times.

However, they were never able to recreate the full potential the original Star Forge was. However Jaden had his own theory to not only rebuild the Forge, but to make it better than before. The greatest failure of the original Star Forge was that it was forged using nothing but the Dark Side - leading to those who stay onboard for too long have their minds corrupted by the dark influence the Forge possessed. One of the key reasons Malak went mad over the dark side.

Jaden believed it to be possible to rebuild the Forge - only using the light and the dark sides of the force. Balancing it out, as well as making it more powerful - after all, why use one side of the force, when one could use both?

Of course rebuilding the Star Forge would be a massive undertaking. It would require a labor force rivaling the size of what was required to build the Death Star I. Of course Jaden had ideas on how to deal with that… without the idiotic decision of using slavery.

They all saw how well that turned out for the Rakata. And for the Galactic Empire until Fel took control.

The _Twilight_ continued its descent through Lehon's atmosphere until it lowered down to the planet surface, along the coasts of a beach of the island-dominated world. Once the ship was down, he powered the vessel down before he removed several key functions from the Freighter - in case a certain Jedi currently Knocked out in the Med bay woke up, and tried to steal the ship.

His comm began beeping, and he answered it, showing Boc. " _Hey Jaden!? Since I can tell by your seemingly relaxed posture you got off Coruscant alright_ ," he said, while Jaden rolled his eyes.

"Yeah." Jaden said, "Had to steal the _Twilight_ … and ahh… abducted… Serra Keto…"

"… _Well shit, Skywalker's gonna be after your ass."_ Boc said with a chuckle, " _As with me, and you're gonna thrown through a loop, I stole a Pre-Production_ Firespray-31, _which has an active camo cloaking system!"_

"Cool," Jaden said. "Look, I'd love to chat, but I've got a few things I need to take care of - and I'm gonna need to disable the long-range Comm for this ship. Don't want my… _guest_ calling for the Jedi. Need to take care of something and then figure out how I'm gonna deal with her."

" _Alright… in fact, it looks like I'm about to have company, so, catch you later."_ Boc said seriously at the end and cut the transmission.

Jaden sighed, as he yanked out the critical components for the Comm, before he headed for the boarding ramp of the _Twilight_. He stepped outside and took a deep breath, enjoying the tropical air of the planet before he began walking. ' _Temple of the Ancients should be to the east._ ' He thought. ' _Just go in, grab the specs… and worry about Serra when I get back._ '

* * *

 **Korriban**

* * *

Ron hated this planet. When Korriban was destroyed by the Dominion in 2102 by the fledgeling Dominion Navy, there were cheering crowds on Earth for weeks.

Now he had to deal with sith spirits on their home turf. And while Ron was a Pureblood, the Sith were living embodiments of the Force. Not much of a difference. "Ok, assholes. Lesson number one: leave me alone or DIE." He left the fuzzy lizard behind, the croons and outright roars of betrayal indicating exactly how the ysalamiri felt about being left behind. But he had little choice.

"I can't take you with me, buddy. Kinda need the Force on this one."

His thoughts were then interrupted when he felt the presences of the Sith all stirring, and he felt them coming toward him.

Ron sighed. "Lesson start. COME ON OUT, BANE! I know you're in there! Let's get this over with, you son of a bitch!" Ron activated his lightsaber as the ash coalesced into a humanoid form. Red glowing eyes and black energy were the only things that made up the body other than the ash.

" _Well, well… who do we have here?_ " The creator of the Rule of Two spoke, swirling around Ron. " _Such power you have, boy… yet… you are different somehow…_ "

"Yes, well, being born in another galaxy will do that to you." Ron said. "You have been tormenting my ass for most of my LIFE, and I'm getting fairly annoyed by it. So, Bane, here's the deal. Piss off, or I utilize drastic measures. Also note that the dark side of the Force can't draw me in. Believe me, it's tried. I'm stuck on the fence thanks to you and your buddies."

" _Oh come now, no need for that._ " Bane said, " _I simply would like to pass my teachings on to you. With that fool Sidious on… I have a_ legacy _to keep alive… and_ you _can be the means of that._ "

"You seem to think you can actually convert me. Bane, you, Palpy and a half dozen others have tried to turn me into a Sith and you failed. After that, you tried possession. THAT didn't work either. I am a Jedi. Deal with it or I WILL destroy your ass."

" _Destroy ME?_ " Bane asked as he let out a laugh that was… eerily similar to what he'd expect from the Joker. " _Fool… you can't kill that which is already_ dead _. You say I already attempted to turn you… we will see about that._ "

The ash-fiend began making probes into his being, only to find chains. Chains that bound him to two sides: one dark, one light. "Told you you can't convert me. I'm not sure how I created the technique. I just know that trying to turn me towards either side is like trying to make a building collapse with your will. Without the Force. Yeah, you get the idea: it ain't happening."

* * *

The Temple of the ancients was massive, and hadn't been touched in a thousand years. The last person to enter this place was Darth Bane, and they didn't stay long. Nor was Jaden. In and out was the plan.

Getting in was a bit difficult - the entrance had collapsed, no doubt from the battle between Bane and Kas'im. But he was able to pass through the rubble with some help from the force. He continued deeper into the ruined temple, avoiding the areas which looked much less stable, until he arrived at one of the lower-most areas of the temple, where a Rakatan computer resided.

He pulled out a data chip, inserting it into the slot as it began scanning and downloading all of its contents. ' _I got it…_ ' He thought with a small smirk, ' _It's not much without it being built, but… I can finally begin to finish the work master Revan started…_ '

"I will admit, I did not expect time travel." A voice said behind him, causing Jaden to whirl around, drawing out a pair of lightsabers - one Bronze, the ther Cyan in color, before he spotted the familiar figure clad in black and red armor, and a familiar black mandalorian mask.

Jaden blinked. "Master Revan?" He asked, "But, shouldn't-"

"Time means nothing to the Force, my apprentice." Revan assured, "Granted even I didn't expect something like this… but this is a golden opportunity for you know, especially with Palpatine dead and gone into the Void."

"That's… what I was thinking." Jaden said, still looking a bit stunned. "With him gone, that just leaves Dooku as the last follower of the Rule of Two. With him gone, Bane's legacy will die."

"And you can reforge a new Sith Empire, which will not repeat the past mistakes." Revan said nodding. "You still have the star maps, correct?"

"Yes." Jordan said nodding, "The Unknown Regions will be a good place for me to start. No one from the Republic has charted out that space in this time period yet."

"Then I shall leave you to it." Revan said, before he paused. "Although… as a word of advice my apprentice… try to keep the young woman Serra Keto around."

Jaden rose an eyebrow at that. "Why?" he asked. "Wouldn't she just sabotage me all the way?"

"Just… trust me on this," Revan said. "Tell her the truth… tell her where you are from, and the fate the Jedi would've had if you didn't kill Palpatine."

The apprentice sighed, shaking his head "She won't like it when I tell her I'm technically Sith." He said.

"Assure her that you are not like the Sith of the past." Revan said. "Tell her what I told you… may the force be with you."

With that, Revan's ghost vanished. Jaden sighed, shaking his head before he pulled out the datachip. "Well… time's a-wastin…" he muttered before he began making his

* * *

Bane was more than a little annoyed with this Jedi. Insanely powerful in the Force, and tainted oh so slightly by the dark side. Perfect for continuing his legacy.

But the Jedi wasn't exactly cooperating. No matter how hard Bane pushed, he WOULD NOT TURN!

So he flew into a rage, attacking the Jedi with everything he could. He would not be denied!

"Seriously, Bane! All I did was to give you a fucking message to leave me alone! Why do you fucking ancient Sith Lords NOT TAKE THE HINT and do that?!"

"You _WILL_ turn!" Bane shouted, "There must always be two! One who has the power, and one who will crave it!"

The Jedi's lightsaber deflected another force-impregnated strike, the Sith wondering how that thing could be channeling the Force like it was built to. Anyone could channel force energy into a lightsaber, but it was admittedly crude. This was natural. "Sorry to break it to you, Bane, but if you wanted someone to continue your legacy, you should've tried Jaden! He's closer to Sithhood than I ever will be!"

"If you will not be turned, you will be DESTROYED!" Bane shouted as he unleashed a torrent of force lightning at Ron.

"You idiots REALLY need to think up more original material!" The two continued to push, but Ron WAS beginning to lose ground. The sole advantage Ron would have had over Bane was his insane midichlorian count, but Bane was part of the Force, giving the dead man an edge.

'… _Ron… Ron…_ '

"The last thing I need right now is to hear a voice inside my head!" The world lit up, and Korriban faded away.

* * *

The Jedi became aware inside a church of some kind. The interior reminded him of the churches in Paris, Rome, and London, sans stained glass scenes in the windows. "Oh, great, I'm here again. What the hell does she want NOW?!"

"Hey, I'm trying to _help_ you here, Ron." A feminine voice said, causing Ron to turn to look for the source.

It was a woman wearing a robe that only vaguely resembled a Jedi Knight's, mixed to a degree with papal robes. Her black hair was done up in a bun, making her red and blue eyes her most striking feature. He had run into the woman five times in the last year, all of them when he wasn't with his ysalamiri, and all of them when he was sleeping.

"Really, because bringing me to a part of the Force during a fight with Bane doesn't seem very helpful!" he replied as he activated his lightsaber, pointing it at her. "Send me back."

"If I do, you will either die or be subsumed by Bane," she informed as she withdrew a weapon from her robe, and it looked like Ron's lightsaber.

"Where the hell did you—"

"Ring," she said as she held out the weapon, as it somehow lengthened into a double-hilted saberstaff before it lit up with a more whiter, but still blue edge.

"Neat trick," Ron said.

She placed her hands on the hilt, _splitting_ them apart with a _third_ blade in _between_ the two hilts.

"Aw, fuckberries."

* * *

"Hmm… I should try and refurbish the temple… " Jaden thought aloud as he walked back towards the _Twilight_. "It'd make a good Headquarters…"

He approached the _Twilight_ , before he stopped as he heard a pair of _Snap-Hiss_ sounds, causing Jaden to groan. ' _Right… her lightsabers…_ ' he thought. ' _Should've taken 'em…_ '

Contrary to popular belief, Jedi DID get mad. It just took longer. And when they did, it was a very bad thing.

Take Serra Keto as an example. Discovering she was not in the Jedi Temple, but on a world clearly NOT Coruscant after being kidnapped would make one MAD.

And a jar'kai-using Jedi was usually the last thing anyone wanted to make mad. It didn't end well most of the time.

"Fix the ship." Serra growled out.

"Maybe you should calm down first." Jaden retorted, "Before you get yourself hurt."

"I will not calm down. I WILL be taking you into custody. Kidnapping and theft aren't exactly tolerated, and I'm beginning to suspect you had a hand in Chancellor Palpatine's assassination." She pointed her right hand saber at his face. "So, I will say it again. Fix the ship, and I promise that you will not be harmed."

"It wasn't a damn assassination." Jaden groaned rolling his eyes. "Hyperdrive fucked us up, and we crashed into the senate building. If we wanted to kill Palpatine, we'd of brough a fuckton of Ysalamiri from Myrkr to kill that Sith Lord."

And while Jaden wouldn't regret it, the look on Serra's face was priceless. "What? A Sith Lord? That's impossible: the Council would've seen it and had his head on a platter in moments!" She clearly didn't know how good of a Force user Palpy was. A Jedi or Sith could hide their presence from both sides if they were well-trained. Sith Lords of Bane's Order were well-versed in concealment. Half the high council were in the SAME ROOM as Palpatine before the start of the War, and they had no clue!

"The Sith have been clouding the visions of the Jedi since the end of the New Sith Wars," Jaden said."Why else do you think they'd ignore the fact that all of the clones of the GAR are trained for loyalty _to the chancellor_ , and not to the Republic or Jedi. And they just so happen to have 160 executive orders, where the 66th of which basically says to kill the Jedi. That _never_ rose any alarms?"

Serra seemed to be taken aback. This… she wanted to believe he was lying, but reaching out through the force, she could tell he _wasn't_ lying.

"But then again, it's not all just Palpatine," Jaden said, shrugging, as he sat down on a rock. "The Jedi set themselves up for self-destruction a long time ago."

"That… that's not true!" Serra tried to defend. "We've been protecting the people for thousands of years! They look up to us-"

"-in Fear." Jaden cut her off, half-glaring at her, causing her to recoil a bit. "Those stares you get when you walk the streets of Coruscant? Those aren't looks of awe, their looks of terror… people don't understand you, Jedi. An entire organization of people who can accomplish physics-defying feats, and could casually kill them all if one goes rotten - and they _have_ gone rotten in the past, Dark Jedi like Malak, Qel-Droma, Exar Kun, and most recently _Dooku_. To them they do not see Sith and Jedi… just 'Light' Jedi and 'Dark' Jedi."

"And the Jedi don't do themselves many favors," he said, shrugging. "You abduct children to be indoctrinated into your order, and expect little more than children to fight in your wars. And to top it all off, you teach them that emotions like love and passion are evil things, tell them not to rock the boat, and teaching them the height of arrogance. You want to know why Jedi fall? Its because they are never allowed to be _themselves_ when they're in your Order… making them easy prey for people like Dooku."

The Jedi were expected to be perfect. Problem was, there was no such thing as perfect. Jaden knew that, thinking of Ron's unholy saber skills. Yes, he had mastered all of the styles, incorporating Terran swordplay into them as well.

But he made every attack an attempted killing blow. Now, he had an actual excuse (Bane, Palpatine and MANY Sith Lords that weren't exactly respectable digging into his brain whenever he slept without that fuzzy lizard of his) but it did not mean he was the perfect swordsman. He lacked control over whether or not it would just hurt or be lethal.

Sayane Yamato of the One Sith learned too well from the son of a bitch: a dozen Jedi were dead thanks to skills she learned from Ron.

Another example was tritonium. Light, lightsaber-proof, and impossible to break. It was also impossible to manipulate into shapes: blades were pretty much the only thing they COULD be made into.

In a nutshell, the Jedi were doomed from the start.

"But… we…" Serra begin to say, but Jaden cut her off.

"And let's not forget the fuckups you caused," he stated, and held his hand in a fist, with a raised finger, "One, the Mandalorian Excision…"

He then raised a second finger, "…two, the Massacre of Galidraan…"

Then a third, "…Three, the Huk War,"

A fourth "…the Padawan Massacre of Taris…"

And then a final fifth, "…and my least favorite, the Baby-Fucking-Ludi Affair,"

"What do you want us to do?! Leave them for the Sith to corrupt once their Force sensitivity's been discovered?!"

"How about you let the fucking parents SEE THEIR CHILDREN!" Jaden shouted, causing Serra to step back. "It's bad enough you steal them away from their families, but it's even worse when you prevent them from having any form of ownership, prevent them from having any ties to their family! Oh, and when you discover a family who _works_ at the temple has a force-sensitive child, you take them away and FIRE THE PARENTS! You lock yourselves up in those ivory towers on Coruscant, isolating yourselves from the rest of the world! Claiming to be paladins of justice, and yet the lower cities of Coruscant - hell even the senate itself is a festering pool of corruption and bigotry that doesn't give two shits if one of its own member worlds gets blockaded by the Trade Federation!"

Another reason Jaden was more happy he was born in the Gaean Dominion. The UN took one good look at Republic/Imperial history and took steps to make sure that didn't happen to the future Dominion. Corruption was nigh-nonexistent there, and the last time an idiot tried to pass a law that wasn't legal, the Durosian dumbass was assassinated by the Dominion military.

Which, under the constitution, was legal. The Republic coddled corruption and force fed it power. The Dominion treated it like cancer and hacked it out like a tumor.

The same applied to the Terran branch of the Jedi order. Yes, they followed the code loosely, but they allowed families to visit and gave prospective padawans a _choice_ to be Jedi, unlike the Old and even the New Jedi Orders.

"I… I…" Serra said, and Jaden sighed.

"Me and my friends aren't assassins," he said assuringly. "We just were at the right place at the wrong time… hopefully the Jedi will figure out just how fucked they were about to be if that accident didn't happen… if not… well, I pity the Republic when it inevitably collapses in on itself."

He then turned and walked back to the _Twilight_ , leaving the Padawan alone with her thoughts.

* * *

 _ **Back on Carlac**_

* * *

' _Well, shit…'_ Boc cursed mentally as he saw through his rangefinder his least favorite faction of Mandalorians, the Death Watch as they entered the Ming Po village and started gathering up all of the women, '… _I was not expecting to run into them this soon,'_

His eyes then narrowed behind his t-visor as he spotted Pre Vizsla, who was talking to Bo-Katan.

Death Watch. Even in the Dominion era, they were still the most hated Mandalorian sect, more pirates than warriors, clinging onto life by raiding trade routes and killing whoever got in their way.

They were the only real criminal group that actually thrived in the Dominion. Yes, the Navy and Army came down on them like a thousand ton hammer, but they always survived due to their Mandalorian training.

Which was pretty much the only reason they were still referred to as 'Mandalorians': they wore the armor, they fought like other Mandos. What they lacked was their honor.

And then Boc remembered a little half truth, they still followed the code of a duel. He smirked, as an idea formed in his head as he watched the Death Watch take off with the women in either their speeders, or their jet packs. Waiting till they were a good distance away, he returned to his ship, making sure it was keyed to his vambrace so he can remotely call for it. One damn terrific thing about Dominion Tech, it's computers worked a LOT faster.

Once he had finished, he went back outside and activated his own jetpack heading in the direction of the Death Watch camp.

' _Pre Vizsla… get ready for a major ass kicking from a son of Clan Werde,'_ he thought as he flew through the air.

* * *

Pre, meanwhile, was busy with his slaving operations. Being Death Watch was bad enough in Boc's eyes, as they were Dar'manda, but slavery was outlawed by the Dominion, and enforced. The Zygerrians learned that when they raided a Terran colony world.

The Dominion's response?

Base Delta Zero. Their planet was glassed to the point where it would take Star Trek's Genesis Device to make it inhabitable again.

Of course, they had to resort to this since that Sith bastard Dooku betrayed him and Death Watch, and thus they lost their influx of support, including credits and battle droids, especially the B2s. Of course, not that he minded one bit, since they could just follow the Zygerrian example, and get easy credits. But, he wouldn't mind letting his men have a little bit of fun with the Ming Po women first.

Of course, not everybody in the Death Watch would be happy about that. More specifically, his lieutenant Bo-Katan, the commander of the Nite Owls Squad.

Despite her being the sister of that pacifistic fool Satine Kryze, she was a skilled fighter and good leader. And she rarely, if ever, questioned his orders.

That was outwardly, however. Privately, in her own mind, she did not like the way the Watch was going and had not for years. The Supercommandos had more honor in their veins than Death Watch did. The Mandalorian way had sunk to levels that few thought possible.

And now Death Watch was going to learn a few lessons about honor, starting with a pair of idiots getting torched by Dominion-manufactured FPX-154 flamethrowers, which burnt through everything short of beskar, and even then, it superheated the metal. Only tritonium was proof against those things.

The screams of the men he charged to guard the Ming Po, and prevent them from doing anything stupid, made Pre jump to his feet and rush toward the noise and find out what the hell was going on. When he got there he spotted three more of his warriors, battling a man in dark green and brown Mandalorian armor, with the said Mandalorian winning as he grabbed one Death Watch trooper from mid air, after the idiot used his jetpack, and slammed his front on the ground before grabbing a dagger before stabbing it through the man's armor making him scream out in pain, and trying to reach the handle.

Another of the three, tried to blast the unknown Mandalorian, but the other Death Watch were shocked when he actually blocked the blaster bolt… _with a lightsaber_! But this lightsaber was not an ordinary one, it looked _exactly_ like the Darksaber!

"Who are you?! And where in the name of the Corellian Hells did you get that lightsaber!" Shouted Vizsla as he looked at the near identical copy of his signature weapon. There was only ONE darksaber. The rest were destroyed, the designs lost to time.

But not to the Dominion. Through preserving all of the Star Wars material, they saved the darksaber from being lost to time. And Boc used those designs, along with getting a small refined black Krayt pearl, after he killed the damn thing of course, to recreate it, and it has been at his side since, along with his Tritonium katana. Both his signature weapons.

"My name is Boc of Clan Werde, of House Mereel," he said, causing a few of the Death Watch to bug eye at the name of the first Leader of the Supercommandos, "How I got this is none of your business. And the main reason I'm here is for you, _False Mand'alor,_ "

Pre growled at the insult, but was intrigued that this man has ties to Jaster Mereel of the so-called True Mandalorians.

"I thought that all of the Supercommandos were dead," Pre growled, "My father killed that fool himself, and the Jetii Windu beheaded Fett!"

Boc's eye twitched. While everyone had theories that Jango faked his death, he had, infact, died on Geonosis, getting a bit too _ahead_ of himself, as certain people would put it. But that was pointless, as Jango's legacy lived on in the most famous Mandalorian of his and every other age: Boba Fett. There were Canderous Ordo and other famous Mandalorians, but Boba Fett's name struck fear into EVERYONE, even 60 years after the bastard died.

"Not all of them," said Boc, as he glared at Pre, "Most of Clan Werde were off on a different mission on Nar Shaddaa when they heard what happened to the others on Galidraan. All of them were slaughtered when your bastard of father, with help from that corrupt Governor, set the Supercommandos up and like the cowardly bitch he was, had the Jetii do his dirty work for him,"

That made Pre's blood boil, "Before I decide how I should kill you," he snarled, "Why are you here? Besides to obviously kill me of course."

Boc thought he'd never ask, "I'm here to clean up the mess your family has caused," he admitted, "I'm here to fix the damage you and those di'kuts, who now control our homeworld, have the gall to call every TRUE Mandalorian in armor a member of your petty group of terrorist pirates caused! I am here… to make it right!"

"Make it right? MAKE IT RIGHT?! WE ARE THE MANDALORIAN FUTURE! You are a failed product of a flawed codex, and I will finally put you supercommandos down once and for all!" Pre drew his darksaber, and while not WORDED that way, the Death Watch leader was challenging him to a duel.

But Boc wasn't just going to kill Pre. He was going to humiliate the bastard before killing him. And send the recording to Jaden and Ron, because it was going to be fucking FUNNY.

"Bitch… You don't have a future," he said getting in his own guard stance, and glaring at the Death Watch overlord waiting for the silent signal to begin. It didn't take long as a piece of wood from the burning former prison of the Ming Po women fell to the ground and the two combatants charged at each other.

Pre and Boc engaged, locking sabers before beginning to fight as Mandalorians would.

With everything at their disposal. Blasters, flamethrowers, cords: if they had them, they used them. Of course, Boc is just playing fair, and he hadn't yet revealed all of his Terran-Modded gear, as he was saving that at the right moment, as he blocked a blaster bolt, and drew one of his Terran built DL-44 blasters, firing at the former Governor of Concordia while blocking shots fired at him, and managing to hit the prick in an unguarded area below the shoulder, making him yell out in pain and anger.

"Come on, _Kyr'tsad_ cunt," Boc mocked, "I'm just getting warmed up,"

Pre gave a war cry as he activated his jetpack and rocketed toward him.

Like Boba's pack, it had enough fuel for one minute of flight, unlike Boc's, which used Terran anti-grav tech to decrease the amount of fuel he needed for flight. He had enough for fifteen minutes of flight, which was INSANE. And unlike Boba's pack, Boc had a micro-missile launcher with a 20-shot magazine alongside the single anti-everything rocket.

Terrans. They came up with such NICE toys.

He waited until Pre got closer, while also adding the Force to his legs. As soon as Pre was close enough, Boc then jumped front flipped and then aimed his feet and slamming on Pre's back, damaging the pack, and slamming Pre into the ground. The other Death Watch were surprised as the only type of person that could that was a Jedi.

Boc got off Pre's back by back flipping a few feet away, the nanites he injected himself with when he was younger helping him with the weight, as Pre staggeredly got back on his feet.

"How… how did you do that!?" Pre demanded, "Only a…"

"…Jedi could do that?" Boc finished, and then chuckled "Fool, the Force is present in all of us. And if you're thinking I was once one of those dogmatic Old School idiots, you are wrong. I was raised a Mandalorian from the time my father took me into his clan, and treated me as his own son, the TRUE Mandalorian way! I _AM_ a Mandalorian in both spirit and training, even though not by blood! A truer Mandalorian than you."

A challenge was something Pre could not deny himself. A Mandalorian Jedi, for lack of a better term, was the ultimate foe.

Their training and the Force? Overcome THAT and you would be a legend. Too bad Pre had an ego the size of the Maw and was too much of an idiot to overcome it.

It was how Maul killed him in the 'prime' timeline.

And Boc intended to exploit that weakness, as Pre managed to stand up before fire his saw launcher the two mini buzz saws flying toward forcing him to dodge to the side, although it did scratch the helmet under the right side of the t-visor.

"Why! WHY! WON'T! YOU! DIE?!" blaster bolts, fire and even sharp sticks came at Boc, but the Terran built shields Boc wore kept out the fire while the lightsaber deflected the blaster bolts and the armor kept the the projectiles from hurting him. It didn't matter what Pre Vizsla threw at Boc. He was three and a half centuries behind the times.

"That's right, Vizsla," Boc said. "Get angry, it makes you more stupid and reckless. Like Dooku said, you are rash,"

That only made Pre angrier as he went after him, Darksaber drawn.

' _Tft, idiot…'_ he thought just as Pre swung, but the Death Watch overlord over extended himself, as Boc got in close, and x-blocked the strike.

Pre only realized his mistake when it was too late, taking a knife to the balls before losing his legs to a quick saber strike above the knees, followed by his arms falling off, the fingers bloody and torn. Pre was unable to fight. He was dead.

He then felt the heat of the blade as he laid on his back, at the mercy of a very irate Mandalorian Jedi. He then saw Boc remove his helmet and saw his actual face for the first time. Boc then dropped the helmet in the snow as the other Death Watch did nothing but observe and wait.

"You have no idea how tempted I am to just relieve your body of that despicable head of yours, Vizsla," Boc said, his glare looked as hard as ice as he stared at him, "And trust me, I really want to,"

He emphasized the point by pressing the blade of his darksaber closer under Pre's chin enough that it was causing a burn. But then Boc deactivated it, much to the surprise of the others watching.

"But I'm not you or your father," he clarified, "Instead, I want you to live with this defeat, I want you to live with the shame of being bested and losing not only your arms and legs, but also your balls,"

He then placed his darksaber back on his waist while using the Force to call Pre's own saber to him, and ignited it as well.

' _Damn good thing I learned Jar'kai,'_ he thought as he looked down at the currently crippled overlord.

"I'll be taking this, since your clan stole it millennia ago and you have lost the right to wield it," he said and placed it on the magnetic backplate of his armor, before bending down and picking up his helmet, "So long Pre Vizsla. I hope our paths never meet again, for if they do… I will NOT be as merciful."

With that he turned around and began hitting a series of buttons on his vambrace and waited for the _Bounty I_ to come pick him up. However, another Death Watch crony attempted to shoot him in the back.

Boc, however, knew the basics of lightsaber combat, including deflection. The bolt went straight back into the blaster, frying it. "That was a mistake." And the Mandalorians were going to be more than a little thinned out after Boc was done.

But before he could attempt to kill the di'kut, someone decided to beat him to the punch as a blaster fired hitting the fool's unhelmeted head, killing him instantly. Boc looked and saw that it was Bo-Katan who fired the shot.

"Bo! What the hell are you doing!? Kill him!?" Pre shouted, but Bo-Katan didn't do that, as she, to the surprise of many, simply walked over and stood next to Boc, much to the Force Mandalorian's surprise, but she was not the last as the Nite Owls, along with a few others, joined with him, leaving only half of Pre's original numbers.

"You… you TRAITOR!" Pre yelled, but Bo-Katan said nothing just as the _Bounty I_ arrived, as she signaled members of her squad to get a couple of the _Kom'rk_ -class shuttle fighters. Boc didn't know what just happened, but he wasn't one not to look a gift horse in the mouth, and thus signaled for the now former members of Death Watch to get out of dodge, with a majority of the group heading for the _Kom'rk's_ , and two others joining Boc and Bo-Katan in the _Bounty I_. The three ships then lifted off and left the planet, leaving a crippled and angry Death Watch overlord.

* * *

"I—" Deflect "Hate—" Parry "SABERSTAFFS!" Ron had been fighting the woman for HOURS. And while Ron was skilled using the copy of Kun's weapon, she was better at using that… saberstaff thing of hers. He finally gained the upper hand by deactivating his weapon, allowing him to bypass her defenses and reactivating it millimeters from her neck. "Are we DONE?! Because I would like to get back to making Bane piss off!"

The woman smirked as she deactivated her saber staff, and it turned back into it's normal self.

"Try not to take too long, 'kay?" she said before winking a bit.

"About fucking—" His lightsaber disappeared, and she placed her weapon in his hands. "You've earned this. You want to make Bane go away. Only my power can do that." The bells began to toll above.

(BGM: The Force Awakens final trailer music)

"Who the hell are you?"

She smiled, saying nothing before all became light once more.

* * *

(BGM: The Force Awakens final trailer music :40 in)

Ron opened his eyes. "Ring." The saber transformed into the double-hilt, and Ron knew the woman's name. "Kane Hagosha!" He struck Bane's ash-form, causing the Sith Lord pain.

"AGH! WHAT DID YOU DO!?" Bane shouted out, shocked that he was feeling pain but knew it shouldn't be possible!

"I don't know," Ron replied, honestly. "But I know this, Darth." He stabbed Bane with the blue-white blade multiple times, causing Bane to scream. "You're going straight to hell! Chaos take you, you son of a bitch!" A prolonged strike caused Bane to scream before his presence disappeared from Korriban.

"HA! You see that, Dark Lords?! NOW will you piss off?!"

His response was not what he had hoped as multiple other Force Spirits appeared, all from the days of its founding, the Jedi Civil War, the Great Galactic Wars, the New Sith Wars, and all of Bane's Rule of Two Sith. They all wanted one thing… him!

"Oh, CHRIST. You'd think the idiots would get the hint!"

* * *

A battalion of LAAT/is flew down to the surface, led by A'Shaad Hett. The Tusken Jedi felt the major disturbance in the Force. Something happened. And he didn't like it.

"Something wrong, General?" the Clone Commander said, noticing the Jedi Master/Future One Sith's uneasiness, and A'Shaad turned to the clone.

"It's nothing Commander," he said, but then mentally added, ' _At least not yet,"_

The ground under their feet shook, which was a problem.

Korriban wasn't volcanically active.

"Sir! We found the Z-95! There's… some kind of lizard in the cockpit." Hett groaned. A ysalamiri. The fuzzy lizards were not exactly loved by Jedi. "That explains the visit to Myrkr. HOW he got that thing off its' tree, I will never know."

"What are your orders, sir?" the Commander asked.

"The one we're looking can't be far off," Hett said, "We need to find him,"

"And the lizard?" one of the clone troopers said.

"Just leave it be for now," he said, and the battalion went off on their search for the suspect.

THAT was when the screaming started.

(BGM: Martin Moyano - Hall of the Mountain King (Metal Cover))

Their target ran like mad from a massive and seemingly pissed off cloud of dust, screaming like death was behind him. "FUZZY! FUZZY, START THE ENGINES! START THE ENGINES, FUZZY!"

He ran past the Jedi Master and clones, who all looked bewildered before Hett looked back at the dust cloud and felt the Force screaming at him to run.

"Back to the gunships! Move!" Hett yelled, and following their General's order, the clones all made a bee-line back to the ships. However a few clones weren't as lucky as they were literally sucked in.

Hett, however, didn't get the chance, as he was shoved into a tomb at high speed.

His head was cracked open as it made contact with the rock.

He fell unconscious and knew no more as the cloud enveloped him.

* * *

Ron jumped into the cockpit, petting Mr. Fuzzy and assuring him that they were both safe. "Ok, Fuzzy, I need the Force. I killed a LOT of Sith Lords and the planet ain't liking that!"

He then begin to activate the Z95 and it rose into the air, just as the other clones jumped in the other LAAT/i's. However, a dozen more clones got sucked into the cloud.

"Okay, time to leave!" Ron shouted as he hit the pedal to the metal, the gunships following his example as soon as they got the last of the surviving clones. "Come on baby, move!"

The Sith language was heard behind him, and Ron winced at seeing Darth Nihlus coming after him. He opened the cockpit as the LAATs fell, their occupants dead by the Lord of Hunger. He poured the Force into the lightsaber, lengthening it so he could swing around and kill the bastard for good. "JUST DIE!"

The Dark Lord's spirit yelled as the blade hit him, and he fell back to the planet's surface as he dissolved into nothingness. He saw the gunships that were falling explode as they hit the ground, which was now cracking apart.

"Yeah, people are gonna feel that." Korriban lived off the dark side. Ron just killed off the Dark Lords keeping it from falling apart and introduced the light into the planet. "Well, the Dominion's going to love me. I just blew up Korriban!"

" _Attention pilot of the Z95!_ " Ron turned and he cursed as he saw the _Imperator_ along with a _Venator_ heading toward him, " _You are to shut down your engines and surrender your stolen craft at once!_ "

"Well, fuck…" Ron cursed.

Storm clouds covered Korriban quickly as Ron stayed close to the atmosphere. Alarms went off, and Ron only vaguely recognized the collision alert.

"FUCK!" He barely barrel-rolled out of the way of a massive armored prow. A prow he knew well, as any idiot could recognize the reinforced nose of an Imperator/Imperial/Tector-Class destroyer. He only saw a few of the tower guns, but they only had four barrels, meaning it was an ISD1.

"Shit that was close," Ron shouted as he dodged the Star Destroyer, but then he began to feel a VERY big disturbance in the Force, "What the hell?"

He then turned in the direction the disturbance was coming from, and spotted a large storm of Force energy. But that was not the only thing he saw.

More ships appeared. _Tectors_ , ISD1s and 2s, _Gladiators_ , _Tartan_ and _Lancer_ -Class anti-fighter frigates, _Broadside_ cruisers, _Praetors_ , _Allegiance_ s, _Procurators, Secutors, Strike_ -Class cruisers, _Victory Is_ and _IIs_ : almost a hundred capital ships and over 200 cruiser, frigate and corvette-class ships. And their IFF was Old Imperial: ISD _Whirlwinds_ , _Thunderflare_ , _Death's Head_ , _Tyrant_ , and _Chimaera_. Those were the ships of the one fleet everyone feared, even the Dominion. And Ron saw it was about to get worse, for as soon as those ships appeared, a much larger armored hull appeared.

This ship, in her whole nineteen kilometer glory, was an _Executor_ -class Star Dreadnought, and it was the original ship itself. The infamous personal flagship of one of the greatest Sith Lords to ever live. And it confirmed Ron's worst fear.

It was the Galactic Empire's Death Squadron, and that meant one thing…

(BGM: Imperial March)

"Fuck. This." DOZENS of TIE/LNs flew in Ron's general direction, and the Jedi pumped Force energy into the fighter's engines, allowing him to escape.

* * *

 **SSD** _ **Executor**_

* * *

"Report!" Admiral Firmus Piett shouted once the bridge stopped shaking. "What just happened?"

"Admiral, sensors are no longer detecting the Death Star or the forest moon! I'm unable to gain a star fix on our location!" The second in command of Death Squadron hissed in annoyance. One moment, Lord Vader was saying he would deal with the Lambda-Class Tydirium himself and left the bridge, the next, they were rocking through a cloud with the rest of the fleet, which had hidden itself in the oort cloud at the edge of the system. "Sir, massive gravity shift below us: there is a planet breaking up under the fleet!"

"Maximum speed! Order every ship to push their engines to their absolute limit!"

The _Executor_ did just as ordered as did the rest of the fleet, as the superior engines of Imperial Starships were able to push to the max, as the vessels fought their way out of the sudden gravity well. After several minutes, the vessels of Death Squadron moved away from the collapsing planet behind them.

"Status?"

"All ships are accounted for - some reporting minor damage, but repairable."

Piett sighed, some good news at least. "Find out where we are," He ordered, "Try to contact Imperial Command."

The doors to the bridge opened, and the one thing no high-ranking Imperial wanted to hear entered Piett's ears.

Kooh. Purr. "What has happened, Admiral?" Piett faced Darth Vader with as much courage an ordinary man could muster.

"My lord, I don't know what happened," he said. "One moment, we're in orbit of Endor, the next, we're flying out of a gravity well. The only good news is that the rest of the fleet is with us, and we don't seem to have suffered any damage."

"Admiral, My Lord, I've got a star fix on our location," the Navigator said. "We appear to be in the Korriban system, near the target planet itself, which is breaking apart."

"Korriban?" Piett asked in confusion, looking at the collapsing planet. "How… is this possible? It's on the other side of the galaxy from Endor… and what would cause this?"

"Sir, we have a contact on sensors." One of the operators informed, "Star Destroyer class… but… it's giving off a… a _Republic_ transponder?"

"Identify the vessel and inform the weapons crews to stand by on weapons!"

Vader raised a hand, belaying Piett's command. "Ion cannons only. I want answers."

The sensors operator put up two images on the holoprojector: a _Venator_ -Class destroyer and, amazingly, a _Tector_. "Venator is launching fighters! Nimbus-Class V-wings and ARC-170 heavy fighters, bearing on attack vector! There is another fighter, a Z-95 Headhunter, fleeing at… My God, that's impossible! It's going five times the rated speed of an A-Wing!"

"Leave it be," Vader ordered. "The _Tector_ and _Venator_ are the priority. Disable them, and prepare to board them."

"As you wish My Lord," said Piett and gave the order for the fleet to target the _Tector_ and _Venator_. It was no contest as the two Republic vessels were rendered disabled by the Ion cannons and the Boarding craft landed the Stormtroopers of the 501st "Vader's Fist" Legion.

* * *

Ron frantically tapped on the holocom. "Come on, COME ON!" The one of the two images of the people he was looking for appeared, although Boc seemed to be surrounded by people wearing Mandalorian armor.

" _Hey Ron! I was about to ring you up with some good news,"_ Boc said.

"Yeah, well I have bad. I presume you felt that massive wrongness a few minutes ago?" Boc raised an eyebrow at his comment. "Oh, come off it, Mandalorian, I know you're Force sensitive!"

" _I never denied it, and I did use a Lightsaber a little too well, but enough of that."_ Boc said, before he turned serious, " _And yes I did felt that. Sounded like a bunch of Stalin wannabes having a temper tantrum and were suddenly silenced,"_

"Funny. Because that's what happened. I rekilled Bane. And Sion. And about twenty or thirty Sith Lords. Long story, don't have time for it. Point is, I blew up Korriban in the process. And as I was making my way out… ISD _Whirlwind_ shows up and almost rams me."

Boc blinked at that, " _ISD_ Whirlwind? _But that Star Destroyer doesn't show up… until…"_ Ron saw Boc's eyes widen. " _Ron, were there any ISDs or any other ships?"_

" _Strikes, Tartans, Lancers, ISD2s, VicStarDeuces_." All of which were POST-Clone Wars designs. Even the ISD2 was a post-war design, in fact it was a Rebellion-era design. "I could go on, but only one ship should get your attention. His Majesty's Imperial Star Dreadnought Executor."

Boc placed his fingers on the bridge of his nose, while the Mandalorians with Boc only blinked at what he was saying.

" _Please don't say it..."_ he said, almost begging.

"It was Death Squadron. I blew up Korriban using the Force, so the Force corrected the imbalance by somehow bringing Vader here." Made sense. Korriban was Sith Central for 25 millenia. The Dominion only blew up the planet to spite the Sith, and the GFT had quarantined it due to the still-corrupted remains.

Ron had _purified_ it to death. And now Death Squadron was here with 20 years of more advanced, marginally, at least, technology.

" _Uh, I hate to interrupt your conversation, but you're confusing the freakin' Hell out of us, and it's not funny!,"_ said Bo-Katan, " _What is this Death Squadron, and who is this Darth Vader you're talking about?"_

"Kryze, we do not have time for a full discussion of temporal theory and galactic history! Safe to say that we're fucking SCREWED, so I hope you're skilled at bending over and kissing your ass goodbye, because that's what _Darth Vader_ is going to make you DO!"

" _What was that,_ Jedi!?" Bo-Katan growled, before Boc stepped.

" _Enough! Arguing with one another isn't gonna solve anything,_ " Boc said and looked to Ron, " _And you need to have a cool head. If what you said is true, Vader is no doubt confused as hell and will try to get his bearings first. That will give us some time to prepare for the shitstorm he's about to unleash. As for me, despite what my father taught me in how to be an efficient leader, I still gotta get used to commanding over a dozen former Death Watch soldiers,"_

"Calm down, he says. How in the name of the Holy Fuck can I calm down when the greatest Jedi killer of all time is less than a lightyear behind me, with an Endor-sized fleet?!" Over 300 ships were back there, with thousands of TIEs, all with superior weapons to his Z-95. "Fuck this. I'm hiding until I can clear my head. If you want to find me, I'll be at the Valley of the fucking Jedi."

" _Wait Ron-!_ " Boc said, but Ron cut him off as he shut off his holo-comm. He then sighed and then felt the nuzzling of his Ysalamir.

"Hey, Mr. Fuzzy. We're going to Ruusan. I think you'll like it there." The lizard licked him before beginning to purr. "Animal magnetism. At least it's not that damned rabbit."

The Z-95 banked before dropping out of hyperspace, Ron setting course for Ruusan and the Valley of the Jedi before the fighter jumped back into FTL, heading for safe harbor.

* * *

 **Ron the True Fan: Ah, Death Squadron. 70 capital ships and three times as many smaller ships. The galaxy is screwed.**

 **Patriot-112: Like the tale of David and Goliath...of course, we're gonna need a bigger sling with an even BIGGER stone. Got any of those Jorn?**

 **117Jorn: *looks through crate* Okay… Mini-Marker, no... Chaos Emeralds… a Keyblade… I'll get back to you on that.**

 **Ron the True Fan: And I have other fics to plan, as well as this one. We will see you when we return!**

 **Ja Ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

**21 BBY/1819 AD - Former orbit of Korriban**

* * *

TIE/LNs ganged up on a single V-wing, their heavy blaster cannons tearing through the shields in two quick bursts and turning the craft into a fireball. "This is Gamma 6: target destroyed. Moving onto next target."

The TIEs veered off to engage other targets. While on the Tector and Venator, things were going into a stalemate, as the Elite 501st were fighting the clones of the Republic. While the 501st was the only unit that was still made up clones of the Jango Fett line, due to Vader's respect of the same Clone Troopers he fought alongside as Anakin Skywalker, they were fighting their own brethren who had the same training as them.

That, however, meant little. Yes, the pilots were equal. But it was their equipment that would turn the tide. The TIE/LN starfighter was agile and armed with two heavy laser cannons, which, with a short burst, could destroy even their most dangerous foe, the T-65 X-Wing. And they were on equal grounds, using technology from the same time.

The V-Wing, meanwhile, was 25 years behind them. weaker shields then the X-Wing made it easier prey. But the clones of the GAR had more than LNs to contend with.

TIE Interceptors were the second greatest threat, especially the 181st Fighter group.

The greatest threat, for the time being, however, was Avenger Squadron, whose mounts were the TIE that gave Avenger their name: the TIE Avenger. with shields and hyperdrives, the Avenger was only less lethal to the TIE Defender, of which there were only one squadron on board the Executor.

"Sir, boarders are moving everywhere on the ship!" said a Clone Ensign, "The Marines are trying to hold them off but they saying that they move like Clone Troopers and are wearing similar armor!"

The Captain of the Tector grew worried at that. General Hett was the only Jedi General who was them, but he went with the search party down to the planet to catch the supposed assassin of the Chancellor.

Then the planet somehow exploded, killing most of the clones that went down there and General Hett, and that fleet just showed up from the clouds.

They looked like Victories and Imperators, with numerous ships they had never seen before, including the dreadnought that was currently trying to pound them with ion cannon fire. It was not a good week to be a Republican.

Their fighters weren't faring any better either, and there were was still THREE HUNDRED of those other ships out there. Normally, a captain of the Grand Navy of the Republic would've gone down fighting to the end, but apparently after the things they all just witnessed, it was enough to change a mindset of a person. Especially if that person was Kendal Ozzel.

"Send a message! We surrender!"

* * *

"My Lord, the Gorgon is hailing us. And…" The comms officer resisted laughing. Vader was not amused by this.

"Yes?"

"It looks to be Admiral Ozzel!" He broke out in uncontrollable laughter, knowing the poor bastard's fate.

Vader excused that. Everyone hated Ozzel and enjoyed Vader making him pay for his last failure. Even Vader himself.

"Put. Him. On." he said in a calm tone, but everyone on the Bridge, including Piett, knew better. The comm officer did as told and the holo image of the future Admiral appeared, and despite looking younger, and a little more hair on his head, it was definitely him.

"This is Captain Kendal Ozzel of the Republic Star destroyer—" His hand went to his neck as Vader did his thing.

"You will not have the opportunity to fail again, Admiral." Ozzel fell to the deck, choking to death. "General Veers, take command of the destroyer and tear through their databanks. I want answers as to where these ships came from."

General Veers nodded. "Yes my lord. And the crews of the ships?" he inquired.

"Take them alive if they surrender, but if any still resist… kill them," Vader ordered. Veers bowed and left the bridge to carry out his order.

"Lord Vader…" said Piett as he looked out to what remained of the planet of Korriban, that being a few asteroids, and now the cloud of dust, "…what exactly is going on here?"

Vader said nothing at first as he continued to look out into space.

"We will find out. Keep me informed, Admiral."

* * *

 **Carlac**

* * *

While Boc was born in the Dominion, which had much more research done on temporal science, the Mandalorians… weren't exactly well-versed.

That didn't mean they were stupid. All it meant was they had a hard time understanding it as they were warriors, not scientists.

"Time travel…?" Bo-Katan said incredulously, along with the other former Death Watch, after Boc told him his story.

"Yeah, and we somehow accidentally killed the Chancellor of the Republic, thus preventing a whole multitude of bad shit that would've happened in a few short years," he said, while muttering 'Order 66' which a few of the Mandalorians caught, "Of course, we now opened up a NEW case of bad shit,"

"Like this Death Squadron?" said another of the Mandalorians, one of the Nite Owls.

"Yup, and trust me on this," Boc said warningly, "Darth Vader is a no-nonsense, failure-intolerant, Jedi-killing extraordinaire, SOB, that will kill you in a heartbeat,"

"How effective is he?"

"He practically slaughtered the Jedi Order to non-existence in less than a decade."

And that was rather intimidating. A Mandalorian could hope to take down a single Jedi in the same amount of time. A Sith Lord, killing off hundreds? It would take a god to survive that man.

Then again, there was a Mandalorian god. His name was Boba Fett, who survived two fights with Vader - and had the chance to kill him once. "How many ships and men make up this Death Squadron?"

"Three dozen Star Destroyers of the same make as _Imperator, Tector_ and _Victory_ classes, hundreds of Cruisers, corvettes, and frigates. Thousands of TIE Series starfighters, and quite possibly over 300,000 Stormtroopers." Boc said, making the eyes of the Mandalorians widen.

"How the hell do we defeat a fleet of that size!?" Bo-Katan said, while Boc sighed, before he turned to Geesix.

"Geesix, you hacked the data files of this thing did you," he said, and the astro droid beeped in the affirmative.

{I sure did! And you're not gonna believe what I found!} She chirped, making Boc blink.

"Really? What did you find?" he asked and Geesix activated her starmap feature and it showed multiple blips.

Five star map coordinates appeared, all of which holding locations to the so-called 'holdouts', which were meant to allow the GAR to fight if they lost the war. After the War ended, the Empire took every single ship from the holdouts and either scrapped them for more modern warships (like the ISD2) or repurposed them for their own use.

Those would come in handy, if they moved fast. Death Squadron knew the location of the holdouts as well. And there was another fleet that would come in handy for evening the odds.

"Well done Geesix," Boc said patting the droid on the head, "I guess giving that upgrade to a TR-series chassis and hacking modules really helped."

The other Mandalorians all blinked as they looked at the droid.

"It looks like a normal R-Series to me," one Mandalorian said, only to get tazed as result, "OW!"

"The TR is a Terran R-series development. Even the most advanced R-series droid from this galaxy is more primitive than the most out-of-date TR. The GFT kinda hates the Dominion for having more advanced droids then they do."

"What, the Republic doesn't exist in your time? That's a first."

"The Old Republic reformed into the Galactic Empire after the Clone Wars ended, which was then replaced by the New Republic and Imperial Remnants," Boc began, "and then came the Yuuzhan Vong, causing the New Republic to collapse, and then came the Galactic Alliance, which suffered from numerous incompetent leaders, until after the second Galactic Civil War, and the Imperial Remnants became the Fel Empire. Then Krayt's One Sith showed up, and took over the Fel Empire, and completely owned the Galactic Alliance, till the former and latter joined forces with the New Jedi Order in order to combat the One Sith Empire, forming the Galactic Federation Triumvirate. Of course, the abridged version really,"

He heard a groan, and looked at Shysa, who looked like he wanted to die, as he had his paws on his head, in an attempt to block out the noise.

"Oh lighten up, you big baby!" he said, causing the wolf to growl, and making the other Mandalorians nervous.

"And where's this 'Dominion'? The unknown regions?" Bo-Katan asked

"Outside this galaxy," Boc answered, surprising them all. "We call this galaxy Andromeda. My galaxy's called the Milky Way. The Gaean Dominion's kinda small, but insanely powerful. One of their Oversector fleets can tank the GAR and the Confederate Navy. At the same time."

The eyes of the Mandalorians widened at that.

"T-They're THAT powerful!?" said the Nite Owl.

"Tech-wise? Yes. And they DO NOT mess around or coddle with corruption like the Old and New Republics, or are malevolent as the Empire," he said. "But try to steal their tech or try to enslave their people… results in a death warrant."

The former members of Death Watch paled in horror. If this were a Terran colony, the Dominion would have turned Mandalore into a glass ball, as their honor code more or less stated what they did reflected on Mandalore.

"They Base Delta Zeroed a planet because of that. Bunch of idiots raided a colony in the Beta Ursae system, abducted thousands of colonists. The Dominion found out, found their homeworld, rescued the colonists and killed every slaver on that planet. And not just the ones that took their people. The Republic outlaws slavery, but does nothing to stop it. The Dominion… doesn't take that approach. They kill the slavers."

"And who were the idiots to abduct from them?" Bo-Katan asked, although she had a very good idea who.

"The Zygerrian Slave Empire," Boc said. And all the Mandalorians had the same thought.

' _Of course…'_ they mentally deadpanned.

"Very few Zygerrians survived since they were offworld, but the destruction of their home planet convinced them to stop their practice of slavery permanently," Boc said with a smirk. "Now they just do poaching,"

"Ok… scary government aside, does being from the future help us in any way?" Bo-Katan asked.

Boc smirked in response. "How do 200 _Dreadnaught_ -Class ships sound, Bo-Katan?" he said, making the Mandalorian woman's eyes blink, "I know EXACTLY where the Katana Fleet is. And like most Terrans..." He held up a small injector, which in what appeared to be Old High Galactic, was written 'nanite injector - technological use only' on a warning label. "I've got something that can upgrade all 200 of them."

"The Katana Fleet?" the third Mandalorian said. "That Republic Fleet Revitalization project years ago?"

Boc smiled, "The very same. Though 200 _Dreadnaughts_ , upgrade or not, are not enough to take on Death Squadron, they will be the first step to a long dream/ambition that my Clan had for millennia," he said, making the three former Death Watch blink.

"And what's that?" Bo-Katan asked.

"The reunification of the Mandalorian People,"

* * *

 **Teraab Sector**

* * *

The Z-95 Headhunter was cramped and humid. But the fuzzy lizard didn't mind. Just meant that he could snuggle up on Ron's lap like an oversized cat.

"I REALLY would like to know why animals like me so much. It's not the Force; Beast Control is not something I use often." Mr. Fuzzy chirped before curling up further on his lap. "Of course, you don't give a flying shit, do you?" The Headhunter dropped to sublight, approaching Ruusan's sector.

Ruusan was safe, for one reason. It was the location of the Valley of the Jedi, which would remain hidden for another three decades, and finding Ron there would be like finding a cloaked needle in a haystack.

Or Yoda on Dagobah. Depends on which one's harder.

He was about to make the final approach, before the sensors let out a ping of a contact. "Huh?" He asked as he looked at the contact. The IFF beacon was only picking up a contact, but any more info wasn't there. "What the hell is a ship doing all the way out here?"

Ron debated if he should investigate… if they were the Republic, the last thing he'd want would be for them to track him to Ruusan. Let alone if it were the CIS or force forbid Death Squadron. He let out a groan. "Well… Looks like we've gotta check something out first, Mr. Fuzzy." He said, as he turned the Starfighter around, heading towards the contact.

It only took a few minutes of travel before he got a good look at the contact, and damn near shat himself.

It was an _Imperial I_ -class Star Destroyer. And not the Republic-built _Imperator_ -class, as he could clearly see Imperial markings on its hull. Ron was about to leave… but something wasn't right.

He knew how far their sensors could go: an ISD1 would've easily picked his starfighter up. Yet it was just sitting there. No TIE Fighters launching, no movement, nothing. It just sat there dead in space.

He began working on clearing up the static so he could get a clear reading on the ship's IFF. The code appeared to be from 1 BBY, as Old Imperial IFFs changed codes every year until 9 ABY, when they switched to New Imperial.

"Please don't be what I think you are. PLEASE don't—" The ship's name appeared on the monitor, in Aurebesh.

His Majesty's Imperial Star Destroyer _Vector_.

"FUCK!"

Vector was a ship Ron didn't want to run into. Darth Vader commissioned the recreation of the Blackwing Virus, using _Vector_ as the research ship. Every. Single. Person on that ship was infected and turned into _ZOMBIES_. They even escaped the ship, crashing on Dathomir and causing an outbreak.

As always, the Dominion learned from this experience. In 2104, they set up a research base on Puck in Uranus orbit to recreate the virus, but not for war. They wanted to use it to create an immunity for their people, and possibly for medical use. The next year, long after the cure had been distributed, there was a major outbreak of the virus, infecting hundreds of people. The zombies threatened the 8500 other civilians, and the Dominion 2nd Fleet had to quarantine the moon. When a zombie-infested transport attempted to escape, the Dominion High Council ordered, with extreme reluctance, a Base Delta Zero operation. The transport was destroyed and the base vaporized.

Everyone in the Dominion was born immune, including Ron, Boc and Jaden, but he was NOT boarding that ship without at least a flamethrower.

Zombies hated fire.

And one thing was for sure, he was NOT letting any of those undead freaks land and contaminate Ruusan. That was for damn sure.

"I'm gonna need a LITTLE help," Ron said, and when he meant by 'little', he meant a lot.

He hailed both Boc and Jaden, but the latter was MIA. "WONDERFUL time to turn off your comms. We have an emergency here!"

" _Boc here, what is it Ron?_ " The Mandalorian asked as his image appeared on the screen.

"His Majesty's Imperial Star Destroyer Vector. THAT'S what's going on. And as I can't pick up any life readings—" A feature the Z-95's sensors, like the T-65 X-Wing, had "It's pretty safe to say we have a Puck situation on our hands." While Puck was 50 years before either of them were born, that incident was drilled into their heads: Blackwing was a BAD thing.

" _THE VECTOR!?"_ Boc all but yelled. " _What the fuck!? First Death Squadron, now ZOMBIES!? What's next, the First Order!?"_

"PLEASE don't mention Disney's bullshit. They fucked up by letting non-force sensitives make the stories, and the last thing we need are the Infinities timelines crossing into this one!" 'Infinities' referred to the non-canon 'What If' versions of the Original Trilogy and other stories, including Disney's timeline after Lucas sold it to Disney.

Disney was completely humiliated when, in 2051, the Mara Jade showed up and revealed that the EU - 'Legends', as Disney ironically labeled it - was true galactic history and that their work was for nothing. Purist Star Wars fans were still laughing their asses off decades later.

" _Sorry, I hate what Disney did too, but hey gotta say something,"_ Boc said. " _I'll try to divert some help to you. But right now, we just left Carlac heading for the Halm Sector."_

Ron blinked, and was about to ask why, until it clicked and he sighed.

"You're going after the Katana Fleet, are you?" he said.

" _It's a quick first step to get any ships that COULD stand up to any ship Death Squadron has,"_ Boc said _, "Especially those Gladiator-class SDs,"_

200 Dreadnoughts could give Death Squadron a problem. But it took five Dreadnoughts to equal an ISD. "I'm going to head to the Valley of the Jedi. I need to drop off my fuzzy lizard."

" _Your fuzzy wha-? Wait, you got an Ysalamir?"_ Boc said incredulously, " _Those things are hard to get off the tree of their homeworld- Hey! Shysa watch it!"_

The lizard in question perked his head up, in view of the holo, chirping before licking Ron's face. "Yes, I have a fuzzy lizard. I coaxed him off his tree. Animals like me. There was an adult rancor that tried to play with me when I was younger. And I mean play, not try to eat me." The look of 'what the fuck' was plain and clear on Boc's face. "What? Animals seem to like me, and I suck at Beast Control!"

However before Boc could say anything, Shysa's head came into view and when it saw Mr. Fuzzy, Ron saw the wolf's eyes become dilated almost black. Ron noticed the wolf was drooling.

" _Shysa, no! What did I tell you about eating people's pets!?"_ Boc said before he placed his fingers on the back of the wolf's neck and immediately it fell asleep. " _Force Version of the Vulcan brain squeeze, never gets old."_

"If that wolf touches my lizard, there will be blood. I'd rather not like to kill an endangered species. Will if I have to, but I'll hate myself for the rest of my life. Get those ships and send help to deal with _Vector_ ASAP. Last thing we need is for the Confederates or the Republic to find an ISD1. I'll call back once Fuzzy here is in a safe place and I'm back in vacuum. Pinkerton out." He ended the call before Fuzzy looked at him, looking betrayed. "I'm not risking your fuzzy ass on that ship. Deal with it." He scratched behind the ysalamiri's ear, turning him into a purring mess as they jumped to hyperspace.

* * *

 **Lehon**

* * *

"Woo-wee, look what I found." Jaden said to himself, as he eyed his recent discovery with a grin. While there was over 3,000 years of overgrowth over the vessel, the ship hull number and name was still largely visible: the _Interdictor_ -class Cruiser ' _Leviathan_ '. Former flagship to Darth Malak during the Jedi Civil War. It had long crashed on Lehon's surface during the Battle of the Star Forge thousands of years ago, but it was in relatively one piece. With enough nanomachines, it could get space worthy again.

Though one thing after another - he was more interested in finding a ship _somewhere_ on this planet that could be brought back to functioning order. While the _Twilight_ was good, he fully intended to return the Freighter to its previous owner. He didn't mean to steal it after all. He just needed to… _borrow_ it.

' _Maybe there'll be a KT-400 Droid Carrier in there..._ ' He thought as he began to approach the wreck.

However as he started to approach, he heard a voice speak up and ask, "What are you planning?"

Jaden sighed, as he turned around as he saw the familiar form of Serra Keto, her suspicious glare still present as ever… but at least she didn't have her Lightsabers pulled out, so it was an improvement.

"Trying to find a ship that I get get working so I can return the _Twilight_ to Anakin." Jaden said, "It's a good ship, but I am merely borrowing it."

Serra raised an eyebrow at that, "But most of these ships look they've been here for centuries," she said. "All of them are just junk!"

Jaden sighed a bit at that.

"I have something that can get even the worst ship back in space, better than new." He said, "As long as the parts are still in place, I can fix anything." Terran nanotech were part microscopic mechanic and part Von Neumann machine. The Dominion once bought over 800 Jedi Civil War to Second Galactic Civil War-Era warships that were more fit to be turned into scrap, then used the nanites on the ships, anchoring them to asteroids. The asteroids in the Sol system were converted into usable material which rebuilt each ship to better than new and modern condition.

The Galactic Federation Triumvirate didn't realize what happened until three years later, when the Zygerrian homeworld was glassed by the Dominion 4th and 5th Fleets. They wisely decided not to make that mistake again.

"I'll believe that when I see it," Serra said. "But what do you plan on doing if you _do_ get a ship working?"

"Leave Lehon for a bit, and start getting ready to finish what my master started," Jaden informed. "And stop this damned cycle of destruction once and for all."

"Cycle? What cycle?" Jaden was tempted to facepalm. The Jedi claimed to be wise, and they couldn't see the pattern?! the Terrans were the only ones to notice, and that was because of popular culture on Earth!

"The endless number of wars between the Jedi and Sith," Jaden informed. "Look back at our history, Serra. Every major war in galactic history has _always_ boiled down to this stupid feud between the light and the dark. The original Force Wars on Tython, the Great Hyperspace War, the Jedi and Sith Civil Wars, the Great Galactic Wars, New Sith Wars, Clone Wars… all of these damned wars, all for the same damned reason. The Jedi and/or Sith failing to tolerate one another, neither side ever seeing logic or reason until it's all too late."

"So what? You think you can end the cycle of darkness against light? They're complete opposites. They will always fight."

That pretty much showed how limited Jedi thinking was. Black and white. one or the other. Never a middle ground.

Even Terran Jedi had that mentality, only they were descendants of people who had lost so much to the One Sith and their destruction of Rome, Cairo, Jerusalem and Athens. Only the oldest admitted that they were in the wrong some of the time.

"And once again the ignorance of the Old Jedi Order shows it's ugly mug, once again," Jaden said, with a roll of his eyes, which resulted in just having about enough of it. He grabbed a stick as he began drawing in the sand. "Look at this."

Serra rose an eyebrow as she walked cautiously towards Jaden, as he drew some sort of symbol into the sand. It was a circle, with two swirling tear-shaped images within it, each with a spot inside it. He scribbled in one, making it look darker than the other save for the one dot, while in the other swirl he filled in another dot making it look Dark. "On my home planet… this is the symbol for Yin and Yang," He explained. "It describes how opposite or contrary forces are actually complementary, interconnected, and interdependent in the natural world, and how they give rise to each other as they interrelate to one another. In most basic terms: it describes light and dark."

Serra listened as Jaden continued.

"In this case: Light cannot exist without darkness, and Darkness cannot live without light," he said, as he pointed at the dots in each swirl. "These 'dots' represent the light within the dark, and the dark within the light respectively."

"That can't be," Serra said shaking her head, "The Sith use the dark side, they use their power for evil."

"And the Jedi don't?" Jaden asked. "I brought up the shady things they have done in the past before, so I shall not repeat myself. The Jedi are not as perfect as you've been lead to believe, Serra. Nor are the Sith as wholly evil… Darth Revan was the greatest example of this."

"Revan was the first Sith to challenge _centuries_ of Dogma," he continued. "He did not fall to the dark side… he _grasped_ it out of necessity. He wanted his empire to be a new kind of Sith, one which used the dark and light sides of the force. He wanted to use the Sith to prepare the galaxy for the return of the _true_ Sith Empire which lied in wait in the unknown regions… had the Jedi _not_ jumped the gun, immediately claiming Revan and Malak to be traitors, perhaps the Jedi Civil war, and Great Galactic Wars, could've been prevented… if not all conflicts between the Jedi and Sith."

"I seek to finish the work he started," Jaden said. "To recreate the Sith, but not as conquerors… but as _liberators_. To take the first steps to ending the pointless feud between the dark and light, so that we can work together… there are far more dangerous threats out in the cosmos, Serra… many which make the Sith look like ants."

"Like what?"

"In 50 years, there's going to be an invasion. They're called the Yuuzhan Vong. Trillions of lives will be lost, worlds devastated. They've already made a few incursions, thousands of years ago. They are coming. And it'll take more than a weak Republic and blind Jedi to defeat an enemy that is only weak to the dark side of the Force." Serra knew that he wasn't insulting her. It wasn't anger in his voice; only the truth.

"But… we'd be able to see something like-"

"The Vong cannot be sensed through the force," Jaden interrupted, "In fact, most Force attacks do nothing to them aside from Lighting. Palpatine knew of their existence… he planned to unify the galaxy under a galactic empire to prepare for their arrival… while the idea itself was sound, he was going about it all the wrong way."

"I take it we don't exactly have time for you to explain the flaws in a Sith-led Empire led by a power-mad Sith Lord." Serra said. "And what about your comrade, the one without the Mandalorian armorsuit? Is he one of your Sith as well?" Jaden supposed that was a logical question, although sorta pointless.

Jaden blinked before he scoffed "Ron? Please." He "That guy hates Sith. Most of them, anyways: he's got no problem with the ones that weren't so bad, but most of the spirits haunt the man. It took an ysalamir to get them to piss off for more then 20 minutes so he could sleep. If anything, he'd revert the Jedi back to the REALLY old ways. the Je'daii Order would love the guy."

"...What does this mean for me though?" Serra asked, "Why are you keeping me alive? Turn me into a Sith?"

"Only if you wanted too." Jaden said shrugging, "However if you wanted, I _could_ teach you some more light-sided techniques I've learned in my travels… things not even the Order ever knew existed. At the very least it will give us both something to do till I can get something fixed to fly."

Serra seemed to think about that for a moment. Her first instinct was to say no… but she couldn't describe it exactly, but… she _felt_ like she could trust him… just as she could trust Master Drallig. "I... could use something new to learn." She admitted, before glaring at him. "But teach me anything dark-sided, and you'll regret it."

Jaden smiled, nodding "Not a problem." He said, "Now… where to start… "

* * *

VSD _Cartagia_ \- **Teraab Sector**

* * *

Kit fisto was only in this neck of the woods because of his wartime activities, and as A'Shaad Hett was missing, the only one of the three assassins the Republic had been able to track was now his responsibility to capture.

WHY they had lost contact was unknown. But the thief of the Z-95 Headhunter was close. They just needed to find him.

"General Fisto, we're picking up a distress signal," said one of the Clone Bridge officers.

"From where, Commander?" Kit askd.

"Half a lightyear from our location, in Sector 12." the clone said, "It's not far from the Hoth's Brand system. We can't exactly pin down the code, but the ship's clearly in distress."

The Nautolan thought on what to do. He could continue and go after the thief, or go aid whoever was in trouble. He sighed, knowing the council was going to give him a little flak for this. But he knew that the thief will show himself again soon.

"Head for the source of the signal. That assassin probably had something to do with it. We may yet catch him." The _Cartagia_ changed course before jumping into hyperspace, heading for the unknown signal.

* * *

45 minutes later, the _Venator_ came upon a perplexing sight: an _Imperator_ -Class destroyer hanging dead in space. It had no Republic markings, and was painted a stark grey-white.

"That's an _Imperator_ , I thought those ships were still in the shakedown phase at Kuat," One of the clones said.

"Then what's it doing here?" asked another, while Kit's eyes narrowed at the ship. Something didn't feel right, as a cold chill ran down his spine.

"Sir, I have an ID code on the unknown. It's so markedly different from ours, it's not even Republic." In aurebesh, the name of the ship appeared. His Majesty's Imperial Star Destroyer _Vector_.

"Imperial? This is interesting. Commander, assemble a group of ARC troopers and three squads of regulars." Fisto ordered, "We need to get to the bottom of this."

The ship's commander, normally assigned to a Carrack at Coruscant, stood before the Jedi. "General, there is a docking port that appears to be intact on the port side." the man reported

"Very good, Captain Needa. Put us in docking position." Kit ordered, and looked at the Vector again, "Set up maximum security measures. I have a bad feeling about this."

The Captain nodded and the _Cartagia_ headed toward the Star Destroyer.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile on Ruusan**_

* * *

"Don't be difficult." The fuzzy beast glared at Ron as he entered the safest place in the Valley of the Jedi. the main chamber where Jarec and Kyle Katarn battled to the death 28 years from that point, on one of the few places anything without the Force could get to. "You've got plenty of food in your pack, you're safe. Why are you protesting so much to me leaving? We've barely known each other for two weeks!"

The ysalamir then actually did something that surprised Ron, as it actually clamped his arm, and wrapped it's tail around for good measure.

"I am NOT taking you to that fucking ship!" The lizard then gave him a smug reptilian smile. "Thank you for nothing, you useless reptile. Get off my arm! You're not immune to that virus; I am! I'm not dealing with a zombie Fuzzy!"

The Ysalamir didn't move an inch. Which caused Ron's eye to twitch.

"Didn't want to do this to you, Mr. Fuzzy, but you left me no choice!" with that he placed two fingers behind the lizard's neck, and soon, the Ysalamir eyes drooped and it fell asleep, and Ron placed the fuzzy lizard on top of the pack.

"You'll realize that this is for your own safety. I'll be back soon. Go make a force bubble." Fuzzy opened his eyes and saw that his new favorite person was leaving him. He chirped in protest, and Ron winced as he looked back. It was like he was condemning the poor thing to die. He pulled out his modified commlink before activating it. "Jaden, if you get any of my messages, take care of that lizard. He's a needy little bastard. He's in the Valley."

With that he placed his comm link away and headed for the Headhunter, leaving a now upset Ysalamir.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile, in the Halm Sector**_

* * *

The _Bounty-I_ along with the two _Kom'rk_ -class fighter/transports exited Hyperspace and to the shock of all the Mandalorians, with the exception of Boc, there in front of them were two hundred Dreadnaught-class Heavy Cruisers, all painted a dark grey, with the symbol of the Galactic Republic on their hulls. However, one ship caught Boc's eye, as it looked a slight bit bigger than the other, with communication antennas. The white Aurebesh lettering on it's side. The _Katana_...

"Hello, lovelies," he said, a big smirk on his face.

200 frigates (Boc was under no illusions that, by the Imperial era and even his time, the Dreadnought-Class were anything but frigate-class ships) were ripe for the taking. Five ships could take an ISD1 on and win. But not 49 ISD1s and 2s, or a force of 61 Victory and Gladiator-Class ships. Or 294 Strike, Carrack and Broadside-Class cruisers, Tartan and Lancer-Class frigates and over 400000 TIE model starfighters and bombers.

Yeah, Boc was gonna need a LOT of help taking on Death Squadron.

"Whoa…" was the one verbal reaction from Bo-Katan, as she looked at the gathering of _Dreadnaughts_.

"Yeah, but these ships are useless unless we can get some more help," Boc said. "Not to mention we need to be careful if there is somehow anything left of the Hive Virus on board,"

The three Mandalorians looked at him at the mention of that.

"Hive Virus!?"

"Why do you think the ships just jumped into hyperspace?" Boc said casually. "The crews were infected with a hive virus, they all went mad and they jumped into hyperspace before everyone died. What, you thought the slave circuits fucked up?"

The Mandalorians didn't say anything, of course, that was the official reason for the Katana Fleet's disappearance. But still, they have to worry, about a possible HV outbreak on the ships.

"And what do we do if the Virus is still on these ships?" Bo said.

"That's why I'm going in first, and the rest of you stay outside until I give you the signal. I'm immune to this kind of shit, so it won't drive me batshit insane," Boc said, as he got while setting the auto-pilot to head toward the flagship, "I'll comm you when it's safe to come aboard."

They quietly questioned how Boc could be immune to that virus before they chalked it up to the Dominion's medical program.

* * *

A few dozen corpses laid throughout the blue painted halls of the Katana, holding blasters and other weapons. Mass murder and insanity were the only causes of death on this ship.

"If this was a game, I'd best compare it to Dead Space. Only without the walking mutated corpses."

The bodies of the crew themselves were all mummified now, no doubt one of the crew vented all the air out before closing the door again. He then located what he was looking for, which was the door to the Medical bay.

He opened it and stepped inside, only to see something out of a sci-fi horror film as there old blood stains, and many corpses in body bags, and a few on the table with wounds seen on them.

"Geesh, I hate to be one of these poor bastards." he said as he found a 2-1B Medical Droid, and immediately went to it and turned it on.

The droid immediately became active, focusing on Boc. "Hello. How may I be of medical assistance?" 2-1Bs were good doctors, still in use even in the Dominion, which had the enhanced 2-1BA5 model. But this one was ancient.

"Status of the crew, doctor?" he commanded and the droid answered. Even though Boc knew the answer.

"All dead, sir. Killed by the Hive Virus outbreak that was in the Carsunum Spice, that was illegally brought on board by one of the crew," the Droid reported. "It wiped out the crew in a very short time, but not before the Captain ordered a random jump to where we are now,"

"And the virus itself?" he said.

"It died off a few weeks after the last crewmember died, sir," the droid said. "Before I went to low power mode, I had been in contact with the medical droids on the other ships, and they reported that the virus is fully purged from the fleet,"

Boc smirked behind his helmet, "Good, are their any other droids on board?" he said.

"The droids in the engine room, and on the bridge are still operational from what I last saw," the medical droid answered.

The only reason the Dreadnought could operate effectively at all was droids. It took thousands to make them usable. Dominion models had a single AI to reduce crew numbers to a thousand at most. The militia fleets loved them after that.

He was going to have to make similar modifications, otherwise he'd need over 7500 men to man each ship. He then activated his comm.

"Bo, I'm in the medical bay. I talked to a medical droid and he says the Hive Virus is history, you can bring the ships in now," Boc reported.

" _Right, we're on our way_ ," he heard the Nite Owl commander said, and he turned back to the droid.

"Stay here for now, I'll send someone later to help you dispose of the bodies," he said.

"That would be most helpful, sir,"

* * *

Ron jumped into the cockpit of the Headhunter, trying to keep the ysalamir's betrayed looks out of his mind.

He was failing. But the lizard could live without him for a while: if he put his memories into the lizard's mind, he could understand, if barely.

"Later." He put the long range comm unit into the Headhunter's systems. "Werde, come in, please."

" _Read you loud and clear, Ron,"_ Boc said, " _And I scored big time, now I just gotta get people to crew the damn things. And don't worry, I'll be there in a bit. Just don't start without me,"_

"I'm on my way back to the _Vector_. And I'm just going to say this. The next time I have to go into a dangerous place, I'm bringing the lizard with me. He's just like the one I left back home. Except the one I left at home was a female. And just as needy for sentient attention."

" _What IS it with you and animals?!_ "

"Does it look like I know?! Leave me alone with that wolf of yours and we'll see if it extends to every non-sentient species! Which would be fucking scary!"

" _O-kay_ ," Boc said, " _Anyway, just hang tight, Bo and the Nite Owls are coming aboard. Werde, out_ "

The link cut out and Ron took off from Ruusan. "Don't worry, Fuzzy. I'll be back."

* * *

 **Ron the True Fan: Fuzzy, fuzzy, lizard~ I love those little lizards. I'd also hate to see one of them Blackwinged.**

 **117Jorn: Oh boy when Jaden gets back in contact… he's gonna be** _ **piiised**_ **.**

 **Patriot-112: Understatement of the month. And Boc is beginning to put together his own group of Mandalorians.**

 **Ron the True Fan: And next time...Brraaaaaaaaaaaaaaains...**

 **Ja Ne!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tenneb Sector - ISD** _ **Vector**_

* * *

Kit fisto was not expecting… this. The corridors of the ship were filled with some kind of organic resin that looked rather like human vomit. The clone troopers all felt nauseous even though they still have their helmets on, they could still smell the stench.

"Just what in the hell happened here?" said the Clone Commander as the team moved cautiously through the corridors.

"Some kind of infestation. A hive virus mutation, maybe?" Kit said as he looked around the seemingly deserted halls of the Star Destroyer. The Katana Fleet may have been a myth to them, but hive viruses weren't. Something that could do this had to be group-made. "There is also a stench. Rotting flesh. I don't like this. And there is something moving. Something… not alive."

He then signalled the clones to stop, as he heard something. Something being dragged.

A dirty white armorsuit, similar to their clones' armor, was limping through the hall in front of them, carrying a blaster.

"Hey! Can you hear me?!"

The clones shined their lights on the suit, seeing degraded flesh, tendons and exposed organs. the mouth area on the helmet was gone, exposing the mouth, which was lipless and snarling. And dead.

"What the fu—"

It then ran at the clones, making an inhuman roar.

"SHOOT IT!"

The Clone Troopers all began firing their DC-15 rifles, striking the white armored monster, before a well placed shot knocked the helmet off and another shot hit it in the head, knocking it to the ground.

Fisto examined the body, but not before decapitating it. But that mattered little, as it kept trying to move. "I've never seen anything like this. The only thing that comes close is… a record from a member of the Agricorps form almost 4000 years ago." Moaning was heard several corridors away. "Oh, boy."

"We have to get back to the ship," Kit warned just as the moaning was getting louder, "Move now!"

Any escape route was cut off, however, from behind. "I just hope this ship is like an Imperator. Let's go!"

* * *

At the airlock, more of the undead began to swarm into the _Cartagia_ , taking thousands of blue blaster bolts in the process. Slow, yes.

Nigh-impossible to take down, very. "They're taking tibanna like they feed on it!"

"Detonators out!" Several clones tossed out their grenades, causing multiple zombies to be turned into meat.

"At least that works!" said one Clone, before one of the undead jumped toward the barricade and landed on him and trying to bite him, "Agh! Somebody get this thing off me!"

Forty shots were dumped into the undead creature before it finally stopped moving, but there was a problem.

More of the undead had locked the docking clamps, preventing the _Cartagia_ from just leaving. They intended to spread. And as they tore into one of the clones, they did, as a minute after they ravaged his flesh, he stood up, snarling as one of them.

"What the hell are these things?!"

No one answered him as they continued to to try and stem the undead.

On the bridge of the _Venator_ -class, Needa could only look in horror at what was happening on the holo-cams. Those things were about to get on his ship and from what he saw, whenever one of the men was bitten by them, they turn into one of them.

He turned to the nearest comm officer.

"Ensign! Send out a Distress signal, and try to get a hold of the Jedi Council at once!" Needa ordered.

"Trying to, sir!"

"Stop trying and start DOING!"

* * *

Onboard _Vector_ , Kit sealed one of the doors shut with his lightsaber, sealing them inside a laboratory of some kind. "General, I'm getting really tired of facing down the undead. Is there any way we can just kill them without wasting our ammo?!"

"Well, taking them on in close quarters is ill-advised…" Kit said sighing.

"General." One of the Clones said who was securing the room. "You… might want to look at this."

"What is it, Corporal?" the Fett clone handed Kit a datapad, with the title 'Project Blackwing'. "'Imperial Biological Weapons Division project I71A, authorized by Lord Darth Vader of the Galactic Empire. The ultimate goal of this program is the weaponization of this virus to destroy all resistance against the Empire'. Well, now we have a name for this plague. Blackwing. But this Empire… the only Empire I know of is the Sith Empire of old." More banging was heard outside the door before the hungry moans of the dead turned into screams of pain, followed by a voice yelling outside.

"That's right, assholes! I have FIRE! Zombies HATE FIRE! NOW SUFFER AND RE-DIE!"

"What in the…?" Kit asked, reactivating his Lightsaber as he prepared to cut the door open again.

The door was easily hacked open once more, and Kit saw dozens of roasted zombies, their bodies beyond any hope of regeneration. "Ah, the undead." the Jedi Master looked in the direction of the voice, turning out to be one of the assassins, holding what looked like a makeshift flamethrower made up of a damaged DC-15, a fuel tank, a compressor unit and a welding torch at the end of the now-fireproof rifle's barrel. "They aren't fond of fire. Don't you have flametroopers that specialize in fire-based warfare?"

The Jedi and clones didn't say a thing, but then more moans got their attention as another group of zombies approach. The assassin grinned as he prepared his flamethrower again.

"Alright you undead sons of bitches!" he said, and he began moving toward them. "Who's next!?"

The swarm ran at them, but he fired, sending a ball of fire 10 feet ahead of him before expanding it using the Force, increasing the temperature as it went. "BURN, MOTHERFUCKERS, BURN!"

"Eh, sir?" said one Clone Trooper, "Why is the guy we're trying to catch helping us?"

"I intend to ask him that, after we're safely out of here," Kit said, and looked at the Data-pad, "And we need to get this back to the Republic,"

The corridor ahead of them was engulfed in flames, and the smell of cooked meat was unbearably notable. "Get on a comm line to your ship, General, and tell your troopers to construct chokepoints and flamethrowers. Block out ventilation ducts, service lifts: do NOT let these bastards get a foothold on your ship."

"And why should we listen to you?"

"Because this virus is relentless, and will stop at nothing to infect everything in sight! They nearly escaped the Odacer-Faustin academy 3600 years ago, and the last thing we need is a galaxy-wide outbreak! Do you have a problem with me wanting to save your unworthy ass, Master Fisto?"

Kit and the clones looked at Ron with surprise, before the Jedi General sighed and activated his comm.

"Captain Needa, this General Fisto, do you read me?" he said into the comm.

" _General! Thank the Force! A number of these things have gotten on the ship!"_ came the frantic voice of the ship captain.

"Captain Needa, create as many bottleneck barricades as you can. seal off turbolifts, vent ducts and especially access to the hangar bay."

" _General?_ "

"These things are trying to spread. I don't intend to let them. And we've discovered that they are weak to fire. If you can construct flamethrowers, do so! Blasters have limited effect!"

" _We've noticed, General! But how did—_ "

"We…" Fisto looked at the flamethrower-toting killer of Palpatine. "We were informed. Fisto out."

"Nice to see reason for once. My Z-95's hanging on the outside of the ship, so the fuckers can't use it to flee. I'd also like to get this over with quickly: I have a fuzzy lizard to take care of."

The group all blinked at that, wondering what he meant by that, but they decided it was best to get the hell out of here first and ask later.

Ron then heard his comm beep, and he answered while still using the flamethrower at the same time.

"This is Ron Pinkerton, currently not available now due to roasting some zombie assholes! Please leave a message after the beep! BEEP!" He said, as he roasted a zombie that was formerly an Imperial Navy Trooper.

" _Ron! It's Boc, I'm in the_ Bounty I _and I'm coming in with friends!_ " came the Mandalorians voice, " _Of course, I had to leave Shysa behind and he was NOT happy! Once you see us, don't be surprised I only brought a few! Oh, and brace for impact!"_

"What the hell's that supposed to—" The Vector rocked from explosions, and he had to tap a button to keep himself on his feet. "Concussion missiles. Probably hitting the hangar bay and tractors. Seeing as the fucking zombies can use the tractor beams, that was a wise option, but a fair warning of what you're shooting would've been nice!"

" _Hey we're on a timetable here!"_ Boc said, " _We're landing now, alright you maggot sacks, time to taste a napalm storm you'll never forget!"_

Ron sighed and turned to Kit and the clones who were getting back to their feet after the explosion.

"Mandalorians. What can you do with them? By the way, I'm taking this ship."

"Excuse me?"

"As soon as the zombies are dead on both ships, I am taking _Vector_ and getting as far away as possible. As for me killing Palpatine, controlling a shuttle going at five times its' rated speed with the nav controls busted isn't exactly possible, is it? It was an accident. A fortunate one, as Palpy was supposed to leave office years ago. This bullshit wouldn't be happening if he was out of office."

Fisto couldn't help but listen to the presumed assassin. While he was slightly skeptical at the claim, he knew phrase, 'innocent until proven guilty'.

"But that doesn't explain why you want this ship, when this virus is probably still here?" Kit said, and Ron chuckled.

"One, destroy the virus, both here and on Odacer-Faustin. Two, to keep this ship out of your hands as well as the CIS. I'm no assassin. If I was, I would've torched you instead of letting your infected asses live. Nothing of this virus must survive, or would you prefer somewhere like Coruscant to suffer the same fate as this ship, because the CIS would win by default that way."

"Wait, we're infected!? How-?" One of the Clones began to say, but Ron cut him off.

"You haven't shown symptoms yet, that means you just arrived, but in a hour, maybe less, you'll begin to feel it," he said, "The best way to help is to give you my, as well as Boc's blood as were given a mixed cocktail of the cure and nanites that virtually made us immune to this shit."

"You're immune?"

"My ancestors were given the vaccine 70 years ago. EVERYONE's immune."

* * *

Zombies. The undead. 'Why-can't-you-fuckers-stay-in-the-ground?!'. They have many names. But Blackwing's infected were only one thing to the Mandalorian troopers.

Goddamn target practice.

Boc fired his flamethrower and used the Force to condense it into one big ball before firing it at a large group of zombies, before it exploded, and the intense heat turned them to ash.

"You know, you're scary when you do that," said Bo, as she and two other Mandalorians that Boc brought with him, used their own flamethrowers to torch any surviving 'Death Troopers' that escaped the fireball of doom.

"As a Mandalorian in this kind of situation, I use any weapon I have at my disposal, and that includes the Force," Boc countered, as he and the former Death Watch continued their path toward the central part of the ship.

The undead had a very strong weakness to fire. Why no one actually thought of using it against them in the first place seemed rather idiotic. More screams were heard from up ahead as a fireball shot past their corridor, burning everything. "FUCK I LOVE FIRE! BURN YOU UNDEAD ASSHOLES BURN! IF THERE'S A CHOICE BETWEEN ORIGINAL AND EXTRA CRISPY, I WANT YOU UNDEAD ASSHOLES EXTRA FUCKING CRISPY!"

"And there's Ron being a general pyromaniac."

"That Jedi is scary." one of the other Mandalorians said.

"Wait till you meet Jaden," Boc said, and watched as an undead fell from one of the ventilation shaft, and he was about to torch it, but then decided on a different course as he drew his darksaber and rushed the walking corpse, and dismembered it by hacking off it's arms and legs, but left the head still attached, he then grabbed a piece of metal and shoved it into the thing's mouth, before he took what looked like tape and wrapped it around the head keeping the metal piece in place..

"What are you doing?" Bo questioned.

"Live sample!" Boc said. "The Republic's gonna need one to make a cure."

More fire came from the other corridor before Ron finally came into view. "Have I mentioned how much I hate zombies?" He casually beheaded two former Imperial officers with his saberstaff as he approached Boc. "And the last thing I want to deal with is those mutations we saw on Puck! It's like the writers and devs at Capcom had the same force sight as George Lucas!"

"Well, they probably did," Boc said, as the limbless undead corpse continued to groan and struggle, making Boc hit it in the head, "Shut up!"

He then looked and spotted Kit Fisto and a group of clones. "I saw the cruiser outside, but I never thought it would be Kit Fisto," he said.

"And they're infected. As is everyone that isn't us. You can take the helmets off: the hermetic seals are useless against Blackwing. That shit's insidious. Like Palpy." The dig against Palpatine aside, the clones were horrified. Their suits were proof against most agents, viral and otherwise. Ron then pointed at the helmeted death troopers. "Those things are too stupid to put them back on. They died wearing them. and their NBC equipment makes yours look like civilian clothing!"

"WHAT!?" the Mandalorians shouted and looked at Boc, who was looking at Ron with a glare.

"Nice one Jabber Jaw," he said before he finally managed to keep the 'prisoner' he had from moving by planting his armored boot on it's head. "What a way to kill their confidence,"

"Have you forgotten that we're immune? Cody made the cure on this ship, and she didn't know all of Blackwing's quirks. We do. As soon as we get to the medical labs, we'll be able to cure them and that destroyer's crew. And we've got flamethrowers! What's to worry about other then the power going out?"

"Hey! Don't screw with Murphy's Law! I never have and never will," he said as he got up, and looked back at his group, and could guess by the postures that they were not happy, and he sighed, "Oh great…"

"You didn't tell us this virus was impossible to contain!"

"While my Jedi counterpart here is an asshole—"

"Guilty!"

"He's not a lying bastard like Vizsla. We are immune, and we can use our blood to cure everyone in our group. Once we get to the medlab, we'll start the process. We'll be FINE."

"We'd better get something out of this, Werde! Like this ship. An Imperator-Class destroyer would go nicely with that… other fleet."

"We don't have the numbers to crew a ship this size Kryze!" Boc countered, "And we already have those coordinates to those stations. That should be enough!"

Bo looked about to draw her blaster pistol… only for both of them to fly out of their respective holsters.

"Look, you Death Watch types have no time to be arguing about this! You're on the fucking clock! You want something, fine! Raid the armories! This ship is nigh-useless without at least a thousand people on board!"

"And what, leave the ship for the _Je'tii_ to use?! Typical!" Bo said with an eye roll.

"Who said, I'm letting the Old Jedi Order and the Republic have it?" Ron said, making Bo and the two other DW Mandalorians look at him questioningly, while Fisto and the clones looked at him uncertainly. "I'm gonna take this thing as far away from any civilized system, sterilize it of the damn virus and get it back up to full functional status."

"The Republic Navy has dockyards on Coruscant," Fisto argued.

"I don't need a shipyard to fix this thing. Just a small asteroid. And the further I am from your damned Republic, the better. Your government coddles corruption. Mine chokes it to death, burns it to ashes and pisses on its' grave."

The fact that a Jedi, a defender of the Republic, just said that was more than a little shocking. "I'm beginning to like this Jedi. His mindset is almost Mandalorian." said the only other Mando woman, and final member of the group.

Ron gave the Mandalorian a look.

"I'm a realist, not an idiot," he said with finality.

* * *

 **Lehon**

* * *

"And release!" Jaden shouted, as Serra shot out a torrent of white force lightning, hitting the engine he had set up for target practice. "There! Now you can do the light-sided variant of force lightning. No dark-side at all."

Serra had her eyes wide, looking at her hands. "I… I can't believe it…" she gasped, "I didn't think it was possible…"

"I've come to learn _nothing_ is impossible, just improbable." Jaden said with a chuckle. "Force Lighting used to be a common technique back in the ancient days with the Je'daii Order, it wasn't until after the Force Wars that the Jedi Taboo'ed Force Lighting as a Sith-exclusive attack, despite how useful it can be outside of combat. Heh, I remember the time I restored power to a starfighter one time, and I helped re-start an old man's heart using it too."

"Like… the Yin-yang thing…" Serra muttered. "Good in darkness…"

"Essentially, yes," Jaden said, nodding. He was glad that he was beginning to make some progress with Serra - she was beginning to trust him more and more, though he still held up his side of the agreement: he had yet to teach her anything relating to the dark side. Hell it took him quite a while to coax her into learning the light-sided variant of force lightning the Gaean Dominion invented.

It's not nearly as effective as the 'grey' or 'sith' variants, but it was a start at least.

"So… The lightning…" Serra said. "What exactly is it about force lightning that makes it so effective against these Yuuzhan Vong?"

"Not the Vong themselves: their armor," Jaden elaborated. "Vonduun crab armor is a living shell. It's insanely durable: it can even tank lightsaber strikes. But it's not fond of force lightning. Strike it once, the crab armor dies, and with it, the Vong wearing it." When Jaden was fifteen, he listened to the sixteen year old Ron give a lecture of sorts about that armor, and how Darth Krayt was practically screwed by having it grafted onto his body. Darth Wyylok III certainly proved the Terran Pureblood right about that.

"The only way to deal with them is to kill them?" Serra asked. "I'm loathe to say it, but that sounds rather extreme."

"Extreme times call for extreme measures," Jaden said sighing. "I know you may try to reason with them… think the Vong as another sentient species… don't, Serra… they're all sadistic, masochist monsters, who take pleasure in causing pain, and will destroy anyone who does not renounce technology, and worship their gods. If you fight one of them… you fight them without mercy, because the moment you hesitate… that's when they'll kill you… or the people you care about."

"I… see your point." Serra said. "You don't seem to like the Vong very much."

Jaden was silent for a moment, before he spoke. "They were responsible for the butchering of over a trillion sentient beings in my time," he said. "Not something you can like about the Children of Yu-Yuuzhan. Thankfully, most Vong stick to their new homeworld now."

"I take it that there are… exceptions to that rule."

"…you could say that…" Jaden muttered, his hand grazing one of the extra lightsabers he had on his belt, before he shook his head. "Anyways, though… they won't be here for another several dozen years, so we've got time to prepare… if everything works the way I hope it will, the galaxy will be ready for their arrival… and we could save trillions of lives."

"That seems almost Jedi of you." Serra said with a raised brow, while Jaden smiled.

"No, that's me being a human being. Might sound racist, but it's the truth." He said, and walked on, making Serra blink at that.

But they had a lot of work to do. The _Leviathan_ was going to take a few days to repair, even with Terran nanotech, so they had time to train properly in the Force instead of working on the same techniques that couldn't be refined any further.

* * *

ISD Vector

* * *

"George, George, George of the Jungle, fast as you can see!" Ron sang as he continued to torch the undead roaming Vector's halls. "WATCH OUT FOR THAT TREE!" A zombified scream was heard as the undead being died. "Was that a Wilhelm?"

"…I think so," Boc said as he held a zombie by the throat as it tried to bite him, before it slammed to the ground and Boc performed a curb stomp, smashing the undead trooper's head. "BOOM BITCH!"

One of the clones and two of the Mandalorians began coughing and grabbing at their throats, as if they couldn't breathe. "We need to get to that medlab, or we're going to be the only things on either ship still alive. Do you know how to use force stasis, Boc?"

"You mean this?" he said as he held his hand up and the three went stiff as a glow surrounded them. "That answer your question?"

"That'll halt the virus for a bit. Come on, people: we're on the clock, now! Once that virus starts, Force stasis only slows it down!"

The others didn't need to be told twice as the group began to hoof down more quickly, thankfully even though the three infected were stiff like statues, that didn't mean they couldn't be moved. Along the way, they torched, electrocuted, and vaporize any undead in their way.

"WHY did Vader have to put this project on an ISD and modify it?! He couldn't just put it on the _Empirical_ , could he?!"

"What is he talking about?"

Boc blasted a zombie's head off before he looked to the clone trooper. "Darth Vader's medical research ship. Crazy and inhumane experiments were conducted on people aboard that ship. Rebels, dissidents, crooks, scumbags, orphans, human and non-human, didn't matter. If he looked for a weapon that could kill his enemies in a horrible way, that was the place,"

Hissing was heard from one of the undead as he tried to remove its' helmet, removing part of its' skull in the process, exposing its' brain and eyeless face. "Oh, sweet Jebus, it's Resident Evil all over again! KILL IT WITH FIRE!"

The Mandalorians did just that as they fired their flame throwers at the new abomination that just mutated right in front of them.

"Just what we don't need, Lickers!" Boc said, "I hate those things!"

"You and every other RE fan!" Blackwing's mutations were, shall we say, malleable. Just like the fictional T-virus, Blackwing would eventually mutate its' hosts into forms akin to RE BOWs. The Gungan research team on Puck discovered THAT first hand.

And gave everyone in the Dominion nightmares for the rest of their days. And made many secretly rejoice the death of the Binks clan once and for all. In fact, one of the researchers was the last scion of the clumsy idiot Gungan. But now, back to the action, as the Mandalorians toasted the Licker until it was nothing but charred remains.

"Thank whatever deity is out there that we're immune to this shit."

* * *

A single 2-1B droid sat in the medlab, inactive since Doctor Cody left the Vector and supplied the cure to the Purge's survivors. It remained off until power was restored to it by what appeared to be a Mandalorian in armor. "G-g-greetings, sir. How many I assist you today?"

"Well, you can assist by making the cure to this crap by using mine and my friend's blood, since we're immune to this virus." Boc said, as he pointed to himself and Ron.

"Make it snappy! We've got enough undead to make Raccoon City look empty bearing down on our asses! And I am NOT becoming zombie food!" The droid withdrew a sterilized needle, sticking it into Boc's neck before withdrawing a small amount of blood. "I will require several hours to synthesize the antibodies from your blood. If you have any trained medical personnel that can assist me, the process will be greatly accelerated."

Boc then pulled what looked to be a couple of metallic frisbees to Ron, but when the Mandalorian Force Sensitive tossed them into the air and heard the sound of repulsor lifts, and small limbs appeared from the droids.

"These are medical assistant droids," Boc said, "They're small, but they get the job done quick,"

"Very well, sir." The 2-1B got to work as the undead swarmed once more. "So, military or civilian-grade? Because if those are civilian, I'm gonna need to seal the door."

"Military," Boc said, "Wasn't easy getting them though,"

Ron rose a brow, "Who sold them to you?" he asked.

"Who said they were sold to me?" Boc said, "They were stolen by a Trandoshan pirate who was trying to make a quick credit. I just took it back from the lizard."

"Glad to see an upstanding citizen of the Dominion." The undead began swarming towards the lab, in numbers too high for them to take. "Ok, sealing the door!" Ron gripped the doors before slamming them shut and sealing them with the lightsaber. "doors are sealed, but if they mutate into physically stronger forms, we're gonna need a new plan."

Boc smiled, as he pulled out what looked like more discs. "If there are, I got these," he said, as he pressed a button and blades popped out. "Shuriken Detonators, napalm model. Big fire power in a small package, if the initial blast doesn't kill 'em, the napalm will,"

"And if that doesn't kill them, the antivirus will. Or the tibanna gas that I'm going to leak from the turbolaser batteries and superheat," they stared at Ron in horror. "What? Use the plasma to burn them to death. Saves time. Plus tibanna's cheap."

"You're nuts!" said Bo-Katan, her eyes wide behind her helmet.

"Correction, he's genius nuts," Boc says. "Plus, Skywalker would agree with him,"

"Tibanna's not cheap!"

"In the Dominion it is! Most of our colony worlds orbit gas giants and we can synthesize that shit!" The clones and Jedi wondered what this 'Dominion' was, but they didn't have time as something banged on the door. "Oh, fuck. NAPAD!" The door bent inwards, and through one of the cracks they saw a deformed figure, covered in natural armor.

"What the hell is that thing?!"

"It's a mutation of a human that's suffered longterm Blackwing exposure! They've got heavy armor plating and generate massive amounts of heat: it's how that thing is bending the door open!"

"I got another word for it: ASS UGLY!" Boc said as he prepped his shuriken detonators, as the napad roared and he flicked the bombs into the thing's mouth, "Enjoy, fuckface! Bon appetite!"

He then pressed a button on his vambrace, and a boom was heard, and the napad was roaring in agony.

"That'll only distract him long enough for the cure to be finished," he said, as he drew his DL-44's, "He'll be back!"

"The only way we're getting through that armor is force lightning. Lightsabers are useless. But once it's gone, all that's left is muscle, and that won't protect shit."

Kit looked at the two Terrans in curiousity. "You seem to know a lot about this virus."

"We had an outbreak in the Sol System 50 years before either me or Boc was born. They had a lot of time to document on the mutations before the Navy had to glass that moon."

"The whole colony was swarming with them," Boc said, "If any of them had gotten off, they would've spread to other colonies, and most likely your galaxy. And trust me, nobody wants to something like that,"

A bony-armored fist burst through the door, and Ron's fingertips shot out white lightning at the undead monster. "WHITE LIGHTNING! STRIKE THE WABBIT!"

Boc looked at Ron with a 'WTF' look behind his helmet, "...Looney Tunes?! You're seriously quoting LOONEY TUNES?!"

"Be wery, wery quiet!" Ron said in a perfect Elmer Fudd imitation, "I'M HUNTING WABBITS! BAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Boc slapped his helmet's faceplate in exasperation, "Why me?" he groaned.

"I still blame you for us crashing on Coruscant in the first place!"

"What?!"

"EVERY TIME I fly with one of you Mandos, the ship I'm on crashes!"

Kit was one step from banging his head on one of the bulkheads. The clones were already there, joined by their Mandalorian counterparts.

"Dude! How many times do I have to have to say it!? STOP BLAMING ME!" Boc shouted and then formed in his hand what looked a condensed ball of Force Lightning that looked to be the size of a soccer ball. The Mandalorian then hurled the ball at the napad, resulting in an explosion of lightning that electrocuted it, and the other undead outside.

"Yes, release your anger! Only your hatred can destroy me!" Ron taunted.

"Stop quoting people!" Boc yelled, almost ready to just say 'fuck it' and charge out and slice everyone of these fuckers to bits.

"Only when it stops being so entertaining! Besides, one of us needs to lighten the mood!" Ron said with a smirk.

However they stopped as they didn't hear any banging and looked at the door, as the napad's hand was twitching as sparks of electricity sparked all over it.

"Well, at least it's dead." The napad's armor exploded off of the mutant as the flesh began to superheat and catch fire in a vain attempt to infect others. "Ok, as soon as we've got that cure up and going, we aerolize it and kill it in the atmosphere. After that, we go out there in teams of two and torch the remaining zombies. We leave nothing undead alive. Are we agreed, everyone?"

The group didn't say anything at first, but then the clones and Mandalorians all readied their weapons as a way of saying, 'let's just roast these fuckers and get out of here,'

"Good answer. Good answer!" Ron said.

* * *

 **Alderaan graveyard, 335 ABY**

* * *

Alderaan's graveyard was the asteroids that made up the remains of the planet destroyed by Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin and the Death Star I.

Currently hidden within the field was a Star Destroyer belonging to the One Sith, taking on a shipment from smugglers they had hired, using a diverse paper trail to attempt to throw off any investigators.

On the destroyer's bridge, a woman with dark brown hair, wearing purple robes and with a lightsaber on her hip, stared into space. Suddenly, she looked in a specific direction, knowing they were going to be found shortly, even if they weren't followed.

"Tell me," she said, seemingly to no one in particular. "Can you feel my presence? Sense it in the same way I sense yours? A rather unfortunate fate, wouldn't you say… _Onii-san_?"

Sayane Yamato of the One Sith smiled, as they prepared for war against their most hated enemies: the Jedi order and the Gaean Dominion. Soon, only the Sith would rule, as it was the way of things.

* * *

 **Ron the True Fan: And after an ordeal involving losing my email accounts, we're back on the air!**

 **Takeshi Yamato: And just in time for me to enter the picture. And yes, Sayane just quoted Rau le Creuset from Gundam SEED there.**

 **Patriot-112: Not overly original, but a good line nonetheless!**

 **117Jorn: If it works, it works.**

 **Ron the True Fan: Prepare for war.**

 **Ja Ne!**


	5. Chapter 5

**ISD Vector**

* * *

An undead Stormtrooper, after having it's limbs cut off by a lightsaber, received the coup de grace, which was a blaster bolt to the head. Boc sighed, and holstered his DL-44, before deactivating his darksaber, then he looked around at the hallways.

"Damn, this is why I HATE zombie apocalypse incidents," he said.

"At least they're dying." The cure was being pumped into the atmosphere, and the zombies were being funneled into killzones on the _Cartagia_ , and burned to death. That being said…

"General, some of the zombies have broken through the defense perimeter, and are heading for the hangar bay!"

Ron shrugged as he burned another undead corpse. "Meh. If they reach the fighters and shuttles, they won't get far. They've been surviving on pure Blackwing for weeks. The atmosphere on board your ship and those craft have NOTHING. They'll die before they get anywhere. Rooting for any of them heading for Dathomir, though."

Kit was concerned why he said that, but felt he shouldn't ask, while Boc just sighed, knowing Ron's non-caring/borderline hate for the homeworld of the witches, more specifically, the Nightsisters.

"In any case, the cure is finished, and you should take a few syringes back to a medical facility with proper equipment," Boc advised, and then turned as he looked at his reluctant subordinates load a few of the still 'live' undead into completely sealed stasis pods, "And these… _specimens_ should help to make better countermeasures."

Kit shuddered, not wanting to transport the undead. But it was either that or they'd deal with undead in the future. Lesser of two evils it was. "…Alright, let's get these things off this ship."

"Off MY ship," Ron clarified. "Speaking of which, I have to clean house. PLENTY of undead to kill."

Kit looked like he was about to argue, but Boc held his hand in front of him.

"Don't… trust me. From what I've seen and know of him, when he sets his mind on something, he's dead set on it. No matter what," the Mandalorian said, while sighing. "It's like dealing with a bull Ronto in mating season,"

"Worse!" Ron pulled out his own container of nanites. "MUCH worse. When I get a better ship, you'll get Vector." The Jedi injected the nanites into the electrical system, then moved off. "Uh… what exactly did he just do?"

"Dominion Nanites, or nano droids, in your case. Awesome little buggers, used in technological upgrades, medical science, just good for anything…" he said. "Damn things are targets for thieves which gave the Dominion plenty of problems. Especially the Ubese."

"And this isn't a problem?"

"It's a problem," Ron said, and then smirked. "For the thieves. The Dominion cracks down and kills tech thieves. They aren't the Republic. They actually DO something about it."

The Jedi General could tell by the look in Ron's eyes and through the Force that he was being serious.

"And aside from Ubese Technocrats, there are the Trandoshans, the Skakoans, and the One Sith. Just about any bad species out there." Boc said, and Kit's eye rose at the mention of One Sith.

"The Sith?"

"Yeah, they just refuse to die. Then again, so do the Jedi. I got a ship to fix." Ron went down the corridor before leaving their sight.

"We COULD just swarm the ship and take it, General."

Kit nodded. "Yes, we could. And the moment we try, he would kill us. Am I correct in assuming that is correct, Mandalorian?"

Boc nodded, "Yup. Anyway, after we're done with the left overs, I gotta get back to the rest of the group in the Halm Sector," he said. "Those Dreadnaughts aren't gonna move themselves unless someone gives them a command."

With that, the Mandalorians headed for the hangar, leaving the clones behind. "Let's head back to the ship, gentlemen. The man's not a threat to us. I sense that he just wants to be left alone." The clones didn't understand that, but they obeyed, following their general off the _Vector_.

* * *

 **Hyperspace, near Alderaan System, 2175 AD/335 ABY**

* * *

Jedi Knight Takeshi Yamato stood on the bridge of the Gaean Dominion Star Destroyer _Austria-Hungary_ , not really wanting to be there, but he had his orders from the Council.

The Dominion had heard rumors of One Sith forces in the Graveyard, and were going to investigate. They'd wanted a Jedi along, and Takeshi had been chosen.

However, he soon felt a tingle across his senses - a familiar resonance in the Force that he never wanted to sense again.

' _Sayane…_ ' he thought. ' _So the One Sith_ **are** _here… and as much as I don't want to kill kin… let alone my own_ imouto-chan _... redeeming her just isn't an option anymore…_ '

Sayane was Takeshi's sister, who had brushes with the dark side of the Force, like her similarly named ancestor. The Council knew this, and assigned two people to assist her in overcoming the dark: Kalya Skywalker, a descendant of Cade Skywalker and thus of Anakin and Luke, and Ronald Pinkerton, who was haunted by Sith and Dark Jedi spirits.

It seemed to work. She seemed better. Until that fateful day.

* * *

 _ **Flashback (May 18, 2173 AD/333 ABY)**_

* * *

Sayane Yamato's lightsaber was lit up in yet another training session with that idiot pureblood and his master. Yes, Pinkerton was a good swordsman, but she hated his guts. Kept going on about this being a good thing for her.

As he drove her back once more, something snapped inside her. She didn't need to put up with this anymore! Not his constant thrashing of her in their 'spars', not their lectures, and she most assuredly didn't need the Lightsaber he had 'helped' her build anymore! Not when she had one that she knew worked, and was far superior!

Leaping back farther than Ron had been intending to drive her, Sayane took the green-bladed Lightsaber and threw it like a Javelin, fully intending to skewer Ron's head with it.

"What the fuck, lady?!" Ron yelled. "What'd I do to deserve that?! I'm trying to help you, for Christs' sake!"

She didn't want, nor need, his 'help'. She had had enough of this arrogant Terran Pureblood.

"I don't need 'help', especially from one such as you, _Pinkerton!_ " she snapped, practically spitting his name at him. She then drew a second lightsaber hilt from a hidden pocket in her robes, one that Ron recognized on sight. "And I certainly don't need that pathetic excuse for a weapon you 'helped' me with, when I have something far superior." She ignited the new weapon, its crimson red blade bathing her in its glow.

"Where the hell did you get Darth Vader's light—OH SHIT!" The tritonium blade barely intercepted the red plasma as Sayane used Form V and VII to their maximum effect against her former swordplay tutor. That being said, he was still better than her in a duel. "Why—" Parry "Are you—" Deflect and kick to the face "Doing this?!"

"Because I have had enough!" Sayane yelled at him. "I have had enough of your arrogant self trying to 'help' me! I have had enough of you beating me in every sparring match! And I have had enough of you holding me back! I don't need your 'help' anymore!"

Her left hand ceased holding her lightsaber, which was still held by her right hand, as she pointed the left hand at Ron.

"I don't need ANYONE!"

Ron could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

"So JUST DIE!"

And lightning erupted from her left hand.

Ron deflected the lightning with his lightsaber, activating the other end before sending it right back. "Yeah, you forgot that I subscribe to Dark Side Weekly, bitch! What do you know, getting haunted by Sith does help!"

She continued the torrent of lightning before another snap-hiss got her attention.

"That's enough! Sayane, calm down! Ronald—"

"She started it by trying to kill me, Master!"

Sayane let out a shriek of rage, a pulse of Force energy erupting from her body in all directions, as she turned and leapt at Kalya, lightning sparking in her left hand, Vader's Lightsaber set to block and/or skewer in her right.

A purple blade barely deflected the red, but Kalya Skywalker was still shocked into unconsciousness. Sayane moved to decapitate her, but a purple string of light prevented her from doing so. It was a lightwhip.

Ron used a lightwhip, along with his Exar Kun-type and three others. "You. Just crossed. The Line. Now you die."

"I'm not afraid of you, arrogant Pureblood!" Sayane yelled. "If you want to die that badly, though, I'll deal with you first!"

"Is that it? You're just angry because my parents are Earth-born while one of yours is Corellian? Who gives a fuck!" He easily deflected most of Sayane's rage filled attacks, flicking her in the face twice before kicking her back. "You're throwing everything away for petty crap! I'm trying to help you, you stupid bitch!"

"I told you already…" Sayane growled, her eyes seeming to glow red. "I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!" She unleashed another storm of lightning against him.

Ron twisted the lightning against her, shocking her into near-submission, but the dark side of the Force is a pathway to many abilities.

One of which included rapid recovery. And she recognized that his fight was defensive: he was keeping her from getting to his master. And she was going to kill her.

She charged at him, sending a saber strike which he blocked, but while he was busy holding her back, she telekinetically grabbed her previous lightsaber, turning it back on and sending it to skewer Kalya.

Ron had to throw his sword to stop it, and she took the opportunity to stab him in the leg. "Not feeling so good now, are you?!"

"Up yours, Dark Jedi." Ron unleashed force lightning on her, and Sayane cursed the Pureblood's luck. She was only a halfblood: he was still more powerful, and nearly shocked her into unconsciousness.

"I will remember this, Pureblood!" she yelled. "You will fall by my hands, you and your master! I swear it!" She sent a storm of lightning all around her, sending up a cloud of dust. When it faded, she was gone.

* * *

She had tried to kill them twice before she joined the Sith. After that, Ron didn't leave Earth until a week ago for his knighting ceremony. But back to the present.

The One Sith had stolen several high-tech Dominion Security Quads, including a massive one that had Mandalorian Steel, a steel version of beskar, for an inner frame and tritonium armor plating that was bolted to the frame. Even Jedi couldn't bend that shit, and the Sith likely stole it for that reason.

They were getting ready to exit hyperspace, so Takeshi left the bridge, heading for the hangar.

He would be most effective in his X-Wing for this battle, he felt.

* * *

The Death's Head was well-hidden among the asteroids. Named for the ISD used by Thrawn, the ship was originally named Protector, but the Sith wanted a more menacing name. And commanding the destroyer was Sayane Yamato. Her mission to steal the Heavy SecBots was a success, but the Dominion, as usual, was tracking them down. The Pellaeon II wouldn't stand a chance against the Imperial III Austria Hungary, which had been upgraded using the lessons of the Pellaeon.

"Prepare the SecBots," she ordered. "If they try boarding, we'll turn their weapons against them. Prepare all starfighters for launch, as well. I am launching, too."

"Yes, My Lady!"

* * *

The GSD Austria-Hungary was the most powerful redesign the Dominion had produced. The superstructure had been given sloped facings, more weapons were added, RCS was improved, internal shield generators backed up the externals, ion attacks only supercharged capacitors that increased the ship's shield and weapon power and, of course, actual CIWS was fit in the form of 900 kinetic energy weapon/missile/rotary blaster cannon turrets. Pulling an Arvel Crynyd was not happening.

As the ship dropped out of hyperspace with the rest of its fleet, all the ships launched fighters.

Scores of fighters, of all makes and models.

The Dominion Third Fleet had standardized on the TIE Avenger and the RZ-1 A-Wing, but TIE Interceptors, X-Wings and at least one squadron of E-Wings were among the Third's fighter roster. Many thought it was lazy to field so many Rebellion-era fighters when the F-40 Yellow Jacket series were smaller and better, but the Dominion wasn't willing to scrap their old fighters, and would upgrade them until they were all gone.

Not to mention that Incom kept churning out new models of the X-Wing every few years or so - such as Takeshi's fighter, a T65-XJ47. Even without Terran Upgrades, the XJ50 had the most firepower out of any X-Wing variant, with four Proton Torpedo Launchers with a capacity for six torpedoes each, plus a second set of laser cannons midway down each wing, _**and**_ the option to mount an Ion Cannon in the nose cone. It was capable of interfacing with any R-series Droid, up to and including the recently-introduced R-47 series, and it also had adaptors which allowed the history buffs to hook up a T3-Unit or T7-Unit - such as Takeshi's astromech, T7-X5.

T7-X5 had originally belonged to the first Takeshi Yamato, back during the Galactic Cold War and Second Great Galactic War. Upon the first Takeshi's death, it had been stored in a place of honor in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. When the current Takeshi was training with the spirit of his ancestor, they came to the ruins of the temple and recovered the droid, who was then upgraded with Terran Nanotech.

"All fighters, report in." The hundreds of TIE Avengers and A-Wings reported in as Takeshi flew past the upgraded Assault Frigate II GDS _Pasquiaornis_ and the Victory III-Class GDS _Durocortorum_. For reasons Takeshi did not understand, AF2s were named after bird geni. There was even a ship named the _Archaeopterx_ in the First Fleet.

It didn't make sense, as they weren't agile: they had firepower, nothing more.

Victories were named for battles, as Earth had many, MANY recorded battles.

"Tempest, standing by," Takeshi reported when his turn came along.

" _We're retaking those heavy secbots today. Let's make sure the Sith remember to never steal from the Gaean Dominion. If their pilots surrender, take them alive. And if you find that Corellian Halfblood bitch Yamato, kill her on sight_!"

Takeshi hesitated before speaking, but he knew he had to say it - Sayane was his sister, stopping her was his responsibility, plus she was about as skilled in a cockpit as he was. "Tempest here," he said. "If you see Sayane, either on the ground or in her fighter, alert me and stay clear - she's my family, that means she's my responsibility to stop. And don't worry: I'll do what I must."

" _Copy, Knight Yamato."_ A single beam impacted the Austria-Hungary's shields, causing heavy shield damage. " _Son of a bitch! They've got a plasma beam projector! All units, find that thing and destroy it!"_ PBPs fired highly concentrated plasma streams, powerful enough to strip the shields off an ISD2 in one shot. Four more would leave it a burning wreck. The eighth would destroy it.

Takeshi moved out with the fighters, searching for the projector even as he looked for his sister… he could sense her, so she had to be close…

A second beam impacted the flagship, straining them further. " _Shields are at 30%! Find that projector and destroy it!"_ Takeshi's eyes spotted the telltale long emitter, vaguely reminding him of a Clone Wars-era Republic heavy plasma artillery cannon, in one of the asteroids. Usually, those things were fit to Spirit-Class corvettes, with eight apiece. " _This is corvette Oboe: projector sighted! Firing for effect!"_ The Oboe fired her own PBPs, with two shots destroying the asteroid.

Takeshi thought it fitting that the _Spirit_ -Class was closely modelled after the Stargate _Daedalus_ -class starship thanks to those projectors. " _This is Strike Four: I've sighted a squadron of Predators and a single Sith starfighter. Confirmed: it's the bitch!"_

"Tempest here, on my way!" Takeshi replied, speeding off towards Strike Four's position. Sure enough, there was the S-SC4 Bloodmark fighter that was Sayane's method of choice. He charged his fighter in her direction, firing off his eight laser cannons and causing her to veer away.

He heard a female voice speaking in his mind - his sister's, and another consequence of their unique sibling resonance. " _You always seem to get in my way, Onii-san!_ " she called out to him. " _But then, I can imagine you'd say the same thing about me!_ "

Takeshi didn't bother to respond, weaving his X-Wing out of the way of a burst of laser fire from her Bloodmark. He wouldn't banter, he wouldn't try to reason with her, and he wouldn't argue with her.

He would do what he must.

" _This is Oboe: drive their fighters toward us, and our railguns will do most of the job for you."_ The Oboe's many 50mm rapid-fire railguns would make short work of any fighter, Dominion or otherwise, as they still had the same weakness as old capital ships: two types of shield and not enough power for both.

Most of the fighters followed the Oboe's instructions, but not Takeshi - his sister was too smart to fall for a trap like that, no matter how crazy she might be - their fight would be between the two of them, and the two of them alone.

" _What's wrong, Takeshi? Not feeling talkative?!_ " Sayane taunted mentally as the Bloodmark spun around, firing red bolts of plasma at the X-Wing, impacting twice.

"I just don't feel like indulging a crazy woman's desire for banter," he said matter-of-factly, his comm on receive only, but Sayane still able to hear his words over their resonance - not the exact same as a Force Bond, but just as powerful a connection.

Sayane snapped, as usual, dumping more fire in Takeshi's direction before something began to happen.

The Force churned, and Takeshi cursed his sister in picking an artificially created Force nexus - Alderaan - as a hiding place. While they weren't as powerful as Terran Purebloods like Ron and Jaden Takeo, they were still insanely powerful force adepts, and two force users in combat caused problems.

Especially when they were connected by a resonance.

Lightning began crackling all around them, the Force energy present in the graveyard being awakened around them, as space began to glow and distort…

* * *

 **Near Korriban - 21 BBY**

* * *

All of the Endor-era Death Squadron ships were accounted for and fully repaired, including the captured Tector and Venator, which were now being slave-linked and modernized. While on the Bridge of the SSD Executor, Darth Vader was looking at the remains of what was the planet Korriban, the birthplace of the Sith. The officers he sent to the _Tector_ had come back not too long ago, and informed him of what they found.

After reading the Date records on the data-terminals, they now had a clue of where, or when, they were. 21 years before the battle of Yavin, two years before the Empire came into being, two years before he lost… Padme, and two years before his son was born.

From what they had also learned, Palpatine was also dead: killed by a shuttle crashing into the senate at high speed.

"Lord Vader!" The dark lord barely acknowledged Piett's attempts to get his attention. "My lord, we're picking up a ship, unknown classification, near the debris field. It doesn't match anything built by the CIS or the Old Republic during the Clone Wars."

Vader's attention was drawn from his thoughts as soon as he heard that and turned to the Admiral. He then fully turned and walked toward the station before he suddenly felt the Force stir.

"Send a squadron of fighters to investigate. And inform our captured vessels to move into position in case the vessel is hostile."

"Yes, My Lord."

* * *

Sayane groaned as she regained groggy consciousness. She was vaguely aware of asteroids and TIE fighters, but was unable to do anything about it.

She reached out with her senses, but couldn't sense her brother anywhere nearby. She also couldn't sense any absence in the force that would indicate he was dead or otherwise gone, which caused her to frown slightly. She also couldn't sense any of her fighters, or her ship. She _**could**_ , however, sense a great presence, powerful in the Dark Side, and could feel a vague sense of familiarity to that presence…

The fighter jolted as a Lambda-Class shuttle locked a tractor beam onto the fighter, dragging it behind. She didn't see any Dominion markings, but she was too busy falling unconscious to notice. She barely noticed being taken out of her fighter before she heard the one sound that all feared.

Kooh. Purr. Kooh. Purr.

Her eyes bolted open, as she turned in the direction of the sound, beholding one of the greatest Sith Lords of all time.

Darth. Motherfrakking. Vader.

They were in the hangar bay of an Executor-Class ship, the stormtroopers wore the Phase 1 model armor (which would only be moderately upgraded by the Fel Empire) and all the uniforms were Classic Imperial. There were no Predator-Class fighters, only TIE/LNs, Lambdas, TIE Interceptors and the occasional TIE Avenger.

She was on board the _Executor_. Death Squadron's flagship. "My lord! The pilot's awake!"

"Restrain her."

Her brain was running a mile a minute, but she didn't resist as the stormtroopers bound her arms - she knew that if she did anything rash, Vader might take matters into his own hands - and no matter how strong she was, she doubted she could take on Vader.

Obviously, the Force storm that had been forming had sent her back in time, some how. But where was she? _**When**_ was she? And had her brother been sent back, too?

That last question was asked primarily because she wanted to dispose of him herself, and wouldn't have the chance if they'd been sent to different time periods.

"You have answers to questions that I want answered. And as you are the only survivor we've yet discovered, you will provide them."

"The… Only survivor?"

"Yes. Your star destroyer's crew is dead, and all of the other TIE pilots are dead."

Sayane only had the Dominion to thank for her survival. Unlike the rest of her fighters, her Bloodmark was modified with Terran nanotech. The other fighters used previous generation shields. "My Lord, we've finished examining one of the unknown TIEs. Its' weapons and shield systems are decades ahead of ours, let alone the Rebellion."

Sayane thought her situation through for a few moments, but nodded. "Very well," she said. "I will answer your questions, though I hope you will answer a few of mine, too."

Vader, after hearing Sayane's response, turned back to her, after telling the engineer to continue work on the TIEs they managed to recover. Sayane then looked up into the masked face of the most infamous Sith Lord in history, her face reflected in both of the eye pieces of Vader's mask. She felt a chill go down on her spine as the Dark Lord prepared to begin his interrogation.

"Who are you?"

"Sayane Yamato of the One Sith."

"Where did you come from?"

"Earth, a planet in a galaxy far, far away."

Sayane's comment caused Vader to activate his lightsaber. "Do not test me, girl."

Sayane winced. "I am speaking the truth, Lord Vader," she said. "My galaxy is very distant from yours, and contact will not be made between the two galaxies for another two hundred years or so." Seeing his lightsaber shift, she added, "I have nothing to gain from lying to you, Lord Vader. I come from over three hundred years in your future, and was sent back in time through some event I still do not fully explain. If you still do not believe me, there should be a technique that would allow you to use the Force to test the veracity of my claims."

"You will show me. And I will see if you are worthy of the title of Sith." A true sith title, from the greatest Jedi killer of all. Krayt may have paved the way for her to be Sith, but Vader would MAKE her Sith in actuality.

If she were anyone else, she would be fangirling right now.

Instead, she was recalling one of the few techniques that Pureblood had 'taught' her - a memory transference ability. "I should be able to show you my memories," she told him. "That should prove my claims about where I come from, at the very least."

Vader's eyes narrowed behind his mask. He could either kill this woman, or let her show him what he needed to know.

"Do it."

Sayane's fingers arced with lightning before they made contact with his suit, showing him images of a war yet to come, of a Dominion whose fleets hovered over all of their colonies and of a Jedi who had trained her in the art of the sword so well only he could hope to best her.

He also saw the memories of learning of his galaxy's past, and he learned of the existence of 'Star Wars', and how her people had known of his as a work of fiction long before they made contact. And he saw her finding his Lightsaber on Endor, from debris of the Second Death Star.

When he recovered from the experience, he found stormtroopers pointing weapons at Sayane. "Stand down. She did what she needed to do." The 501st weren't happy, but they lowered their weapons. "Commander Cody."

The almost forty year old clone who served under Obi-wan and barely survived Starkiller's rampage on Kamino stood at attention. "My Lord?"

"Secure her star destroyer and bring it into formation."

Cody hesitated for a moment but complied.

"Yes sir, right away," he said and motioned to a group of Stormtroopers to follow him, and he went to gather volunteers to retrieve the ship.

"Your fighters are… interesting."

"Predator-Class. designed to replace the TIE Interceptor and Defender for the Fel Empire. The technology you want is in my fighter."

"Your fighter is a Bloodmark: hopelessly out of date."

"Terran nanotechnology brought it up to modern spec. I could fight all of Rogue Squadron at once and defeat them all."

Vader immediately became very interested in this technology. "Tell me more of this future of yours. The technology, the world, the people, everyone," he said, and he saw the small smirk on the Yamato's face.

"I can give you all that, and more," she said. "We have much to talk about, Lord Vader…"

* * *

On Ruusan, as Ron was going to pick up 'Mr. Fuzzy', who was glaring at him, he felt a disturbance in the Force, which could only mean one thing.

"Goddamn it, that halfblood bitch just won't LEAVE ME ALONE! It's like Krayt and Palpy!" the ysalamir chirped curiously. "I have a bitch that hates me that followed me to the past, fuzzy."

The reptomammal leaped onto Ron's arm again, and wrapped its tail around it. The Ysalamir then snuggled it's head into his arm, making Ron blink before he sighed.

"I'll never understand animals at all," he said and looked back into space, his glare still on his face, "Alright bitch, you REALLY want to kill me that bad? Fine!"

The fuzzy got back on his back, purring as though it were an oversized cat once his claws were in the carrying pack. "Then you have to deal with me and Fuzzy!"

* * *

The _Bounty I_ had just gotten back to the Katana Fleet, the Firespray landing in the hangar of one of the _Dreadnaughts_. Boc was nursing the headache he had, after dealing with Bo-Katan and preventing a mutiny back on the Vector, the Mandalorian force sensitive knew, he was gonna need more than just a bunch of former Death Watch.

However, he then felt through the Force, a familiar signature, a signature he hadn't sensed since.

"Fuck me… not her of all people," he groaned out as his headache got worse. The other Mandalorians all looked at him in confusion. "Please don't ask, I'll tell you later."

The Mandalorians didn't say anything as the patrol craft landing on the hangar floor.

They then departed the _Firespray_ and they could all see through the hallways that the dead bodies had been removed.

"At least the bodies are gone," Boc said thankfully, "I think we've all had enough of dead bodies for today."

"Dead and undead, Manda'lor." said one of the Nite Owls, "So, what's next, besides this fleet getting ready for war?" THAT made Boc smirk. It was time for Death Watch's destruction and Pre's humiliation.

"First, I need to get my helmet cam recordings, and I'm gonna get Geesix, cause I'm gonna go live," he said, making the Mandos blink before their eyes widened.

"Y… You're gonna release your intentions on the holonet!?" Bo-Katan said, and Boc chuckled.

"More or less, it will not only make other Mandos who follow the True Warrior ways to seek me out, but it will also send a message to the whole Galaxy," he said. "The Supercommandos are not only back, but they're here to change everything."

* * *

"Eventually, Emperor Fel and his Jedi allies killed Darth Krayt, and after Darth Wredd's insurrection, the GFT settled in for a long peace until the second Outbound Flight project was launched, with the _Mara Jade_ arriving at Earth over a century ago, the only real important events I can recall are the rise of the Dominion and their destruction of several slaver organizations and the Zygerrians that had existed since the Old Republic era. They REALLY hate slavery."

Sayane had explained everything, from the history of Earth to the entire history of this galaxy after Vader had died at Endor, as well as the advances in technology made by both sides, the Dominion more so than the GFT. And Vader listened to every word spoken. He was most intrigued in the humans of Earth, or Terrans, Sayane said was the general term. Not only in their ingenuity in technology, and but their strong affinity to the Force.

"And the other sentient species in your galaxy?" Vader asked, and Sayane shrugged.

"After Earth was found, and the Dominion began expanding from the Sol System, they only settled a few dozen star systems," she said. "So far no other sentients. As of yet."

"Interesting."

"Don't bother thinking of an invasion just yet, My Lord. They're not even a spacefaring civilization yet: they won't be for another 150 years. They only advanced so fast because we gave them the tools to do so." The Dominion became a tier 2 civilization in two decades, purged all corruption and became the dominate power in the Andromeda Galaxy in less than 60 years.

After a moment's silence, Sayane added, "I believe I might still have a sample of Dominion Nanotech in my fighter's storage compartment. I kept it as a backup, in case I ever got my fighter shot down, so I could get a new one up to the same specs - though it could work on something much larger… such as the _Executor_."

Vader was surprised that she has these nanomachines, but at the same time, was quite interested in seeing what these Terran machines can do.

"Lord Vader!" Vader turned and saw Admiral Piett arrive and stopped in front of him, "My Lord, we're receiving an all frequency broadcast on the holonet. I… believe you need to see this."

"Put it through, Admiral." The holoemitter activated, the image of a Mandalorian appearing.

Sayane blinked as she recognized the armor's color scheme and pattern.

"Boc Werde…" she said, "I thought I killed him. And the last time I encountered him… Pinkerton. He's here as well. All the weird shit happens to him."

"What do you know about this Mandalorian?" Vader said.

"Boc Werde is a Terran born Mandalorian, the first one actually," Sayane said, "He's a skilled fighter, marksmen, and works as a bounty hunter, and mercenary. He's also Force-sensitive, and a damn strong one as well. He's known by his given moniker as the Second Coming of Boba Fett,"

"How dangerous is he?" Vader asked, while studying the image of the Mandalorian in front of him.

"Incredibly, if he has his own Mandalorian force." Sayane said, as she remembered the duel she had with the so-called Mandalorian Jedi, "Of course he's not just skilled in Mandalorian Combat skills, he's trained in every Terran Martial Art, and from what experience I gained fighting him, he's able to have the patience of a Jedi, but the ferocity of a Sith,"

Vader's eyes narrowed, but before he could speak, Boc began to speak.

( **BGM** : **Birth of War - Killzone** )

" _My people, sons and daughters of the_ True _Mandalore. For many years, we have been a broken people… shunned. OPPRESSED! And conquered by those we sought to escape! Long have I have watched as our people became divided, fought each other, and turned from the honorable soldiers and proud warriors, into either the overly pacifistic idioti New Mandalorians, or the brigands known as the Death Watch. I speak to you now, not as either of those who have disgraced and humiliated our heritage, but as a TRUE Mandalorian!"_

* * *

"Congratulations, dumbass: you just painted a target on your ass the size of the Death Star 2." Ron was on his way back to the Vector, with the Fuzzy on his lap, purring like mad. He had docked the ship with an asteroid, and was letting the nanites turn the rock into useful materials to repair and upgrade the ISD1 when he caught the transmission from Boc.

He was amused and annoyed. The Mandalorian had made himself a massive target for the rest of the galaxy.

" _Pre Vizsla of Clan Vizsla, has already been punished for his crimes against the people of Mandalore, as well as to other worlds… I saw to that myself,"_ Boc said, and Ron saw as he watched from the point of view of Boc's helm cam his duel with Pre Vizsla, with the ultimate humiliation of slicing the bastard's arms off and legs off, and taking the Secret Mand'alor's darksaber. And then after the duel, seeing Bo-Katan along with the Nite Owls and few others joining him. " _Death Watch has been fractured, and many of its members saw Clan Vizsla's plan of returning to being raiders and pirates as a path to the Mandalorians' destruction. Instead, they are now part of the True Faithful to the Mandalorian Resol'nare, and to the Supercommando Codex of Jaster Mereel!"_

"Screw the Death Star 2. Try Jupiter. He's going to have every asshole in Andromeda after him. That might even include the CIS and the Republic." Memories of the Mandalorian Wars were still vivid and the last thing they wanted was another repeat of that. Sith orchestrated or not, the Mandalorians still caused ruin and death throughout the galaxy. Not to mention many Mandalorians wanted payback for the Excision over seven hundred years ago.

"All this has happened before, all this will happen again, indeed. You know, I'm going to have to get a crew for _Vector_. Time for a little commerce raiding on CIS supply lanes." The Z-95 changed course before jumping into hyperspace.

* * *

 **Jedi Temple, Coruscant**

* * *

The Jedi council watched the holorecording of one they believed to have assassinated the Chancellor, as he cut the limbs off of Pre Vizsla, and his declaring of being a follower of Jaster Mereel's Supercommando Codex.

"Hmm, strong in the force, this Mandalorian is," Yoda mused, "Very strong,"

"The last thing we need are the Mandalorians stirring up trouble for the Jedi. We've only had peace because of the Excision, no matter how brutal and unfair it was to the Mandalorians." Yoda was forced to agree with Mace. The Mandalorians were like moths, and the Jedi were their flame. And every time they met in battle, the Mandalorians burned, either through their warriors dying in droves or their homeworld getting glassed.

Especially their homeworld getting glassed.

" _And as a message to the_ Jet'ii _, I have no intention in getting involved in your petty little squabble with the CIS_." Boc said, making the Jedi Council blink, " _My only intention is to rebuild my people's pride and purpose in this great galaxy. And I had already achieved my first step toward that, by finding a long thought lost sword which your precious Republic lost and attempted to cover up due to the embarrassment they felt. Now that sword belongs to MY people."_

"Sword? Does he mean the darksaber?"

"No, Master Windu. A ship, he refers to. The Katana."

The Korkun master's eyes widened as he gazed at the Mandalorian. "He found the Katana Fleet. He has 200 ships under his command." This was not good. Every time the Mandalorians gained a large military force, they always marched to war. There were no exceptions.

Never.

" _Of course, the sword I speak of is not enough..."_

* * *

 _ **Mandalore, Royal Palace**_

* * *

Satine, who had been watching Boc's speech felt a feeling of deep worry in her heart. She knew what the Excision did to the Mandalorians all because of the warrior ways. And now it looked it was about to happen again.

" _...I intend to rebuilt more than just our strength. I intend to rebuild our homeworld. I intend to rebuild our honor. And I intend to rebuild OUR PRIDE!_ " Boc declared, " _Of course, there are those among our people who would disagree. But, they will soon see new insights, into our cause. And rest assured, on that day, we will be united once more. On that day, those driven to divide us, will hear our voice! And on that day, WE. Will act. As one! And we shall be ignored NO MORE!"_

"I will not let this happen again. Mandalore has suffered too much for the warrior ways just to come back and cause more ruin!" It wasn't as though she was going to have much of a choice, though. If he was going to challenge her government's right to govern Mandalore, he might just steamroll over her like the Republic did when they had enough bullshit with the warriors and decided to glass the planet.

That was not a good day to be a Mandalorian.

* * *

 _ **Arca Barracks, Coruscant**_

* * *

" _But, this much, I vow, the history of how long this mission will take be written in blood. We will be fighting, for our very existence. But if there are those who will deny us peace. Refuse us our rightful place in the Universe, then, we shall unleash, such terrible retribution, that generations yet unborn will cry out in anguish!"_

An older man wearing gold colored Mandalorian shocktrooper armor, watched the holonet broadcast along with a few others, many of them being clones in either Commando, or ARC Trooper Armor.

"What do you think of this Buir?" said one of the ARC clones.

"This one's interesting. I'd love to see if he'd succeed or fail."

"One thing's for certain, Buir" said one of the Clone Commandos, whose armor was colored black, "Things are about to get interesting.

* * *

 **Serenno, Count Dooku's Castle**

* * *

"This is most troubling," said the former Jedi-turned-Sith apprentice now master, as he watched Boc's speech. He was not alone as there were a few other individuals watching. One was a Mandalorian in red and yellow armor, his helmet was removed, showing a bald, a moustache, and a scar going over his left eye.

Said Mandalorian was laughing as he watched Pre Vizsla be brought down four pegs.

"You find this amusing? The Mandalorians are being called to order. You know what that means, do you not?" Dooku, of course referred to the one thing that all Mandalorians learned above all else.

When Mandalore calls, _you answer_. No ifs, ands or buts. He or she calls, you _run_.

And Boc Werde was putting out that call.

"I'm merely laughing that he was the one who finally put that fool, Vizsla in his place," Chop'aa Notimo said, "I might've not agreed with Jaster Mereel's Supercommando Codex, but House Vizsla and my own clan had always had a heated rivalry with each other. And I'm debating whether or not to go shake his hand or challenge him to a duel myself! And by the way he moves, it's like a perfect combination of a Mandalorian, Jedi, and Sith put together, with the Mandalorian being the dominant presence,"

General Grievous could only shake his head. True he respected the Mandalorians of old due to their ruthless warrior reputations. Now they were either the pirates of the Death Watch, or those pathetic disgraces for pacifists, the New Mandalorians. "If he gets in our way, he will be crushed."

"Do not trouble yourself with the Mandalorian, General. He is no threat to us. But that disturbance in the force is. Stronger then Skywalker. That is the real threat." Dooku warned and the Kaleesh cyborg nodded in understanding.

Dooku then turned to Chop'aa, "However, I know he can't be ignored." he said, "That is why I'm sending you Notimo and your own Mandalorians to keep him in check,"

Chop'aa smirked at that, "Thank you, Count," he said, "And if he tries to get in the way of your war with the Republic, I'll see to it personally that he has an... _accident_."

Asajj Ventress scoffed at Chop'aa's bravado, "Don't get cocky, Notimo," she admonished, "You are not a Force-Adept and cannot sense it but I am, and I do feel it. He is strong in the Force, not as strong as Master Yoda, nor Dooku, but he is still strong,"

"Bah! Killing a force user isn't as hard as you think. So many Jedi died at the hands of Mandalorians and bounty hunters, it's not amusing. It's hilarious!"

Asajj only rolled her eyes.

"Enough! Right now all we need is focus," Dooku reminded, "Even though Chancellor Palpatine is dead, that doesn't mean the war is over. General Grievous, you are to continue your push through the Outer Rim. Asajj, you are to probe the Mid Rim, and test the Republic's strength. And you know what you must do Notimo." The three nodded and left the Count alone in his office, as he continued to watch the broadcast.

" _I want our people to be strong again, but I will not make the same mistakes our forefathers did in the past,"_ Boc clarified, " _Our one and primary concern is not galactic conquest of either the Republic or the Separatists, but to the defense of our own home of Mandalore and Mandalorian Space as a whole."_

* * *

 _ **Carlac, Death Watch Camp**_

* * *

Pre Vizsla was growling as angrily as a sand panther as he heard Boc's speech, his prosthetic hands ground in protest as the one responsible for taking over half of his people and all his limbs basically showed his humiliation to the ENTIRE galaxy. Of course, he was not the only one in the camp watching, as all the other remaining Death Watch watched the speech.

Death Watch was breaking apart thanks to that pretender. Decades of work, all undone. The Supercommandos were nothing. Death Watch was the only real Mandalorian way of life. The Supercommandos were too gentle, too weak. Only brutality would forge a real warrior.

" _And if any Outsider should dare to come to our sector with hostile intentions, to claim by force, what they cannot claim by right, they will not imagine what awaits them. We WILL smite them from our skies!"_ Boc shouted, his speech becoming more passionate and charismatic, " _They would sweep over us like the blizzards of Hoth, but never again will we bow before them. Never again endure their oppression. Never again, endure their tyranny. We shall strike without warning, and without mercy. Fighting as one hand, one heart, one soul! We'll shatter their dreams of subjugating us and haunt their nightmares, drenching our ancestors' graves with their blood! And as our last breath tears at their lungs, as we rise again, from the ruins our cities..."_

He then watched as Boc removed his helmet, showing the face that Pre now hated with a burning passion.

" _... They will know, Mandalore, belongs to the Mandalorians,"_

Death Watch's members began talking. They liked what the bastard was saying. 'It sounds good. For Mandalore and Mandalore alone.' Pre wasn't liking this. If they left, Death Watch was going to die. Sure, the hardliners would stick by him, but now they were a small minority.

* * *

Across the entire Galaxy, every True Mandalorian in armor, who had heard Boc's speech, all had one thing in mind. To find and meet this Mandalorian, and see if he really plans to do what he says.

* * *

With Boc and his group, Geesix finished recording and he looked around the bridge of the Katana, all of the Nite Owls and former Death Watch who joined him, all waited for the order. Boc sighed and placed his helmet back on.

"Now that's taken care of," He said, "Let's get going shall we?"

The other Mandalorians nodded.

"Where to, then, _Mand'alor_?" Bo-Katan asked, and Boc smirked.

"First we head to Jakku," he said, "That is where we'll find a dockyard station according to the data from the _Bounty I_ ,"

"I still can't believe that someone put all that data into one ship," said one of the Nite Owls, and Boc just chuckled.

"That's because whoever put that data in there, thought it was a good idea to keep it someplace other than the senate or GAR HQ," Boc said, "Apparently, they didn't count me in,"

* * *

 **Meanwhile - Lehon**

* * *

"Hm?" Jaden mused as he glanced up, "What the hell was-Oi! I was distracted!" He shouted as he rose his lightsabers to deflect a flurry of strikes from Serra as she went on the offensive with their sparring match.

"Rule 101 in lightsaber combat: don't get distracted." Serra said with a smirk, as she spun her lightsabers, leaping into the air for a downward strike, as Jaden rose his swords in an X to block the attack.

"Oh ha ha, very funny!" Jaden said, rolling his eyes as he shoved Serra back into the air, before jumping after her. "I'm gonna make sure you eat those words by the time we're done here!"

"Have to catch me first, _master,_ "

"STOP CALLING ME MASTER!"

Their lightsabers locked once more, as the two struggled for dominance over the other, Jaden would have to admit though Serra had already come a long way in the Terran styles of lightsaber conflict he had taught her so far. Learning everything he taught like a sponge. It was strange being the teacher for once… now if she could only stop calling him Master every now and then…

Suddenly his wrist watch beeped, catching his attention for a brief second, and Serra took advantage of that second as she pushed her attack. Unfortunately her footing was off, so instead of shoving her blades forward, she shoved her entire body weight forward, knocking Jaden off balance before both fell to the ground.

"Dow!"

"Gah!"

Jaden grunted, shaking his head before he looked at Serra below him. "Ah, sorry." He said, raising his wrist. "The Nanites are finished working on that droid carrier, we can leave at anytime now."

"Oh… uh, good..." Serra said, before her face reddened. "You can ahhh… g-get off me now..."

Jaden blinked before he realized that he was over top Serra, in a rather… compromising position, which caused him to blush and jump off. "OH! Shit, I ahhhh… gah… s-sorry!" He said, "Accident! So… y-yeah… "

"I-Its fine..." Serra said, as she stood up. "So… I guess it's time to go then?"

"Yeah..." Jaden said, "I'll… slave the _Twilight's_ computer with the droid carrier so it'll launch and jump with us. We'll stop by a planet like Alderaan, and then I'll leave you with the _Twilight_ to head back to Coruscant."

"Right..." Serra said nodding, "That makes sense… what will you do though?"

"What else? Start preparing the galaxy for the Vong." Jaden said, "I've got a few ideas on where to start, but I've got a lot of work ahead of me to pull this off… I would appreciate it though if you didn't show anyone what I taught you yet… not sure if the rest of the Jedi order is ready for the things I taught you."

"Of course." Serra said nodding, "I… don't know how they'd react myself... "

"Thank you… well then I guess we should start getting ready." He said, as he headed towards the spot where the two ships were parked, Serra following closely behind.

Sure, the Vong weren't going to rear their ugly heads proper for another 30 years, but it was better that they were ready. Jaden also had a thought of who to deal with in the meantime: the Ssi-Ruuk Imperium. While not as...bad as the Vong, they did try to enslave the people of Bakura for use in their entechment technology. The Dominion took a few lessons from the Ssi-Ruuk, but ultimately made the choice to make them learn to piss off once they tried to invade Dominion space in 287 ABY. Plus there was the Sorcerers of Rhand, Vagaari Empire, and scores of others he should destroy before they cause even more trouble.

He'd deal with them later. Right now, he had to get back to the rest of the galaxy.

* * *

Ruusan

* * *

Ron had a FUN time trying to steer the ISD1 into a docking position over an asteroid so those nanobots could convert that useless rock into useable material. "Ok, Fuzzy, I need a crew for this bucket of bolts. Any recommendations?" The lizard didn't do anything but purr, but Ron knew EXACTLY where to get his crew.

The Confederacy of Independent Systems was going to HATE him for stealing so many of their B-series droids. But he could care less about the Seps, especially the Neimoidians, why Sidious ever sided with those cowardly idiots, besides the fact they had a LARGE amount of money, he'll never know. But hey, what better way to fuck with them than steal their precious droids.

"Ok, CIS supply routes in 21 BBY...should be easy to figure out, seeing as I'm on an ISD with a full historical archive about all things military prior to 1 BBY." He marched over to one of the consoles, accessing Vector's historical archives about CIS activities during the Clone Wars, finding a single convoy right around this time near the one world he DIDN'T want to be near.

"Why does shit always have to revolve around fucking _**Mandalore**_?!" At least the Mandalorians would have something he needed: a stiff drink.

He needed it after dealing with the undead.

* * *

 **Ron the True Fan: Braaaaaaaaaaains...Oh, wait, we killed all the zombies.**

 **Patriot-112: There's still Odacer Faustin.**

 **Ron the True Fan: FUCK!**

 **117Jorn: We've got bigger issues than Zombies boys.**

Ron the True Fan: Yes, we still have to deal with Death Squadron, the Ssi-Ruuk and all of the galaxy's problems all at once, don't we?

Patriot-112: That's true. And coming next chapter, more from the future...and I mean our heroes present.

Ja Ne!


	6. Chapter 6

**Location Unknown**

* * *

Takeshi groaned as he regained consciousness, feeling like he'd been hit by a Star Destroyer.

It took him a few minutes to fully recall what had happened: the battle, the lightning, the bizarre glow right before passing out…

A quick check revealed four things: One, he was in the cockpit of his X-Wing, and T7 was still in the back. Two, Sayane wasn't anywhere nearby, but he couldn't sense anything that would indicate she died. Three, there was only one other Dominion Fighter in the area, another X-Wing, and he could sense that its pilot was returning to consciousness, too. And four, they weren't in Alderaan's Graveyard anymore - in fact, he didn't know where they actually _**were**_.

A warning alarm told the Jedi that laser fire was heading in his general direction. The targeting computer IDed the craft as Vulture I-Class droid starfighters, which were markedly different from the Vulture IIs used by the Dominion, which were actually as lethal as organically piloted craft.

"What the heck are Vulture I's doing here?" Takeshi asked as he fired up the engines and began avoiding the laser fire from the droids. "They haven't been seen since the Clone Wars! Did I go back in time or something?"

His scanners then warned him of a larger threat and he turned and spotted a _Providence_ -class Destroyer/Carrier, only it had the distinctive blue CIS markings and spider web Hexagon..

"OK, either Pirates hit the bargain bin, or I really DID go back in time!" Takeshi said, as he began blasting through the droid fighters with his X-Wing's Laser Cannons, even as he saw the other X-Wing following suit. "T7, see if you can open a channel to the other X-Wing!"

His astromech beeped an affirmative.

The Vultures were no match for the hyper-advanced X-Wing, or any X-wing, for that matter, as Takeshi flew rings around them, using the Incom-designed, Dominion-built fighter in the best way possible.

Absolute domination over everything.

As Takeshi mowed through the fighters, T7 finally reported that it had established a comm link to the other X-Wing. "Nice job, T7!" Takeshi replied, before activating the Comm to the other X-Wing. "This is Tempest calling Dominion X-Wing. Pilot, are you alright?"

After a few seconds, a female voice replied, " _This is Lieutenant Lunamaria Hawke, Callsign Habu. Good to hear from you, Knight Yamato. Any idea where we are?"_

Takeshi checked his readouts. "Navcomp says we're in the Outer Rim, but can't be more precise than that. But given the droids we're facing and that _Providence_ -class ship they're launching from, I think we might need to ask _**when**_ we are, too."

" _Oh, great, did those One Sith bastards get their hands on SciCorps' time-travel crap and actually get it WORKING or is this Force-related?"_

Takeshi did NOT want to know if the Dominion actually had working time travel technology, and he did not want to find out. "I think this is Force-related," he replied. "In fact, personally, I think this is Ronald Pinkerton's fault - the crazy always seems to find him and drag everyone else in after him - if I see him again, I'm giving him the Sisko Treatment."

" _You're going to punch a man in the face just because insanity seems to follow him around like a lost puppy?"_

"No, ANIMALS follow him around like lost puppies: there's a ysalamir on earth that's crying because he's not there. Insanity is attached to him like a B1's backpack! And like a magnet, it always draws everyone in with him!" Takeshi scowled briefly as he blasted apart another fighter. "I've lost count of the obscure brushes with death he's dragged me into!"

"… _Uhh, damn."_ Lunamaria said. " _You sound like you don't like the guy very much."_

"It's not that I don't like the guy," Takeshi replied. "It's just frustrating that every time I run into him, he's gotten dragged into some new crazy fiasco, and ends up dragging _**me**_ into it - and the fact that he helped train my sister before she…" he trailed off, but Lunamaria knew what he meant. "Anyway, that doesn't help things, either. So yeah, can you blame me for thinking that he deserves the Sisko Treatment?"

" _No… I guess not_ ," Lunamaria said, " _But aside from that, what are we gonna do about that_ Providence _and these Vultures."_

Takeshi thought for a moment, then grinned as an idea came to mind. "We're going to board the _Providence_ and take it over," he said. "We need to find out exactly when we are, and what Ron's done to screw up this timeline already. And that ship's databanks will make a decent starting point."

He could feel Lunamaria gape at that.

" _ARE YOU CRAZY!?"_ she yelled. " _That's ship's crawling with Battle droids! And I'm NOT a Jedi!"_

"If you've got a Dominion AR, you'll be fine. These aren't Dominion B1s and 2s: your weapons are VERY overpowered, comparatively." The MA48C WAS a very overpowered assault rifle, firing 7.62x54mm bullets in 60 round 'casket' magazines or, with a quickly-removed and replaced receiver, 600 synth-tibanna blaster bolts that could tear through anything short of Mandalorian Iron. Not the steel the Dominion used: ACTUAL Mandalorian Iron. He smirked as he added, "Not to mention that my astromech may be an antique, but he's been fully modernized and is a _**genius**_ at hacking - if we can get onboard that ship, he could probably reprogram the droids to work for us."

It was a while until Luminara answered.

" _Alright. But it doesn't mean I have to like it,"_ the female pilot said. " _I feel like we're about to reenact the Coruscant Rescue Mission,"_

Same class of ship, same way in. Only difference was this wasn't the Invisible Hand and Count Dooku nor General Grievous weren't on board. Otherwise, both of them were screwed, as Takeshi may have been a great swordsman, but there was a reason besides dealing with the dark side Ron was chosen to be his sister's tutor instead of Takeshi. He was an infinitely better swordsman.

And Takeshi had the scars from their first, last, and ONLY duel to prove it.

"Except we don't have to deal with the CIS leaders like Dooku and Grievous," Takeshi said, having read up on the Droid Army General's flagship, and he couldn't sense any Force-Adepts on the ship. "Now let's go!"

With that the two X-Wings went into attack and began streaking toward the _Providence_.

* * *

 _ **On Bridge of said ship**_

* * *

"Uhh sir," said one of the B-1 bridge operators, "The mysterious fighters are moving into an attack position and heading right toward us,"

"Shoot them down."

"Uh, we're TRYING."

The tactical droid was not pleased until his tactical systems scanned the fighters, which were TANKING THE TURBOLASER SHOTS. Not even the ARC-170, the most heavily shielded fighter the Republic had, could do that.

"Uh, sir! They're not going down!" the same B-1 said as the starfighters continued on their course straight toward the hangar.

"Close the hangar doors," the Tactical Droid ordered. "Don't let them onboard."

Unfortunately, the hangar doors closed about as slowly as ever, and before they could close, the two fighters had made it through into the hangar.

Many of the Battle Droids in the Hangar rushed in order to stop the boarders, only for the cockpit hatch of one of the fighters to open, and a figure leaping with the familiar snap-hiss being heard.

"OH NO!" shouted a B-1, it's hands on it's head. "It's a Jedi!"

Said Jedi leapt into their midst with twin purple lightsabers, and was deflecting blaster bolts and slicing apart droids like nobody's business as his astromech droid made its way to the ground, even as the other fighter opened its cockpit.

The pilot came out, dressed in an flightsuit similar to the Imperial Pilot uniform, with the helmet to match, but it's colors were radically different. It was primarily a deep red, with a few white stripes here and there. She also had a rifle in her hand, which was revealed as a slugthrower as she opened up on the droids.

The 7.62mm slugs tore into the B1s, and even knock down B2s, having enough force to punch through their duranium armor plating. Once she ran out of ammo, she took cover, swapping out the firearm assembly for another, then slammed another magazine into the weapon, 15mm blaster bolts hitting the droids.

Some of the droids screamed as the bolts hit them and knocking them down, as Takeshi continued to slash his own group apart.

Some of the droids discovered sense and beat a hasty retreat.

"RUN FOR IT!"

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!"

Soon, the hangar was clear. "Come on, Lieutenant!" Takeshi said as he headed for the exit. "We need to get to the Bridge if we're going to get T7 into their systems!"

Lunamaria nodded as the two left the hangar bay, Takeshi's astromech rolling behind them at speed. They ran through the hallways of the Providence-class, destroying any Battle Droids in their way. The only other security the ship had were Neimoidian support staff, but they were cowards, and just let the two pass and they jumped into the nearest escape pod.

After a while, they reached the bridge, and after a moment of fighting, it was secure.

"T7, get into their systems," Takeshi told his droid. "Reprogram the droids to be loyal to us if you can, shut them down otherwise."

T7 beeped as it plugged into a console and got to work.

"And Durosians are so ashamed to be related to the Neimoidians, they actually actively deny it. Kinda sad."

"So, Lieutenant, clone or natural-born, because you don't look like a clone."

"I'm actually one of many, Knight Yamato. the Third Fleet was chosen to field genetically engineered clones, and… I'm one of them." There was no shame in admitting it: 30% of the Dominion's human population were clones, ex-soldiers who had chosen to not sign up for another tour of service, and they were proud to have served.

"Hmm, most interesting," Takeshi said before they heard of rolling clanking coming their way. "Oh joy, Droidekas. These things are hard to deal with. T7, think you can hurry with reprogramming or shutting down the droids?"

The droid beeped indignantly, but the destroyers shut down seconds before they deployed their shields and blaster cannons. "Drama queen. Anything on the date?"

T7 beeped, telling him to hold on as he hacked into the terminal. It took a few moments before T7 stopped and began beeping again. Takeshi's eyes widened at what his astromech just told him.

"21 BBY!? That can't be right!?" Takeshi said as he sat in the command chair. Lunamaria was also shocked as her eyes widened behind her helmet.

"We're in the early stages of the Clone Wars? Oh, hell, SciCorps is going to have kittens: they were planning on sending a CISD3 for research purposes once they got the drive working." While much of the Clone Wars were recorded by Earth's Star Wars authors, there were many mysteries on both sides.

T7 beeped again, and Takeshi's eyes widened, before he sighed. "Dammit, Ron…" he muttered.

"What is it?" Lunamaria asked.

"Apparently, a shuttle crashed into the Senate Building on Coruscant a few weeks ago," Takeshi translated from T7's beeping. "The Senate was in session at the time… and Palpatine was killed."

"SciCorps is going to be pissed. If they still exist. Then again, we came here from the future, and your friend went missing, what, a week ago? We shouldn't exist."

"Parallel timelines," Takeshi remarked. "I've heard how it works, but now we're experiencing it. Ron created an alternate timeline when he killed Palpatine, and now he's dragged us along for the ride. Again." he looked at Lunamaria. "You want to join me in administering the Sisko Treatment whenever I see Ron again?"

Lunamaria took off her helmet, revealing her magenta red hair, and sky blue eyes, making Takeshi blink at how beautiful she looked.

"I wouldn't mind," she said. "But where do you think we should start?

"First, we need a place to drop this off," Takeshi replied. "We'll reprogram the droids to be loyal to us and use nanotech to upgrade them, but until we figure out just what we're doing, we'll leave this as a trump card… and I think I know where to stash it - Hoth, the Ice Ball to end all Ice Balls."

Lunamaria tapped her chin at that, reminding Takeshi of an anime he watched, whose name, for some reason, seemed to escape him.

"It's a good start," she said. "But what do we do after that? We can't just keep flying around in our X-Wings, that will raise alarm bells, especially with either the Republic or the CIS."

"We go to Corellia," Takeshi replied. "We land in a field somewhere, close to one of the cities but out of sight, and we purchase a freighter, large enough to hold both our X-Wings. We use nanotech to upgrade that thing, too."

"Beats flying around in the cramped cockpit of a starfighter all the time," Lunamaria said. "No offense to the X-Wing, but even a girl like me doesn't like cramped spaces all the time, regardless of the upgrades."

"Yeah, that's true," Takeshi replied. "Plus, Corellian Engineering Corporation ships were some of the best available in the galaxy until they made contact with Earth. We'll have a decent base to upgrade from."

"Right, off to Hoth first, Corellia second, and then finally go and look for your buddy," Lunamaria said, a little cheekily to Takeshi's liking, but the Jedi went along with it.

Soon, after recovering any Droid Fighters that hadn't been recovered yet, the _Providence_ -class ship entered Hyperspace, heading for Hoth.

* * *

 _ **Jakku System**_

* * *

The 200 ships of the Katana Fleet exited out of hyperspace, not far from the barren planet itself. Boc looked outside the viewport of the ship. Many years ago this planet, while real in the timeline, was used for Disney's mess up of rewriting history. Especially the chaotic battle above and on the planet that saw the end of the Imperial Fleet.

"Picking up what looks to be a Dockyard Station," said the Mandalorian on the sensor station, "Also detecting 18 ships in dock,"

"A lot of ships just hanging around." Bo-Katan said.

"No one goes to these systems." Boc clarified, "In retrospect, they WERE the perfect hiding place, and the only reason we even knew they were here was historical documents. But if Ron's right and Vader's here, he's going to know the location of all of these stations as well."

Bo-Katan then looked at the new Mand'alor, "And how many are there again?" she asked.

"From last I checked? 100 dockyard stations, 500 armory stations, and at least 20 Droid factory stations" he listed off, many everyone on the bridge gape.

"Yeah, that's a lot," Bo-Katan said, "And since Vader knows the location of these stations?"

"We grab as many as we can, before he does," Boc said, "If we're lucky, we'll manage to take over, AT LEAST, 40 of the Dockyard Stations, 80 of the armory stations, and five of the DSFs,"

"We'll be spreading ourselves pretty thin to get just five of them. Any future Mandalorian droids we can use to cut down on manpower drainage?"

Boc then smirked, "Well, thankfully, I got a design that would help with that," he then held up a holoprojector which showed what looked to be a bulky suit of Mandalorian Armor, but Bo-Katan could see that it was a droid, "This is known as the Battle Legionnaire Series II Droid, or BSL-II droids. They're based on a design thousands of years ago, during the Second Galactic War called the Skytrooper Battle Droids. They were used well by the Eternal Empire, however, I don't intend to overly rely on them,"

"The Eternal empire FELL." Bo-Katan reminded.

"Yeah, they did, but these aren't EE droids. They're Dominion. The Mandalorians of the Milky Way are considered members of the Dominion military-oh, don't give me that look, it was a mutual agreement." He said, in response to the glare the Nite Owl leader was giving him, Bo-Katan was not amused, regardless.

"You're telling me the Mandalorians of your galaxy are servants of another power?" Bo-Katan said with an edge to her tone.

"No, we're partners." Boc countered, "It was an agreement for autonomy so Dominion ships don't have to show up to patrol Mandalorian planets. Dominion Military personnel respected the hell out of our people, as the Mandalorians did the same for the Terrans. The Terrans accomplished what the Republic and the Sith failed to do, gain a _true friend_ in the Mandalorians"

The other Mandalorians were surprised by this revelation. Very few governments could barely get a grudging respect, much less friendship with the Mandalorians. This was a first.

"When the Mandalorians wanted to colonize in the Milky way, there was a waiting list 1500 names long. The Dominion put them at the top of the list! Offered them access to their most advanced military and civilian technologies. All the Dominion wanted was to see the Mandalorians grow! They didn't fear us; they embraced us!" Which was scary. EVERYONE feared and respected the Mandalorians, they didn't welcome them into their space.

"They even did us a much greater service when they restored our planets, including Manda'yaim to their former glory!" he said, much to the Nite Owls surprise. "They didn't do it out of pity, but out of respect… RESPECT, Kryze! And the Mando'ade repaid them in kind, we trained their top elite military units, their clone soldiers… heck, they even have a _Squadron_ named after one of our Mand'alors."

"Remind me never to make that Dominion of yours mad. Respect for Mandalorians, killers of pirates and smugglers… What else? Did they kill off corruption?"

"They killed a corrupt Durosian council member when he tried to get the Trade Federation a seat in the Dominion Government," Boc said. "Which is illegal as stated in the constitution. You have to work your way up in the Dominion."

Now Bo-Katan's eyes widened even more, along with everyone else on the bridge.

"Okay, DEFINITELY not gonna piss them off," the younger sister of Satine said.

Boc nodded at that, and placed a hand on the Mando woman's shoulder. "Glad we're on the same page," he said, making Bo-Katan blush.

"Uh, hate to interrupt this conversation, but we're coming up on the station," said the helmsman, and the two leaders of the group looked out the viewport, and Boc blinked.

"Wow, it looks like the Imperial Naval Station at Validusia," he said, and then blinked when he spotted one of the ships, which looked to be at least 8,000 meters long, "Whoa, a _Mandator-II_ , not a bad ship."

"The Pride of the Core's just as powerful as that ship. If every one of these stations has one of those, we have a chance against Death Squadron."

"Not if Vader moves faster than we do." A tingle caught the Mandalorian's attention. There was a disturbance and it was close. "Something's here… something, familiar"

Before Bo-Katan could ask what he meant, the sensor operator started stammering.

"What the-!? Where did that come from!?" the Mandalorian said, and Bo-Katan headed toward him.

"What is it Keb?" she said, and the aforementioned Mandalorian just shook his head.

"I don't know! I was looking at the area around the station, until another ship showed up!" Keb said, and his eyes widened, "It looks to be an TF LH-3210 Carrier!"

"IFF?"

"It's not CIS!"

Boc looked at the IFF code the Lucrehulk was transmitting. "That's a Gaean Dominion/Mandalorian IFF code. It's one of ours."

Keb blinked at that, "Wait… how would you know?"

"The Dominion LOVES to build ships. A quarter of their output goes straight to US!" Boc said. "They're not the Republic which leaves systems to defend themselves or the Empire which only put one or two token ships: they put up entire battlegroups to defend their colonies. And ours."

The Mandalorians all blinked at that. Their admiration for the Dominion growing.

Boc continued to look at the _Lucrehulk_ -type ship. "And that Lucrehulk is a more modified type, aside the similar number of guns it's TF cousin has, it has 15 Heavy Quad Turbolaser cannons, and a shit ton of CIWS Dual Rotary Blaster cannons, making it a nightmare for starfighters," he said. "And unlike how the Seps use them they mainly serve as Starfighter Carriers, and they carry a LOT!"

"Sir, their weapons are arming. No sign of fighter launch, but if that thing's as overpowered as your weapons, we're going to be dead in seconds." The Katana fleet were not a match for a single Dominion-built ship. A Dominion Lucrehulk battlecarrier was worth twice as many Dreadnoughts from the Clone War-era, not counting their fighters.

"Don't panic! Communications hail them, send them these codes: Ge'tal she'eta, Genet ehn'eta, Kebiin sh'ehn," he said, and the Mandalorian at said put it in said codes, and sent them out.

"Codes sent. Here's hoping that they're friendly." The battlecarrier (a term from a science fiction series that gained a cult status that was retained even in the late 22nd century) did not fire, powering down its' weapons and orientating to face the fleet head on.

"Okay, weapon systems are powered down, and they're heading toward us," Keb said, and Boc went to the viewport to look at the approaching ship. Like all modern versions of the Lucrehulk, this one was colored a cobalt blue, unlike the light grey that the originals. However as the Battlecarrier got closer, Boc then noticed something on the 'arms' of the ship. He blinked squinting his eyes before they widened.

"I-It can't be… " he said, making Bo-Katan look at him.

"What is it?" she asked, and Boc pointed at the Sigil on the arms. The Nite Owl Commander noticed it looked a lot like the True Mandalorian Sigil used in the Civil War, but the mythosaur skull and shield were outlined by a hexagon with two curved swords.

"That's my clan sigil," Boc finally said, making Bo-Katan look at him, "But I know for a fact we didn't own one of these!"

He then heard the comm operator speak up again.

"We're being hailed Mand'alor!"

"Put it through. We might as well find out who they are." It took a few minutes to get a proper connection, as Dominion-era holocoms were more advanced, full color and didn't 'flicker' like the Imperial-era ones. These ones were archaic compared.

Soon the image came through, and Boc blinked and his eyes widened at what, or who it was.

"B… Buir?" he said, making all the people around blink and look at the figure, who was wearing a set of advanced looking Mandalorian armor, with two range finders on the helmet's sides, a kama, and a sword across his back.

" _Boc? Boc'ika is that you!?_ " the man said, and by the sound of his, he was surprised.

"Manda'lor, who is this?" Bo-Katan asked.

"My father. Adoptive, but we're Mandalorians, so it doesn't really matter, does it?" Mandalorians were not a species. Nor were Corellians. You could be a Corellian Wookie, for example. Mandalorians were a culture, that like the Jedi, spanned every race. Humans, Tsung, Wookies, Durosians, Tortuga: it mattered not, and the same applied to Mandalorian family structure.

And it was also symbolic, seeing as every Mandalore declared after colonization in Dominion space referred to the Dominion's Chief of State a brother. High praise.

" _Wait._ Mand'alor _?"_ the man, now revealed to be Boc's father said, with said man sighing.

"It's a LONG story, Buir," he said, "But the question I should ask you is how you got back here to the Clone Wars?"

" _Wait, the Clone Wars!?_ " the Mandalorian said.

"Yeah, it's 21 BBY. I'd blame the Dominion's SciCorps for this shit, but I doubt if they got a working time travel device working that they'd just lose it. And where the hell did you get a _Lucrehulk_?" Boc said, and he could sense his father blink, before smirking.

" _It was part of a gift package from MandalStardrive. We were planning to taking back to Manda'yaim T'ad,_ " he said. " _But then we ran into some kind of freak storm and we ended up here over Jakku, and then spotted your fleet of_ Dreadnaughts"

Boc was starting to get the feeling that Ron's comment of him being bad luck actually had some sense. There had never been three Terran Purebloods (Boc, in an attempt to find his parents, ran a DNA scan and discovered that both of his parents had no Andromedian tags and as such, he was a Terran Pureblood) in one hyperspace gate-propelled craft before, as the Jedi thought it was a Really Bad Idea.

The fact that it was capitalized as such in their formal written report was enough of a sign that no one had done so until the idiots three had made their trip to Coruscant.

"Well shit," Boc said, "Well, Buir, how about we compare our stories aboard the Dockyard station? You and I both need answers."

His father nodded at that.

" _I agree,"_ he said. " _I'm also curious of why Bo-Katan Kryze of the Nite Owls is with you."_

"Right," Boc replied. "See you in a few."

"This is going to take getting used to. If more things come in from the future, we're screwed." Bo-Katan said with worry.

"If anything, I'd be more worried about the past." Boc said seriously, "We could have the Eternal Empire or the Rakatans show up out of nowhere."

The Mandalorians all felt a chill down their spines, all silently hoping that doesn't come to pass.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile, on Mandalore**_

* * *

Many heads had been caved in on Ron's way to Mandalore. While like all Dominion citizens he had a high respect for Mandalorians and only complained about Boc and his fellows being to blame for all of his crashes (and most of that was playfully), he did not like the homeworld before the Restoration. It was 80% desert. The only things separating Mandalore from Tatooine and Jakku were a few dozen domed cities, a small sea and small specks of green here and there.

And while it was slow going before the Dominion showed up, in his time, the world was a blue and green ball that only had a small desert in the south that was almost like a second home, unlike the corrupt cityworld Coruscant or Onderon's Iziz.

But he could live with it. At the moment, he was just looking to get drunk. Of course, that was a LITTLE bit difficult, considering who was giving him trouble, two of a few Mandalorians he REALLY was glad he didn't had the displeasure of meeting. Those two were the Cuy'val Dar Training Sergeants, Dred Priest, and Isabet Reau. The reputation of those two survived even up to the post-Restoration of Mandalorian Space, and they were synonymous with EVERYTHING wrong with Death Watch.

'Relax, Pinkerton. Just wait for them to piss off, and you'll be just fine.' Unfortunately, as with all things in his life, the shit hit the fan as the Fuzzy (hidden in a durasteel-covered pack to hide his presence) began hissing as the idiots approached, Reau putting his hand on Ron's left shoulder. "Is there something I can do for you two… _esteemed_ gentlemen?"

"Yeah, what's a _Jet'ii_ like you doing on Mandalore, alone?" said Priest, who still had his helmet on, and a hand placed on his holstered blaster, with his girlfriend doing the same.

"Just came here for a stiff drink," Ron said casually, "Isn't that what a guy does when he's had a VERY busy day?" If they didn't go away, he was pulling out the least favorite of his weapons.

…Screw it, he was going to do the Mandalorians a favor and kill them ANYWAY. Any self-respecting Dominion citizen would do it.

"You know, Jet'ii aren't welcome here on Mandalore." Isabet said, her voice sounding smooth, but to the Padawan trainer, it was more like poison.

Ron rolled his eyes before unleashing the worst of all insults at them.

"And neither are aruetiise to the very idea of Mando'ade warriorhood, you shabuir pirates." He said plainly, and anyone else aside from the two Death Watch junkies who heard that, all thought the same thing.

' _This guy has a death wish!'_

The aforementioned couple all had one thought in mind after hearing that: They were gonna kill this chak'aar Jet'ii and throw his carcass into the river. Both pulled out their blasters and fired.

But the bolts did not go straight into his head. They went up. And he didn't pull out his lightsaber.

"Do you know what a blaster is? Technically, the term is 'directed energy weapon', but people fail to take something into account…" They fired again, but the bolts sidelined his head, impacted the counter and did nothing. "…The bolts are made of _ionized tibanna gas_. _Gas_ is one of the three forms of _matter_." Ron stood up, sighing in annoyance. "And telekinesis is the art of _moving matter with your mind_."

The two nutjobs of the Cuy'val Dar could growl in frustration and anger, before Dred decided to say, fuck it, and actually decided to kill the Jedi scum with his bare hands. He dropped his pistol and attempted to lunge at Ron.

Keyword: _attempted_.

"Has NOTHING of what I said gotten through your skull, chakar?" the Mandalorian was hovering in midair, Ron putting his hands in his pants pockets. "If I wanted to kill you, I could just crush your ass and be done with it. But I'm going to be nice. Leave Mandalore, take your girlfriend with you, and never come back and you will never see me again unless you do something stupid."

With that, he used his telekinesis to send the former training sergeant careening into his psychotic girlfriend out of the door of the bar and into the street. Only half a minute after, Dred came back, his helmet off.

"You're dead, Jet'ii!" he shouted, and _again_ charged him.

Ron pulled out a whip of some kind before flicking it at Dred, a snap-hiss identifying it as a lightsaber of some kind. the purple strand of light hacked through his legs, and Ron calmly walked towards him. "I do NOT like lightwhips. Too fancy and force-intensive. But they have their advantages." The end of the whip came back to Ron's left hand before a bar extended from the tip.

"Makes a wonderful garotte when combined with bes'stel."

Dred, though in extreme pain, couldn't help but hear the word that Ron said.

"Oh right, you haven't heard of it, yet." He said, and held out the rod for him to see, "Bes'stel is a synthesized and more purer form of Beskar iron, it's much lighter, stronger, and definitely better than the iron form. It has many nicknames, but the best one for it is Mandalorian _Steel_."

The look of horror on his face was priceless before Ron coldly wrapped the weapon loosely around Dred's neck and tightened the noose before taking off the Mandalorian's head. That made his girlfriend MAD.

"DIE!" the woman shrieked, as blaster fire shot at Ron, who just redirected the bolts with his mind before he flicked the whip at her weapon, destroying it without hurting her.

"Who wants Daddy's belt?" He mocked, and saw the woman in Mando armor growl, before she drew a knife and screamed.

"I'm gonna cut your fucking head off!"

Ron only scoffed, "Bitch, please,"

He poured force energy into the saber before whipping the purple strand through her knife, removing the blade before she pulled out the flamethrower, but Ron simply made the fire hit a wall of air he put up with the Force. "Can we get this over with? I have a ysalamir in my backpack and he doesn't like fire."

The look in Isabet's eyes immediately told Ron she had completely lost it. She gave a primal scream and ran at him, making Ron sigh.

"Idiot…" he said, and then in a blink of an eye, just as he let came close enough, he wrapped around her throat as well. However unlike with Dred, he let her suffer asphyxiation, as she struggled to get the mando steel rod off around her neck, gagging. Taking this moment, just as Isabet's face was turning purple, he whispered into the doomed woman's ear.

"And think about what you done," he said, and added just enough pressure, making the Cuy'val Dar instructor gasp more before finally her movements ceased and she only minorly twitched before stopping altogether. "Good riddance."

Ron then let the now dead corpse loose, and it slumped to the ground on it's side. Isabet's eyes were wide open, rolled back, and dilated.

"My apologies for the mess. take the damages out of their wallets." Ron left the bar, using an autowinder to get the long wire coiled before pulling up his hood and calming the panicking lizard with the Force. "Calm down, Fuzzy, the fire's gone, you're fine."

The ysalamir immediately calmed down immediately, feeling the effects of the force, and it went to sleep, purring like crazy.

"There, that's better," he said, and thus began his trip back to his fighter.

He paused as he felt something hide from his sight. And hide well enough not to be seen by normal sight. 'Well, and here I thought sleepers were a purely Terran affair.' he thought with a slight smirk on his face as he continued his trek toward his starfighter, the tail easily keeping up and out of sight.

'Sleepers' were Force sensitives that subconsciously denied their abilities to use it. The most famous one was George Lucas, for reasons that did not need stating. Ron had encountered a few sleepers in the past, and they had joined the Jedi Order.

But all of them were Terran, born in the Dominion or on Earth before the _Mara Jade_ arrived. He continued on walking until he arrived at where he parked his Headhunter, until finally he decided to call whoever it was out of the shadows. By that, I mean using the force to literally yank them out with the Force, making the said person scream. A very feminine scream.

"AHA! I knew it was a girl! All of the problems in my life are caused by women!" His master, Sayane going crazy… you get the idea.

"That's rather sexist of you, Jet'ii." the Mando girl growled threateningly, while Ron just shrugged.

"Eh, more a statement of truth. I've got a Sith trying to kill me. And she's a bitch."

"Guess you've actually got a right to say that, then." the girl said, and then smirked. "Which is weird."

"What do you want, Mando? I'm kinda in a rush."

The girl got straight to the punch. "My name is Telas Ordo, of Clan Ordo," she introduced herself. "I was formerly of the Death Watch, because I believed in restoring the warrior traditions, but then after a mission and that guy's broadcast…"

"Death Watch. I've killed a few of those assholes in the past. They were NOT fond of me using my lightwhip on their asses." He blinked as he registered her surname. "Ordo? Any relation to Canderous Ordo the Preserver?"

"…His 501st great-granddaughter." Telas said, "I've been mocked for being the descendant of a 'jedi-lover' most of my life."

And mad goes Ron, as he was a believer in the person's actions, not their ancestor's connections.

Just goes to show you how much pride citizens of the Dominion have in their system of government.

"Ok, now I'm mad." he growled, making Telas blink. "Just because you're related to the man, doesn't make you him. That and I seriously HATE bullies!"

"…While the sentiment is touching, they're probably dead: in-fighting caused by Werde's speech."

"Gotta love us Terrans. We shake up things fast. Still, why seek my Jedi ass out? If it's to prove yourself, there are two corpses in that bar that indicate your chances of success in killing me." Ron said, getting ready just incase.

"As I said before, I don't care about those asswipes anymore," she said uncaringly. "What I'm here for is to ask something of you,"

Ron blinked at that, "Such as…?"

"The Jedi Order needs a serious asskicking. The Mandalorians get stupid a lot. And I'm guessing you know that, seeing as you didn't bother letting the idiots live."

"I gave them a chance. They blew it."

"Good. I want you to take me on as your student. A Mandalorian Jedi's gotta be something fucking scary, right? And I've never fit in with the others."

Ron facepalmed. "My teaching record sucks. That Sith bitch I was talking about? I taught her."

Telas blinked at that, before she shrugged, "At least she didn't try to rape every once a week," she said, making Ron's eyes bug out.

"SAY WHAT!?" he screamed, as the mere mental of that crazy bitch trying to rape him, made him slightly pale.

"They tried, but they couldn't find me or I fought them off. I AM a Mandalorian." She closed her eyes for a second, only to find Ron… gone.

* * *

Ron was currently running back to his ship wanting to get away from the crazy Mando.

"I can't believe she said that!" Ron shouted, "There is no way in HELL, I would let that crazy half blood try to rape me!"

That being said, those assholes did not deserve to live. "Not the Jedi way." He simply narrowed his eyes. "Don't fucking care."

* * *

Five members of Death Watch were still alive in their encampment outside the domed city. The infighting had thinned them down to almost nothing.

Now something was going to MAKE THEM nothing.

"I can't believe this! Our entire group down to almost nothing because of Werde!"

"And Vizsla is missing! What are we supposed to do now!?"

"How about dying?" the five Kyr'tsad turned and spotted Ron, Lightsaber out, and ready to kick ass and chew bubblegum, and he's ALL outta gum.

They screamed in horror before unloading their blasters on Ron, who simply pulled out another of his lightsabers, which lit up with a crimson glow. "So, gentlemen…" He crossed the saber blades over one another. "Want to know what I do to attempted rapists?"

* * *

Telas was touched, really. Most men give out flowers or wine, no, this guy goes out and kills the assholes that attempted to rape her.

And while he was a little on the heavy side, he didn't look at that bad, either. 'No, he's not interested, Ordo: he's a Jedi. they're all practically asexual.'

She then watched as Ron proceeded to destroy their weapons, before telekinetically holding them in place, and removed the armor they were wearing. Death Watch or not, beskar or not, Mandalorian armor was still prized, and thus he could find a way to use nanotech to upgrade it. Back to the business at hand, he then carefully cut opened their flight suits, exposing their backs before pulling their lungs out of their bodies.

"Let that be a message, assholes."

While the Death Watch idiots began to suffocate, Ron left the fools to their fate. "I get the feeling you're not going to leave me alone, Ordo, but my Z-95 can barely hold me and Fuzzy, so you better have another way offworld if you're serious about being my student."

Telas blinked before answering, "I have an upgraded B-7 LF at the Star Port," she said, "She's got some extra firepower, and a long range holo transmitter,"

"Oh, goodie. It's no Lambda, but it'll do nicely until we get to _Vector_. Hopefully those nanites'll be done fixing that thrice damned zombie-infested warship by the time we get there."

"…Zombie-infested WHAT?!"

"It's an Imperator. Actually, it's an Imperial I-Class, but those are one and the same, really." Ron said, "And don't worry, the zombies are all dead, pumped a cure that purged the virus that created them of the entire ship,"

Telas didn't as she just looked at Ron like he was insane.

Which he sort of WAS, what with all those Sith and Dark Jedi trying to get into his brain.

* * *

A transport took off from Mandalore an hour or so later, and Telas was moderately confused by the thing sitting in the co-pilot's seat. It looked like a reptile. with FUR. Ron had said it was a ysalamir, which didn't make any sense. Those things couldn't be removed from their trees, otherwise they'd die. But once that bubble went up and she couldn't 'hide', as she put it, she had little to argue with against it.

Ron had a ysalamir that decided it liked her enough to spend some time with her, as it crawled out of the backpack and jumped onto her back.

"Uh, hello?" Telas said, unsurely before the little lizard began to rub it's face against her cheek. "O-kay,"

Ron's face appeared on the comm, looking like hell until he saw Fuzzy. "Aw, you've got the fuzzy. He must like you if he willingly left me. Last time I had to leave him behind, I had to knock his fuzzy ass out."

Fuzzy looked at Ron with a sour look on it's face.

"Oh don't give me that!" Ron said, but the Fuzzy went back to nuzzling Telas.

"So…what can I expect when I see this Star Destroyer of yours?" she said.

"It's pretty fucked over, but the nanites are converting the asteroid into usable materials. Hopefully the destroyer's fully operational: it's been about a week."

Telas' eyes widen in surprise, "It takes months to fix a mile-long ship!" she shouted.

"Droids, nanotech that converts useless rock into useful resources and an asteroid the size of Olympus Mons will fix her right up in days." Ron explained, "It's cleaning out that organic crap the zombies were spewing all over the place that I'm worried about."

Telas did NOT want to know what he meant by that. "So how long will it takes us to get there?" she said.

"A few hours give or take," he said, "Better get use to Fuzzy nuzzling you all the way there,"

She felt weight on her back as the ysalamir crawled up and fell asleep, gripping her back like a gentle vice and purring like a happy dewback.

She scratched his head, making Fuzzy pur louder. "Oh boy."

* * *

"Alderaan… never thought I'd get to see it before it got blown up." Jaden mused as he and Serra finally arrived at the Alderaan System, along with the _Twilight_ and the droid carrier.

"Wait, Alderaan blows up in the future?"

"Galactic Empire blows it up with a super laser-carrying battlemoon."

"…WHY?!"

"Because Tarkin and the Imperial Bureaucrats are fucking incompetent morons." Jaden said rolling his eyes, "They didn't even wait a second to think: 'Hey, if we blow up an inner-core planet, this could horribly backfire on us if the people realize we're willing to blow up core worlds without a care in the world!'. Fucking _idiots_!"

Serra facepalmed. "The Future… is messed up." She mutterd.

"That we can agree upon." Jaden said nodding, as he attached the comms. "Alrighty…. well, before I get off _Twilight_ I'll fix your comms, need to see how Ron and Boc are doing… please note you may hear a lot of swearing these next few minutes. Its very easy to piss Ron off."

"It can't be _that_ bad…"

"You'd be suprised." He said, before he activated the Comms. "Alright, sending a signal now… this is Jaden to Boc and Ron, either you guys reading me? Testing, one two, one two… "

It wasn't long until he got a response, and it was, unfortunately, the latter.

" _Oh, hey Jaden! How's it going_?" Ron said, and the two could hear the sarcasm. " _Because I have to deal with EVERY SITH LORD ON KORRIBAN TRYING TO MIND RAPE MY ASS, MY LIGHTSABER DID SOME PRETTY FUCKED UP SHIT, I NEARLY GOT RAMMED BY ONE OF THE_ EXECUTOR'S _ESCORTS AND I HAD TO DEAL WITH THE GODDAMN_ VECTOR _!_ "

"Told ya he'd-" Jaden began to say before he blinked. "Wait… back up, one of the _Executor's_ escorts? The fuck is that suppose to mean? And how did you deal with the _Vector_ when it hasn't even been BUILT yet? And on top of that, why the _hell_ would you go to Korriban in the first place?! I'd of assume you'd immediately go to Myrkr and get a new Ysalamiri to keep the ghost spirits away."

" _I DID. But I figured that Mr. Fuzzy wouldn't be enough, so I went to lay down the new rules to Bane and company. They didn't take too kindly to that. And after I rekilled Nihlius, Korriban kinda started exploding. And out of that cloud came fucking DEATH SQUADRON! Complete with Darth Vader!_ "

While Mr. fuzzy was a…fitting name for a ysalamir, the rest sounded insane. Then again, they were 360 years in the past.

"Y-You blew up Korriban?!" Jaden asked, before blinking again, "FUCKING DEATH SQUADRON IS HERE?!"

" _What, wasn't I clear about that before?! DEATH SQUADRON is here! And not any era Death Squadron, ENDOR DEATH SQUADRON!_ " over 300 ships, including a 19 klick long SSD.

And Vader. Darth VADER. " _I barely got out of there and almost made my way to Ruusan when I found_ Vector _, INFESTED with the undead. took Kit Fisto and Boc's new Mandalorian troopers to clear that fucking ISD out._ "

Jaden looked like he wanted to bang his head on the console, but then blinked. "Wait, Boc's Mandalorian Troopers?" he said, "What the hell's he been doing?"

"Took over Death Watch, made Vizsla his bitch and is basically pulling a Dominion, building up a force to take on Tall, Dark and Scary. We can get the ships: we just need men now."

…at that point, Jaden _did_ bang his head against the console. "I LEAVE FOR TWO WEEKS, AND EVERYTHING GOES TO SHIT WITHOUT ME!" He shouted.

" _Don't blame me for this shit! I just wanted to be left alone! And… if you've met the bitch, she's here._ "

"Bitch?"

" _Sayane 'almost as lethal as the idiot who taught her in the first place' Yamato. I sensed her bitchness a few hours ago._ "

Jaden thought back as she tried to recall Sayane, before the lightbulb went off over his head. "Oh her! Yeah, tried to date her… then I found out she didn't swing that way, and was one of the most embarrassing moments of my life." He said sighing, "I can never read women… and I've got fucking force powers… "

" _A crazy One Sith bitch with Vader's lightsaber and my abilities with a blade is NOT a good thing._ " Ron said. " _Let's hope she doesn't meet Vader, because at that point, we're screwed. I'm heading back to Vector, then I'm heading for the Rim. I'm gonna have to use that shit those assholes put in my head to give us a chance in the coming fight. Fucking Rakatans._ "

Jaden sighed, facepalming "Fan-tucking-fastic…" he muttered, "Alright… I've got some things to get started as well. I was going to wait on this, but Vader being here… accelerates things." He glanced to the side towards Serra, "Serra, you're gonna have to take _Twilight_ and warn the Jedi about Death Squadron's presence, tell them to _stay away_ and consolidate the Republic's forces - and _don't_ do anything stupid if they do encounter them! And _TRY_ to stop fighting the CIS, Death Squadron is a much more pressing concern."

"Right…" Serra said, "Is this… Death Squadron… really that big a threat?"

"Hundreds of starships decades more advanced than the Republic, lead by a Sith Lord who has more Jedi on his kill count than the most notorious Sith of the past _combined_." Jaden said, "Very _very_ big threat."

"…fair point." she said nodding.

"He killed you during Order 66." THAT was enough to make Serra pale in horror. She was a VERY good swordswoman. That this Sith killed her and lived was not a good thing.

"So, warn the Senate and the Jedi, stop fighting the CIS and avoid Death Squadron at all costs. What do his ships look like, so I can make sure that we run instead of engaging?" Jaden handed her a datapad, which was much lighter than she expected.

"Basic overview of Death Squadron. Ron's a major history buff, so he gave me one of these for the trip to Coruscant."

Serra looked through the datapad, and her eyes widen as she looked through the types of ships that Death Squadron uses, as well as the Sith Lord who commands them. She immediately paled at the image of the _Executor_ , the flagship. It was a beast! Bigger than the _Malevolence_.

"R-Right…" she said and placed the datapad in a satchel, "Anything else I need to know?"

"If he has some angsty bald-haired kid dual wielding two lightsabers with him - run, do not walk to the nearest exit." Jaden informed, "Starkiller - his apprentice - ripped a Star Destroyer out of the sky, and _easily_ could kick Vader's ass if he wanted to."

Serra only dumbly nodded as she left the craft as it put down, barely thinking of how to fight someone like this 'Starkiller', let alone his master or this Sayane Yamato. 'The future is scary. Superlaser-equipped battle stations, 19 klick long dreadnoughts, force sensitives that make Master Yoda look like a stage magician...'

The first thing she was doing was warning the Republic. The second thing she was doing was refining her skills with the Force. The third… was find some alcohol to calm her damn nerves before she had a nervous breakdown from all of this.

"Well, I've got things to do." Jaden said, "If there is nothing else, see you later Ron."

" _Only that I've got a Mandalorian as a Padawan now, but that's not much to report on. I'll call you when I've got a forge operational._ "

The call cut out after that ' _Let the race be on then,_ ' Jaden thought, with a small smirk, willing to see who could get a star forge running first - him or Ron. "Well Serra… I guess this is goodbye for now. Be careful."

Serra nodded "You too." She said, before Jaden turned and headed out of the _Twilight's_ cockpit, a few minutes later the droid carrier undocked from the G9 Rigger, as both went their separate ways.

* * *

 **His Majesty's Imperial Star Dreadnought** _ **Executor**_

* * *

After the broadcast from Boc Werde, Sayane had gone straight into the test Darth Vader had planned for her.

While she knew that Vader had made clones of Galen Marek, she didn't know how MANY. As such, she was pit against dozens of Terror Troopers, which were insane clones of Marek that had been cybernetically modified as shock troopers. Now that Vader no longer needed to hide them, he could use them alongside the 501st. He still needed cloning tech, but Spartii and Kaminoan cloning technology had been perfected by the Dominion and the Death's Head had a few chambers intact.

'At least this explains why we didn't see more clones of Marek: they were all on board the Executor when that idiot crashed his A-Wing into the bridge.'

She was currently fending off the Terror Troopers in waves, even as she made her way through the hallways that had been cordoned off for the test. Her skill with lightning and her ability with a Lightsaber were serving her in good stead.

A clawed hand had gotten too close before she crushed the neck bones and turned the clone into a broken heap of flesh using the Force. She only had one thought: WIN. If she gained Vader's apprenticeship, she would be a true Sith Lady, with an actual title, not a servant of fools that couldn't even fend off the mundanes of the Dominion! More proper clones, more stable, if not sane, approached from behind, white sabers lit up like torches of light.

She turned, a wave of lightning emanating forth as she proceeded to parry and block their strikes, the lightning frying them as she went.

A few hours of this were tiring for most force users, but most weren't Corellian halfbloods with more energy than anything short of a pureblood. The clones were losing. "Enough. Restrain the clones and return them to stasis. I still have need of them."

As troopers went and restrained the clones, Sayane turned to Darth Vader as he stepped up to her. She didn't say anything, but was hopeful that she passed.

"Kneel." She knew better than to disobey. Ozzel was the ultimate sign of that. "The Force is strong in you, girl. A powerful Sith you will become. You will be the enforcer of my will." He activated his lightsaber. And like he had done with Starkiller before, he made the gesture that made Marek his apprentice. "The Dark Side of the Force is your ally."

"Thank you… My Master." Sayane said.

"I have but one task for you, my apprentice. Your tutor, Pinkerton, has the secrets to a device locked inside his worthless skull."

"The Star Forge, among other things, my master. I presume that is his only reason for his victories over me: he built forcesaber technology into each of his lightsabers." 'And his superior skill with a blade, but who's counting THAT, Sayane?'

Vader did not hear her thoughts, and if he did, he showed no sign of caring. "Find him. And bring him before me, ALIVE. A dead man cannot surrender his secrets, and I intend to use this Jedi until he is dead. Now go, Darth Shura."

Sayane eyes widen slightly at her new Sith name. Ever since that day, she trained tirelessly day in and day out, acquired many Sith holocrons and Artifacts. Now, she finally had a Sith Master, and one of the greatest in the galaxy.

"Thy will, be done," she said, bowing her head, "My master,"

"Take your Star Destroyer. Find him." Vader turned, his cloak billowing as he marched off.

The _Death's Head_ was going to need a new name.

* * *

 **Ron the True Fan: Oh, shit. SOMEONE'S screwed.**

 **Patriot-112: Yup, and Sayane is definitely not going to fail Vader, as she will keep chasing him until she catches him.**

 **Takeshi Yamato: Yeah - and Takeshi has officially entered the fray, and as much as he thinks of Ron as a friend, he's going to pull a Sisko on his ass when they next meet up.**

 **117Jorn: And Jaden is back in the know… and he's** _ **not**_ **very happy.**

 **Ron the True Fan: On with the chaos!**

 **Ja Ne!**


	7. Chapter 7

Near Carlac

* * *

While Obi-wan Kenobi was not looking forward to fighting a Mandalorian, having experience with Jango Fett and Pre Vizla, he didn't have much of a choice in trying to find Boc. A Mandalorian army was bad enough (past experiences proved that) but one with 200 Dreadnought-class ships? Not something to look forward to. Since the holo image showed that the duel between Boc and Vizsla was on Carlac, he and the Negotiator would arrive in system, though far from the planet in order to avoid scaring the locals. He would then send Cody and a squad of Clones from the 212th, including Waxer and Boil, in order to search for any clues to the new Mand'alor's whereabouts.

But they were likely long gone. Still, any sign was better than none. "Take us out of hyperspace." The clones obeyed the captain's command, the Venator dropping out of hyperspace.

Right in front of a small Confederate fleet, led by the Invisible Hand. "Oh, blast." Grievous was here, and it was likely that one Venator and her few escorts were going to suffer for it.

"Sir! Separatist fleet is charging weapons and launching fighters!" said one of the Naval Clones and true to his word, a large number of Vultures, Hyenas, and the recent addition of Tri-Droids launched from the fleet of opposing warships.

"Have all pilots man their fighters and engage!" Obi-Wan ordered, "I don't know why Grievous is here, but if he's also looking for Werde, it could spell trouble for us!"

"Yes, sir!" One of the Victory frigates (not to be confused with the Victory destroyer) was snapped in half under the fire of two Munificence and while the Hand turned on the Negotiator. "Take evasive action!"

* * *

Grievous laughed at his luck. He had mobilized faster than the Republic, and had reached Carlac long before Kenobi. "So much for you, General Kenobi! Your Republic will die without Palpatine, and you Jedi will join them soon enough!"

"Sir, our frigates have managed to destroy their escorts, the Venator is vulnerable," said one of the B1 operators.

"Good! Have the rest of the fleet target the Negotiator, and destroy her!" Grievous ordered.

"Roger, roger," said the operator and relayed the order, and the Frigates and Recusant-class destroyers turned on what was left of Obi-Wan's fleet.

"General! I'm picking up an unknown contact in sector 5!" said a B1 at the scanner station, "Class… unknown… IFF… unknown… Size… eh…"

"What?" A HAIL of fire destroyed two of his Munificents and tore through the hull of a Lucrehulk, causing it to follow the fate of the control ship in Naboo orbit 12 years earlier.

"That… Only a Mandator can do that!" Grievous said in shock.

"Sir, this thing's a LOT BIGGER!" a B1 shouted in panic.

"WHAT!?"

* * *

Oddball blinked as a massive form shot out of the sun. Shaped like a massive sword, and there were hundreds of fighters flying at the Seps. And on the IFF, some of those fighters, mutant Z-95s from the look of them, had a squadron IFF tag.

It read 'Rogue'.

(BGM: Rogue Squadron main theme)

The squadron of fighters then swarmed the droid starfighters and bombers, the said force being overwhelmed. Then, they began attacking the capital ships, firing proton torpedoes and scoring direct hits on a duo of Recusants.

"Whoa… I want one," Oddball said, having now developed a love for the X-Wing.

One of the Rogues flew beside his ARC-170, and while it was a Z-95 development, it had more than one hint from the ARC-170.

That thing was the child of the ARC-170 and the Z-95 Headhunter. And DAMN was it a scary baby. Several Vultures were downed by what looked like Y-wings, and those t-shaped craft he didn't KNOW. But they were using ion cannons, not blasters. Why disable them? Another new fighter, with the forward half of a Z-95 and three blaster cannons with engines under the wings, blew apart another Tri-fighter and sped away.

"Uh… Captain? Who are these guys?" said one of Oddball's pilots.

"I don't know, but I like their starfighters," he said with a smile.

"Glad you do, pilot," said a female voice, that made the clones blink in surprise.

The Invisible Hand sped off in a seemingly random direction, leaving the droid fighters to fend for themselves. They didn't last long as ion guns knocked them all out in a speedy fashion. The dreadnought shot up like a sword, two starbirds printed on the armor. Oddball saw a few dozen fighters of a VERY different make fly past as he read the name of the dreadnought.

Lusankya.

* * *

Obi-Wan and the whole bridge crew were shocked at the size of the new arrival that had just saved their skins. It looked to be, at least, about 19 kilometers LONG. Cody was the first to break the silence.

"Uh… General, did we have a secret weapons project we didn't know about?" he said. "Cause that's a BIG ship!"

"No. It looks Republic enough, at least. Can you get us connected to that ship? I want to thank her commander."

"Aye, sir." It took a minute, but the image of a man appeared. From his look, he was Corellian; if anything, his entire posture SCREAMED Corellian.

"This is General Wedge Antilles of the Super Star Destroyer Lusankya, and commander of Rogue Squadron," the man said, "Can anyone tell me what the hell is going on!? One minute I'm fighting the Vong, and the next I'm fighting forces out of a history holobook!"

"Er… I'm General Obi-Wan Kenobi." Obi-Wan said unsurely, "What are you talking about? What are the 'Vong'?"

Wedge blinked at that.

"Kenobi?" the General said, "I thought Luke said you died on the Death Star One 30 years ago!"

That statement made all on the bridge go silent as they processed what Wedge had just said. It was a full minute before Obi-Wan finally the only intelligible word he could.

"What?"

* * *

Jakku System

* * *

Boc, along with his group, and his father Dor Werde, were in the meeting room of the Jakku Dockyard Station, which eerily looked like the same one on the Death Star One. Boc had just explained to him on what happened, including showing him the battle of when he fought Pre Vizsla and humiliated, causing a good number of the Clan Werde Mandalorians to laugh, and when the laughter died down, he told him how the Nite Owls basically ditched Death Watch and accepted him as their new Mand'alor, recovered the Katana Fleet, the arrival of Death Squadron, and Boc's speech to the Mandalorian people.

"A grand challenge, son. Reuniting the Mandalorians under the Codex took a united enemy in the Empire," Dor said. "Death Squadron is going to be a pain to overcome."

"It might be worse if Sayane Yamato joins forces with Vader, Buir," Boc says gravely. "It takes Half Bloods and Purebloods to kill Mandalorians with a flick of the wrist."

The future Mandalorians all winced at that, knowing he was right about that.

"And even though I'm born a Terran Pureblood, I've trained myself not to overly rely on the Force," Boc said. "Doesn't mean I'm sloppy, though,"

Dor chuckled at that. "Indeed," he said, before his face turned serious. "However, I think the Jedi of this time will try to pull something. The Wars, the Excision, as well as the Battle of Galidraan are still fresh in our people's minds and theirs."

"Hope that Jedi friend of yours can keep them from doing something stupid." said another Clan Werde member, a Togrutan female.

"Ron, we can count on. He's a Jedi, but he's Dominion, and you know their thoughts on the Mandalorian people," Boc said, with the other Mandalorians nodding.

"Brothers in all but blood." Dor said with a shake of his head, "A shame the Dominion doesn't exist right now, because we could use their help."

Boc nodded at that. "True," he said. "But hopefully we can make due with what we got, I just used up my nanite capsules on a few of the Dreadnaughts, including the Katana, up to Dominion specs. I hope you got more on that Lucrehulk,"

"Not just the nanites: a manufacturing facility. All we need are an asteroid or two and we'll have enough to upgrade every ship in the Republic and Imperial Navies combined. I'm surprised, son: forgot the recall command for those nanites of yours?"

"…Dammit," he cursed, causing everyone of Clan Werde to laugh.

"That's our Boc, the Second Coming of Boba Fett!" said the Togruta female, while Boc glared at her.

"Watch it, Tuuka," he growled, "At least I got the fleet."

"We have more important problems to deal with. We have to prove to the galaxy that we're not the Mandalorians of old. What do you think would be a perfect first step, son?"

"Take an active stance against slavers. We're going to pull a Dominion against the Zygerrians."

Clan Werde blinked at that, before they all grinned.

"I like the sound of that," said a Male Twi'lek, "If we crush the Zygerrian Slave Empire, not only would we be crushing their operations, but others who despise them will join us."

"The problem is that they're allied with the CIS, after they helped them rebuild their Empire," said another Male Human. "If we attack them, Dooku would certainly respond,"

"The CIS is nothing, and you all know that. If one Dominion oversector fleet can take on the entire CIS and Republic navies at once, we can take on a few Zygerrian ships." Against an upgraded Katana Fleet and a modern Lucrehulk, the only thing they needed to worry about was how many kills each pilot would have.

And that wasn't arrogance talking. That was fact. The Zygerrians learned that the hard way when they used outdated versions of CIS warships, including Providence-class destroyer carriers and Recusant-class destroyers. The Dominion sent only two fleets, all of the ships upgraded Terran versions and basically wiped out the entire Zygerrian Royal Navy. And after rescuing all the captives, they proceeded to Base Delta Zero the entire planet as an example to any civilization that practised slavery.

The Hutts were next on the list. They made desperate attempts to stop the Dominion 6th Fleet four years later, but Nal Hutta was turned from swampland to ash. Nar Shaddaa was subjected to a more civil version of the Sacking of Coruscant, and any planet related to the Hutts was captured and the worst of the worst were put on trial. The final battle of the Hutt Campaign, as it was called, was the Battle of Tatooine, and the Dominion gained the loyalty of the one race you wanted on your side on that planet. The Tusken Raiders. In fact, it was thanks to a good number of Tusken tribes that the Hutts were finally extinguished as a species, let alone a Cartel.

Then there were the Yevethans, oh yes the Yevethans. They had tried again to exterminate all other sentient life in their home space, but the Xenophobic fools were easily dealt with.

If anything, the Yevethans were the only true client race the Dominion actually had after that. They were just about it, at least: their entire navy was wiped out by the terrors that was the Dominion Oversector Fleet A and their flagship, the Executor-Class SSD Terra Australis.

The latter was what scared the shit out of the Andromeda Galaxy. For the first time in 300 years, a star dreadnought roamed as a proud member of a navy. And it only got worse when she was joined by the Sovereign-Class SSD Rodinia and the flagship of the Dominion Navy, SSD Pangaea, an Eclipse-Class SSD. And there was talk in the High Council about actually annexing the Duskan League as part of the Gaean Dominion when Boc and company left.

Needless to say, the Yevethans were humbled and were utterly humiliated. However, the unbelievable happened and the Dominion actually rebuilt their civilization and their military, though under supervision.

"We're going to do what the Dominion did. WE're going to make this galaxy a better place. And when someone mentions the word Mandalorian, they will not think conquerors, but liberators!" Boc said, his voice filled with nothing but wanting his people's reputation redeemed, "Slavers, criminals, scum of the galaxy: if they exist, we're going to hunt them down and make them regret being born!"

All the Mandalorians smiled at that agreeing with that. This will convince the Andromeda denizens that the Mandalorians are back, but are not murderous pricks. Bo-Katan was looking at Boc, and couldn't help but feel admiration for the man who, in just a short amount of time, changed the fate of the Mando'ade.

"And we'll help you son," Dor said. "You are part of Clan Werde, and Mandalorians of Werde stick together,"

Boc smiled and nodded, "Thank you, Buir. Now, before we hit Zygerria, we need to secure another station, a Droid Factory Station in the Zakuul System,"

Another area of space that had been occupied, at least nominally, by the Dominion in their time. It had been said that the Dominion was the United States of the Andromeda and Milky Way Galaxies, but unlike the USA of old, the Dominion didn't go anywhere unless they were asked for aid. The Third Galactic Civil war didn't involve the Dominion until the One Sith-backed Confederation launched an attack on Earth in 2124. To say the Dominion wasn't happy and the Confederates were wiped out was an understatement: Corellia begged to rejoin the Galactic Alliance and several worlds were reannexed by the Fel Empire. And five minutes after the treaty was signed, the Dominion left, exploring the Unknown Regions. They found Zakuul and set up a base there. No one complained: it kept the Chiss from doing anything untoward.

"Zakuul is mostly deserted around this time," Dor said. "After the Eternal Empire fell after Emperor Arcann and Princess Vaylin's deaths, the people just… left, and the abandoned cities were reclaimed by the jungles,"

"Hence a good place to hide a Droid factory, which we'll upgrade using the nanites, and any material from the abandoned cities," Boc said, "The Station will produce the BLS-II droids that we'll need for numbers, until we get more people on our side."

"DEFINITELY wishing the Dominion was here. They'd snap up troops in an instant."

"The planet'll serve as a good base unless that bitch remembers that the Dominion's got a base there."

"No, if Sayane wants anything, it's that Star Forge data inside that bastard's head." Everyone STARED at Boc. "What? The Jedi Order has to file reports with the Dominion, and we've got free access to everything."

"H-How does Pinkerton have data to the Star Forge?" said Tuuka.

"I haven't asked him," Boc said. "But I do know that once Sayane gets her hands on Ron, and takes him to Vader as a gift, we're fucked,"

Fucked was an understatement. Darth Malak nearly conquered the galaxy using that thing 3500 years ago. Vader wouldn't waste time looking for Jedi to convert, either. He would just kill them all. Meaning that idiot was going to be a serious lynchpin.

"Zakuul is a production facility, nothing more." Dor said, "The Dominion uses it as a minor base, and we're going to do the same."

Everyone nodded at that.

"Good to know," Boc said, "Of course, I have other planets I have in mind for bases, including the Odessen System, home of the former Resistance Base used by the Imperial-Republic Alliance. I visited the planet and despite being over 3000 years old, the base is STILL in good condition. Just need to upgrade it.,"

"What the hell are we waiting for?! Mando'ade, get your asses moving! That fleet isn't going to move ITSELF!" Boc resisted chuckling. They had plenty of shit to do, and standing around talking about it was getting them nowhere.

* * *

Just outside the Ruusan system

* * *

Ron had coached Telas in force channeling, and Fuzzy was cooperative in allowing her to do so. As such, a three week trip became a four hour flight. Both craft dropped out of hyperspace, and Ron escorted his apprentice to the ISD that was now their home. "Thar she blows." She was no ISD3, with the pyramidal angles on the superstructure, but she was good enough. And part of the asteroid was gone, so the hangar was free and clear for entry. The damage on the surface of the Star Destroyer was also repaired, so she looked like she just came out of the shipyard, and they could see the lights were now functional again.

"Geez! I heard rumors of the Republic building something like this," Telas said, "But this takes the cake!"

"She's not an Imperator, she's an Imperial I. There's a difference." The two craft entered the hangar, which was shiny.

VERY shiny. Almost TOO shiny.

"O-Kay," Ron said. "Maybe the nanites did an almost too good of a job,"

The two ships landed in the hangar bay, and Ron looked around and spotted that the number of ships that were too damaged to take off were repaired and placed neatly in their stations. The ships included a few dozen TIEs, including a few Interceptors and surprisingly, an Inquisitor-type, four Katarn-class Troopships, a Lambda-class Shuttle, and a Sentinel-class Troop Shuttle.

"2000 tons of rock equals a number of fixed fighters." Ron observed, and then gave a slight smirk, "And an opportunity."

Telas blinked, "Opportunity?"

"300 years from now, my nation, the Dominion, practically wiped out the Hutts and a bunch of fucking idiots. We also fixed the ecology of several Hutt-controlled planets, including Nal hutta and Tatooine." He said, while Telas eyes widened "We are going to fix Tatooine for their peoples, the Sand People and the Jawas, but first we need to build something."

"That being?" the Mandalorian asked.

"A station, designed by the Rakatan Infinite Empire," Ron said. "The Rakatans built a whole mess of technological wonders, including the Star Forge and the Foundry,"

"I'm not an idiot: I know about that station, and it was destroyed."

"The station, yes. The blueprints, no. While on a mission, my master and I went to Lehon, and we found a device that uploaded that station's blueprints into my head. Among other things. Point is, 30 years ago, the Dominion charted the fuck out of the Outer rim and found a planet that was a former Rakatan base, dedicated to the construction of the Star Forge's core." Ron lectured, "It's on that planet, where we'll find it,"

Telas looked at her 'teacher' in ways of the force, "And what exactly is this core called, and the planet where it was built?" she asked.

"It was never given a formal name, just a sterile system code: Sol-64/84/7784. I personally would've called it Forge's Core, but that's me. The core of the Star Forge is the device that converts matter into other matter: hydrogen into metals and such. Ordinarily, it would need a great deal of labor to build the rest, but nanotechnology comes in handy, doesn't it?"

"How long would it take it this tech you have?" Telas asked.

"A week, maybe two," Ron said truthfully, "Enough about that, let's check the important areas of the ship. Like the armory, the engine room, and the bridge… gotta make sure that EVERYTHING is alright, and not have a trace of zombie vomit everywhere,"

"That's just disgusting."

"Yes it is."

* * *

With Takeshi and Luna

* * *

On the planet of Corellia, two X-Wing's made their way over the wilderness towards one of Corellia's largest cities.

"Here we are, Luna," Takeshi said as the city came into view. "Welcome to the city of Coronet."

"Pretty. Then again, the last I heard, Coronet was still rebuilding from the ass kicking the 10th Fleet gave the Confederates." Corellia was not spared from the Dominion's wrath during the third galactic civil war. Coronet and all the largest settlements on the planet were Base Delta Zeroed. Granted, the Dominion was more focused on killing off the Sith, but that was no excuse. "So, we need a ship that can carry our X-wings. I don't particularly understand WHY, though: the X-wing's just an outgrowth of the Z-95, and those things get the shit customized out of them. A few even get S-foils."

"Point, but we also need something with basic necessities," Takeshi replied. "Foodstores, space to move around in, Refreshers, BEDS… As you said earlier, Luna, we can't live in a starfighter cockpit 24/7."

"I know. Just don't see the point in hiding our X-Wings."

Takeshi resisted facepalming. Dominion fighter pilots were often too proud for their own good. They often refused to fly anything but their own fighters, plus there was the 'born in space, die in space' mentality that all career-military clones had. "I'd rather not draw unwanted attention on us, Luna. Until we can find out where the rest of your fleet got sent, or we come across Ron again, it's best if we keep a low profile. And while your X-Wing at least looks like a normal X-Wing, my XJ47's got eight laser cannons as opposed to the normal four - not exactly 'low profile'.

"Incom can barely compete with INIC," Luna said. "I don't know why they even try."

"The latter's close, almost-exclusive relationship with the Dominion military and reluctance at handing anything military over to anyone in Andromeda?" Takeshi asked.

"Point taken. So, we need something bigger than a YT," Said Luna. "Which is pretty much CEC's only product."

"Hopefully, we'll find something," said Takeshi. "Let's land near the edge of the city and hide the X-Wings there. Then we'll head to CEC, and we'll see what we've got."

At an affirmative from Luna, the two X-Wings made their way in, setting down in a field at the edge of the city. The two exited their ships, and Luna had to place her helmet and chest armor in the cockpit of her fighter, and they walked into the city.

"Wow, for a people known to be very hardy and independent, they like to keep their city clean," Luna commented.

"Most of their shipyards and production facilities are in orbit. They're almost as bad as Naboo when it comes to keeping their world nice and tidy." The pair went for one of the rocket trains, still in use even after the Galactic War 3300 years prior.

As the two humans and one astromech droid took the rocket train to the spaceport, and the nearby CEC dealership, only the Jedi in the group noticed they had a fourth companion, a spectral being that looked almost identical to said Jedi… Then again, said spectral being had been with him for years, not that he minded.

"Never thought you'd end up in the Clone Wars," the spectre said. "Of course, considering who it might be that caused all this."

"Yeah," Takeshi replied mentally. "Ron really is an insanity magnet… and deserves the Sisko Treatment for dragging me into it again."

"He also may be your only hope in getting back. You know that for all the insanity he attracts, he usually deals with it with the same ease."

"Point taken," Takeshi replied. "Well, let's hope things go smoothly in acquiring a ship, at least… though given the luck we have dealing with Ron's insanity, we might have to reveal our special 'trick'."

He heard chuckling just as they arrived at a CEC dealership. The Holosign was showcasing new products, including new starship models.

"Well, shall we go inside?" Luna said, and Takeshi.

"Oh yes, let's." the Jedi said and they entered, and saw most of the people inside looking at a holo.

It was a newscast from Carlac, showing off a nightmare and a half as an Executor-Class dreadnought was displayed. Takeshi was going to KILL Ron: if that was Knight Hammer, Iron fist, Reaper or god forbid, the Executor herself, they were screwed.

But his fears were dampened slightly as he saw the starbirds. While Guardian was a Republic ship, only one SSD had the starbirds painted on her: Lusankya.

Still, he sighed. "Jeez, this is worse than normal, even for Ron," he remarked. "What the heck is the Lusankya doing here? And what era is she from?"

He identified a few TIE Interceptors, but he couldn't pick out which model the X-Wings were. "T-65XJ3s, first introduced in 1777 by the New Republic. Squadron markings are those of Rogue Squadron, circa Yuuzhan Vong war." Thankfully, Luna DID.

"Well, that's better than I was expecting," Takeshi admitted. "Still, I'm kinda hopeful that we don't have any other misplaced ships to deal with."

And as if that was a cue…

"In other news, a ship in the Centrality region has reported that a vessel of the same class has entered the region under heavy escort. The only ship we could get a clear ID on was named Chimaera."

ISD Chimaera.

Pellaeon.

Death Squadron.

Darth Vader.

"Oh, frak," Takeshi muttered. "This is not good. Ron, what have you gotten us into this time?"

"With the current predicament caused by the speech given by Mandalorian Leader, Boc Werde, and his announcing of the so called True Faithful, Duchess Satine and Temporary Chancellor Bail Organa of Alderaan have made attempts to contact the leader of this group, but have proven unsuccessful," said the Holonet News broadcaster. "Of course this has caused side-effects such as the fracturing of the Death Watch Organization."

Takeshi's eyes widened. Boc was here, too, and was essentially recreating the Mandalorians of his time? Well, that wasn't expected.

The holonet, showed the image of said Mandalorian and he recognized the armor almost immediately, and as he was saying his speech, Takeshi felt reminded a bit of Scolar Visari. He sighed at that.

"I guess he learned how to speak speeches from video game characters," he said.

Luna was surprised by this. "Whoa, Boba Fett's Second Coming is here, too?" she said in awe. "Damn, I was not expecting this."

Takeshi nodded. "Neither was I. But if Ron and Boc are both here, I'd imagine Jaden's here, too - and he's better at keeping a low profile, so I doubt we'll hear anything about him." He frowned. "Still, Darth Vader's going to be tough to deal with… I just hope my sister hasn't run into him yet. She'd be even more lethal if partnered with Vader."

Luna shivered at the thought of that. "Yeah…" she said, and then went back to look for a capable transport before her eyes landed on a ship with holoprojector showing the name of it in Aurebesh: Wayfarer-class Mk 1.5.

"Hey I think I found our ship!" Luna said, making Takeshi look in said direction, and he blinked as he saw the said ship.

"Strange, I thought only Kuat produced the Wayfarer," he said as he and Luna walked toward it to get a better look.

"Just like Kuat outsourced to mass-produce the Imperial-Class destroyer, they could just as easily outsource the Wayfarer. MandalStardrive makes outsources to INIC to mass produce ships for the Mandalorian Navy. Makes sense," Luna said, and Takeshi pressed the info button to learn more about it.

"Greetings customer! Say hello to the Wayfarer-class Mk 1.5 Medium Freighter, an improved CEC variant of the original model produced by Kuat Systems Engineering," the automated voice said, "Years ago when the first Wayfarers that were produced suffered cost problems in production, it resulted in the subsidiary company to be re-folded back into it's mother corporation and the project to be scrapped. However, for a limited time, CEC is proud to bring back this updated machine for a good price! Enlarged cargo space enough to fit three starfighter class ships or four landspeeders, and customization hardpoints for your specific tastes!"

Takeshi smiled. "I think we have our ship," he said. "Let's see if we can find a salesman and make our purchase." Hopefully they'd be able to use the Credits that had made the journey with them, but if not… well… he wasn't the best at the 'Jedi Mind Trick', but he was decent enough that he could pull it off, and T7 could hack into the records with a speed and efficiency very few droids could hope to match.

It was easy to find a salesman, and thanks to Takeshi being half Corellian, he was able to use his… hereditary gift to purchase the Wayfarer, especially since the credits were unmarked, making it easy to purchase.

Soon enough, they had gotten the Wayfarer off the ground, and had placed the two X-Wings in its hangar, and were now on their way out of the system. "So, what should we name this thing?" Takeshi asked.

"Well, There's a few names I can think of," Luna said. "Zahn, being one of them."

"Zahn?" Takeshi asked.

"Timothy Zahn," Luna explained.

Takeshi understood immediately. Ron was fond of pulling a William Shatner, only instead of saying 'KHAAAAAAAAAAAN!' he yelled 'THRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWN!'. The Dominion LOVED Thrawn.

"That seems like a good name," Takeshi admitted. "Minerva could work, too."

Luna tapped her chin, yet again reminding Takeshi of a certain anime he could not, for the life of him, remember!

"Roman Goddess of wisdom and soldiers… why not!?" she said cheerfully, making Takeshi feel like a sweatdrop was dripping behind his head.

"Alright, then," Takeshi said. "So… first two places I can think of to look for Ron are Myrkr or Korriban."

"I thought Jedi would stay away from Dark Side worlds such as Korriban?" Luna asked, as they reached the edge of the planet's outer orbit.

"They do. But Ron will no doubt go there to settle the score with Force Ghosts of all the Sith Lords buried there," Takeshi theorized. "He's been haunted by Dark Side Force Ghosts since about the time he first began to feel the Force. It's part of why he had a Ysalamir for a pet - the anti-Force bubble they project keeps the spirits away. Though he might go to Korriban anyway, on the assumption that Ysalamir might not be enough."

"What, the Dominion blowing up Korriban wasn't enough?" Luna asked.

"Blowing up a planet doesn't mean you destroy the Force presence the planet has," Takeshi informed. "It doesn't work that way."

"Right…" said Luna as she loaded the coordinates into the nav computer. "First stop, Korriban."

After inputting the coordinates, the newly named Minerva jumped to lightspeed.

* * *

With Ron and Telas, Unknown System

* * *

Vector dropped out of hyperspace, near a very watery planet. There were only two large landmasses, and they were barely the size of Europe during the Mesozoic. "And there it is. the Rakatan forge world."

"Reminds me of Mon Calamari." Telas put her helmet on, using the flip down sight to look closely at something. It was MASSIVE: 17 kilometers long, and looked like a massive version of Vector, with a large prow. "What the hell is that? CIS?"

Ron looked at Telas then turned in the direction she was facing and saw what she seeing, and nearly had a panic attack.

"No… Something worse," he said, and activated a scanner.

More details appeared as the armored prow of the most powerful SSD ever built appeared on the holo. The Dominion had built one of these monsters, and it served as flagship of the Dominion Navy and leader of Oversector Fleet C.

But this wasn't the Pangaea. This was His Majesty's Imperial Star Dreadnought Eclipse. "We need to leave before they notice we're here. Power up the hyper—"

"Belay that, droids! Scan for lifesigns. If you're a Jedi, shouldn't you be able to sense life on board?"

"That's Palpy's personal ship! I'm a little FUCKED OUT OF MY MIND to bother sensing for shit! We need to leave before that thing's superlaser fires!" Ok, THAT explained a lot. Superlaser meets ANYTHING, the anything usually dies. And Palpatine was a Sith Lord. An insanely powerful Sith Lord.

The B1 at the sensor station "Uh, lady? Scanners are saying there's nothing on board. Nothing alive, anyway: plenty of bodies."

Telas smirked slightly "I think we may have gotten incredibly lucky here," she said.

"No Palpy."

"No Palpy."

"Ok. This must be when the ship was destroyed by that Force storm. The crew died first, but here, the ship's just fine." He turned to a B1. "Send droids to take control of that ship: we're transferring our flag. And get Boc on the horn. I have a present for him." Telas arched an eyebrow. "You're giving him the… whatever that ship's called?"

"Eclipse. And no. I'm giving him Vector. I promised I'd hand this ship over when I got a better one, and I'm a man of my word."

Telas was confused for a moment before she sighed. "Alright, he's your friend, after all," she said.

"Sir! Boc Werde is responding to our hail," said the B1, and Ron nodded.

"Put him through." The Mandalorian appeared, looking surprised.

"Ron! What do I owe the pleasure?" Boc said.

"Remember when I said you'd get Vector when I got something better?"

"…Yes?"

"I found something better."

Boc blinked. "Like what? A Praetor? An Assertor? A Bellator? A Vengeance? Don't tell me an Executor!" he listed off practically EVERY possible ship more power than an ISD.

"Actually, it's three times the mass of the last one." Boc's jaw dropped. Only ONE ship was bigger than the Executor.

"…Not that one."

"YES, that one." Ron said with a smirk on his face.

"You found the fucking ECLIPSE?" Boc shouted, and facepalmed, "And I thought I had the biggest ship since we found a Mandator at Jakku!"

Ron quirked an eyebrow, "So you found a dreadnought at a Dockyard Station at Jakku, eh?" he said.

"Yes… along with 4 Victory-I's, 5 Acclamator II's, a Providence, two Recusants, and seven CR90 Corvettes," Boc said with minor grumbling at the end.

"At least your ships weren't commanded by Palpy. Just get those Mandalorians of yours over here so I can transfer command of the Vector to you. I've got Forge cores to build. THEN you can have SSDs of your own."

"…What?"

"I'm rebuilding the star forge. and gifting a couple of their cores to the Mandalorian people. The fight between the Jedi and the Mando'ade is OVER."

"Right, and I know. I also got some good news, apparently members of my clan back from our timeline are here, with a MandalStardrive modified Lucrehulk, with over FIVE HUNDRED starfighters, bombers, and Mando Lartys in its hangar arms," Boc reported. "I'll send someone out to you, along with a number of BLS-II droid to help crew the ship."

"Lovely. I've got a few thousand B1s heading over to the Eclipse now. Vector will be yours by the time you get here." The call ended, and Ron looked to Telas. "Well, time to pack. Grab your shit and head to the Eclipse. I'll tell the droids to take all but an armory or two over to that oversized ship."

"And what will WE be doing after that?"

"YOU will be studying saber forms. I will be making the insides of the Star Forge."

* * *

Fitomp System - Rakatan Archipelago

* * *

Jaden's KT-400 gently landed on the ice-capped mountain side of the planet he had visited - or would visit - several hundred years in the future. As he stepped out, he saw there wasn't much different here than back in his time… though there were less frozen corpses, and his objective was still sealed tight, as he approached the small terminal built onto the side of the mountain.

'Silri ruined this place… ruined a plan thousands of years in the making…' He thought, as he typed in the series of codes he had memorized by heart long ago, before a large boulder moved from the mountain, revealing a dark interior. As he stepped inside however, lights flashed to life, as rows and rows of figures clad in variants of armor similar, but not identical to Revan-era Sith troopers, with others wearing more armored robes akin to those a Sith would wear.

Jaden approached the end of the chamber as the lights lit up as he walked by, illuminating the chamber bit by bit, before reaching the end where a massive statue of the legendary Sith/Jedi himself, Darth Revan, stood. He took a moment to look at the statue, smiling a bit.

"Well Master… I made it… again," he said. "I got here before that damned Nightsister ruined everything…" While the existence of the carbonite sith army was known to many in the Gaean Dominion, no one knew of the exact coordinates of the planet where it resided, and considering how SW continuity never explained what happened after Forces of Corruption, and neither did the locals of the Andromeda Galaxy itself, the fate of Silri and the Sith Army frozen in carbonite was forever lost… until Jaden discovered Revan's holocron, and learned their fate himself.

Silri was a strong force-user, but an utterly incompetent commander. She awoke the Carbonite army, believing her 'indomitable will' would control them after she killed off all of the other force users… but she never knew the true reason this army existed, which lead to her own downfall when the soldiers turned on her, and killed her. However, with no means of transportation, unable to re-enter Carbonite Slumber, and limited provisions, these soldiers suffered a slow and agonizing death on the cold barren world.

Silri could never have hoped to control these soldiers… for they were born and raised outside of the force.

While Revan prepared for the inevitable battle against the Sith Empire in hiding, he knew that after the war with the Republic both his own Sith forces and the withered Republic would be in no condition to fend off a Sith invasion immediately after the end of the Jedi Civil War. He needed a fast way to create soldiers to supplement their losses… that was when Revan became one of the first clients of the Kaminoan Cloners thousands of years before the GAR was conceived.

He ordered Kamino to clone an entire army of soldiers, trained since birth to be soldiers using the DNA templates of some of the best soldiers of the Republic - and even a few select Mandalorians who swore loyalty to Revan after defeating them. However with one alteration… Ysalamiri were used, but not to speed up the cloning. But to completely cut these soldiers off from the Force. Making them perfect soldiers for combatting Sith force-users. Immune to mind tricks, and other force abilities short of force lightning. Something Silri never thought to realize when she couldn't sense the force, assuming that she couldn't sense their 'weak presence' while frozen.

Granted, not all of them were deafened to the Force… quite the opposite to a fraction of them. Multiple clones were Cloned off of the DNA template of Revanchist members who fell in battle during the Mandalorian Wars. Cloned naturally to avoid the issues which plagued accelerated cloning of Jedi (much like what affected the Galen Marek clones). Most were only moderately attuned to the Force, but it was just what Revan needed.

Unfortunately the Clone Army was not finished in time to be of any aide during the Jedi Civil War, however upon their completion, the Kaminoan followed Revan's last order he gave them in such an event: have the entire army frozen in carbonite to await his - or his followers - return.

And now… that time had come. 6,000,000 soldiers, force-users, engineers, pilots and more, all loyal to Revan's ideals. Ready to fight to rebuild Revan's empire. However they were not only going to be fighting the followers of Darth Bane's Rule of Two… now they would be used to help prepare the galaxy for the arrival of the Yuuzhan Vong.

He accessed the control panel near the bottom of the statue, as he began the thawing process for the sith soldiers. He turned around, as he watched the first batch's carbonate slabs begin to turn red as the people were thawed out. 'This is where it all begins.' He thought with a smile, 'The redemption of the Sith, and the beginning of a new era for the galaxy… hope they've slept well… because we've got a lot of work to do.'

* * *

'Forge World'

* * *

While it was smaller then the temple of the Ancients, this place yelled Rakatan and was no less seeped in the power of the dark side. Ron had to teach Telas his little anchoring trick to keep her from going insane like Sayane, and she was not happy about the bruises currently forming on her arms and legs. "Price you have to pay for walking in twilight, unfortunately." He reassured "The bruises stay there for a few weeks, and will fade unless something REALLY tries to pull you to either side of the Force."

"I'll keep that in mind…" Telas muttered, groaning a bit. "Why does the Force need to be so complicated?"

"I don't know. Wish I DID, because I'd know the problem and I'd take a hammer to it until it stopped BEING a problem."

"So you're going to build the core to the star forge." She said, "How does that work, exactly?"

"A great deal of Force manipulation, mostly." He elaborated, "I'm going to be making small-scale versions of the Infinity Engine, combine that with nanotechnology and you'll have a shipyard that constructs itself. All you need is ONE part and a star to provide raw materials for the rest. It'll take a couple of weeks to get it building anything the size of starfighters, a month for cruiser-class ships, but it doesn't break the backs of trillions."

Telas whistled. "Ambitious." She said, "And what am I going to be doing?"

"Practicing saber katas with my sword."

* * *

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the Galaxy.

* * *

Sayane was the bridge of her Star Destroyer, along with the new crew that replaced her previous one. Darth Vader also provided her with two battalions of stormtroopers, which thankfully were Jango Fett clones, and who she injected with medical nanites that slowed the accelerated aging down, and actually made them look younger and stronger. The clones were grateful, but Sayane said she wanted soldiers that could LAST, not die as old men.

Contrary to popular belief, stormtroopers were not truly incompetent. What they were was lazy, not having a REAL challenge until the Rebellion reared its' ugly head, and at that point, they were too set in their ways to adapt to the Rebellion.

That, not the trooper's lack of training, was the reason the Empire fell, alongside poor management by Palpatine, Isard, Tarkin and Daala as well as the warlords. But they now had a more conventional enemy to kill. The Old Republic, the CIS, and most likely any enemy that had the tech, and muscle to fight them.

Of course, there was also the probability of the Dominion arriving as well. But it won't be easy for the Terrans, since Sayane gave her new Master the nanites on her fighter to begin upgrading the ships of Death Squadron. Of course that did not mean he wasn't idle. He had sent Captain Pellaeon to the Tion Cluster in Centrality Space.

Restoring the Centrality would be the first step in building the Empire once more, and with access to Dominion cloning technology, the Star Forge and the most advanced weapons the galaxy had ever seen, the galaxy would be theirs. After the Republic and Dooku were dealt with, the Hapes Cluster was next.

For now, Sayane didn't worry about that. She was focused on her task - hunting down Ron.

She knew he saw the arrival of Death Squadron, so it was likely that he was going to build up a force to take them on, and that would require the Star Forge. And she just so happened to have the coordinates of the planet where the core was built. "Lady Shura?"

She turned to the officer that approached her. "Yes?" she asked.

"We've picked up transmissions of another Executor-Class ship in… this timeframe. The vessel has been identified as Executor II—"

"Lusankya. Isard, the damnable bitch, named it Lusankya. So?"

"It bears Rebel markings."

Rogue Squadron. Dealing with Wedge Antilles was not something she wanted to do. He survived Vader's wrath at Yavin and was responsible for destroying the death star II. "It's irrelevant. Once we have Pinkerton, we can build more ships."

"But the Executor is the ultimate warship, milady!"

Sayane scoffed at that. "Perhaps in your time," she said. "But compared to something like, say, the Eclipse, or some of the Dominion's designs, an Executor is badly outclassed. And pray that we don't run into those - or if we do, that they're adrift and derelict, so we can make them our own."

She turned back to the viewport. "Prepare our troops for landing, and inform our troops not to bother with stunning Pinkerton."

"But we need him alive—"

Sayane shoved her lightsaber through the fool's chest, killing him before subjecting him to force lightning, combined with that wonderful healing power known as Dark Transfer, bringing the jackass back to life, the only sign of his being dead the holes in his uniform.

"Stun bolts do nothing to that Pureblood bastard," she said. "We need the information in his head, but we don't need his fighting skills—focus instead on overwhelming him, and aiming for his arms and legs to cripple him."

WHY did her master give her this idiot? The uniform was clearly COMPNOR, and he was acting like the Empire was invincible. "Get out of my sight. I healed you for one reason: not to anger my master."

She turned back to the viewport, watching as the ship flew through Hyperspace.

* * *

36 hours of non-stop force manipulation was tiring, but there were now four cores with a fifth on the way.

"WHY, exactly, are you making more than one?"

"Two are gifts to the Mandos, one's for the Gaean Dominion if we ever get back to my time, the other two are for Jaden. The Jedi are not getting involved with the Republic ever again. All we do is get shit on."

Telas blinked at that, "You REALLY hate the Republic, huh?" she said, and Ron scoffed.

"Hate is too nice of a word of how I feel toward them," he said. "The Republic is a cesspool of corruption that panders to the rich and powerful while everyone else has to make do with what scraps Coruscant, Kuat, and Corellia throw their way. The Dominion, at least, keeps business out of politics by way of the sword. No one's immune from investigation if corruption charges are filed."

"Sounds authoritarian."

"Not really. The Dominion is the Republic distilled from corruption, crime lords and entities like the Trade Federation. The only reason it's called 'the Dominion' is because we wanted to separate ourselves from the Republic as much as possible."

"I thought you said the government of the Andromeda Galaxy in your time was called the Galactic Federation Trio-or something like that?" she said.

"New name, same type of government, same old corrupt bullshit," Ron said, "The Dominion is a good mix of a Federal Constitutional Republic, and a Stratocracy."

'It never changes."

"Only a brief Imperial interlude—" Ron's eyes went skyward. "Fuck. The bitch found us. Whatever you do, do NOT grab her lightsaber! It's a VERY bad idea!"

"No shit!"

"Not the way you're thinking of; I'll explain once we're on board the Eclipse!"

* * *

Stormtroopers made their way through the base, blasting at Droids in their path, Sayane charging ahead of them and frying anything not a Stormtrooper that she came across.

"Spread out! Find him!" The wall ahead of her exploded, and only a concentrated burst of force energy saved her from being crushed. "PINKERTON!"

"Hoi, Sayane! Having a good day, are we?"

"The only thing keeping me from just destroying you outright today, Pinkerton, is that my new Master has need of you." She grinned savagely. "Rather, he needs the knowledge in your head. He didn't say anything about whether he needed you completely intact."

"Come on, Sayane. EVERY time we've fought, I've kicked your ass. Can't you just stop trying?" Ron activated his lightsaber. "I keep kicking thy ass. So, your choice."

Sayane just let out a battlecry as she charged at him, lightning flashing in her left hand, saber brandished in her right.

"Ring, Kane Hagosha." The hilt of Ron's weapon lengthened before both ends lit up with blue-white plasma, and he deflected the red blade before using it like a staff, the hilt splitting to follow his hands. It was something Sayane had never encountered before.

And jealousy reared its ugly head once more.

Sayane roared as she leapt back. "HOW DID YOU GET YOUR BLADE TO DO THAT, PINKERTON?!" she yelled angrily.

"If I knew, I would not tell you." Her blade made contact with the plasma staff again before Ron kicked her in the shin and punched her in the face. "Besides, you crazy bitch, I think that lightsaber of yours is what drove you mad in the first place."

She growled. "I will defeat you, Pinkerton!" she yelled. "I will defeat you, and take whatever power is letting you do that! That power should be MINE!" That last word was punctuated with a burst of Lightning.

"It would drive you crazier than you already are!"

"DIE!"

A Form V strike was deflected by a Form II parry combined with a backflip kick, putting Sayane on her back. "You never learn, do you? Seriously, I taught you everything I know, and you refuse to use it properly!"

"SHUT UP!" Sayane screamed, Lightning firing off around her as she leapt back to her feet. "You WILL fall before me! All those humiliations when you 'trained' me and I was unable to replicate what you did will be repaid a hundredfold!"

The ceiling collapsed, and Sayane thought she had won as Ron was seemingly under the rubble. "HEY, DANDY-BITCH!" Sayane sharply spun to her left, seeing Ron waving at her from down the corridor. "YOU MISSED! WHOOP-WHOOP-WHOOP-WHOOP-WHOOP~" The man ran down the hall, screaming like a lunatic.

Which he WAS. Sayane would know. With an incoherent bellow of jealousy and rage, she charged after him, Lightning being thrown before her like it was going out of style.

* * *

'I do not understand why you won't just strike her with my blade and be done with it, Master.'

'One, Kane, I'm not trying to kill her. Two, I have no idea what doing that would do if she survived.'

The saber spirit sighed. 'I would not kill her. I purify in this state. If she is beyond hope, she will destroy herself. Korriban was beyond hope of balancing in the force.'

Ron stopped. 'Point take—'

A scream of feminine fury was heard as Sayane charged at him.

"Seriously? You're pulling a Death Star Solo? You know how well that ended!" She jumped into the air, but Ron ducked, performing a mou kei, which normally would have hacked off her legs. Instead…

Sayane fell to the ground, screaming in pain as a bright white glow seemed to envelop her legs, before somehow separating from her body. The glow seemed to grow in shape, assuming a humanoid form as it settled a short distance away, before fading away to reveal… another Sayane?

"THAT'S new. I was half-expecting a Joruus kaboom, there."

'I do not fully understand my powers either.'

'They're YOUR powers! Why don't you understand your—SWEET JEBUS, WOMAN, COVER YOUR SHAME!' Ron took off his outer robe, throwing it on top of the new, naked, clone of Vader's apprentice. Speaking of Vader's apprentice…

Sayane growled as she stood, her hate and jealousy much stronger than before. And her lightsaber blade seemed to grow brighter as she turned her gaze upon Ron.

"THAT is not a good look for you. Have you tried an analgesic cream?" She launched at Ron, who simply used his superior powers in the force to shove her down the hall.

Which happened to be 30 kilometers long and she was going at Mach 12. "That should slow her down." He lifted the 'clone' after making sure she was properly covered before running off down the hallways. "Telas, I hope you have better news!"

* * *

Telas was using her Mandalorian and recent Jedi training to deal death to a group of Stormtroopers, who were trying to get to the Core Ron just finished.

"GEEZ! These guys keep on coming!" she yelled, really hoping for a miracle right now. And whatever Deity who was listening answered.

"Coming down!" shouted a voice.

Several stormtroopers were gunned down from behind as Mandalorian troopers marched in right behind them. "About time! I thought the Mando'ade abandoned me! Oh, wait, they DID! Fucking Death Watch!" She continued firing her E-11, hating every bit of the recoil the weapon produced. While the Empire wanted a weapon that could overpower the DC-15, they screwed up badly with the high recoil of the E-11.

But it was a nasty gun if the bolts hit their targets.

"We're not Death Watch!," said Tuuka, now wearing a Togruta version of a Mandalorian helmet as she grabbed a Stormtrooper's head and snapped his neck, "We're TRUE Mandalorians! Get it right!"

"Well, sorry for not caring too much!" The wall above the chamber she was in exploded, and Ron came rushing out, with a bundle held over his shoulder. "RUN! CRAZY BITCH GOT CRAZIER!" The temple shook as Sayane's screaming was heard throughout the complex. "so, what'd you do?!" "Do NOT have time to explain! Get to the shuttle: we need to get to the Eclipse, otherwise we're screwed!"

"What about this!?" Telas asked pointing to the Core.

"I can build another!" Ron said, "Right now, let's scram or we're all dead!"

Another scream was heard again.

"I agree with the Jedi on that one," said Tuuka, "Let's get out of here! We brought a division worth of BLS-II troopers in order to both crew the Vector and guard it at the same time, but from what I'm hearing… Yeah, time to go!"

The Mandalorians and their Jedi ran, Ron and Telas heading for a Lambda-Class shuttle they took from the Vector, fleeing as fast as their engines could carry them.

Sayane screamed as she finally exited the building, her eyes yellow with the power of the dark side. She had failed her master.

"Damn you Pinkerton!" She shouted with fury, "I swear I will catch up to you, and I will make you suffer before I deliver you to my master!"

"Milady!" a stormtrooper shouted as he came over, but stopped in his tracks as soon as he saw the glare Sayane was directing at him.

"WHAT!?" She shouted, and the trooper gulped, hoping what she was about to tell her will save his life.

"W-We secured s-something that l-looks to be a c-core of some kind," the trooper stammered, trying to keep his composure.

She stared at the sphere. It was still hot, finished only recently. "Get my shuttle! We're dragging that thing back to the Death's Head!" "Milady, the ship is currently engaging ISD Vector. We're being overwhelmed in orbit."

* * *

It was strange seeing an ISD1 take on a Pellaeon and win. But Vector was killing the Death's Head's ass. However, Ron knew they had to get to hell outta dodge and fast.

"Hey Mandalorian!" Ron said to Tuuka, "Tell your friends on the Vector they need to haul ass outta here!"

"I'm doing that right now!" Shouted the Togruta as the Mando Larty came into view.

"Eclipse, Pinkerton: engage hyperdrive and set a course for the Jebble system as soon as we're on board. There's something I need to take care of."

"What the hell's on Jebble?"

"A box that I need to open and a pendant I need to smash." Ron and Telas boarded their Lambda, which sped out of the atmosphere in moments, followed by the Mando Krayt.

"Tuuka to Vector: report. How's it going up there Senn?," he heard Tuuka say.

"Considering we're kicking One Sith ass, we're doing great!" came a male's voice, and if Ron had to guess, it was a Twi'lek's accent.

"Wrong order, Mando: This is Vader's ship now. That means it's Bane's Sith Order!"

"Who cares? We're kicking their ass!"

"Does. And we're leaving!" A massive armored form sped toward the Death's head, and Telas carefully steered to enter the hangar while the ship was moving before being caught by a tractor beam. "Bridge, hyperspace! NOW!"

The Eclipse did exactly that, taking the shuttle with it. The Vector, also jumped to Lightspeed, soon as the Mando Krayt boarded and they were away as well.

* * *

Sayane and what was left of the stormtroopers that went with her were on the shuttle, with their prize in tow.

"Death's Head! As soon as I'm onboard, follow the directory of where Pinkerton fled and jump to lightspeed," she ordered.

"I'm afraid that's impossible Milady! The Hyperdrive is damaged!" reported the captain, and Sayane growled.

"Find an asteroid and let the nanites repair the damage!" She began to think of that strange transformation Ron's lightsaber undertook.

He had spoken what seemed to be a command and a name, and his weapon had changed. Furthermore, when the blade had struck her, it hadn't cut through her legs, rather it had seemed to purge something from her - which had taken the form of another her.

"The ysalamir. That goddamned fuzzy lizard!" That thing gave him that power! He spent decades inside that force bubble and it DID something to him. Nothing can be done and not have a consciquence. This was the result of Ron spending 7 hours a day with that fuzzy reptile!

…This was why he was so much BETTER than she was.

As soon as the shuttle landed in the hangar bay, with the engineers scrambling to secure the core, she stomped down the boarding ramp as soon as it opened, causing many of the crew to get out of her way.

"Oh crap, she looks pissed," said one engineer.

"Yeah," said his partner. "Let's be careful around her."

She didn't pay them any mind, as she headed to her chambers. She would need to contact Darth Vader, to inform him of her… partial victory - while they hadn't captured Pinkerton, at least they had a Forge Core. After delivering the Core, she would head to Myrkr - perhaps some time amongst the Ysalamiri would let her awaken similar powers.

She then proceeded to her personal quarters, wanting to report to her master, without distractions.

* * *

The Eclipse was over 1000 times more deadly than her escort, the ISD Vector, not counting that superlaser deep in her belly. But the Eclipse was now home to a mystery.

"So, who's the girl?" Telas asked. "She looks like that bitch that tried to kill us."

"In essence, she IS the bitch that tried to kill us," Ron answered. "But for some reason, unlike the original bitch, this version is more, shall I say, balanced in the Force than the psycho nut. Don't ask me how, all I know is that I sense she's neither an insane murderer like the Sith of Old, or a naive idiot like the Jedi of this era. In other words she's like a normal person."

"She's INSANE." Telas countered.

"She was only slightly unhinged when I started teaching her," Ron said, "and only dove worse when she got her hands on Vader's lightsaber. Which may be the only reason she fell in the first place."

Before Telas could argue more, the said person began to groan as she woke.

"Ugh, ow, my head," said the clone Sayane. "What the hell's going on?"

"You're on board the SSD Eclipse. I presume you remember me, my demented student?" Hey, Ron WAS her tutor, and she DID go crazy and try to kill him three times.

The said clone looked up at Ron, and blinked. "I… I don't…" she said, confused. "Who… who are you… who am I?"

"Huh. Guess the other one got all the memories and all the crazy that goes with them. You're on board my ship, the star dreadnought Eclipse. My name's Ronald Pinkerton…" He didn't know what to refer to himself as. Was he a padawan still, or did this merit a promotion to Knight and Master? Fuck it. "Grandmaster of the New Jedi Order. This is my student, Telas Ordo of Clan Ordo, descendant of Canderous, Mandalore the Preserver."

The clone looked somewhat confused. "I'm sorry…" she said. "I… I don't know what those terms mean…" Apparently she had no memories at all, not even of galactic history. She seemed like a completely different person than Sayane… and she was, to a degree. "I… I don't even know my name…"

And Ron decided, since she was a different person, she would probably need a different name. "Hmm… how about… Hana?" he ventured.

The clone pondered it for a moment, and nodded. "Hana…" she said. "I… I like it."

"Well, Hana, It's a long story. But in general, the shit's hit the fan. I'll leave you here to rest while my apprentice and I have a talk." Ron's tone was gentle, but only an idiot would miss the 'you do this, or we have problems' in his voice.

"A… all right," the newly-named Hana said. "I'll wait here…"

At that, the now self-proclaimed Grand Master of the New Jedi Order, and his apprentice left the now coined Hana alone to her thoughts.

"Are you REALLY sure this is a good idea?" she said, "What if she inherits the memories of the original bitch? And Grand Master? Really?"

"We're the only two members of the New order," Ron said. "And I'm your teacher. What would you call me? Chief Asshole? Besides, she tries anything, Kane Hagosha can take care of that easily."

"That's ANOTHER thing," Telas said as she got right in his face. "How the hell did you DO that with your lightsaber?"

Ron placed his hand on her face and pushed her back. "One, don't get in my face. Two, I'm not sure myself," he said and looked at his lightsaber. "And I intend to find out why."

"How come I haven't seen other Jedi do this?"

"I built forcesaber technology into each…" Telas had the 'the fuck is he talking about' look on her face. "You've never heard of a forcesaber, have you."

"…No, first time I've heard of one," the Mandalorian said. "What the hell are they?"

"The ancestor of the lightsaber. They use the force as a power source, built by the Rakata," Ron answered. "You know, the assholes that made the forge?"

"The ugly sentients that look like a bad cross between a cephalopod and a trandoshan?" Telas said, and Ron blinked at that, before thinking on the description.

"Yeah, that's them. I incorporated forcesaber tech into each of my sabers, which poured force energy into each one. And I've also slept with a ysalamir for the past 18 years, which may explain much."

Telas, while a bit disturbed at the 'sleep with an ysalamir bit', was interested in how these forcesabers worked.

"And you managed to successfully build one?" she said.

Ron lifted his robes, showing off all five weapons affixed to his belt. "I built FIVE of them. They still have a power cell and use a focusing crystal, but unlike most people, I can channel the force into the weapon and it's natural, not crude."

'You are both correct and wrong, master. I am not the lightsaber. I am the spirit of the crystal. I presume you've heard of the Iron Knights?'

'Of course I have. they were crystaline shards that were force sensitive, and joined the Jedi Order.'

'Synthcrystals and their natural counterparts on Dantooine and Ilum are but a few steps away from that state.'

Ron would have responded to this, but was interrupted by Telas waving her hand in front of him.

"HellOOOOO, anybody in there!?" she said.

"Has anyone told you not to interrupt when someone's having a conversation?"

"What, were you talking to your ancestors in the Force?"

"None of my ancestors are in this galaxy: I'm a Terran Pureblood. Terran, as in all my ancestors are from Earth. No, I was talking to my saber spirit."

Telas raised an eyebrow. "…What?"

'Perhaps I should show myself.'

'Wait, you can do that?'

'As a Force ghost, but yes.'

Ron then looked at Telas, "It looks like the saber crystal spirit wants to talk to you," he said, causing Telas before a bright light caught her off-guard.

"Hello, little Mandalorian."

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

"Now you know how I feel. Meet Kane Hagosha, my saber spirit."

The lady was pretty, wearing a more flowy version of a Jedi's robes. "My name reveals my power," the spirit said.

"Wha?"

"Her name's Japanese: means Earth Bell Guardian. It's how I was able to blow up Korriban. I purified the planet to death."

Telas was now showing the perfect imitation of fish as she blinked and her mouth opened and closed.

"Hey, now, close that mouth," Kane Hagosha said teasingly. "You'll catch flies."

Telas shook her head, and looked at Ron.

"Terran expression. Now, explain to our Mando friend?"

"Of course. Lightsaber crystals are semi-sentient, and do not gain consciousness until exposed to a great deal of force energy. Only three have gotten close to communing with their sabers: Yoda, Revan and Darth Vader."

"Why them?"

"They always put out Force energy in large amounts."

"It also explains why Sayane fell so fast. The crystal was tainted with dark side energy, something most people just can't handle."

"And I gotta make sure I get the right one, so I don't end up as crazy as she is?" Telas asked.

"No. You need to get your own crystal. Attempting to bond with a crystal attached to another adept is… unwise. Exar Kun and Vader's weapons drive those insane because their spirits are lonely, and will drive another insane for their own comfort."

"Like Sayane," Telas said, and Ron nodded.

"Exactly,"

Telas sighed. "So, we got four out of five Forge Cores, you created, unintentionally, a clone of that crazy bitch, AND we get to talk to the spirit of your lightsaber crystal… nice. So what happens, now?" she asked.

"NOW we deal with a box. Do you like opening boxes? I like opening boxes. Especially boxes that have ancient Jedi possessed by a Sith Lord that I plan to kill in the most brutal fashion possible." Telas had the look on her face before Ron gave the order to the droids. "Set course for Jebble! I got a lady I need to talk to about a box there."

* * *

Takeshi Yamato: For those who are familiar with the Kingdom Hearts series, what happened with Sayane and her 'good' clone Hana is similar to what happened with Ventus from Birth By Sleep to make Vanitas, only it was the Light that was forced from Sayane's Heart instead of the Darkness.

Patriot-112: Which I didn't know until now, but very interesting.

117Jorn: True story, I planned on doing something similar with an older fic idea. KH STOLE MY IDEA! I need a goddamned lawyer!

Ron the True Fan: I! LIVE! Note to self: NEVER leave town for more than a week again.

Takeshi Yamato: Ouch.

117Jorn: Yeah! We thought you were fucking dead! I had a eulogy prepared, funeral arrangements… great, now I need to dig up that casket.

Ron the True Fan: Wait, what did you fill it with?

117Jorn: Star Trek memorabilia, a Battlestar Galactica uniform, Dooku's lightsaber, stuff like that. We were considering shooting it into space, but we got budget cuts.

Ron the True Fan: Lovely, you guys disappear for a week, I presume conventions. I disappear, you think I'm DEAD! ...For all intents and purposes, I pretty much WAS, though.

Ja Ne!


	8. Chapter 8

21 BBY - Lehon

* * *

"My lord, Beta Squad's transport has returned from Nar Shaddaa, along with another starship. They claim to be followers of Revan."

"Those would be the descendants of the Ongree Slaves Revan freed." Jaden said, as he sat on the bridge of the Leviathan. The repairs were finally starting to get underway, as the overgrowth which covered the Interdictor Cruiser was pushed away as the Sith Engineers got to work on bringing the ship back to operational standards. It was still grounded on Lehon's surface, but now at least some basic Comm's and other systems were functioning. "Approve them of access, make sure the Infinite Engine is ready."

"Yes, my Lord."

Jaden rolled his eyes, having long gave up on telling them to stop calling him 'my lord'. With the Clones at least - thankfully the regular troops that were among their numbers were a different story, as well as the four former Revanchist he had thawed out of Carbon sleep. It had been a few weeks since he awoke the first few thousand Sith from Fitomp's tombs and brought them to Lehon. Since then, he has had them working on three separate projects.

Project One: Getting the Leviathan space worthy again. Nanomachines were doing most of the hard work, but considering how few Jaden had, the Engineers still had their work cut out for them. Estimates said that the ship should be ready to launch in a week or so. Project two: refurbishing the Temple of the Ancients so it looked less like ancient ruins, and more like a modern command center. If Lehon was going to be his new base, he needed to begin turning it into just that.

Now however, they could begin work on the third and arguably most important project. He sent a special team of Sith Commando's over to Nar Shaddaa to recover the Infinite Engine, a fragment of the original Star Forge that has been used to maintain a colony of Ongree Revan had freed from slavery during his time. Before he could ever think of repairing the Forge, he needed that Engine. Unlike the original that it was plucked from, the new Infinite Engine was not corrupted by the Dark Side - Revan had purified the fragment to use both sides of the force. It was his intention to eventually reintroduce that fragment into the rest of the Star Forge, so that it would then begin to purify the entire station in a slow process.

However, with the Star Forge destroyed, this - oddly enough - made things easier. With the original Infinite Engine that once powered the Star Forge destroyed, that meant that the new Infinite Engine the Ongree had been maintaining would use the materials of the old Forge to rebuild the superstation, making a new Star Forge that was by default balanced with the dark and light sides of the force, rather than spending years to slowly erode the corruption as Revan predicted.

Jaden watched the live feed from the view screens, which showed the Ongree starship they had apparently built over the years move over to where the largest cluster of debris from the original Star Forge. Large pieces of metal had fused together, creating a ring-like construct around the planet Lehon. The remaining pieces littered the system similar to an asteroid field. A few moments passed, before a hatch on the starship opened, as the Infinite Engine appeared from within - having grown considerably since the Great Galactic War, seeming to be the size of a light freighter.

The Infinite Engine seemed to do nothing for a few moments, until it let out a few bolts of lightning which impacted against the remains of the Forge. It then began to attract the fragments together, slowly bending, melting and piecing them into one, guiding them back towards the sun's orbit.

Jaden couldn't help but smirk at the sight. The Infinite Engine knew exactly what needed to be done as it began to reassemble the Forge. The process would undoubtedly take a long time, months - if not a full year. But as he awoke more from Fitomp - and steadily increasing his own number of allies - he hoped to speed up the process in which the station could be completed. He hated to rush this, but time was unfortunately not on his side. With Darth Vader in their timeline now, as well as Sayane, it would only be a matter of time before they tried something. And then there were the wildcard that was the Separatists. Without Sidious around, that left Dooku, Grievous, Ventress, Durge and the Separatist Council running the show, only now without Sidious holding onto their leashes.

However there was nothing they could truly do about that now. Jaden had to focus on setting up some infrastructure on Lehon and the rest of the Rakatan Archipelago. He believed he could coax the natives of this world into joining his cause, something which shouldn't be too difficult as long as he could promise to protect them from the likes of the ever-so dangerous Vagaari Empire, Ssi-Ruuvi Imperium, and Sorcerers of Rhand.

But before he can do any of that… Jaden fully intended to get the greatest asset in the Unknown Regions. The one thing - or rather person - who will help him bring the Neo Sith Empire into greatness so that it may redeem the Sith's name, and prepare them for the Yuuzhan Vong. He stood up from the bridge, before he began making his way for the hangar bay. "Talvon shall remain in charge until I return." He informed, "I will return within a few days."

"Where are you going, My Lord?"

Jaden smirked slightly as the doors closed, "To pick up a certain Chiss Commander from a jungle world."

* * *

Zakuul orbit

* * *

The old capital of the Eternal Empire had long since been abandoned, although by 290 ABY, the planet was the Gaean Dominion's main base in the Unknown regions, with only two worlds being more heavily defended: the new Mandalorian homeworld and, of course, Earth, which was protected by the Executor-Class GDS Terra Australis and the First Fleet.

The old towers that rose above the atmosphere, were now gone due to their base on the surface collapsing because of wear and rust. The only thing that remarkably remained from the Eternal Empire, was the Immortal Emperor's throne room tower.

This is exactly what Boc saw as he stood on the bridge of the Katana. He had left the rest of the fleet at Jakku, along with Clan Werde's Lucrehulk and the other ships they found.

"I heard a lot of rumors concerning this planet and the Empire around it," Bo-Katan said, "And not all of them good,"

Boc nodded knowing what she meant. The bad being Valkorion, aka Darth Vitiate's successor. His son Arcann, and the High Justice Vaylin.

"You mean them conquering the galaxy? Yeah, that happened. Took a rather sizable alliance to put the bastards back in their place." The galaxy did not want another Eternal Empire, so the Galactic Federation sent a small task force, in secret, to locate the Gravestone, whose main weapon was only surpassed by the superlaser of the SSD Eclipse and Modified ISD Conqueror.

Too bad the Dominion beat them to it. That was the thing with them: they always knew where to look thanks to those 'sleeper' force sensitives and their work a century beforehand. The Austria-Hungary found the Gravestone and took the ship back to Earth in 2134, and for the last 40 years, the Interstellar Naval Industrial Corporation, the Dominion's government-owned-and-operated supplier of ships and weapons, were busy reverse engineering that ship for both their own navy and for the Mandalorians. And to say it peeved the GFT off was an understatement. Especially since the Dominion reverse engineered the Omni-Cannon, and made a SSD version of it, making it able to destroy multiple ships of the same size.

"The only thing that made it worse, was that the ones leading the invasion were the late 'Immortal Emperor's' jealous temper tantrum son, and his psycho for a daughter," He continued, "Makes me want to shake the Outlander's hand for that."

"Not much of a point in that fancy transfer soul crap now, was there?"

"Transfer Essence. But I'd watch it, Bo-Katan. 5 years after Palpy kicked the bucket, he came back from the dead. There's nothing saying he can't do the same NOW. It took an asshole named Pesage and a few other Sith on the OTHER side to get his wrinkly ass out of the abyss, but he came back in a clone body. With a nasty surprise."

The Mandalorians were curious at what that surprise was, but one of them at the Sensor station spoke up.

"Sir, I'm detecting a structure at point Five. Scanners say it's a station… a rather big one," The Mandalorian said.

Boc glanced at the image, identifying it as the facility they were looking for. That being said…

"Looks different then I remember. Not as shiny. I've also seen bigger."

The Mandalorians from Death Watch were confused and horrified. "BIGGER?"

"Death Star 1, currently being built in Separatist space is twice the size. Death Star 2… twice the size of the DS1. Blowing that thing up took a hypermatter explosion the likes of which hasn't been repeated. Ever."

The former Death Watch were unnerved that such a weapon could exist.

"Lucky for us, it's still under construction," Boc reminded, "Of course it's one of our objectives, to find that thing and blow that thing into nothing. Or Ron and Jaden will try to take it to deal with the Yuuzhan Vong."

"The who?"

"Ever heard of the tale Canderous Ordo told Revan about that 'living asteroid'?" The Mandalorians cautiously nodded. "It was true. That was a Vong scout ship. They're warriors, but they're not like us. They pray to gods by causing pain to themselves and others, and they can't STAND Jedi. Or Force users in general."

Bo-Katan and the others were shocked by this. "So they're a whole species of masochist psychopaths?"

"And technophobics," he said. "They hate technology because they were nearly destroyed by a sentient droid race."

Bo-Katan groaned. "Oh joy…"

"The kicker is that their armor's not lightning proof. If Palpy didn't die at Endor, all he had to do was just go all Lightning Hands on their asses."

"…What?"

"It's a Trap. It's… long story, no time to get into it."

"Riiiiiiight. So, should we get boarding parties ready?"

Boc grinned. "Of course," he said, and they prepared to head out.

"Wait! I got something else, it looks like a ship. It's… it's huge!" Keb said. "About 19 kilometers."

Boc nearly panicked. If that was another Executor, they were screwed.

Period.

"I'm getting an image now…" The ship appeared, and was much more… NARROW than the famed SSD class that the Lusankya, Mara Jade and Vader's flagship, the Executor herself, belonged to. It looked less like a dagger and more like a sword missing the hilt.

This was a Vengeance-Class Light Super Star Destroyer. The 'light' only meant that the ship was less massive than the Executor, and was actually the smallest SSD class ever built. That did not mean they were easy prey. If anything, they were harder to destroy than their more famous stablemates, the Executor and Eclipse-Classes, as their bridges were less exposed. Two of these ships actually served in Operation Shadowhand before being captured by the Republic, who wasted them 18 years later fighting the Vong.

"Scanning for life forms," Keb said as he scanned the dreadnought, and he blinked, "Scans show that there's only a small number people onboard, not enough for a skeleton crew."

"How many are we talking Keb?" Boc asked.

"About a hundred, maybe less," the Mandalorian answered.

"Get me a name. If it's Vengeance, we're calling for help. I am NOT dealing with seven darksiders." "Sir?"

"Long story. Name, please." The sensors operator pressed the key. "Uh… His Majesty's Imperial Star Dreadnought… Justice?" That was good. They wouldn't have to deal with Jarec and his six followers. Fighting a wannabe Sith Lord was NOT on his to-do list.

"Good," he sighed in relief, a thought entered his mind. "You said there was less than a hundred in that thing, right?"

Keb blinked, but nodded. "Yeah," he said, and though he couldn't see because of the helmet, he could feel the smirk behind the visor.

"Good," was all he said, and he caressed his darksaber's hilt. "Give me a half-hour."

The Mandalorians all blinked as he left the bridge.

"Uh, where the hell is he going?" said one of the female members of the Nite Owls.

"Mop up duty."

* * *

The Justice was one of the many Vengeance-Class LSSDs built after Yavin, proving to be more… cost productive then the Executor. Many of the 57 ships served as sector command ships, given to less important, but still necessary, posts throughout the Empire that required something bigger than an ISD.

Case in point: the Justice was command ship for the Naboo sector. Though she was clearly not over Naboo.

And now, the Imperial commander of the ship, one Marius Radec was now trying to figure out what the hell happened. A majority of his crew were granted shore leave on the planet, but after they leaving just himself, five dozen stormtroopers, and a few engineers and Navy Troopers to guard the massive ship, until that damn storm came out of nowhere. And now they were over a planet where no one had any clue, and the nav computer wasn't helping much.

"I need a report now, dammit!" he shouted, as the only members of his bridge crew scrambled about trying to figure what the hell was going on.

(BGM: Hall of the Mountain King [Remix by Martin Montoya])

Screams were heard just outside the bridge, along with blaster fire and that accursed snap-hiss.

There was a Jedi outside his command center. And they were going to die if the Rebels had some new weapon that could teleport ships.

He pulled out his blaster as the doors opened, and revealed the attacker.

Radec was shocked as the person was clad in Mandalorian armor, and wielding a type of lightsaber he hadn't seen before, as the blade of the weapon looked more to resemble a more conventional sword. He then heard the sound of pattering feet, and he looked and saw the biggest damn wolf he'd ever seen as it dragged one of the stormtroopers in by the neck, who was still alive as he gasped and was holding onto the beast as it stood next to the Mandalorian.

"Hey!," Boc said, "Oh, I'm sorry about the door. Is the party over?"

"…A Mandalorian?"

"Nice to see your eyes still work, Captain. Now, I'm going to have to ask you to surrender your ship to me."

The Imperial pointed his blaster at the Mandalorian. "Like chaos I will! The Emperor—"

"Your Emperor. Is DEAD. Your Empire doesn't exist."

The surviving Imperials all gaped at that.

"I-Impossible!" Radec shouted.

"It was mostly an accident really," the Mandalorian said, "Not that I care about the son of a bitch though, scheming genius that he is,"

Radec gritted his teeth in anger at that.

"I'll kill you for-" he said, before he began choking, dropping his blaster and grasping his neck. The other Imperials on the bridge were instantly cowed.

"Sorry, not gonna happen," he said as he began to squeeze his hand into a fist, and a series of cracks and snaps were heard. "So just shut up and chill,"

He began to whimper. "Mommy."

"Sorry, wrong gender. Also, I'm not from your time."

* * *

Near Korriban

* * *

Takeshi was still trying to figure out how Ron could have been responsible for this. Even a Force sensitive like Palpy couldn't do something like time travel. Even flow walking by a Pureblood couldn't do this.

Although flow walking by a Pureblood DID spark the divide between the Jedi and the Sith…

He sighed. "Even though I don't know HOW he did it, he still did it," he muttered. "Ron's always been a magnet for the crazy, and he drags us all in after him. Of course, this takes the cake, even for him…"

Takeshi, in the cockpit of the Minerva with Luna, was staring at Korriban.

Or rather, what was left of it.

"I thought Korriban was supposed to explode 300 years from now." Takeshi's eye twitched.

Ron. Blew up. Korriban.

HOW he blew up Korriban was a mystery, but from the lack of dark side energy the planet seemed to expel before and after the Dominion was done with it, Ron did the impossible.

He purified Korriban to death.

And after beating him half to death, he was going to find out HOW.

"OK, so he's apparently been here, but I doubt he's here any longer," Takeshi said. "And he wasn't at Myrkr. That doesn't leave very many options." He pondered in silence for a moment. "In fact, I can only think of one possible place he might go."

"Where?" Lunamaria (who had given Takeshi permission to call her Luna while they'd been traveling) asked.

"Jebble," Takeshi replied. "He'd probably go after the Muur Talisman sooner or later, to destroy it."

"Rakghouls. I can see why."

"Not the Rakghouls. He hates Muur almost as much as he hates Plagius and Palpy. And he prefers to go on the offensive when it comes to Sith spirits." Ron had faced Sith for most of his life, and he was probably looking forward to tearing Muur's mind apart.

"I guess we should head for Jebble next," Luna remarked, keying in the navicomp.

"Yeah," Takeshi replied. "And hopefully we'll manage to meet Ron there this time. He's deserving the Sisko Treatment more and more with every new thing I've discovered he's done here."

"You think he really deserves it?"

"We're HERE, aren't we?"

* * *

Jebble orbit

* * *

"Ah, boxes. I LOVE opening boxes."

"Ok, what the hell are you talking about?"

Ron activated a holoemitter, displaying the Jebble box. "It's a cryotube with a Jedi Master locked inside with a medallion containing the spirit of a Sith Lord. The latter I plan to destroy, but not before I turn Karness Muur into a whimpering wreck."

"What exactly did this chakaar do to piss you off, besides the obvious?" Telas said, with a raised eyebrow.

"Let's just say he made a plague that turns ALL sentient beings into vicious monsters called Rakghouls," Ron said, and Telas gulped.

"I've heard of them." she said, having heard of the nasty creatures that were once ordinary beings.

"And he tried to take over my mind." Ron put in, "Fifteen times. Took a fuzzy to make him piss off."

"Speaking of which, you've GOT to teach me that trick with the lightsaber."

"Spend time with a lightsaber and Mr. fuzzy." Ron advised, "On that note, you need to get a saber crystal."

Telas nodded at that knowing that the core of a lightsaber was it's crystal.

"Any good places on where to find one?" she asked.

"Anywhere. Ilum's pretty common, but personally I don't use natural crystals. The only one I have that IS natural is Kane Hagosha, and I got her from Earth, from a sapphire mine in Madagascar. All the others I created using fragments of gemstones from Earth and purified sand." He pulled out a bag full of useless, uncut gemstones. "Pick a rock. I'll show how to enlarge the crystals to make them useable for sabers."

Telas looked at the bag before grabbing it and nodding and went to the back. When she was gone, Ron looked back at Jebble. Millennia ago it was once an ice planet. Now it was a jungle world where few would go to. Unfortunately, he was one of those few.

And there was a Sith Lord he needed to kill. Even Jaden would agree that Muur SO needed to die.

Telas returned a few minutes later, holding a small larvikite stone. Larvikite was a rare choice for a saber crystal, but it was a powerful, stable black plasma blade once properly refined. Telas handed it to Ron who inspected it before nodding.

"Nice choice, Telas," he said.

"I don't know why, but I felt like it was calling to me," Telas said, as she looked at the gem. "Did that happen to you?"

"To a degree." He reached into his pack, withdrawing a small amount of black sand in a container. "This is from an island on Earth named Hawaii, a volcanic bastard. Subject enough heat, the sand fuses with the crystal, creating…" He palmed the crystal and a handful of sand before closing his fist, a glow forming before he opened his hand, revealing a blackened hand and an enlarged crystal. "A stable lightsaber crystal. I use the same technique to form my tritonium bullets, but I wear heat-proof gloves for that."

"Damn," Telas said, as she received her larvikite back, "So what I need to make the rest of it?"

Ron opened his back, and brought out a holo-book, and Telas blinked at the words: 'How to make your own lightsaber hilt, by Mark Lucas,'.

"There's about fifty different kinds of saber. One version is like an actual sword, complete with plasma crossguards." While Disney wasn't entirely accurate, Kylo Ren's saber WAS a type that could be built: Kayla Skywalker used one with a red-and-black Tiger's Eye Matrix crystal. "I use two near-clones of Dooku's and Palpy's sabers, only with rubies."

Telas nodded as he activated the holobook, though she was surprised it was in written Mando'a instead of aurebesh.

"Oh, and our books are designed to scan a reader's voice, so if you're Mandalorian, it shows your language," Ron said.

"Convenient."

"The Gaean dominion: masters of making shit better."

She spoke a brief sentence in Mando'a, and the text changed to the Mandalorian written language. "I'll go get a shuttle ready. Pick out a saber hilt, and I'll provide the materials." Ron left the bridge, and Telas flipped through the book, finding sabers of all kinds: protosabers, Makashi-specialized curved-hilts, shotos, lightclubs and that crossguard saber.

At the end was a weird lightsaber: the Hybrid, it was called.

"'A collapsible frame allows this blade to convert from a full-sized saber to a shoto, and a specialized hinge allows one to convert the weapon into a curved-hilt. Vents can be deployed for a crossguard near the main emitter. The weapon MUST be made of Mandalorian Steel with tritonium plating, or it will be too heavy to be practical. This weapon was designed by the Gaean Dominion and the Jedi Order in 2154, but has never been built as the Jedi are conservative'."

Telas rolled her eyes at that, 'Guess some things never change with the Jedi,' she thought and a grin formed on her face. 'Well, if they won't do it, then I will.'

The weapon suited the Mandalorians well: adaptable to any melee combat situation. And she was going to be making it out of something called Mandalorian STEEL.

If the iron was badass, the steel must be more so. "Telas, the shuttle's heated up. Make your way down to the forward hangar."

"Right," Telas said and placed the holobook down and proceeded to the hangar.

She arrived a few minutes later, using the tram system to finally arrive at her destination.

"Damn, this a big ship," she breathed out exhaustedly.

"17500 meters from stem to stern and three times the mass of the Executor. What'd you expect?"

"A less annoying trip from the bridge to the hangar?"

"Eh, we can remodel. Let's get going: we've got a present to unbox."

"Enough with the box crap already!"

* * *

Darkness. And that ANNOYING voice in her head. Celeste Morne knew what she was getting into, but SERIOUSLY, could he not shut up for FIVE MINUTES?!

'I will do ANYTHING short of giving my body to that bastard if only he would SHUT UP!'

"It seems I'm making you angry," she heard the Sith Spirit say, followed by chuckling.

'Try frustrated you prick!' she said telepathically, 'I'm only stuck with you because it's the only way your damn plague doesn't spread to the rest of the galaxy!'

"Oh, like that's going to stop it." A foreign presence made itself known to them. 'EVENING, EVERYBODY! How's life treating you! Good? I'ma openin' ma box!'

"…What?" Celeste wasn't sure which of them said it, but as the tube opened, she was greeted by a man wearing Jedi robes with a metal backpack on his back. "Hoi-oh, Sleeping Beauty. Enjoy your 3700 year catnap?"

Celeste blinked as the light came in and she groaned.

"Wha… what happened?" the Jedi master said groggily, "Wh… where is Zay-"

"Zayne Carrick's dead, sweetheart," Ron said, making the woman's eyes widen in alarm.

"What?!"

"HELLO! 3700 years, lady! Even JEDI humans don't live past 200! I'll be lucky to hit the 220 mark, even WITH gene mods!" The Jedi said, who then looked at the talisman around her neck "Speaking of which, I believe you have a Sith Lord that I need to kill. So, please hand over the medallion, quick as you please."

Celeste was hesitant to trust this person, for all she knew he could be a Sith Lord in disguise. She carefully reached for her lightsaber.

"Sweety, that's NOT a good idea." She didn't bother with subtlety after that, and the man simply deflected her blue blade with a red one, coming from a curved hilt. "Lady, I've got 6000 years of lightsaber fighting techniques inside my skull, plus a few tricks you have NO clue about. Back. Down. NOW."

Celeste didn't listen, instincts driving her to lash out while Ron defended himself.

"Not gonna listen, huh?" Ron said, while blocking Celeste's swings, "You asked for it!"

Celeste barely felt the knee to her gut, but she felt the punch to her ribs, which cracked them. She fell to the ground before punting him in the crotch.

"That. Was. A mistake."

* * *

Telas watched the asskicking to end all asskickings occur as her master smashed Morne's head into that box a few times, followed by deflecting every saber strike she attempted to land on him before planting her on the ground. "You've been a bad girl today, Ms. Morne! Come on, who's your daddy?! Telas, tell him who her daddy is!" The Mandalorian smirked.

"I'm your daddy," Ron shouted. "That's right!"

Celeste was now beginning to get very irritated by Ron, and attempted to use the force to push him off, but to her shock, nothing happened, she then heard a squeaking noise, and after Ron stopped banging her head for a moment, she looked and her eyes widened as she saw the worst bane of all Force-Adepts. An Ysalamir.

"Hello, Mr. Fuzzy. Enjoy your nap?" The lizard began purring, seemingly smiling. "What, using a ysalamir didn't occur to you?" Ron reached for the medallion, ripping it from her neck. "Now, my dear. Mistake passed. The name's Pinkerton. Ronald Pinkerton, Grandmaster of the New Jedi Order. And I'm going to kill Muur for you."

Celeste's eyes widened, and was about to question how he was going to accomplish that, but watched Ron as he tossed the talisman into the air. And then, the impossible as he pulled out another lightsaber, and watched it transform in front of her.

"NOOO!" She heard Muur scream.

"Bye-bye." He hacked the amulet in half, but Muur survived, as his force ghost was standing in front of him. "Hello, asshole. So…" Ron smiled in a way that would make Palpy unsettled. "Ready to suffer?"

Muur's face twisted into a scowl.

"I'll kill you for that, Jedi!" Muur shouted.

"Good luck with that," Ron scoffed.

Muur roared, but Ron poked him with the saberstaff, causing the spirit great pain. "THAT is for the rakghoul bullshit." A cut across his cheek made him collapse in agony. "THAT was for putting Master Morne over there into that box for 3700 years." Another stab into his leg caused Muur to scream like a woman.

"THAT was for the Vector bullshit!" Ron finally stabbed him in the balls, causing a scream that caused a disturbance in the Force. "AND THAT WAS FOR TRYING TO TAKE OVER MY MIND FOR 6 YEARS!"

Before Muur could say a word, Ron then decapitated the Force Ghost, and Muur disappeared as his spirit body disappeared into a mist. Celeste could only gape at what happened as Muur's presence in the force faded away.

"What… how… but…?" the Jedi master stammered out unable to make heads or tails of what happened.

"There! That was simple. My dear, you have a LOT to learn about that weapon of yours. Then again, I only learned about Kane Hagosha's little cleansing power recently." He extended a hand to Celeste. "I also wouldn't judge by the color of my lightsaber. Sith use many colors. Red is just one of them."

Celeste then hesitantly accepted Ron's hand as he helped her up.

"I… I-I Don't," Celeste said unable to comprehend what was going on, "Zayne told me he was coming back with help to get the talisman off me. Why didn't he come back?"

"He died. Jedi Civil War. Your Covenant FAILED, dear heart. The Sith had survived the Great Hyperspace War, and corrupted two men that sought to defeat the Sith emperor. You were forgotten. And if it weren't for me, you would be stuck with that damned thing for another 160 years."

"…What?"

"Long story, but right, we need to go," he said, as he motioned for the Jedi Master to come with him, and Celeste, seeing no other option, decided to follow. However she noticed the scenery around them was very different.

"Where are we?" She asked. "This doesn't look like Jebble."

Ron sighed, since the last time Celeste Morne was around, the planet was an ice ball.

"3700 years, dear heart. Jebble got nuked by the Mandalorians, and turned into a jungle in the centuries that followed. You didn't move an inch. Perhaps I didn't make it clear: you're not in your original time anymore. Welcome to the Rise of the Empire."

Celeste didn't say any more as she continued to follow Ron through the cavern and outside where a ship awaited them, and a woman in Mandalorian armor.

Celeste pulled out her lightsaber before Ron expertly disarmed her. "She's my apprentice. Telas, meet Celeste Morne. Master Morne, Telas Ordo, my padawan. Now, why don't we get off this planet before my insane pupil decides to come here and try to kill all three of us?"

Celeste blinked at that, but Ron nudging her forward onto the B-7 made her decide to ask later. After the three all got back onboard, the transport lifted off the ground and headed back into space.

"Insane pupil?"

"Sayane Yamato. You might know her ancestors. If I didn't know any better, I'd say she was a member of the Skywalker family!"

Celeste marveled at the new ship. "What makes you say that?"

"Fell, tempted, tempted, fell, tempted, tempted, fell… That family is CURSED to fall or be tempted so easily. I don't care if the patriarch's the Chosen One: he fell first."

Celeste raised an eyebrow. "O-Kay," she said a little unsure about the man's sanity.

"Trust me," Telas said. "I had the feeling when he said that."

"Time travel is a bitch. Plus I had to deal with about 40 different Sith Lords competing for space in my head for about 15 years until I got a fuzzy lizard. My mind got warped, not broken."

The shuttle left the atmosphere, heading for the Eclipse. Telas glanced at Morne, and felt something stir in her gut.

Jealousy.

* * *

Ron was vaguely aware of Telas glaring at Celeste. He didn't know why: Celeste was a good teacher, and would prove a perfect sparring partner for Telas as Ron would be too… lethal. Though, whatever it was he will deal with it, if he had to knock the two women's heads a little to get them to work together.

The squeaking from Mr. Fuzzy was heard as he came out of his back and actually jumped into Celeste's lap, startling her.

"Huh?" the Jedi Master gasped as the Ysalamir yawned and nestled itself.

"He likes you. He likes Jedi."

"We're not fond of them."

"Why NOT?! They're fucking adorable!"

Mr Fuzzy began purring, then licked her hand. It was hard NOT to fall in love with this thing.

Ron reached for Mr. Fuzzy, who objected before realizing his favorite Jedi was picking him up before crawling into his armored pack. "How did you get that thing off of his tree?"

"Gentle cooing and assurances of safety. I killed a vornskyr to protect him on his homeworld." Fuzzy licked his cheek before the Jedi left the shuttle. "I'll set up a room for you, Master Morne. A 17.5 klick long ship's got plenty of room."

"Why can't the Jetii just stay on the damn shuttle…" Telas muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Ron said.

"Nothing, just talking to myself," Telas said.

Celeste, having heard what the Mando girl said, felt a little insulted at that.

Ron had left long before Celeste stood up and faced Telas. "What is your problem, Mandalorian?"

"My problem, Jetii, is that MY master went out of his way to find and pick up YOU. I don't know why. And I don't like it."

Celeste narrowed her eyes, at the Mandalorian.

"You're not the one who had a Force Ghost in their head for over THREE thousand years!" Celeste countered. "I'd like to see YOU endure that!"

Telas pulled out Ron's tritonium sword, screaming at Celeste, who activated her lightsaber to deflect the sloppy strike. But Ron's skills at teaching swordplay WERE showing themselves in Telas' strikes, which were well-coordinated for a beginner. The two went at each other swinging their respective blades while Ron sighed exasperatedly at what is happening in front of him.

"Great, hasn't been a FULL HOUR and already I have a catfight on my hands," he said, as he watched as Telas managed to swipe the lightsaber out of Celeste's hand, but the Jedi Master only charged and tackled into Telas making her drop her sword.

"ENOUGH!" Ron activated his own red lightsabers, catching their attention. "If you two want to have a catfight, fine. TAKE IT OFF MY SHIP. I'll put you both on an asteroid for a few days while you work this out! We're JEDI, for Christ's sake, not Siamese fighting fish!"

"…Siamese fighting fish?"

"GAH. Some Terran animals don't have an Andromedan counterpart," Ron said with a roll of his eyes. "I keep forgetting that. If I catch you two fighting again, I'm going to kick BOTH your asses!"

The two women only nodded as Ron deactivated his lightsabers.

"Good. Now, if you two are done, I'm going to get Master Morne's room set up. Telas, go to your quarters. Meditate on your issues, and we'll spar later. Clear your head."

Telas left the shuttle, glaring at Celeste before Ron left the craft himself. "I do not understand women."

Celeste barely understood why Telas fought her either. In fact, by the sound of her voice she sounded… jealous?

Jealous of what?

"When are we leaving?"

"As soon as you're situated and checked out by the medical droids. I'll tell the droids on the bridge to prepare us to leave." Ron smiled as he left. "Welcome to the SSD Eclipse."

* * *

Ron the True Fan: And bye-bye, Muur.

Takeshi Yamato: Well, looks like things are heating up. And I certainly hope Ron is ready for the Sisko Treatment when Takeshi and Luna meet up with him.

Patriot-112: And now Boc has his own SSD, despite it being a lighter version.

117Jorn: Ron gets a SSD, Boc get an SSD… where's Jaden's SSD!

Ron the True Fan: You'll get one. Don't worry.

Ja Ne!


	9. Chapter 9

21 BBY - Lehon

* * *

PSD _Death's Head_ \- near Myrkr

* * *

Having already delivered the Forge Core to Vader, Sayane had now headed to Myrkr, to try and discover the secret to what Ron had done with his Lightsaber.

It had to rely on those fuzzy lizards that pushed the Force away. Ron had incorporated forcesaber technology into each of his weapons and (though she loathed to alter Vader's weapon) she made the same modifications, realizing that the two HAD to be related. She began POURING force energy into the weapon, hoping to discover the secret.

And as she was exposing it to the energy Ron would have exposed it to over the course of the 10 years he'd had the weapons, she would get it soon.

And when she did, she would finally have the power to kill Ron and her brother once and for all…

"My lady, we're dropping out of hyperspace."

"Prepare a shuttle. I'm going down there alone."

"Alone?"

"Do you question my orders, Lieutenant?!"

"N… no, my lady," the Lieutenant stuttered fearfully.

"Then get it DONE!"

* * *

Ysalamiri were simple creatures. Ron had shown that if you showered them with love and attention, they would do ANYTHING for you: deny the force to another while keeping it open for yourself, for example.

Sayane HATED his teachings. She found them arrogant, prideful, and meaningless. But…

She was forced to admit that he WAS right. The only way to get that thing off the tree was to show that you wouldn't harm it, and that you would take care of it. As such, she was going to have to do it the Ron Way.

She slowly made her way up one of the planet's massive trees, slowly approaching a single Ysalamir.

It looked at her, curiously, but remained rooted to its' tree. She wasn't getting that thing anytime soon. "Damn it, how did he do this twice over?!"

Unfortunately, Sayane lacked two key factors: One, the patience to coax a Ysalamir off of its tree, and two, Ron's natural (read: INSANE) animal magnetism.

But she pet the fuzzy lizard a few times, and it liked to be pet. The male lizard sniffed her arm before getting off the tree, hissing at her until it felt comfortable and crawled up her arm. It would never fully trust her, and she knew it. But he would go with her. It would never do what The Fuzzies would for Ron, but it would do.

She slowly made her way back down the tree, trying not to jostle the Ysalamir, before making her way back to the shuttle. However, like Ron when he got Mr. Fuzzy, she had to deal with the things that hunt the Ysalamir.

Hearing a growl, Sayane cursed mentally and followed the growling to the source. It was not one. Not two. But THREE Vornskrs, and they all looked at her recently acquired anti-force lizard.

"You've got to kidding me!?" she yelled. She readied her Lightsaber, knowing that she couldn't use the Force at the moment, and not wanting to jostle the Ysalamir by running.

She activated her lightsaber. The hounds didn't get the message and charged at her. She decapitated two of them in quick succession, and robbed the third of its' legs.

Everything else would devour the helpless animal after she left.

Once that had been dealt with, Sayane made her way back to the shuttle.

* * *

Sayane ordered the ship to go into hyperspace, and immediately began meditating with the lizard, who did NOT want to be near her. It sat on a nutrient pack, attempting to relax.

Sayane KNEW this was the key. It had to be. And she heard screaming in her mind: an incoherent and mad scream, demanding attention and release.

Before she knew just what was going on, she found herself in a cavern - no, not just a cavern, a vertical shaft, miles tall. She was standing on what looked like a horizontal pillar of rock sticking halfway into the shaft, with a tunnel leading out from where the pillar was sticking out from the shaft.

Below her, Magma bubbled and flowed at the bottom of the shaft, while far above her, at the top, the sky was black with volcanic smoke.

She recognized this from an old movie. The inside of Mount Doom.

A near-feral scream focused her attention as she deflected a red blade.

Immediately, she was regretting doing this. If Ron had to do this, she was going have a hard time fighting whoever… this was. She pushed the attacker away, allowing her to get a better look at the warrior.

The figure looked masculine and humanoid, that was as much as she could tell. Lightning crackled over its body, which was pure black, such that she couldn't tell any defining features, aside from its glowing red eyes.

"Why… over three hundred years! WHY DID NO ONE hear ME?! Why was I thrown away by my master?"

Sayane scoffed. Needy. She simply charged, intending to force the spirit to submit to her will.

"You will obey me. I wield great power over you, and my master will be interested to hear of this." He glared at Sayane before roaring, the lightsaber in his right hand disappearing, and two knuckledusters appeared on each hand.

"If you believe you can best me in a fight with your fists—" three red blades emerged from each gap in the knuckles, crackling with electricity.

"Well, fuck me with Pinkerton's favorite lightsaber." He rushed at Sayane, who had NO idea how to fend off something like this.

* * *

Meanwhile, near Yavin 4

* * *

A single starship was floating in the zero-g vacuum, said ship being a T-65XJ X-Wing Starfighter, the signature craft of the New Republic, Galactic Alliance, and Luke Skywalker's New Jedi Order. In the cockpit, the pilot, who was dressed in the flightgear of the Rebel Alliance, was groaning as he was coming too. A series of loud beep succeeded in waking him fully, making him jolt and wake.

"I'm awake Artoo!" the pilot said. "Ow, my head!"

He looked around, finding a massive orange gas giant above his head. He knew this one well.

After all, he destroyed the Death Star in orbit of it.

"What the... Yavin?" the pilot said. "But, weren't we just over Mindor?"

The R2 astromech droid made another series of beep, showing it's confusion as well.

He scanned the stars, looking for anything out of place. And he found it.

A Victory-Class destroyer, escorted by a number of unfamiliar, blocky corvette-class ships. Painted on the dorsal hull was a large eagle, wings spread and holding a branch in one talon and a bundle of arrows in the other, with a globe under it and a 'ribbon' reading 'Semper ad Fideles Terrae'.

"I don't recognize that symbol, but I do recognize the class," the pilot said, glaring slightly at the Star Destroyer. "The other ships I don't recognize though."

His musings were halted when he began to hear his comm crackle to life.

"Atten-ion... -lot of uniden-ied XJ X-Wing... this is the Gaean Dominion Victory III-class Star destroyer Chalons," a voice was heard making the pilot blink.

"Gaean Dominion?"

"Clear th-up! About time. XJ X-wing, Gaean Dominion Victory III-class Star destroyer Chalons, assigned to the Dominion Third Fleet. Please identify yourself."

Dozens of fighters, familiar and unfamiliar (he knew the Avengers and A-wings, but not the other ones) approached his position. All of them bore less colorful versions of the emblem on the Chalons, but they weren't Alliance and they weren't Imperial.

"Might as well answer them," the pilot said and hit a few buttons. "This is General Luke Skywalker of the New Republic to the Chalons. I'm not sure what is going here, but the last thing I remember was fighting over Mindor."

"Master Skywalker? Son of a bitch," He heard the apparent captain say, the shock apparent in his voice, "Escort him in, Strike Witches! I want him on board immediately. And remind me to kick Pinkerton's ass when we find him! I've got no doubt he's involved!"

Luke blinked at what the Captain meant by that, but his thoughts were interrupted when his scanners alerted to 12 fast moving ships heading his way. He looked up and he blinked as he recognized the craft as A-Wings, but they looked way more modified than a normal 'A'. And not to mention the different paint jobs they have.

"Master Skywalker, you are clear to land on the Chalons." A female voice said, "We'll escort you in."

"Right..." The X-Wing was led to the Victory, which was...VERY different. It had more weapons than any Vic, and better defenses. He bet no one could shoot the destroyer down. The fighters led the X-Wing into the hangar, and Luke blinked as it was a little more spacious as he saw many crew members moving about.

Most wore Imperial-style helmets, others Rebel, while a rare percentage had different helmets. And there were MANY stormtroopers. Most were human, but he saw armor tailored to Twi'leks, Togruta, Durosians and others. These weren't Imperials, and the armor wasn't the same. One, it looked more streamlined, and the eyeholes were more bigger for better vision, and finally the symbols on their chest being the same as the one on the Chalons' hull.

"What have we gotten ourselves into now, R2?" he said as he exited the X-Wing as several troopers walked up to and saluted him. "Master Skywalker. We've been ordered to escort you to the bridge. The Captain wants to speak with you."

Luke's confused at the respect the stormtroopers were giving him but he returns the salute nontheless, "Is there a problem?"

"No, sir. But the captain does wish to speak with you."

Luke looks down as R2 rolls alongside him, before looking back at the trooper.

"Lead the way then," he said and the Trooper about faced and escorted the hero of Yavin to the Bridge, while leaving the hangar, he heard the murmurs from the other pilots and other crewmembers, before the officers ordered to carry on what they were doing.

It was a short trip to the command deck, which, while having crew pits, were not as isolated as those on Imp starships. Actually, they were more like Rebel ships. There were even family photos. "Try to find the A.H.! I don't like being separated from the flagship!"

"We're trying sir! But all we got is ourselves and the Spirits with us!" said another crewmember.

"Well, keep trying, dammit!" the Captain yelled, before sighing as he attempted to massage the migraine he had. "This can't be happening,"

He turned to look at Luke, who looked perplexed. "Master Skywalker. It's an honor. Commander Gaius Reed, Gaean Dominion Starship Chalons. If my first officer's son wasn't responsible for our situation, I'll eat my hat."

Luke blinked at that, "It's… fine Captain, but do you mind telling me what's going on here?" he said, "Last thing I remember was dogfighting over Mindor, and then all of a sudden… I can't remember much, but I thought I saw storm clouds surrounding a black hole,"

"Master Skywalker, that was over three centuries ago for us," Gaius said. "It's been 335 years since your destruction of the Death Star."

Luke's eyes widen at that, "But..."

"We're from a sister galaxy to yours, Master Skywalker," Gaius said. "I can explain in more detail, if you like."

Luke looked like he was about to have a heart attack, but he just nodded for the Captain to begin his explanation.

* * *

Edge of Chiss Ascendancy space

* * *

There was a badass on the world below. He made the galaxy know his name and fear him even centuries later. His name was Thrawn.

And Jaden was using all of his willpower to avoid completely fanboying out as his shuttle approached the planet surface. He, Ron and so many, many more people from the Dominion practically worshiped this man, his military tactics researched at war collages alongside famous commanders such as Erwin Rommel, Isoroku Yamamoto, Georgy Zhukov and Alexander the Great. He was a legend, and some would even compare him to a god of war.

And he was about to recruit said Legend into the Neo Sith.

The KT-400 landed on the planet surface, as Jaden stepped out. After activating the security features, he began walking out into the forest, as he honed in on the nearby signatures of the Force. Most was various forms of wildlife, animals, predators, prey and such. But he focused, as he thought about the one man he was after.

'There.' Jaden thought, as he grinned, it wasn't difficult picking up his force signature. While he was no force sensitive himself, Thrawn was the only being on the planet who stood out in the force. Following the trail, he headed towards the location. Roughly half an hour passed, until he reached what looked like a small encampment, seemingly abandoned… but Jaden knew better.

"Mitth'raw'nuruodo," Jaden spoke aloud. "I know you are here, watching me… I have come to speak with you."

A blue form emerged from the jungle, and Jaden was actively clamping down on the fanboying. "I am surprised. Not many people know how to properly speak Chiss." Jaden didn't have the heart to tell him that Chiss was practically a mandatory language in the Dominion: 16% of the population were former members of the Ascendancy.

"Let's just say I get around, and learn things," Jaden said, causing the future Grand Admiral to raise an eyebrow.

"I see..." Thrawn said, as he looked at Jaden with an increasingly speculative eye. "Well… you have come to speak with me… here I am." He then sat down on a small stump of a tree. "What do you want?"

"I have… learned much of your service records, Thrawn," Jaden informed. "Your early career, your fight with the Vagaari, the Outbound Flight… however myself, and a few handful of others know that, with the Republic, Chiss, Vagaari, Ssi-Ruuvi, and all the other dangers of this galaxy… there is a much greater threat on the horizon. You know them as the Far Outsiders… I know them as the Yuuzhan Vong."

"Ah, so I have a proper name for my foe," Thrawn said nodding. "You should know that I have been contacted by someone else that wishes to confront them."

"You mean Darth Sidious," Jaden said, as Thrawn actually looked surprised. "He's dead: died in a shuttle accident almost two months ago… and now the entire galaxy is in chaos. Sidious was controlling both sides of the current conflict, the Republic and the Separatists… but with him dead, the chain of command of both factions has been greatly damaged, and the galaxy is in chaos… plus the arrival of another force being lead by Darth Vader further complicating things."

He then shrugged. "In a way, it's actually for the better," he said. "Sidious was a megalomaniac, he cared only for power, and sought his own immortality first, and the betterment of the rest of the galaxy second - if not third to acquiring more power. This allows for us to start over on a more clean slate."

"Oh? And who exactly is… us?" Thrawn asked.

"The Neo Sith," Jaden elaborated. "An… improved version of the Sith Empire the Chiss once did business with thousands of years ago. However the Sith I lead are not made up of revenge-seeking, dark-minded morons who can't see past what's in front of them… nor are we like the blinded Jedi who have their head stuck so far up into their code they can see stars."

"We are still small," he said. "Numbering only around 6 million compared to the near countless forces of the rest of the galaxy… however we shall soon have at our disposal a device which will even the odds between us and the Vong… a massive factory station which is powered by the force that the Jedi use. Called the Star Forge."

"A factory?" Thrawn asked, sounding intrigued. "How powerful is this… Star Forge?"

"My late Master used the original Star Forge thousands of years ago, to build a massive armada of starships and droids within the span of two years, and conquered half of the known galaxy." He informed, "And that was just the tip of its capabilities… Master Revan believes the Star Forge may be so powerful… it could create galaxies given time. While it was destroyed… we are currently building a new one."

Thrawn's eyes widened at the power just one stationed had, and the potential such a structure had. "That is… indeed impressive, if true," he said. "But you say it is incomplete?"

"The Infinite Engine which powers the new Forge is slowly reassembling the parts into a new Forge." He informed, "But even now, it is already operating at minimal production capacity - allowing small ships, droids and other vital pieces of equipment to be manufactured. We estimate its completion by the end of the month."

"Which brings me to why I am here," he continued. "You Thrawn, are one of the most brilliant tactical minds this Galaxy may ever know… you have experience fighting both threats in the unknown regions, and against the Separatists and Republic. I want to prepare the galaxy for the arrival of the Vong… but if I am to do this… I need your help. Join my Neo Sith… and your authority will be equal to my own. My forces are your forces. And together, we can unite the unknown regions, and known space, and prepare for the arrival of what may be the greatest threat we will ever know in our lifetime."

"My friend… you have a deal. If you don't mind, I would like to pack up my camp."

Jaden smiled "I shall bring my ship around to pick you up then," he said as Thrawn stood up, and extended his hand as they shook. "Welcome to the Neo Sith Empire… Grand Admiral Thrawn."

* * *

Near the Unknown Regions - VSD Resolute

* * *

The Resolute had come to a stop, as the Twilight had been found by on Coruscant, with Sera going STRAIGHT to a bar to get really, REALLY drunk.

With all the crazy shit that had happened over the past week, Anakin could not blame her, as the Negotiator had just linked up with the Resolute, and Obi-wan was telling his old apprentice about his run-in with the Republic SSD Lusankya.

"So… they're from the Future?" Anakin asked his master.

"It's hard to believe, but I saw it with my own eyes." Obi-wan confirmed, "They come from several decades ahead of us, after the Clone Wars ended."

Anakin had no idea WHY the Republic would need a ship that size if the war was over. Which is why he asked. "That starship is nineteen kilometers long, and has enough guns to base-delta zero a planet on its own." He said, "Why would they ever need a ship like that?"

"Well for starters, they didn't build it." Obi-wan informed, "It was captured by the successor state of the Republic - the Galactic Empire, they didn't say much about that, but I don't like what it implies… as for why they still maintain it, They mentioned something about a trans-galactic species called the Yuuzhan Vong. So much so that they've been flooding me with demands to get their equipment more widespread to prepare for them ahead of time."

"They must be a really big problem if those people are trying to get ready ahead of time, Master Kenobi." Ahsoka said, as the Jedi Master let out a tired sigh.

"If what they say is true… Almost one trillion people had died by the time they had been sent back according to General Antilles, Ahsoka." He informed, bringing about multiple gasps of shock. "If that is the case… the Separatists may be the least of our worries now."

"W-what do we do then?" A shocked Ahsoka asked, "I mean… shouldn't we be able to sense something like these… Vong?"

"I asked Wedge the same question… his answer still frightens me." He said, "According to him… the Yuuzhan Vong are all Dead to the force. They can't be sensed, nor do most of our abilities have any effect on them…"

"Most?"

"Force lightning seems to be the only thing that does work: it kills their armor, and once it dies, the one wearing it follows quickly." And there was the problem. Jedi didn't USE force lightning. That was a Sith/Dark Jedi-only thing.

The Resolute rocked slightly as gravity waves hit the ship, sending them deckward. "What the hell was that?" Anakin peered out the forward viewport, finding an Imperator-Class destroyer slightly drifting ahead of them. The superstructure wasn't flat, but sloped, like a ramp, which provided greater field of fire for its' weapons, and the ship was escorted by two corvettes-tonnage vessels he had never seen before.

"Where the hell did that come from?!" Rex shouted in surprise.

"It just showed up out of nowhere!" A ping was heard before a cultured voice came through. "Attention unidentified Venator-Class destroyers. This is Admiral Adrian Menisk of the Gaean Dominion Destroyer Austria-Hungary. Stand down and prepare to be boarded." The two corvettes moved into position, arming very powerful weapons.

"This is General Anakin Skywalker of the Jedi Order and the Galactic Republic," Anakin spoke on the comms, "You are the one trespassing in Republic Space - why don't we all calm down here before we start shooting one another?"

A blue beam shot past the Resolute's bridge, fired from one of the corvettes. "Uh… General?"

"Yes, Ensign?"

"That beam would have cored the ship. Length-wise."

Menisk's voice caught their attention again. "Taking the name of a dead man is a new low for the One Sith, now, isn't it? Lower your shields and prepare to be boarded: your ships don't have a chance in hell in outrunning, let alone fighting, a Dominion Imperial III."

"What the hell are these people rambling about?" Ahsoka asked, "We just MET these guys!"

Anakin sighed "Alright, alright. Lowering shields." He said.

"But mast-"

"If they wanted us dead, they'd of killed us by now." Anakin informed, "Let's not be hasty here. We need to show them we're not this… One Sith."

A number of craft launched from the destroyer, looking like a hybrid of their LAATs and M22-T Krayt gunships, escorted by a flight of fighters they couldn't identify. "Thank you for cooperating. If you aren't Sith, we'll let you go and be on our way." The link cut out, and Anakin rushed off the bridge.

"Master?"

"I'm going to meet their boarding party," Anakin said. "Might as well introduce ourselves."

Ahsoka sighed, before she headed to follow Anakin to the hangar to meet the boarders.

* * *

The clones were impressed. Those gunships put theirs to shame. But the troopers that came off the gunship looked to be wearing armor like theirs.

Only made for different species: Twi'leks and Tortuga were sighted along with humans or humanoids wearing the same armor, led by a female Tortuga with two silver bars on the left breastplate. "Search the ship, if you find any Sith, leave them to me and Platoon Alpha."

"Copy that, Captain. Squad Beta, Squad Gamma, move out!"

Ahsoka blinked as she looked at the Togruta… she didn't know why but she seemed… familiar. Anakin stepped towards the the Captain of the soldiers.

"I'm assuming you're in charge, miss?" Anakin asked the Togruta.

"Captain Galia Telya, Gaean Dominion Stormtrooper Corps, Force Trooper division," the woman said, before she looked up at Anakin, and blinked in surprise before she groaned. "And… it seems you are Anakin Skywalker. Admiral Menisk isn't going to be happy: Lieutenant Commander Pinkerton's son is known for some weird shit, but this takes the cake."

Anakin rose an eyebrow "Ex… cuse me?" He asked, confused.

"Ronald Pinkerton, Terran Pureblood and Jedi Padawan," she said. "He was set to be promoted a few weeks ago, but he just vanished. Now we know what happened, the damned insanity magnet."

"Perhaps this is all connected to the arrival of those… Super Star Destroyers that appeared." Ahsoka commented, which caused Galia to blink as she looked at the fellow Togruta. "And, excuse me but… do I know you, ma'am? But I feel like I've seen you before."

"You have, in a way." She removed her helmet, revealing her face. "I'm a Dominion clone of you, Miss Tano. In a way, you could say I'm your daughter." At that point, the two jedi noticed a pair of lightsabers on her utility belt.

"Baaahh… w-wha…?" Ahsoka said in confusion, "B-bua..."

"That can't be right," Anakin said, looking at the woman accusingly. "Jedi can't be cloned."

"Yes they can." Galia said, "The Kaminoans did it on several occasions, and so have the Dominion. It's just a matter of not going overboard with accelerated aging to prevent clone madness." She then blinked as she recalled what her… mother said. "Wait… Super Star Destroyers? What do you mean?"

"Master Obi-wan encountered an SSD under the name of Lusankya not to long ago," Anakin said, and saw Galia's eyes widen at that. "I am assuming you know one Admiral Wedge Antilles?"

Galia then let out a relieved sigh. "Oh good… not the bitch," she muttered, before nodding. "Yes, he is… very well known in our time… but you said Super Star Destroyers - as in plural. Is there another?"

"Yes… news reports it and hundreds of other starships in the Centrality systems," Anakin said. "We don't know too much about them… does the name 'Death Squadron' mean anything to you?"

She froze. "Oh, fuck. Oh, FUCK. Executor. Executor and Darth Vader. We're fucking screwed. SCREWED…"

"Darth WHO?" Anakin said with a raised eyebrow.

She glanced at the Jedi. "You have no idea what has been unleashed on your galaxy, do you?" the Force Trooper said with worry. "The greatest Jedi-killer of all time is here."

Anakin did not like the sound of that "Ahsoka, get Obi-wan back on the Comm," he said. "Tell him we've got a much bigger issue now." (Out of chat, Jorn)

* * *

Freighter Minerva, approaching Jebble

* * *

"OK, we're approaching Jebble now," Takeshi said as their ship flew exited hyperspace. "Here's hoping third time's the charm, and we find Ron this time."

Luna nodded as they approached the planet.

"Wow, it's amazing what a nuclear barrage will do to a former ice world like Jebble," the redhead said as they approached.

"Agreed," Takeshi replied, even as he spared a brief glance at Luna. Over the days and weeks of their travels, they'd managed to get to know each other pretty well, and had become good friends, to the point where she let him call her Luna as opposed to her full name. And if he was honest to himself, he was becoming drawn to the beautiful redhead…

Alarms went off as they picked up a massive ship in orbit. 17500 meters long, three times the mass of the Executor…

"Oh, shit. Eclipse-Class, bearing to port!" Luna announced.

"Oh, frak," Takeshi swore, as he began pulling the little freighter away from the much larger capital ship. "This just isn't our day!"

A ping caught their attention. "This is the New Jedi Order dreadnought Eclipse. Please identify yourself," came a voice over the radio. A voice Takeshi recognized.

"Oh, for crying out loud…" Takeshi muttered. "He really is an insanity magnet…" He keyed the comm. "This is Takeshi Yamato of the Freighter Minerva. Ron, you are the biggest insanity magnet I have ever known!"

"Master Yamato. Where your sister is, you're not far behind. Forward hangar bay is open. I know you're going to punch me in the face, so let's get it over with."

"Understood," Takeshi replied, beginning to guide the ship to the indicated hangar. "And once the Sisko Treatment has been administered, perhaps we can swap notes."

* * *

The transport landed in the hangar, where Ron stood waiting for Takeshi. He looked rather bored, expecting Takeshi to deck him.

And as the transport's ramp lowered, that's exactly what Takeshi did, running straight at Ron and slamming his fist into Ron's face with a shout of pent-up frustration. "That's for always dragging me into your fiascos, you damn insanity magnet!" he yelled.

Ron fell to the deck, but Takeshi found himself at blade-tip from a blue lightsaber and a M712 handgun pointed at his face. He cursed Mauser for putting that gun back into production, but Han's famous DL-44 made it more famous.

Of course, Luna was training her own rifle on the two women who had their weapons in Takeshi's face. "What do you say we all stand down before things get really messy?" she asked. "From what Takeshi's been telling me, Pinkerton deserved that."

"It's fine." Ron got back up. "I DO draw crazy to me. It's not intentional. But it happens."

The PA pinged. "Uh...What's going on? I felt something."

Takeshi glared at Ron. "That sounded like my sister's voice," he said.

"It is. I… created a clone of her without her memories and without the insanity. And I didn't use cloning technology, if you get my meaning."

"What the FUCK are you talking—"

"Ring," Ron said as he pulled out his saberstaff. "Kane Hagosha."

The hilt lengthened, and the emitters gained a four-prong shroud. Ron activated the blade, which was a lighter shade of blue then Takeshi remembered.

Takeshi stared. Blinked. Stared some more. Then he walked back to the freighter and began hammering his head on its outer hull.

"Would someone explain to me what that was about?"

"My general penchant for insanity, Lieutenant—"

"Lunamaria Hawke, Dominion Third Fleet. GDS Austria-Hungary."

"Hawke. I'll explain once I have a larger audience."

After a minute of headwalling, Takeshi stopped hammering away, then walked back over to Ron. "So," he said. "We went to Korriban before coming here, so we saw what you did. Somehow, you literally purified the planet to death."

"Kane Hagosha did that. I killed dozens of Sith Lords, and that imbalance destroyed Korriban. And brought Death Squadron. The Force loathes imbalance; you know that."

Takeshi sighed. "Right," he said. "Well, somehow, the Lusankya got brought in, too - Yuuzhan Vong era, apparently."

"At least she won't get destroyed," Ron said. "Come on. Let's reintroduce you to your sister. At least she's not crazy. On Forge world, I used Kane Hagosha against Sayane, and ANOTHER Sayane appeared on the ground, unconscious. I brought her back to the Eclipse and she didn't remember a thing. She's got all her skills, but none of her memories."

Takeshi blinked again, before he sighed. "Ron, you are an insanity magnet," he said again. "I'd laugh, if I didn't keep getting dragged along for the ride."

"If I had a choice, you wouldn't be getting involved. But you are. We have to live with it. Don't blame me for something I can't control."

Takeshi sighed again. "I know…" he said. "Still, hard to believe you pulled a reverse Vanitas - I didn't even believe that was possible."

"I'll cite Star Trek first, but—"

"Master Jedi!"

Ron groaned as a B1 approached. "What is it?"

"Mr Werde is hailing us."

"I'll take it on the bridge. I was going to need to talk to him and Jaden, anyways."

"Roger, Roger," the droid said and headed back to his post.

Ron groaned slightly. "We'll continue this later," he said. "Let's go see what the Mandalorian wants."

Takeshi nodded, gesturing for Ron to lead the way.

* * *

Patriot-112: Another chapter done! Now, we got Luke into the picture!

Takeshi Yamato: And the Sisko Treatment has been administered.

117Jorn: TTTTTHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWNNNN! (Echoes) TTTTHHHHHRRRRRRAAAAAWWWWNNNNN!

Ron the True Fan: Oh, look, the KHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN thing works for Star Wars.

Patriot-112: That it does. So what new surprises will be thrown at the Galaxy in the next chapter, I wonder?

117Jorn: Oh so many things… but until next time...

Ja ne!


	10. Chapter 10

Classified location - Imperial space/Centrality

* * *

The _Executor_ prowled through space along with several escorting star destroyers, moving close to the massive star that made the center of the Arleen System within Centrality space. On the bridge, Darth Vader stood as he looked out the front windows, looking at the star before them. Or more particularly what orbited the star. The Star Forge Core provided by his new apprentice Sayane proved to be very much worth it, as the small core tripled in size every day, siphoning energy and resources from the star as it grew to the same size as the original.

Vader knew the Star Forge will be the key to allowing their 'new' Galactic Empire to flourish in this time. Convincing the people of Centrality to rally with them was even easier than he thought, as they welcomed Death Squadron with open arms, as they revitalized industrial worlds from their economic depression, and cured agriworlds of their crop plagues. There was nothing but support for the Empire here, even the recruitment stands they had established were struggling to accept the influx of citizens willing to join Death Squadron.

Centrality was an excellent start for them. Without COMPNOR involved, Vader was able to permit non-humans into their ranks as well, further widening the recruitment pool. While there were COMPNOR sympathizers within Death Squadron, any that would rear their heads would be… handled correctly. However this was just the beginning - as the Empire continued to spread its influence across Centrality, they would slowly but surely begin claiming other local sectors and systems. Vader already had his eyes on the nearby Separatist-controlled Tion Cluster, and he fully intended on conquering Hutt Space, and teach those vile gangsters a lesson they will not soon forget.

Turning his attention back to the Star Forge, to further increase its construction multiple engineers had begun working on the station, bringing additional resources and supplies to it. As they did so, they reported that the Star Forge seemed to have pre-planned schematics for Imperial starships within it. From smaller vessels like Tartan's, to Star Destroyers, Dreadnoughts and the like. Most interesting though was the fact that it appeared that a few Imperial Super weapons were also present within blueprint form inside the station - that being the World Devastators, the Galaxy Gun and - to Vader's mild distaste - an improved variant of the Death Star I. Unfortunately, it seemed that the only one that they were missing among the blueprints was the most dangerous of them all - the Sun Crusher.

But it was a mild inconvenience to Vader. Once the Forge was completed they could rapidly expand their fleet, and quickly man the new vessels with their growing recruitment drive. And if need be, they can manufacture droids to make up for any shortages of manpower.

Vader was suddenly however brought out of his musings, as he felt a disturbance within the force. It felt… familiar, and strong. He used his senses to hone in on the signature, trying to figure out who. 'I haven't sensed this since…' He thought, before he stiffened slightly. He hadn't sensed a presence like that since Bespin.

Luke Skywalker.

His son.

However before he could make an effort to locate him, he felt another presence enter the bridge, belonging to none other than Sayane. "My Master," she informed, bowing before him. "I have discovered some information I think you will find quite useful."

"Speak."

"I discovered something about the lightsaber crystals." She informed, "If one puts enough force energy into the lightsaber, the crystal changes, forming a consciousness of its' own with great power. But in order to clear the air, so to speak, one must spend time near a ysalamir. Only after extended periods can you hear its' voice and claim its' power."

Vader turned to face Sayane, intrigued by this. "Prove this."

"Of course, Master." Sayane said, as she drew out her lightsaber. "Tear apart, Kirisaki." The saber flashed before turning into two knuckledusters. Vader almost scoffed at the trick before three red plasma blades emerged, one from each gap in the knuckle. "The spirit was not fond of me, but I conquered it and made its' power my own."

"Impressive…" Vader said, for the first time in a very long time he was legitimately shocked by such a new discovery. "But one must be cut off from the force to do so?"

"Temporarily, yes." Sayane said nodding. "I can bring you my Ysalamiri I acquired so you may attempt to contact the spirit within your own Lightsaber, Master."

"Do so. And quickly." Vader said, "I will send you out once more to find your tutor as well as—"

"Your son?" Sayane asked, "I felt him, too, master. I will begin my search once the little beast is on board." Sayane turned to leave, allowing Vader to think about Sayane's new problems. Ever since she came back from Forge World, she had been more volatile. On one hand it seemed she had lost any trace of the light side within her - which was good, but she had simultaneously begun to act more brash, fueled by nothing but anger.

Of course, Vader couldn't exactly blame her. Rage has been his ally ever since he first donned his armor. Still, he must be more cautious about Sayane, for if she does something which actively hinders their progress within the galaxy, he may need to replace her.

* * *

SSD _Eclipse_

* * *

"He had better not be MIA again." Ron pushed a button on the holocomm, attempting to contact Jaden. It was time the three linked up and traded notes: they were going to need to fight a war, and the last thing they needed was Jaden disappearing again.

Thankfully the holographic projector soon revealed the image of Jaden, clad in armored Jedi robes. " _Yes Ron?"_ He asked, _"Bit busy right now, what is it?_ "

"Remember when you asked how I blew up Korriban?" Ron asked, causing Jaden to raise an eyebrow.

" _And_?"

"If you can clear up that busy schedule of yours, I can show you how I did it and show you how to pull something like it." He said. "We're going to need all the tricks we can get to take out Vader and Dooku."

Jaden looked a bit surprised, diverting his full attention to Ron. " _Alright… well, Dooku will likely be the easiest." He said, "He's not that strong. He seems to be consolidating his power with Sidious out of the picture, letting him take control of the Separatists all for himself. And since the Republic's put most of their own campaigns on hold after what happened to Palpatine, the war's become even more of a stalemate than it was before… the real issue is going to be Death Squadron and Vader obviously. Even by our standards, Vader's a fucking beast. There's a reason all of the holo-sims back at the academy ranked him at the hardest difficulty, and very very few have ever actually beaten him in the same sims_."

He paused for a moment as he sighed " _I suggest we hold off on Vader, sticking to an observing approach. Keep an eye on him and Death Squadron's operations and movements_." He said, " _Neither we or the rest of the galaxy of this timeframe are ready to take them on in our current state. We should deal with Dooku first… and then the rest of the Separatists, since even if we do kill him, there will still be Grievous, Durge, and Ventress to take command. And we'll also have to do something about the Separatist council as well_."

"Does dealing with them translate into knifing their corrupt, corporate asses? Because I'm feeling like pulling a Dominion on a rather large scale." Unlike almost all Jedi, the Dominion's sect actually carried out difficult assassinations that the regular military couldn't.

Sure, it went against the Jedi Code, but the Code was a guideline, not an absolute. So yes, Ron could safely go kill every single member of the Confederate Council and not feel guilty about it. They WERE war criminals.

" _For the most part yes, however I believe Poggle the Lesser may be negotiated with." Jaden informed, "Out of all the Separatist founders, he's the only one who's not a complete corporate asshole like Nute Gunray, Wat Tambor and the like. The worse thing he ever did was the Brain Worm parasites - which is nothing compared to what the others in the CIS council have done. If we can get him to work with us, we'd have Geonosian Industries to give us a hand_. "

Ron nodded at that, "True, but if we don't get him on our side… ," he said and Jaden nodded.

" _Right. What's Boc's status_?" He said.

"Reuniting the Mandalorians isn't exactly something you can do overnight." Ron said, "He's recovered the Katana Fleet and I handed Vector over to him a few days ago."

"Y _ou wouldn't give him_ Vector _if you didn't have something bette_ r." Jaden said accusingly.

Ron only smirked, "That's for me to know, and for you to find out later."

Jaden only sighed, "Right, so, where do you want to meet?" He said.

"Whenever possible, but soon: Sayane nearly killed me, and it's getting harder to avoid that insane bitch. If she weren't a Skywalker, I'd say it was hereditary. Every member of that family goes crazy sooner or later."

" _You forget Luke Skywalker was tempted, but was horrified by what his anger did to his father,"_ Jaden reminded _, "He rejected the Dark Side, knowing he will just become like Vader_ ,"

"Palpy also broke him during Shadowhand. I count every failure to resist the temptation, including that one. I'll see you when you get here." Ron ended the call before bashing his head against a bulkhead. "I hate time travel."

* * *

Meanwhile, near the Balmorra System

* * *

A Republic Fleet under the command of Jedi General Keelyvine Reus, were engaged with a separatist fleet, but were slightly losing due to not only the larger number of ships, but the capital ship that lead them. And any veteran during the Battle of the Chommel Sector Medical Station would remember this class of ship.

A single Subjugator-class heavy cruiser (sans the ionic cannon) was beating the crap out of them, along with a smaller number of lighter cruiser and frigate-class warships for cover. It may have been classified as a heavy cruiser, but it was larger than a _Praetor_ -Class Battlecruiser.

But that wasn't going to save it from something with much more powerful guns.

Unfortunately, bigger guns was something the Republic lacked, as the three _Venator_ Star Destroyers split up, attempting to divide the fire of the Subjugator so they weren't clustered around. Keelyvine ducked as a Droid Hyena bomber made a run on the bridge of her flagship - the Majestic - before a V-19 Torrent shredded it apart into space dust before it unleashed its payload. "Ma'am! We're losing shields!" A Clone Lieutenant informed. "We can't keep taking this kind of damage!"

"Try to get behind the Cruiser!" She ordered, "Take out its engines so it can't turn as well!"

"We're trying ma'am, but that screening force is getting in the way!" A clone Ensign reported "We can't get past them!"

Another Venator exploded under heavy fire from the dreadnought before one of their escorts exploded from a blue-white beam tearing through the hull. The eyes of everyone on the bridge widen at that happened.

"What the hell was that?"

A blocky-looking ship, roughly in the corvette-class, shot past the enemy fleet, banking toward the dreadnought before firing two more beams into the dreadnought itself, causing it heavy damage. "This is the corvette Nymph to Republic vessels: sit tight, we'll take care of that dreadnought for you."

The Corvette then continued on it's course as it continued to fire on the Subjugator, eventually moving behind it, and firing a crippling shot at it's engines. Keelyvine was astounded at what happened in front of her. A corvette sized ship had just bested a Dreadnought.

"I want one of those things." The Majestic came under fire from the escorts, but another beam, not from the Nymph, hacked through a Munificent with ease while heavy turbolaser fire vaporized two others. A moderately sized fleet, led by Dreadnought-variants and a pair of modified Victory-Class destroyers, unloaded on the Confederate fleet, destroying most of their ships, including the dreadnought. "This is the Gaean Dominion light star destroyer Durocortorum to Republic destroyer Majestic. Report your status."

Keelyvine signaled to the clone comm operative, and soon after a few moments, the image of a woman in a uniform she hadn't seen before appeared in the holo-emitter. "This is… General Keelyvine Reus of the Republic Star Destroyer Majestic." She said, "Thank you for the assistance, _Ducocortorum_ , but… who exactly are you?"

" _Commander Diana Corso, GDS_ Durocortorum." The reply came from the holo communicator. " _My apologies for not intervening sooner, but we were too confused to do anything until we figured out what happened to us. 360 years of technological advancement seem to come in handy_."

"…WHAT?"

Before Corso could answer, one of her aides piped up. " _Ma'am, I'm picking up a large force of vessels broadcasting Old Imperial IFF, circa 9 ABY. Lead vessel IDed as… Oh, shit_."

" _What_?" Corso said. " _What is it?_ "

" _Ma'am… it's the_ Chimaera."

BGM: "Akatsuki Theme" Naruto OST

The look on Diana's face was that of pure, unadulterated terror. " _Oh god no_ …" she said. " _Helm! Hyperspace! NOW! General Keelyvine, if you and your men want to survive, you need to GET OUT OF HERE! NOW_!"

Keelyvine only blinked in confusion at what the Captain said, but then felt the disturbance in the Force telling her to listen to the Dominion officer.

"Helm! Follow the Dominion Forces!" she ordered, and the clone followed the order. "Order the rest of our fleet to do the same!"

"Where? We don't even have a vector plot—" Data packets were received throughout the fleet, sent from the Durocortorum. "…These people are scaring me, General."

"As long as it's a good scary, not a bad one! GO!"

* * *

The fleet jumped away, in full view of a single _Imperial II_ -class destroyer.

"Sir, the unknown ships have jumped to Hyperspace…" the captain of the ship said, an older man with white hair wearing a black imperial uniform. "Pardon me for being curious, but I thought I saw Venators with Old Republic Markings…"

"Your eyes are not deceiving you Captain,"

On the bridge was a man. His dark hair only a few shades lighter than his blue skin, but not preventing his red eyes from showing. His white uniform and rank plate IDed him as an Imperial Grand Admiral, one of thirteen in the Imperial NAvy.

His name was Mitth'raw'nuruodo. But his easier to pronounce core name struck fear and terror into the hearts of trillions for over 400 years.

He was Grand Admiral Thrawn.

"Sir, there is another starship," An ensign reported. "It… appears to be a Clone Wars-era starship… _Subjugator_ -class, heavily damaged though."

"This deserves some answers," the Chiss legend said, his gaze as calculating as ever. "Move us to the starship, prepare boarding parties. One way or another we shall have our answer."

"Yes sir," said the Captain. "And if the survivors of the crew resist?"

"Eliminate any who resist, but spare any who surrender," Thrawn said, and gave the Captain a stern look, "We need prisoners to interrogate, Captain Pellaeon. You can't get information from a corpse."

"Understood." Gilad Pellaeon said nodding, as the orders were issued as the Chimaera moved towards the wrecked vessel that was over twice its own size. Dropships and boarding craft launching towards the starship.

* * *

Meanwhile - Lehon

* * *

The planet was slowly turning from oceanic scrapyard to oceanic base with the recovery of the Leviathan and the reconstruction of the Temple of the ancients. Jaden continued to resist fanboying when Thrawn was nearby, although that grew more and more difficult.

Especially as Thrawn continued to kick ass in that way of his.

Ever since Thrawn became Jaden's second-in-command, he studied everything Jaden taught and gave him on military strategies from the modern day, as well as the strategies and tactics of famous commanders from Earth such as Yamamoto, Rommel, Patton, Montgomery and more. The Admiral was impressed by these men, and even went so far as to perfect some of their most greatest strategies. He absorbed everything he learned like a sponge.

Once he was done learning, he began working. Jaden allowed for Thrawn to take control of the Leviathan, and he simply began carving nearby Vagaari supply lines into bite size pieces. His strategies were almost always the same: Lie in wait along Vagaari hyperspace routes with the Gravity Well Projectors online. Vagaari plunder ships and transports would be forced out of hyperspace, and with a quick barrage of Ion cannon fire, the vessels were knocked out of commission. This was immediately followed by boarding actions, lead by the recently reorganized Sith Army, now going under the title as 'Imperial Guardsmen' along with Assault Droids, which would clear out the enemy vessels of the Vagaari, securing them.

In doing this, Thrawn was able to secure many valuable resources. From Plunder ships, there were entire decks full of coins, jewels, spices, artwork and other treasures from the many worlds of the unknown regions. When they engaged warships, Thrawn easily disabled the vessels without harming the civilians being used as human shields in zero-g plastic bubbles outside the ships, and freeing the people.

Any Vagaari that survived were imprisoned, and sent to a penal facility set up on Desten - fifth planet of the Lehon System. While the refugee civilians came to Lehon itself, where they were welcomed with open arms by the Sith. The construction and agriculture droids were hard at work as they constructed a sizable city near the Temple of Ancients, based off of designs of Sith structures from Dromund Kaas. A rather simple agreement was made for the refugees. In exchange for the Sith protecting them from the threats of the Unknown Regions, the people help provide for them. Help maintain the cities, man the farms the Agri Droids developed to provide food, all of that. Of course if any of them wish to return home to their homeworlds, the Sith provide that as well.

All of this has been happening within the span of a month, and they were growing fast. With the Star Forge at 50% completion, they were ahead of schedule.

"So what was at Mustafar?" Thrawn asked, as Jaden arrived on the bridge of the Leviathan. "You were very adamant about going there."

"Ah, just… recovering a friend of my Master's." Jaden said, as a clanking sound was heard behind him, as another figure entered the bridge.

"Statement: HK-47 is ready to serve, Master." A Red, skeletal shaped Droid spoke. "Query: May I kill something for you?"

Thrawn rose an eyebrow at the droid. "What… is that?"

"Hunter-Killer droid model 47, or HK-47." Jaden informed, "During the Old Republic days, the HK-series was a line of expert Assassin Droids, with HK-47 being among the most proficient Droids of its model, more than capable of taking out the most hardened warriors, and even some of the most seasoned force users."

"Confirmation: This unit has over five hundred thousand, two hundred and twenty three confirmed direct kills, and twenty thousand thirty indirect kills via sabotage." The legendary Assassin droid said. "Boastful Statement: I am more than happy to add to that kill count, Master."

"I recovered HK because he was created by my Master, and is the single most amazing Assassin Droid to ever be produced." Jaden informed, "And more importantly, in recovering him I also captured multiple HK-77 models, and from his memory core I obtained the schematics of the HK-50, HK-51, and HK-55 models of Assassin Droids."

Thrawn looked at the Hunter-Killer droid with a speculative eye "And what do you plan to do with… HK-47 and his successors?" He asked.

"Confirmation: They are not successors, merely failed attempts to repeat the magnificence that is me," HK informed. "Threat: Be sure to remember that, Blue-skinned Meatbag."

Thrawn rose an eyebrow at the insult. "Meatbag?" he asked, glancing at Jaden who shrugged.

"Couldn't change that," he said. "'Sides, it's hilarious. Anyways, as to why I brought him here aside from recovering him from the Separatists, I have an idea as to how to get eyes and ears across the galaxy. I'm going to produce and sell HK-series droids to the people of the galaxy, marketed as Protocol and Defense Droids to the Separatists, Republic, the Sorcerers of Rhand, and such. They will serve in militaries, civil contractors… and become the ideal spies."

The realization dawned upon Thrawn. "I see where this is going." He said.

"Bingo." Jaden said nodding, "They will be our eyes and ears, spying on everyone, and when we order them they will eliminate threats, conduct sabotage and such. Once we cut off the head of the Separatists, most CIS-held space will be thrown into chaos. Our HK droids and other agents across the galaxy will begin… coaxing the people of the known galaxy into rallying with the Neo Sith - systems closest to our space. So when we make our presence known, these systems will join as part of our domain."

"Seems rather bold." Thrawn commented, as Jaden grinned a bit.

"I like to call it… aggressive expansion," he said. "Outer rim worlds usually hold no love for the Republic, being preyed upon by Black Sun Pirates and such which they do nothing about. If the Sith offers protection from these criminal groups, they'll be more than happy to rally behind us. And considering former Separatist worlds want independence from the Republic, our presence would solidify that desire."

"The Republic won't like that… " Thrawn said, however Jaden shook his head.

"True, but there won't be much they can do about it." He said, "Once the Separatists are defeated, the Republic will be to worried about Death Squadron than us… in fact, when the war is over the Republic will have even bigger issues than Death Squadron."

"Indeed," Thrawn said, knowing what Jaden was talking about. "They've got far too much debt to banking corporations to support the war, and with no war to fight the Republic will no longer need their clone army."

"And then they become an army without a reason to fight," the Sith Lord confirmed. "That will begin a whole new crisis the Republic will have to worry about, from PTSD Clones trying to adjust to civilian life, to others outright deserting the Republic. Then there will be the trouble with the Jedi - since there will be tons of Anti-Jedi sentiments across the outer rim, and even in the core worlds. We could very soon see the total collapse of the Republic… then it becomes and free-for-all."

"And the Mandalorians?" Thrawn asked, having been informed about their own current actions.

"Boc will gladly take in any deserting Clones as Mandalorians." Jaden said, "He'll mostly focus around Mandalorian space, but it's possible they will expand to neighboring systems if they ask for Mandalorian protection from Death Squadron or CIS holdouts. He'll do what he can to help in the fallout of the Republic's collapse, but… he'll have his own hands full. Domino's are almost set… it just takes someone crazy enough to push the first one down."

Thrawn nodded, as he allowed himself a small smirk, "I see I made the right choice siding with you." He said, "So… what do we know about Dooku?"

"He's currently at Serenno probably, with an entire fleet protecting him." The Sith said, as they used the holograms to display the star system in question. "So we either need a way to sneak past the fleet, or hit them hard and fast before Dooku can try and escape."

Thrawn nodded as he looked at the map, clasping his hands behind his back. "Leave that to me."

* * *

SSD _Eclipse_

* * *

"We need to do something to reduce Vader's capabilities to do anything. Good for us we have a fucking Eclipse-Class SSD, no?"

"Agreed, though with Sayane helping him, it's likely he might have a defense against a Superlaser already," Takeshi replied. "Not to mention, I studied Hana with the Force - she's not just a 'good' clone of Sayane, Ron - you really did pull a Reverse Vanitas: Hana seems to be all of Sayane's good parts and sanity, meaning that Sayane's likely even crazier than ever. Which makes it even more important that we take Sayane down."

"Technically, I pulled an The Enemy Within Kirk."

"And I didn't watch the original _Star Trek_ , Ron," Takeshi told him.

"I did, and it's the oldest example I know of. Regardless, if I use Kane Hagosha on her again, it's likely that she'll pull the same thing that happens to most Dark Jedi."

"She'll explode?"

"Like a pig hit with a 88mm shell. Red mist!"

Takeshi nodded. "OK, we have something of a plan," he said. "Now, we need to find a way to get to Centrality undetected."

"Screw undetected. We'll just outflank Vader. We'll use the Eclipse to vape a couple of Vader's ships and we'll sneak onto the Executor and knife the bitch to death. Without his apprentice, Vader's going to be VERY declawed."

"Right," Takeshi replied. "Well, we have a plan, then."

"Now I just have to talk to Telas and Celeste: they'll be manning the ship. I just have to make sure they don't rip each other's heads off. For some reason, they got into a fight when we got on board."

"They fought?"

"Yeah, and they aren't telling me why."

Takeshi blinked, then smirked very slightly. "I think I might have a slight idea," he said, figuring how quickly they'd shoved their weapons in his face after decking Ron was a decent indicator, too.

"You're going to have to tell me later." Ron tapped his commlink. "Telas?"

" _Yeah, what is it?_ "

"Tell the droids to set a course for the Centrality region. We're going hunting for Death Squadron."

" _Are you crazy_?!"

"We've got a superlaser. With a short recharge rate. HOW many ships can we blow up?"

Telas was silent for a moment, "Probably 8. 10 if we're lucky, and quick, enough," she said.

"EXACTLY. Set a course." Ron gestured to a B1, which marched over.

"Yes, Master Jedi?"

"Is that TIE/sa with the new cloaking device operational?"

"Yes, sir!"

Takeshi blinked. "A cloaking device?" he asked. "Regular Nanites don't make those…"

"Only Dominion military-grade nanites can," Luna confirmed from nearby. "And those aren't easy to come by…" she glanced pointedly at Ron.

"My… parents are officers in the Third Fleet: my mom's XO of the Chalons, my dad's a stormtrooper commander on board the Austria-Hungary. They gave me the nanites."

"That's a gross violation of military protocol!"

"It's not like I'm going to give them to the One Sith! Besides, the container's marked standard, and I haven't been captured by the One Sith: holding me isn't worth it, Lieutenant."

Luna paused for a moment, then sighed. "Fine… I'll overlook this for now… it's above my paygrade, anyway."

"Admiral Menisk knows, anyways. Not worth the trouble."

"Like you and the One Sith?"

"Lieutenant, if the One Sith sent a dozen people after me, there would be a dozen corpses. I KILL Sith Lords. Full lords, not the pions the Dominion Army and Marines can kill. The only real threat I can think of is Palpy and Vader."

Luna sighed. Vader was equal to a Pureblood High Master. In simulations, Jedi threw themselves against that bastard, and only two people had actually won: Jaden Takeo, although he would have lost his life in the process had it actually happened, and Ron himself, which, again, ended in a pyrrhic victory with Ron ending up like Vader.

"We shouldn't worry about it, anyway," Takeshi said. "If it helps us take down Sayane, we need every edge we can get."

"I'll get to the bridge. Have you bothered upgrading the defense systems?"

"I dragged in an asteroid on the way to Jebble: CIWS turrets are under construction. They'll be fit when we get there. Takeshi and I will handle SAyane. YOU get to deal with Vader's capital ships."

"Oh, happy-happy joy-joy." Luna left the hangar, leaving Ron with Takeshi.

"You are insane."

"And news of the week goes to…"

"It's not news - just stating something that I've stated countless times before," Takeshi said.

"We'll be FINE. If Vader is stupid and we're lucky, the Executor will be first on the list of superlaser targets and we won't have to deal with Terra Australis-level shields."

"If those shields are to the same grade, it'll take four shots to burn through!"

"Hence us getting lucky."

Takeshi sighed. "Also, please try to avoid antagonizing Luna if you can, alright? She's become a good friend of mine, and playing peacekeeper between two friends isn't my idea of fun."

"Not trying to. But my parents spent two decades working their way up: the Third Fleet is a VERY prestigious port, and the Austria-Hungary was the ship that led the attack on Korriban in 2102. My mom's next in line for promotion: they might put her up for one of those new Praetors they're putting into service next year."

Takeshi nodded. "Right," he said. "Still, just try to be more careful than usual when talking with her. She's a genetically engineered clone - don't want her going Wookiee on you."

"Terran Pureblood. Come on, let's get ready. That bomber's been stripped of her bomb bay to make room for that cloaking device, and the autopilot's going to need some tuning for us to fly it back on its' own. Let's put that Corellian ancestry of yours to use."

* * *

Centrality - Erilnar System

SSD _Executor_

* * *

Darth Vader looked at his lightsaber, feeling the change it had now underwent. His… visit with the lightsaber spirit was a unique experience. But he could now feel just how powerful it now was… how powerful he had become thanks to it.

"My Lord."

Vader's attention was deverted to Piett. "Yes, Admiral."

"Lord Vader, a single contact has been detected in-system." He reported, "It is large and closing on our location."

"Can you identify it?"

"No, my lord." Piett informed, "The _Death's Head_ and _Judicator_ are en route to intercept."

* * *

The Captain of the _Death's Head_ looked out into space, not believing what he was seeing. " _E-Executor… Death's Head_ reporting." He informed on the comm. "Unknown contact identified. It's… it's the Eclipse?"

The _Eclipse_ fired a single shot at the _Judicator_ , vaporizing it.

Ironic, as the Death Star II did that to the _Liberty_ with the same weapon: a superlaser. "Reverse course! Get us out of here!" The mile-long battleship turned as fast as she could, but in the four minutes it took to completely reverse course, the _Eclipse's_ main weapon had recharged. The Death's Head was vaporized with a direct hit to her main reactor.

* * *

"Judicator and Death's Head are gone, boys. Get out there while their sensors are still blind by the debris."

The small modified TIE Bomber launched from the Eclipse, and then turned invisible as its cloak activated.

"We're clear. Eclipse, you have multiple TIE bombers inbound, escorted by TIE/LNs and Interceptors."

" _Copy that. We're launching TIE droids and Vultures to counter_."

"Prepare for boarding parties. And don't lose my fucking ship, Telas. Eclipse is one of a kind."

" _Oh, have no fear. We'll keep your ship nice and safe, not the two people_ on—"

"Do I HAVE to say to keep yourselves safe? I thought it went without saying."

" _Don't worry,"_ Luna said. _"We'll be careful. You two just keep yourselves safe, alright? Make sure you two come back." There was a brief pause. "Especially you, Takeshi — don't-don't get yourself killed_."

Takeshi blinked. Luna was favoring him with the warnings and worry? Was she falling for him, like he was falling for her? "Don't worry, Luna," he said. "I'll make it back."

"He's one of the best duelists in the Order. He'll be fine. And I'm backing him up. He won't get a scratch."

Ron took the controls, diving through the flight of bombers and fighters. "So, we're finally going to kill her."

"Yes."

"Any regrets? You know this isn't going to be easy, emotionally or otherwise."

"Plenty. None I'm willing to voice, though," Takeshi replied. Though part of him wondered if he'd have to pull out his own special trick for this fight.

"I trained her."

"I know."

"So every death she caused, I'm ultimately responsible for. It ends today."

* * *

The Judgement opened fire on the Eclipse, only for the ship to take a superlaser strike that cored it and destroyed the Avenger. "My lord, the Eclipse is targeting us!"

"Maximum power to shields," Vader ordered. "Let us see if Dominion tech truly does live up to its expectations."

The Executor maneuvered to create the thinnest possible profile, but that wasn't going to help as the Eclipse opened fire. The green beam made contact with the shields, but did not penetrate. It did drain them, but not as bad as they would have thought. "Shields are at 64%!"

"Have the _Avenger, Relentless_ and _Stalker_ attack from its right flank, while the _Nemesis, Thunderflare_ and _Tyranny_ attack from the left." Vader ordered. "They will divide their fire. Move the _Executor_ outside the firing arc of the _Eclipse's_ main weapon!"

The _Executor_ was a BIG fucking ship. But compared to the mass of the _Eclipse_ , she was three times more agile. Considering their size, it wasn't much.

But F-4 Phantom pilots often used their skills to outturn more agile MiG-17, 19 and 21s in Vietnam. The Eclipse's new helmsman was a Terran who had taken lessons from General Robin Olds and his little MiG hunting operation.

The _Eclipse_ was keeping pace.

But while it was keeping pace speed-wise, the Executor exploited another advantage it held over the enemy SSD, as it closed the distance, moving out of the known firing arc of the infamous SSD's superlaser along its prow. As the additional six Star Destroyers mobilized along the flanks of the enemy vessel, before they began bombarding the Eclipse with a salvo of Turbolasers and Ion Cannons.

"Eclipse shields are holding! Turning to port!" The massive SSDs continued their super-sized dogfight, and Vader paled as the Eclipse's prow lit up again and unleashed another beam into their shields.

"Shields are failing! Lord Vader, we can't take another hit!"

"I will strengthen the shields, Admiral." The Sith Lord informed. Before Piett could ask how, Vader poured Force energy into the _Executor_ , recharging the shields. Palpatine could fire as many times as he liked; the _Executor_ would not fall. Not because of a Superlaser, not because of a stupid A-Wing Kamikaze run.

 _Executor_ will NEVER die again.

* * *

"Damn you, Vader, STAY STILL!" Luna was a fighter pilot. She could make an X-Wing of any breed outturn and out fight any more advanced fighter; it was what she was bred for!

She was not a CAPITAL SHIP jockey. "Come ON! Couldn't Palpatine make the Eclipse, I don't know, SMALLER?!"

"Because Sith as a rule are too showy for their own good?"

"Marka Ragnos, Malak, just about every Sith that's ever lived; good point." While Celeste had the answer to WHY the Eclipse was too big, that didn't resolve their one problem.

The Eclipse had a turning circle the size of a small continent.

"Either we need to get out of here before we end up as debris, or we shoot our way out," The Jedi master said, "Cause it's getting crowded around here!"

"Have they docked yet?!" One of the OOMs looked back at Luna. "That TIE bomber they took out just landed in hangar bay two! They're onboard the Executor."

Luna remembered something from history about the Eclipse destroying a smaller ship.

…By ramming it.

"Breaking off from the _Executor_!"

"What are you—" Luna turned the _Eclipse_ towards the _Pride of Tarlandia,_ a _Praetor_ -Class dreadnought roughly one fifteenth the _Eclipse_ 's size.

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES! PREPARE FOR RAMMING SPEEEEEEEEEEEEEED!" Luna shouted as she maxed the thrusters towards the Battlecruiser.

The 4,000 meter long ship attempted to evade, but all that did was slow Luna down. The Eclipse's massive prow slammed into the _Pride of Tarlandia's_ , cutting and crushing the ship, destroying it before heading for the next target.

The _Executor_ herself.

* * *

"They're MAD! TAKE EVASIVE ACTION!" The _Executor_ bucked as the _Eclipse_ charged at the smaller star dreadnought, looking to bisect the 19 kilometer long warship. The Executor moved out of the way as the _Eclipse_ moved under it, the ship's dorsal deck nearly scraping the ventral belly of the opposing SSD.

Death Squadron was being thrown out of formation. They had lost four ships, including the second in command. " _This is Tyranny: we're—HELP US_!" The Eclipse slammed into the Tyranny, destroying the ISD2 as well as half a dozen Strikes and nine Lancers that prow had made contact with. Piett could only watch in horror as the massive dreadnought LITERALLY cut through many of Death Squadron's other ships like a knife through butter. The other ships wisely moved out of the way, of course that gave the Eclipse the opening it needed to escape. Vader, watching the spectacle, was instantly reminded of a similar maneuver he pulled in the Clone Wars, when he single handedly rammed a Venator into a Lucrehulk.

"How much damage can that thing TAKE?!" Sayane was thrown off her feet before she noticed the off-color of most of the plating. "Son of a BITCH. Pinkerton's controlling that ship! The entire prow section's plated in tritonium!"

"You are certain of this?"

"The Dominion modified the Pangaea the same way!" ISD Whirlwind bravely charged at the Eclipse, attempting to ram into the command tower. But whoever was flying the Eclipse banked upwards, clipping Whirlwind before bisecting the ship from the bottom upwards. "No one would do this for destruction alone. Your tutor is plotting something, my apprentice."

Sayane gritted her teeth as she looked at the Eclipse continuing on.

Her attention was diverted elsewhere. "He's on board. Son of a bitch snuck on board!"

"The Eclipse is little more than a distraction. Deal with him. I will handle the Eclipse."

Sayane eyes squinted as she pulled out her lightsaber.

"With pleasure…"

* * *

"I still think this is a bad idea," Takeshi said as they moved through the halls of Vader's personal Flagship.

"Bad, yes, but necessary. Lieutenant Hawke's job is to destroy as many ships as she can, our job's to kill Sayane. Once she's dead, Vader's going to be seriously declawed."

"Right," Takeshi said, though he couldn't shake the ominous feeling he was getting…

The pair felt a mild cold as something approached. "And I was wondering whether or not this would be assassination or proper duel. Hope you're happy to see your sister."

The pair looked up to see Sayane, standing there with a grin on her face.

"I almost wish I didn't have to see you again," Takeshi growled. "But I'll do what I must."

"Hello, onii-san. Pinkerton."

"Sayane, I'm not in the mood for pleasantries."

"You never are. I also don't care. Today I'm finally going to kill you. Killing my brother is a bonus."

Takeshi readied his Lightsabers, though he could sense that his sister was stronger than before. He also confirmed what he'd learned earlier - all of the parts of Sayane that could have made her 'good' had been purged when Hana was 'born'. All that was left was her personality and evil.

"Once you die, I will cast off my past once and for all! Tear out, Kirisaki!" Vader's old lightsaber transformed into a pair of knuckledusters with three plasma blades each.

"Oh, fuckie-do."

Takeshi's eyes widened. If his sister could now pull a similar trick to Ron, he couldn't hold back. "Ron… keep her busy for a moment," he said.

"Oh, SURE, leave her to—" Sayane screamed, rushing at Ron. "Fuck me. Ring, Kane Hagosha!" The saberstaff lengthened and Ron began spinning the staff to try and intercept Sayane's claw-sabers. 'Suddenly reminded of Soul Calibur.' He intercepted one set but he had to jump onto the ceiling to avoid the other.

Sayane laughed as he made his way down to the deck. "What's wrong, can't block everything I can send at you anymore? Are you finally going to take me SERIOUSLY?!"

"Every Sith and Dark Jedi are powered by an emotion, Yamato. Yours is jealousy." She furiously attacked Ron, but as usual, he adapted to her fighting style. "You're jealous of the fact that you weren't born a Pureblood, of the fact that my parents are highly-positioned military personnel and that your brother's a well-respected Knight! Jealous of quirks of fate far outside our control!"

Sayane just wordlessly shouted in rage as she continued to attack Ron, before a surge in Force Energy drew both of their attention toward Takeshi, slightly hunched forward as what seemed to be a faint violet aura enveloped his body. His Lightsabers ignited, and he glared at Sayane, his eyes glowing. "You will fall today, Sayane!" he yelled, his voice carrying a strange echo to it, before he charged, faster than he'd ever moved before.

"NEVER! I'll kill you both! And my full ascension to the Sith will be complete!" Sayane finally managed to make contact with Ron's lightsaber, shocking the weapon out of his hands as the blades made contact with the hilt, nearly destroying it before it reverted back to its' natural state.

"Oh, look, I finally managed to remove your lightsaber from the equation! DIE!"

At that moment, though, Takeshi was upon her, and his speed was not just in movement, as he parried and attacked faster than ever, Sayane only barely able to block his strikes, which had a surprising amount of strength behind them, as well.

"WHY! WHY MUST YOU BOTH BE BETTER?! I'M STRONGER, SMARTER!"

"And delusional." A purple strand ensnared her left claw-saber, sending her to the deck plating. "You keep forgetting I have more than one saber."

"And I have learned family secrets and techniques you could never comprehend, Sayane," Takeshi added in the strange echo. "You cannot succeed."

"No. I am the apprentice of Darth Vader!"

"What you are…" Ron's lightwhip impacted the right claw, disabling it. "Is a fool. Grow, Bailarina de la Viña." The strand shortened to less than two feet in length before turning into a solid blade with a glowing purple energy core.

"A short sword? Really?" Sayane scoffed, before the blade seemed to segment, flowing around like a whip once more, but now with chunks of blade as links in the chain.

Takeshi whistled slightly. "Nice trick," he said, his voice still carrying the strange echo.

"You have NO IDEA how long it took me to get this." Sayane screeched in rage before Ron flexed the whip in her direction, the blade going in between the blades and catching on her shoulder before he pulled back, drawing blood and nearly taking off her right arm.

The other saber fell to the deck, reverting back to the original form as it slipped from her hand.

"So, you or me? We've both got problems with her, but—

Kooh. Purr. "Ronald Pinkerton, I presume?"

"…shiiiiit." Both Jedi said, as they turned around and saw the legendary dark lord of the Sith behind them, lightsaber drawn.

His armor had been slightly altered, as Ron noticed his gauntlets had been modified with tritonium plates, and the joints were modified for greater flexibility. The only thing not altered was his helmet.

Because seriously, that fucking thing practically exudes fear.

"I have been expecting you," Vader spoke. "My apprentice speaks of you… Often."

Ron began chuckling nervously. "Why did I accept the teaching job again?"

"Because you're an idiot who thinks he can solve just about any problem?"

"Oh, THANK you, Take. Your faith in me is astounding."

"If you surrender, you may yet live," Vader informed. "Fail…" He raised his lightsaber. "…Burn, Vater Asche."

The blade erupted in flames, the hilt lengthening into a double-sized version, with the blade itself widening and turning into a wide, two-meter long weapon of doom.

Ron's eyes widened in spite of the brightness. "Aw, FUCK."

"Only one thing we can do in a situation, like this, Ron," Takeshi said. "RUN!" He then suited action to words, turning around and running down the hall.

Ron reached out with the Force, retrieving Kane Hagosha and fleeing, screaming like mad.

(BGM: Benny Hill Theme)

"HOW THE HELL DID HE LEARN THAT?!"

"I'm going to presume your crazy sister told him how!"

"I blame you for this!"

"What the fuck did I do?!"

"You trained her, you pulled us all into this mess, and you were the one to show her the trick in the first place, even if you didn't intend for her to learn it!" Takeshi yelled.

The duo turned another corner, only to skid to a stop as another figure appeared before them. Wearing black and red robes, and glaring at them with yellow eyes, activating two lightsabers he held in a reverse grip. "Aww fuckberries." Ron muttered. "You."

"Yes." The Starkiller clone said, spinning his blades. "Me."

"We SO do not have time for this shit." Ron pulled the deck plating up, using his superior force power to shove the Dark Apprentice over and into the furthest wall. "RUN!" Incoherent screaming was heard from behind them. "I hate dark transfer. Remind me to kill Cade Skywalker."

"TALK LATER, RUN NOW!" Takeshi yelled as they continued running. "You know we won't be able to get back to your bomber to get out of here, right?"

"I set the autopilot to take it back to the Eclipse!"

"WHAT?!"

"The fuck do you want from me?! The last thing Vader needs to get is a magnetic displacement field!"

"…Whatever," Takeshi replied after a moment. "Means we're stealing a pair of fighters anyway."

"And the only fighters on board are TIEs. How long can you hold your breath?"

Both men rushed down the corridor, Sayane's screams joined by the clone's. And prevailing throughout, the feel of volcanic heat.

"Long enough, especially in this form!" Takeshi replied, his voice still maintaining the weird echo.

The pair finally reached the hangar bay, where two TIE Interceptors were sitting, locked in place in their berths. "I'll take one, you take the other?" The ship shook in sync with Sayane's rage-filled scream. Both men glanced and ran to the interceptors, closing the hatches and prying the planes out of their docking clamps with the Force.

As Sayane entered the hangar, the two Interceptors flew out, speeding towards the Eclipse.

"GAAAAAH!" Her arm hung uselessly, meaning she couldn't fly out to follow them. "I WILL FIND YOU! AND WHEN I DO, I WILL KILL YOU, PINKERTON!"

* * *

Green bolts swerved around both fighters as Ron busied himself with manipulation of the tibanna gas. "ECLIPSE, WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!"

"Over there!" Takeshi somehow replied telepathically, directing Ron's attention to where the Eclipse was ramming through yet another ship.

"Channel energy into the engines! We don't have any shields, so we're going to have to do this the Blackbird way!"

"Comparing the TIE Interceptor to the SR-71 is rather stupid!"

"Do YOU have any better comparisons?!"

Takeshi did not reply to that, as the Interceptors accelerated to well past their normal specs as they headed towards the Eclipse.

* * *

"Hyperdrive is offline!"

"It's an I-418!" Luna yelled. "Ladies, I've got my hands full steering this thing: can you find that ship and blow it up?!"

"We would, if we knew where it was!"

"Small ship, four hemispheres on both sides of the hull! Now kill it before Death Squadron regroups!"

It didn't take long before the said ship was sighted, being protected by four Victory IIs and two Imperial II-class ISDs. They then had the batteries to begin firing on the group of ships.

"Shields are at 78%! If you would like to BLOW IT UP…"

"Firing superlaser!" The green beam fired from the prow, obliterating the interdictor.

Two TIE Interceptors headed for the hangar, being chased by everything else. "LADIES, GET US ON BOARD!"

"Holding steady!" Luna replied as she leveled out the ship's trajectory. "Telas, Hangar Tractor Beams!"

"I've got them! They're in hangar bay two!"

"Taking us into hyperspace!" The Eclipse jumped away, entering FTL.

* * *

Ron rushed past everything, entering the closest comm room before recording a message. "Gentlemen, I need to speak with you both. Get your asses to the Hoth system. Right Fucking Now."

As Takeshi arrived at the comm room, following close on Ron's tail, he heard Ron mention the Hoth System. "There'll be more than the two of them meeting us there," he said. "When Luna and I first came to, we captured a CIS Cruiser and reprogrammed its droids to be loyal to us. We parked it at Hoth to keep it out of the way in case we needed a trump card."

"Speaking of which, you have some explaining to do."

"Oh?"

"That Goa'uld voice trick of yours. It nearly put you on par with a Pureblood! If you've got a snake in your head, tell me now so I can remove it."

Takeshi sighed. "Not so much a snake in my head…" he admitted, "but a more… benign and willing form of what you had to get Mr. Fuzzy to stop."

Before Ron could ask what he meant, a spectral form appeared next to Takeshi - one that looked almost just like Takeshi. "Greetings, Ronald Pinkerton," the spectre said. "You already know my name, for I share it with my descendant here."

"The Corellian. You helped the Hero of Tython kill that bastard Vicite. Too bad you didn't kill him enough: fucker plagued my head for three years."

"The fact that you are a Terran Pureblood and that you are a powerful shatterpoint for the dark and the light is not my problem, nor is the fact that force ghosts know that."

"You still could have done SOMETHING."

"Not as much was known back then on the subject of purifying or killing Force Ghosts," Takeshi the older informed.

"He's watched over the family ever since his death," Takeshi the younger told him. "Though, when I was born, I was the first to truly see him, so he ended up becoming one of my teachers. We seem to share wavelengths in the Force, as well as Force Signatures, which lets us… well, Unite, for lack of a better term - fusing together to provide a boost in battle. I'm working on perfecting it to the point where we can use my Lightsabers as a kind of medium for the Unity to provide an even bigger boost."

"I hate force ghosts. If they're not trying to hijack my body, they're helping someone else try to kill me. You DO realize that your sister can pull the same fucking trick? If she uses Sith alchemy, she'll get in contact with your insane sister!"

"I'm well-aware of that."

"At least she's not a Skywalker!"

Takeshi the elder winced at that. "Umm…" he began, nervously. "Well… technically… okay, about five generations ago, the Yamato of that generation fell in love with and married a member of the Solo-Skywalker line; specifically, one of Jaina Solo-Skywalker's descendants."

"No."

"Sadly, yes."

"...Well, that explains that."

"Excuse me?"

"Fell, tempted, tempted, fell… The Skywalkers are CURSED with that issue."

Takeshi the younger blinked a bit, but nodded. "I guess you have a point," he said. "I've had my own brushes with the Dark Side, to be honest - and though my ancestor and I have vowed to never speak of them again to anyone, I managed to make it through them."

"…Great, even YOU. You're just proving my point! The Skywalker line is too easy to tempt! Fuck, we have better things to do than prove me right about this. We have to regroup with Jaden and Boc, and organize a proper defense against Vader."

Both Takeshis nodded. "Right," Takeshi the younger said. "We should be able to come up with something once we meet up with them."

"We've got three problems: the CIS, Vader and the Vong. I hope to deal with them in my lifetime. There will not be another Vong War."

"Agreed," Takeshi the younger replied. "Though there's another threat out there that no one really thinks about - the sentient droids that forced the Vong from their homes. I hope it's just paranoia, but… I'm worried those droids might end up coming our way."

"We'll deal with them when they get here. I just have to set up rooms for what's probably going to be a VERY long conference."

* * *

Ron the True Fan: (One-Winged Angel plays) Meep.

Takeshi Yamato: Welp. Vader just got stronger than ever. Not to mention his newest apprentice is his many-greats granddaughter.

117Jorn: His son resents him, daughter hates him, wife hates him... But at least his great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great Granddaughter likes him :D

Patriot-112: Talk about family issues.

Ron the true Fan: Good thing I don't have those. (gets shit thrown at him)

Ja Ne!


	11. Chapter 11

Eclipse, Lounge

* * *

After filling Ron in on the existence of his ancestor's Force Ghost, and the ties between the Yamato and Skywalker lines, he decided to relax as they headed to Hoth while waiting for Jaden and Boc.

Surprisingly, he wasn't the first one to the lounge - Luna was there, as well. "Hey there, Luna," Takeshi said as he entered.

"Takeshi. What brings you here?" Luna asked, while blinking owlishly.

"An attempt to relax," Takeshi said. "Jaden and Boc will be here in a day or so, so I have to get ready to deal with their combined insanity."

Luna only blinked again. "I thought Boc and Jaden were the sane ones?" she said, causing Takeshi to chuckle.

"They hide it well," Takeshi said.

Luna thought over that for a moment, then shrugged. "Well, whatever," she said. "I… I wanted to talk to you, anyway."

This time it was Takeshi's turn to blink. "Oh?" he asked. "About what?"

He then took notice of Luna fidgeting with her hands, and the slight blush forming on her cheeks.

"Well… ya see, Takeshi," she began. "Ever since we first met, I've been… having these, feelings towards you."

Takeshi's eyes widened slightly. He'd begun to suspect she was being attracted to him, like he was her, but… was she confessing? "L… Luna… are… are you saying what I think you are…?" he asked.

Luna nodded shyly, a far cry from the tough fighter pilot he knew. Of course, he'd only known her for a week.

"W… wow…" Takeshi said after a moment. "I… I'd begun to suspect, after what you'd said as Ron and I began our raid on the Executor… still… wow…"

"I found you attractive, but it was your willingness to do what you had to do that did it for me. I mean, that's the kind of thing you expect from military personnel," She said, before looking up at him. "You? You could've just run away. Let Ron go on that suicide mission alone. But, you didn't."

Takeshi smiled a bit, "He may be an almighty pain in the ass. But he's got a big heart when it comes to it."

Luna smiled at that. "Besides that," she said. "You really showed me something that's not just because you're a Jedi, but you're still a human being."

Takeshi blushed. "I see…" he said. "Well… even though we've only known each other for a week… I… I feel the same way, Luna… You're beautiful, strong, kind when you need to be… I… I love you…"

"Am I interrupting something?" Both spun around to find Ron at the hatch. For someone so big, he was VERY quiet when he chose to be. "No, seriously, keep going. I'm a romantic."

"What you are, Ron, is an asshole," Takeshi snapped in reply.

"At least I'm consistent."

Takeshi decided a bit of payback was in order. "Well, what about you?" he asked with a sly smirk. "Telas or Celeste made a move yet?"

"No. They're not interested. Besides, Telas is my padawan."

"Who happens to be a little younger then you are."

"Again, she's not interested. She's probably wondering whether or not I'll just hoist her off on Celeste."

Takeshi resisted the urge to facepalm. Did Ron really have no clue? "They wouldn't have gotten in a catfight if they didn't both have at least a token interest in you, Ron," he said flat-out.

"I doubt it. Telas was a Mandalorian. Celeste's an old Republic Jedi. You know how they interacted."

Takeshi resisted the urge to smack Ron, as teasing the bastard seemed to be nigh-impossible. It was unheard of for one to be so dense. "There is something WRONG with you."

Ron chuckled. "Blame your sister's attempts to kill me and the Sith getting into my head. My singular focus was to find a way to make them piss off, and pass on the knowledge. Nothing more. My parents didn't raise me to rush off on an adventure whenever it suited me."

Takeshi sighed. It seemed as if Ron's upbringing and his interactions with Sayane had left him denser than Kaff Tagon from the old Schlock Mercenary webcomic, if that was even possible.

"Get what rest you can. We're going to be involved in VERY serious discussions on what the hell we're going to do about Vader and the rest of the galaxy." Ron left the lounge, shaking his head as to what the hell Takeshi was talking about.

"Military brat," Luna remarked. "He was probably expected to take up the family tradition before the Jedi Order found him. His parents are third-gen Navy."

"What? His grandparents—"

"Were clones, yes. Purebloods don't come out of Force sensitive lines, Takeshi, you know that. They pop out of nowhere like the Eclipse did during Operation Shadowhand."

Takeshi sighed. "Still, I never thought someone could be that dense regarding someone else's feelings," he said.

"Give him time. Sooner or later, he'll either wise up, or they'll move on. That, or he's faking being stupid and he's hoping for the latter."

"Ron IS fairly good at playing dumb," Takeshi admitted. "But I don't think he is this time. He's not the subtle type." He then smiled. "Still, I'm glad neither of us were that dense, Luna."

Luna smiled back, before their lips met.

* * *

Shuttlecraft - en route to Hoth

* * *

"Are you certain this is wise?" Thrawn asked on the holocom, as Jaden sat in the passenger bay of his KT-400 as it flew through the void of FTL travel towards the coordinates Ron had sent him.

"It was only a matter of time before Ron tried to bring the band back together to deal with all this shit." Jaden Informed, working on some modifications to his lightsabers. "He likely sees Vader as the most pressing threat, which he is, but it is better to deal with Dooku first. We continue as planned, have the first shipments been sent out?"

"They have." Thrawn reported "The dummy company Hans-Kaader as been set up to you specifications. Specializing in the production and selling of modernized 'vintage' Old Republic droids and starships. The first shipment of HK-50 'protocol droids' is away, with many more on the way."

"Perfect." He said, as he finished his modifications. In one hand he held a double-blade spinning lightsaber which contained the Mantle of the Force and Heart of the Guardian, one side shinning cyan blue, the other bronze/orange. After a few tests of its spinning function, he twisted the center before the saber was divided into two separate blades. "Make sure the buyers are from across the galaxy. The further we can spread our clockwork spies the better the network will be."

"Indeed," Thrawn said, nodding. "Either way, I shall resume operations until you return. My contacts within the Ascendancy tell me the Vagaari are starting to get desperate… Our raids have been more effective than we thought."

"And the more desperate they become, the more likely they'll make a mistake." Jaden said nodding. "Keep shootin 'em down for me Thrawn. I'll report back when this meetings done."

Thrawn nodded before the holo projector turned off. Jaden holstered his lightsabers as he left the small lounge and into the main hold. While he trusted Ron, he decided to bring some… Insurance if something went south. Hence why currently lying inside the shuttle was a full squad of 400 HK-51 Assasssin Droids, fresh off the Star Forge's Droid works and given some significant upgrades. He walked past them as he entered the cockpit, where another HK-51 piloted the ship.

"Announcement: Lord Saren, we are about to drop from hyperspace," the droid said. Jaden nodded as he sat in the copilot seat, as moments later the void of hyperspace faded, and replaced with the view of the infamous ice world, and the super star-

"Wait, DA FUCK!?" Jaden shouted as he saw the Eclipse-class SSD orbiting the planet. "WHEN DID RON GET THAT!?"

"Report: Signal coming from Super Star Destroyer. Patching through now."

Jaden groaned as he picked up the com link. "Ron… When… In the hell… Did you get… A FUCKING ECLIPSE!?"

"Not a, the." Ron said. "It's the first ship. I even found Palpy's little lightsaber collection. And a LOT of bodies. I found the ship in orbit of that planet where the Dominion found about 30 years ago that had that Rakatan facility. I told you that I found something better."

"…son of a…" Jaden muttered ways from the comm before bringing it back up. "Alright… Fine." He muttered. "So when's Boc gonna get here?"

"He should be getting here soon. Hangar bay two is open. All yours. We'll see you on board."

"Copy - heading there now." Jaden said as the shuttle approached the hangar as directed. As he did though, he felt an odd feeling through the force, realizing there were a few other force sensitives onboard. Two he didn't recognize, one that felt like his friend Takeshi, and another Jaden almost thought was his ex-kinda-sorta-girlfriend Sayane. But he knew that was impossible.

Another ship dropped out of hyperspace, and Jaden was greeted by the sword-like body of a Vengeance-Class Light SSD. "Aww, fuck." He groaned out, "Oh please don't let it that be the lead ship,"

He then received a ping on his comm and he answered, and the image of Boc appeared.

"Salutations motherfuckers!" The Mand'alor of the True Faithful. "I come bearing fucking gifts,"

"Boc! GodDAMN IT, man! Do NOT show up like that!" Ron shouted. "I thought that was Jarec's ship! You were five seconds from me turning the superlaser on your ass!"

"Come on, Ron, you wouldn't've done that!" Boc said, with a wave, "A Vengeance is hard to come by!"

"Not hard enough! You scared the shit out of me!" Ron retorted. "The last thing any of us need to deal with are Seven Dark Jedi! Get that ship repainted or something!"

"Okay, okay," Boc said, before muttering something like 'sand in their vagina'.

"… What did you just say?" Ron said threateningly.

Jaden decided not to get involved. Boc was going to get his ass kicked when he got on board, Pureblood or not. Then again, he kinda deserved it, going around in a near-copy of Jarec's LSSD. While the ship was longer, it was not as heavily armed as the Eclipse. The Dominion called it the Melee: Executor was the dagger, Vengeance the rapier, Eclipse the giant spiky club of DOOM.

When they left, the Vengeance and Viscount were on the production budget for fiscal year 2176, for an order of 3 ships each to form the core of six new oversector fleets, which was the largest expansion the Dominion had seen since the 2108 formation of Oversector Fleets E through J.

But Jaden felt jealous of both men. Ron got the Eclipse, Boc a Vengeance. Where was his?! Sure Leviathan was good, plus some of the other future designs he had planned to pump out the Star Forge, but he wanted his own goddamned Star Dreadnought! And his Forge wasn't capable of building one yet.

"Lucky motherfuckers… " He muttered, turning the comm off as the shuttle landed in the hangar bay. "I'm trying to build an empire to defend the galaxy from tech-hating genocidal alien abominations, recruiting the Star Wars God of War, and building a Star Forge, they're around finding spoils from the future… "

* * *

Ron wore freshly-pressed robes, wanting to look nice and fancy for this little conference as a Krayt gunship landed beside Jaden's KT-400, with Boc jumping out of the gunship. "Ron!" The Mandalorian shouted. "About time you called: nothing but good things are happening!"

"Boc, I tangled with Death Squadron yesterday, Sayane nearly killed me and Takeshi, and Vader… You don't want to know."

"…Huh, yeah that is bad." Boc said before smirking, "For you anyway,"

Ron just gave the Mandalorian a glare, "What's with the Deadpool attitude?" he growled out, and Boc laughed.

"Sorry, sorry," he said. "I couldn't resist."

"Well, glad to see you two haven't changed." Jaden said, approaching them.

"We'll talk in the conference room." Ron said. "I assume you know the way?"

"The Eclipse design hasn't changed in 300 years, Room B?"

"Room B. See you there." The other Mandalorians passed by the Jedi before Jaden walked up to Ron, who stopped him. "Are you alright?"

Jaden rose an eyebrow at the odd question, though with some hidden nervousness. "Yeah, why?" He asked in confusion.

"I just feel something… off," Ron said with a suspicious eye. "Have you been going off searching for things that shouldn't be touched or something? Because I can FEEL the imprints that sort of shit leaves on someone, same as you."

The secret founder of the Neo Sith merely kept his metaphorical mask on, rolling his eyes. "I've just been busy working on my own projects, training myself, stuff like that." He said, stretching his hands out "C'mon Ron, you know me, I'm not an idiot. I stay away from shit like that if I can."

Ron wanted to believe him, but Kane Hagosha was giving him feelings of wrongness when Jaden was involved. But Ron knew Jaden, or so he hoped. "Alright. It's been a bad week, so I'm a little unnerved." He said. "The Eclipse just went toe-to-toe with Death Squadron, and the Executor's shields were upgraded."

"Whoa, whoa. Upgraded?" Jaden asked. "Please don't say they're at the same standards as—"

"The Terra Australis and other Dominion SSDs? Yeah. Sayane's his new apprentice."

"Shit," Jaden muttered. "Crazy… can't believe I dated her."

"Yeah, how did that work?" Ron asked. "I thought she didn't swing that way."

"Ehhh… well, I say dated but…" Jaden said, as he sighed "Well, we met a while back, got to know one another… probably before she went completely batshit insane like she is now. I thought we were pretty close, thought of asking her out… " He then chuckled a bit sheepishly. "Well… found out she didn't swing that way shortly after… it was… very embarrassing… still feel like an idiot 'cause of that to this day… even more so when I realized just how evil she became afterward. "

"She was always a little nuts. She only dived off once she got her hands on Darth Vader's last lightsaber."

Jaden rose an eyebrow. "Wait, how did Vader's lightsaber drive her crazy?" He asked. "I mean, his GLOVE maybe 'cause of the crazy things that caused to Trioculus, but… his lightsaber?"

"THAT is a question I'm not going to answer more than once." Ron said. "I'll see you in the conference room in a few minutes. I set up quarters for you just in case this takes a few days. Conference Room B, Deck 14. I presume you know the way?"

Jaden grinned "You're not the only man who knows the schematics for every SSD to ever be produced." He said, "I can work my way through here."

"See you then." Ron said, before walking off. Before Jaden went though, he glanced at his KT-400, and pressed a button on his gloves which activated a few of his HK-51's. The Droids soon vanished from sight from the stealth field generators, and moved without a sound thanks to the sound dampeners installed.

'Just in case…' He thought, as the invisible droids followed him - keeping their distance, moving soundlessly behind him. He didn't want to not trust his friends, he trusted and respected all of them… but he wasn't exactly sure how they would react if he came out as the next Sith Lord. 'Mandalorians like Boc have been taught since birth never to trust the Sith again, Ron has been assaulted by the spirits of Sidious, Malgus, Sion, Nihilus, Krayt and more hundreds of times, and if Takeshi's here he's a steadfast Jedi who won't think twice.'

He reached for his pocket, pulling out a Aquamarine-colored Kyber crystal, which had a slight glow to it. '… but we need to be ready,' He thought, 'Anything to be ready for the Vong… destroy them all, so it won't happen again… ' He took a deep breath as he put the crystal away, as he continued on to the conference room.

* * *

The conference room was once more a copy of that seen on the Death Star 1, filled with beings from all branches of the Force.

Mandalorians, led by Boc, made up of former Death Watch cells, held private conversations amongst themselves.

Telas and Celeste glared at one another, one resentful of the other for being a Mandalorian, the other for being a possible rival for her new master's attention, and represented the Jedi Order.

Jaden, of course, was the Sith, although none of them knew this as Ron walked into the room, his saberstaff in hand. "Welcome to the New Jedi Order Star Dreadnought Eclipse, everyone," He said. "You all know me, so I'll spare you the introductions."

"Well…" Jaden said, glancing around. "I'm Jaden Takeo, Padawan of the Jedi Order from my time." He shrugged. "Nice to see some… new faces?"

"Telas Ordo, Clan Ordo, descendant of Mandalore the Preserver, Ron's padawan." The Mandalorian said, her eyes never moving as she glared daggers at the other Jedi in the room.

"Celeste Morne. I will not bother to hide my identity as a Jedi Master of the Old Order." She retorted, her eyes not flinching either.

The Mandalorians, with Bo-Katan included, all had wide eyes at that, seeing a fellow Mandalorian being trained by a Jedi.

"Wait a minute, I heard of you," the Nite Owl said in realization. "I was looking for you in order to recruit you into the Nite Owls, but Pre stopped me,"

Telas snorted at that. "Of course he would," she said. "He didn't want the scion of a Jedi-Loving traitor in his precious Death Watch."

"I took her in." Ron said. "Of course, we all know Boc Werde. And it's about damn time the Mandalorians and Jedi sat at the same table to talk rather than try to kill one another."

"Takeshi Yamato, Knight of the Jedi Order from my time," Takeshi introduced from his seat next to Luna.

"Lieutenant Lunamaria Hawke, Gaean Dominion, callsign Habu," Luna said.

"I called all of you here to deal with a new threat, and to explain why it supersedes everything else." Ron began. "Yesterday, the Eclipse engaged Death Squadron, but we failed to destroy the Executor, as her shields had been upgraded to Dominion standards. Sayane Yamato, Takeshi's sister and my former pupil, has allied herself with Darth Vader, the greatest Jedi killer of all time. We are royally screwed, as she has learned her last lesson from me."

"Wait, I thought you already taught her everything you knew before she went insane," Jaden asked. "What could she have possibly learned from you now?"

"Ring." He extended his arm, allowing them to see his saberstaff transform into the double-hilt. "Kane Hagosha." The saber flashed white, and Ron activated the blade before separating the hilt, forming a true saber-staff.

"Whoa-what the FUCK?!" Jaden said in surprise, as everyone else - minus Takeshi, Luna, Celeste and Telas - looked at the transformed weapon in surprise.

"Recently, I discovered that the crystals of our lightsabers contain a sentient spirit, who contain powers unique to them." He informed. "Kane Hagosha, whose name means 'Earth Guardian Bell', has the power to purge corruption from anything connected to the Force. This is how I was able to destroy Korriban. And why some of you are wondering why you sense Sayane Yamato on board the Eclipse."

"Yes," Boc said in thought. "I thought I felt her onboard, but I noticed it's strangely different,"

"Because there are two of them. I thought I would maim her, but instead, I separated her into two beings: one corrupt, one pure. Sayane Yamato is a Sith Apprentice, while her other half, Hana, is… well, up to her, really." Ron's gaze turned inwards for a moment, confusing most of them.

Boc decided to continue, "So," he began bringing out his own saber, and inspecting. "Our lightsabers act in the same way as Zanpakuto, eh?"

A force spirit appeared, which Telas knew. "You!"

"Indeed, young Ordo," Kane said. "My wielder is using all his power to make me visible to even those blind to the Force, so I will speak for him. For over a thousand generations, we have been attempting to contact our wielders. In that time, only three have come close."

"Who?"

"Master Revan, who redeemed himself twice over, Yoda, and Anakin Skywalker, who came close twice."

"Well, Revan was the greatest force user to ever - and probably will ever - exist," Jaden said, shrugging. "It's pretty damn difficult to beat the kind of standards he set."

"You are Terran Purebloods," Kane said. "Revan was slightly below you… Sith Lord."

Jaden froze for a moment, before he switched to a confused look. "Ma'am, I'm a Jedi not-" he began, but Kane cut him off.

"Your spirits spoke with me, Dark Lord," Kane informed. "You may be deaf to them, but I am not. They told me who you truly are, Sith Lord."

There were two solid seconds of silence… until all hell broke loose, as the Mandalorians drew their weapons, and the Jedi and Mando Jedi drew lightsabers aimed at him, while Jaden himself cursed as he brought out his own Dual spinning lightsaber, its dual colors spinning around, while he signaled the HK-51 Droids to decloak in the room.

"Okay WHEN did YOU of all people become a Sith!?" Boc said, as he signaled to keep an eye on the HK Droids that suddenly appeared.

"I have my fucking reasons!" Jaden shouted back, his eyes darting between the Jedi and Mandalorians, as he plotted an escape route. "Calm down!"

"I'll calm as soon as you tell us that you're not Palpatine's bitch!" Boc said.

"Threat: Do not insult our Master, Mandalorian Meatbag!"

The spirit faded, and Ron opened his eyes, taking in the sights as everyone began shouting at once, mostly at Jaden. "Oh, lovely. Before this turns into a ballroom blitz…" He remained unheard until he pulled out his C96 and fired a single shot into the ceiling. "OK! Before this turns into a ballroom blitz, I want an answer to ONE question!" Everyone paused before Ron let out a breath. "Who in the hell was your master, Jaden?"

Jaden cautiously looked around, everyone's weapons still up, before he spoke. "Darth Revan." He said. "In spirit form, but it was still Revan."

"…Lower your weapons."

Everyone looked at Ron as though he had went insane. "What?!" Celeste demanded, "Ron, he's a Sith Lord—"

"I said… Lower. Your. Weapons." Ron repeated. "If you don't…" Ron pulled out his Sidious-type saber, activating both weapons. "You will deal with ME. I will not repeat myself!"

Everyone looked at one another, before everyone did indeed lower their weapons, and Jaden signalled the HK-51's to stand down.

"I am fucking tired of this." Ron muttered. "Jedi against Sith, again, and again and AGAIN. A constant cycle. Well, if no one in this room wants to stop this fucking cycle of death, I WILL! I've had enough! I don't want to keep fighting the people who should be our dark side counterparts! My problems are with Bane! With Sion! With Ruin and Palpatine and Krayt! I have no problem with Revan! He was one of the few good ones!"

"Well, when you put it that way, he DID convince Mand'alor the Preserver to unite the Mandalorians," Boc said, "And Mand'alor the Ultimate saw him as a Mandalorian in Spirit."

"Yeah, Revan was one of the 'good' Sith," Takeshi agreed. "I mean, there was that time he did go crazy during the Second Great Galactic War, but there were extenuating circumstances involved."

"The real question is… why did you try to hide this from us?" Boc asked.

Jaden sighed, planting his fists against the table. "I spent years training with Revan… during the exile I put myself in after what happened at Vascellion," he said. "Learning all he had to teach me… from the force, lightsaber forms only he knew, the dark, the light, to political maneuvering, military tactics and strategies… I learned it all from him." He dry chuckled a bit "Hell he… he was the closest thing to a father I ever had… never knew my real dad… "

"But if I had come back from uncharted space, and told everyone I trained under the force ghost of Revan?" He asked, "Who would believe me? They'd think I was lying, that it was a Sith Ghost trying to fool me, and that I had fallen like so many Sith before… so I stayed quiet. I suppressed my own abilities, skills, knowledge… to look like a regular Padawan… I was just…" He sighed, shaking his head. "I was just… scared, if I told anyone… I'd be next up on the Anti-Sith chopping block… lose what few friends I still had."

Everyone looked at the now revealed apprentice of the greatest Grey Force Adept, with stunned expressions. This was the first that a Sith admitted he was scared of being ostracized.

"I just… want to keep Revan's legacy alive…" he continued. "We remember him, sure… but people still always consider the Sith as evil, always evil - and the One Sith doesn't do much to make people think otherwise. I want people to remember that… there was a period where sith weren't' evil… at least until Malak ruined everything. I wanted… I want to recreate the Sith… remade the way Revan always wanted it to be… from conquerors to liberators, from… oppressors to defenders. When we came here, to this time… I saw a chance to do that. To rebuild Revan's sith from the shadows, help those that needed it, destroy those who'd follow the old sith examples… build something up from almost zero… " he shrugged "That's… basically what I've been doing… didn't tell anyone because… well the guns and swords pointing at me earlier proves my point… people don't trust anyone with 'Sith' attached to the name."

Boc sighed as he rubbed the back of his head. "Ya know… I may not like both Sith or Jedi all that much," he said, "The former for manipulating Mand'alor the Ultimate into waging war with the Republic, and the Jedi for… well obvious reasons."

"But I do know, that not all Jedi and Sith are bad, slash, arrogant incarnate," he continued. "In fact, Dorjander Kace was once a Jedi until he met and married a Mando Woman, and founded the Mandalorian Knights after she was killed in a bombing raid, and recruited others to join his Mandalorian Knights. But the point is, I don't blame you for keeping it a secret. Just remember to keep the rest of us in the loop next time, okay?"

Jaden let out a tired sigh, before he nodded. "Right… alright…" he said. "Fair enough… "

"So…" Takeshi said. "What have you been up to exactly?"

"Well… " Jaden said, "First I went to Fitomp and awakened Revan's army of six million Revan Loyalist soldiers, Revanchist, Force-deaf Clones, and Cloned Force-users. Then I acquired the Infinite Engine from the former Ongree slaves and brought it to Lehon to begin rebuilding the Star Forge purified with both the dark and light sides of the force to power it, doubling its power, and-" he grinned at Ron "-I took the liberty of recruiting Grand Admiral Thrawn to our cause, and he's already been dishing out two dozen different kinds of pain to the Vagaari, as refugees from the Unknown Regions flood into Lehon where we've set up the beginnings of Lehon City as the capital of the Neo Sith Empire and Order. The Vagaari are on the run, and with the Forge at around 75% complete we can start pumping out starships and droids soon. I've also begun issuing out spies across the U.R, in the form of 'vintage' Old Republic-era Droids like HK-series Assassin Droids posing as 'Protocol Droids', plus T3, T1, 3C, and IT-series Utility droids - among many others. Me and Thrawn were actually planning for an assault on Serenno to take down Dooku, before turning our attention towards the Sorcerers of Rhand, Ssi-Ruuvi Imperium, and Death Squadron… though I've been keeping a more long-term plan in mind… preparations for the war with the Yuuzhan Vong."

"Goddamn…" Boc muttered, "You've really been busy."

"Sounds good," Takeshi replied. "Though you might be prepared for something beyond the Vong. I mean, we never learned who those 'sentient droids' were that destroyed the Vong homeworld, and I'm fairly worried. I mean, given our luck - and especially Ron's luck - it could be Megatron and the Decepticons for all we know."

"I doubt that we should worry about them." Jaden said, "But please don't jinx us Take we've already got enough to worry about."

"I had constructed five cores that incorporate the Infinite Engine that would eventually grow into Star Forges for that same reason, but Sayane managed to steal one from me."

Jaden froze as he looked at Ron. "WHAT?!" He shouted, "VADER HAS A FUCKING STAR FORGE NOW?!"

"It was the same time that Sayane and Hana were separated!" Ron retorted. "Even with Mandalorian aid, which Boc provided, I couldn't hold off a battalion of the 501st Legion AND the crazier Sayane while carrying Hana on my back! I may be a Pureblood, but I'm not God! It was either the girl or the core!"

The Sith facepalmed, groaning. Tactically speaking it would've been wiser to take the core and deny Vader access to one of the most powerful factory stations the galaxy has ever - and likely will ever - know. Though on the other hand the 'split' between Sayane and Hana was something that needed to be investigated as well. "Okay… okay." He muttered. "Even if he has a Star Forge… it will take him time to recruit and train enough people to use any ships he produces. Vader isn't the kind of guy who likes to be dependent on Droids."

"There…is a slight problem." Ron said sighing.

Luna and Takeshi glared at Ron. "No."

"I incorporated military-grade nanotechnology into the cores." Ron said. "That includes Dominion cloning technology."

"Are you INSANE?!" Jaden shouted. "Ron, all Vader needs to do is take samples from his people and he'll triple the size of Death Squadron in less then a month!"

"Three months." Ron corrected. "He doesn't have a large number of ysalamiri. And you can't clone them, unless you remember that little incident 40 years ago?"

Everyone in the know winced, not wanting to remember the mutant ysalamiri from Alpha Centauri. "That won't keep him down for long though." The Sith said, "If he's committed he'll get more Ysalamiri one way or another… " He then sighed. "Alright, alright… even with cloning tech, we've got some time before he doubles his manpower. But we need to work fast and take care of the Separatists, and make sure the Republic won't try shooting us in the back before we can focus on Death Squadron… and if any of you guys need a base to work from, feel free to set up shop around Lehon or the Rakatan Archipelago."

"Unnecessary on our part." Ron said, "The Jedi Order's been stuck in temples for too damn long. Ironic that Palpy killed off the Old Order, because we're going to use the Eclipse as a mobile headquarters. Can't strike what you can't find."

"You still need to take on supplies." Boc commented. "Perfect chance to blow up your mobile headquarters."

"I'll worry about that when the time comes." Ron said. "And whenever the hell the Order numbers higher than three."

Ron did not count the Order of this time, probably for the same reason none of them did: they were too set in their ways, and would try to kill Jaden and his Sith

"Well either way, offer still stands if you need a place to lay low." Jaden said, "My Forge may not be 100% complete, but it has the capacity to repair and resupply a ship like Eclipse if need be… at least until your own Forge's are built - assuming they aren't already."

"They aren't: they're still in one of the cargo bays." Ron said.

"What do you plan on doing with them, besides the obvious?" Boc said, and Ron looked at him.

"Well, my Mando Jedi," Ron said, while Boc glared at him, "I was planning on giving you one to use to help with that True Faithful Movement of yours"

Jaden blinked at that, "True What Now?" He said.

"Its what he's called his group of Mandalorians after he made Pre Vizsla his bitch and hijacked Death Watch from him." Ron answered for Boc. "He's practically Mandalore now. …Although he didn't kill the dumb bastard, and if Sayane finds him, vader's going to have ANOTHER enforcer."

Jaden looked at Boc, who shrugged.

"If that happens and even if he has prosthetics, I'll just cut them off again, and give Vizsla the old Vlad method," he said making, again, everyone in the know to pale slightly. "…What?"

"You're gonna shove a 15 foot pole up his ass?" Luna said, a little freaked out.

"Hey, it's the best execution a guy like him deserves," Boc countered.

"At least it's not as bad as your galaxy wide speech declaring your intentions," Ron said, while Boc looked at him with a scowl while Jaden groaned.

"Yeah about that," he said, "I should sue your ass - I was totally going to use Scolar Visari's speech when I had the Neo Sith off the ground."

Boc grinned, "Sorry, already had dibs!" He said jokingly while everyone who weren't in the know blinked.

"Who the hell is Scolar Visari?" One of the Mandalorians muttered.

"I'll send you guys copies of Killzone," Jaden said, "You'll learn to love to hate and hate to love that guy for his speeches. But that aside, this is still good. Once the Neo Sith is more established, the Mandalorians are more united, and Ron's order gets into full swing we might actually have a chance at saving the galaxy."

"C'boath gets to get his ass handed to him, the Republic gets to fall and the two sides of the Force finally get to reconcile," Ron said, nodding. "I don't see any problems with that."

"Luna and I will likely go on our own," Takeshi informed. "We'll try and help in smaller ways, such as finding groups of Jedi that don't follow the old Order and convincing them to join Ron."

A B-1 entered the room, saluting Ron. "Master Jedi, we're picking up a transmission over the holonet."

"I didn't know anyone else knew the ship was here," Ron asked.

"Uh, no, sir. The Eclipse is fit with a backdoor into all holonet comms."

"Put it up," Ron said, nodding, before the droid activated the Holoscreen.

It displayed a News anchor as she was in the middle of speaking, with an image of Executor in the background, with what looked like another Imperial II-class Star Destroyer approaching, towing a Subjugator in its wake. "-just in, it appears another vessel has joined the organization known as Death Squadron." The news woman said. "Reports are coming in that it had managed to tow away the Separatist Dreadnought Subjugator to the Centrality Sector as well. From what we've been told, the new ship is called Chimaera."

"Chimaera is already in Death Squadron," Ron said, "What's so special-"

"This was considered odd, as there was already a ship bearing the same name and hull number as the Chimaera currently within Death Squadron," the woman continued. "According to our sources, the Commander of this vessel is one…" She looked at her notes. "Grand… Admiral… Thrawn?"

Takeshi blinked. Blinked again. Then facepalmed. "Oh, no…" he muttered. "Don't tell me… Thrawn-Trilogy-Era Thrawn is here, too?!"

Ron's eye twitched before Takeshi, Jaden, and Boc covered their ears. "Oh, crap! Cover your ears!" Boc shouted, confusing the others until…

"THRAAAAAAAAAAAAWN!" The word echoed throughout the SSD, and seemingly through space.

"What the HELL was that?!" One of the Mandalorians shouted.

"My way of homaging two different things all at once." Ron said before he sighed, "But that means we have a problem. We have TWO badass field commanders for Death Squadron. And I don't think the galaxy can handle more than one Thrawn."

"Young vs Old… " Jaden muttered, palming his face, "One Thrawn fighting another? I don't think the galaxy could survive a battle between them… "

"Ya think?" Boc groaned as he facepalmed. "Well, any bright ideas to remove ONE of them?"

"Uh, Sayane."

"Right, your insane pupil turned Vader's apprentice," Boc groaned. "Any MORE bad news?"

"Uh… Sayane and Vader learned the saber trick and nearly killed me and Takeshi?"

"Well SHIT!" Jaden shouted. "Then there's gonna be almost no way to take Thrawn out! Sayane knows how he died, so she'll take out any Noghri that's with him."

"Well, we're going to have to do it the old fashioned way: by blowing up his flagship battle."

"It's not gonna be that easy," Jaden said shaking his head. "Thrawn will know Eclipse is here, and knowing that smart bastard he'll find some way to keep himself alive if you try to superlaser him. One does not simply kill Thrawn - hell the Rebels got _Lucky_ last time!"

"…Did you just make a Lord of the rings reference?"

"Yes. What are you gonna do about it?"

"Nothing, because you're right: Ackbar's claims aside, Thrawn would have won at Bilbringi had his bodyguard not assassinated him. We're just going to need to fight Thrawn with Thrawn."

"It might not be that simple…" the Sith said, sighing. "But… we don't have much choice, do we?"

"No." Ron watched the image of the ISD that was the poster ship for the Star Wars Expanded Universe on the holo. "No, we don't."

* * *

Ron the True fan: Ahem. (Takes in breath) THRAAAAAAAAAAAAWN!

Patriot-112: Yeow! I'm standing right next you!

Takeshi Yamato: Well… things are certainly getting nasty.

117Jorn: This is the ultimate showdown, of ultimate destiny, good guys bad guys and explosions, as far as the eye can see…

Ron the True Fan: BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Ja Ne!


	12. Chapter 12

**SSD** _ **Eclipse**_ **\- conference room**

* * *

"You're what?"

Jaden - or 'Darth Saren' as he had informed them his Sith title was - nodded at the perplexed Ron. "You've got Droids running most of the ship, so I want to help you in that regard," he said. "I can have a few ships arrive here and give you some Sith troops and crew as additional support. They can help keep this ship running and secured until you yourself can get more of your own crewmen and fellow NJO members."

"I'll… I'll take the offer." Ron said, still sounding a bit stunned. "I WAS serious, though. The Jedi are too easily swallowed up by galactic governments, and they can't adapt as easily. Hell, you can spot a Jedi in a room. So, out with the robes, in with casual attire."

"Agreed." Jaden said nodding, "I'm doing the same with the Neo Sith, I want to throw out all that fanatic religious crap that the Sith have been getting spoon-fed for thousands of years, and have the new Order look at the force more practically… we're still keeping the badass armor though, of course."

"Speaking of armor," Takeshi said, "Ron do you think your nanomachines could fabricate a custom flight suit for me?"

"Military grade nanites. What do you think?"

"Besides causing us problems that we shouldn't be dealing with?" Luna remarked.

"You two are not going to let the forge thing go, are you?"

Luna and Takeshi shared a look before turning to Ron. "No."

"Christ."

"Anyway, I could probably use a new flight suit, as well," Luna remarked. "At least so I can match with Takeshi - plus, the standard Dominion flight suit would stand out too much, given that I'm technically not part of a Dominion battlegroup at the moment."

"If you're here, so's the rest of the Third Fleet. I saw the X-Wing: 501st Strike Fighter Squadron markings."

"Military brat."

"Get your suits done: I've got other problems to deal with."

"Right," Takeshi replied. "Have fun." He and Luna then left the briefing room.

Ron looked at Boc and Jaden. "We're going to need all the firepower we can muster against Vader. So… you have a choice to make. You can either run off, make plans of your own for a while, or… I can show you how to do the saber trick."

Boc sighed, "I can use anything to help with building the Mandalorians back up," he said. "So yeah, count me in,"

Ron just blinked. "Well that was easy," he said, "I thought you would resist at first."

Boc rolled his eyes, "I may be a Mandalorian, and I'm proud of it, but I'm not an idiot," he said. "If this crystal spirit could help me, of course I will try not to rely on him too much, then let me talk to him… or her. Of course, I am using a greenish black Krayt Pearl after all."

Jaden pulled out his own sword, giving it a quizzical look as he thought about what he had now learned. Did _both_ of the crystals in his new saber have… spirits? "Well… I guess I can give it a shot." He said. "Guess I should at least meet the two spirits… "

"Three," Ron said, "Kane Hagosha tells me you have a third crystal." When he mentioned that, Jaden's eyes widened slightly, his hand brushing against his pocket. "Some crystals have a partner. Perhaps your twin sabers are designed to work in concert." A paw reached out of Ron's backpack before the head of a ysalamir poked its' head out at them.

"Son of a—! I didn't even know that thing was here!"

"Ysalamir can do wonderful things. They can grant you the force, and deny it to another, or just turn off the bubble completely. You just have to know…" Ron extended his arm towards Boc. "How to talk to them."

Boc looked at the little fuzzy uncertainly, before he sighed held his own arm out and watched as the reptomammal walked across Ron's arm, sniffed Boc's hand and jumped onto his arm. The Ysalamir then walked up to his shoulders, curled around his head before yawning. Boc just smiled slightly before scratching it's head causing it to purr.

"There, you see?" Ron said.

"Your ability to do this is scary." Jaden said with a raised eyebrow.

"I once had to deal with a vornskyr trying to eat the one I had back at the temple," Ron said, shrugging. "I convinced the hound otherwise."

"Huh… I never knew you knew Beast Control," Jaden mused, looking at the Ysalamiri. "So… how does this work?"

"One, I don't know beast control. They just like me," he said, shrugging. "Two, it's a matter of… well, energy. After you put enough power into the saber, you cut yourself off from the force for an extended period of time. A Few days, at least. At that point, the background noise that is all living things in the Force will just fade out until you can hear one voice. After that… you may have to fight the spirit: I had to fight Kane Hagosha and Bailarina de la Viña go gain the ability to use their powers. Depends on the spirit, really."

"Okay…" Jaden said, sitting down as he used the force to levitate his lightsaber to his hands. "Well… here goes nothing I guess."

* * *

 **New Imperial Center - Centrality region**

* * *

The _Executor_ orbited the former capital of the Centrality, redesignated Imperial Center as it was the new capital of the Empire until they could reclaim Coruscant from the Republic. Nearby was the most famous ISD2 that would ever exist: the _Chimaera_.

Built at the end of the Clone Wars, _Chimaera_ was refit into an ISD2 four years before Endor, and served faithfully in Death Squadron before becoming flagship of Grand Admiral Thrawn.

A shuttle left the _Chimaera_ , as it approached the Imperial SSD, moving into its lower hangar bay. The shuttle - escorted by TIE/LN Starfighters - was soon greeted by the sight of an entire legion of Imperial Stormtroopers standing at attention, with Darth Vader and Sayane awaiting the shuttle's arrival personally.

The shuttle landed, as the boarding ramp lowered as several Imperial Stormtroopers marched out, and was soon followed by a Chiss wearing the white uniform of an Imperial Grand Admiral. Upon disembarking, the Chiss looked towards Vader, before bowing. "Lord Vader," he said. "It is good to see you again… it appears the claim you died at Endor was greatly exaggerated."

"Grand Admiral Thrawn." Vader said nodding, "It is good to see you again… though I wish it were under different circumstances."

"I have discovered as much," Thrawn said. "We boarded the Separatist dreadnought _Subjugator_ on our way here, and learned what you have… somehow we are all here, over twenty years before the original Death Star was destroyed."

Sayane watched as a stealthy figure exited the shuttle. But she was more than a match for a Noghri assassin as she threw a Dominion-issue combat knife, one of the few things she kept from Ron's tutorship, into the future murderer of Thrawn's head, tearing his skull apart from the force.

"Wha… what was the meaning of that?!" Thrawn demanded at the woman.

"He would have betrayed and murdered you, Grand Admiral," Sayane informed. "He is the reason your campaign failed at Bilbringi. He murdered you, and without you, the fleet fled. I will see to it that the Noghri do not make that happen again."

Thrawn was surprised at Sayane's information, though after a few moments he managed to regain his composure. "I… see," he said. "Then I assume you must be from further in the future than I was, Miss…?"

"Darth Shura." She informed, "I am Lord Vader's apprentice. But my title will only confuse me with my master, and as such, you may refer to me by my former name, Sayane Yamato. A man who is respected and feared by all such as yourself deserves that right, at least."

"Very well, Miss Yamato." Thrawn said with a slight bow.

"Grand Admiral, if you would accompany me." Vader spoke, "I believe we should exchange notes about our… current situation. We have a lot of work ahead of us after all."

"Indeed. And I would like to hear more about this… future of yours."

"You will not be pleased by it, Grand Admiral." She said, as the three proceeded out of the hangar.

"What pleases me most, my lady, is information, good or bad." Thrawn informed. "What we know cannot hurt us."

"15 years after you died, the Yuuzhan Vong, whom you know as the Far Outsiders, invaded the galaxy and killed over one trillion people." Sayane said. "The Empire fell apart, the New Republic collapsed. Only chance saved the galaxy from death. Does this count as 'bad' information, Grand Admiral Mith'rawnodo?"

Thrawn hummed. "A grim future, yes," he said. "But… one which we now have the means of preventing. We may be cut off from the Empire of our respective timelines… but being allowed to start anew here, and knowing the time of arrival of the… Yuuzhan Vong gives us a few advantages, not to mention a technological superiority over most factions during this time from what I understand." He then paused for a moment. "However, those two ships that destroyed the _Subjugator_ … I never saw ships like those before…"

Sayane stopped, as she looked at the Admiral. "These ships, please describe them Grand Admiral." She requested.

"They were corvette sized." He said, as he recalled the battle footage. "Blocky, in a sleek sort of way. They had powerful weapons, beams of blue plasma, eight at—"

"Eight?!" Sayane shouted in surprise, causing the two men to stop. "Are you sure of the number, Admiral?!"

"Quite."

"FUCK!" She cursed. "Spirit-Class corvettes! I thought they wouldn't appear!"

"You know of these vessels?" Vader asked.

"Yes, they are vessels belonging to the Gaean Dominion," Sayane informed, with a worried expression. "And if there are _Spirit_ Corvette's here, there is a strong chance they belong to the _Austria-Hungary_ fleet. That fleet was what fought me before I came back to this time - I was hopeful they wouldn't have made the journey, even if my brother did, but it seems they have. We'll need to upgrade the entire fleet, to better deal with their firepower."

"How dangerous are these corvettes?"

"They were designed to act as system patrol craft with enough teeth to destroy an Imperial-Class destroyer! One shot, and your shields are gone. Four, your hull breaches. Eight, you're dead. Eight of them can wolfpack a star dreadnought."

"Then it is in our best interest to develop a proper counter for these corvettes," Vader informed. "We must keep an eye out for any more of these Dominion starships if there are more."

"The Third Fleet had 60 ships, most of them being those Spirits!" Sayane informed. "Even in my time, their plasma beam projectors are difficult to protect against."

"We will deal with them accordingly."

"My Lord!" The _Executor's_ new commanding officer (the former XO, as Piett had been promoted) ran into the hangar. "Lord Vader, probe droids report that a Republic armada is nearing the border of Imperial space, led by the destroyer _Negotiator_."

Vader's eyes narrowed behind his helmet. He _knew_ who was onboard that vessel. "Kenobi." He growled. "Prepare the _Executor_ for deployment."

Sayane smirked evilly. "I'll lead the ground deployment, Master," she said. "I believe I have a… surprise to deal with your old mentor…"

* * *

 **New Jedi Order SSD** _ **Eclipse**_

* * *

A new supply of Vultures were busy being loaded into the SSD, as the _Eclipse_ needed fighter cover more than anything. There WERE a few Hyena bombers, but there were mostly Vultures and TIE droids. Ron had offered Takeshi and Luna an upgraded Sentinel-Class shuttle, but they refused. They still needed space for their X-Wings, after all.

Also, as Jaden had promised, several _Black Talon_ -class Transports (Modernized _Gage_ -class Transports) had arrived fresh off of the Star Forge's production lines, filled with the extra supplies, crewmen and starfighters he had promised Ron. He told Ron he'd get him around 88,500 people to help man the _Eclipse_ , the bare minimum on keeping her on a skeleton crew. Plus several squadron's worth of Starfighters and their pilots, using fighters and bombers ranging between the Jedi Civil War and the Great Galactic Wars.

As they watched the procedure, both clad in flight suits based on those from the second season of Gundam 00, Takeshi's being blue and Luna's being red, Luna turned to Takeshi and asked, "You know he was probably teaching Boc and Jaden the Saber Spirit trick… you don't want to learn it?"

Takeshi shrugged. "I wouldn't mind, certainly," he admitted. "But I have my own trick… one that I'm not sure is compatible with the Saber Spirit trick."

Luna looked confused. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Takeshi paused, as if figuring out what to say, before saying, "It might be better to just show you," he said, silently performing a Force Technique that would give his new girlfriend the perception needed to see Force Ghosts.

The elder Takeshi appeared, scaring the crap out of Luna. "Holy shit!"

" _That certainly fits. Hello, Lunamaria Hawke. You already know my name, so I won't bother giving it._ "

"Um… how would I know your name?" Luna asked the Force Ghost.

"Because he shares it with me," Takeshi the younger said. "Luna… meet my ancestor from the Second Great Galactic War. Also the guardian spirit for the Yamato family after his death."

"I've heard of you. You helped the Hero of Tython kill the Sith Emperor. Not well enough, though."

" _Yes, I got the same lecture from Mr. Pinkerton._ "

"That's not what I meant. But… where are we going to go?"

"I think our first stop is going to be heading back to Corellia," Takeshi the younger replied. "We'll try and enlist the aid of the Corellian Jedi."

"The Green Robes? Why them?"

"They never agreed with the Old Order's status quo. They might find Ron's ideas a hell of a lot more preferable."

Luna thought for a moment, before she nodded. "Makes sense," she said.

If they could convince the Green Jedi to join Ron's new Order, the second New Jedi Order would actually get off the ground a lot faster then Skywalker's, as Ron was going back to the REALLY old version of the code, which did not deny a Jedi to marry, nor discouraged use of the dark side, as it wasn't the dark that corrupted a person's mind, only their intentions.

Case in point: Palpatine.

"So, we should probably get ready to go, right Luna?" Takeshi asked.

"Yeah. We should also try to get in contact with the Third fleet. Having a modern fleet supporting our fight with Dooku and Vader wouldn't be a bad thing, would it?" Luna was a Dominion pilot, and Takeshi figured that even if she wanted to, she couldn't just leave them. It was her life at one point.

"True," he said. "Well, we can look into that as we travel."

* * *

Jaden's eyes opened, as he found himself seemingly on Lehon. He could see the beaches, the white waters… everything seemed normal, but… at the same time it wasn't. It took him a few seconds before he realized that this was… apparently, his mindscape.

He glanced around for a few seconds, "So… am I supposed to look around for them, or…?" He asked no one.

"Well, well. It's about time."

"Yes, it is. We've been calling, but he never heard us."

"Well, it's not my fault." Jaden said, as he tried to find the source of the voices. "Or… is it? Have I really been a giant deaf asshole ever since Revan gave you two to me?"

"We can't blame you for not knowing." The first voice said, as the second giggle.

"We blame the Force, really. Made us too quiet to be heard over that crowd. Like being a mute and calling out for help."

"So… where are you?"

"Over here."

Jaden looked behind him, and saw two women standing there. They both stood at the same height at 5'11, and looked generally the same, however the real difference was the eyes and hair. The girl on the left had cyan colored eyes, and long waist-length hair of the same color, tied into a pair of twin tails (If Jaden had to compare, she looked like Hatsune Miku). The other girl had bronze colored eyes, and short shoulder-length orange-colored hair. Both were wearing variants of Jedi/Sith Robes which matched their hair and eye colors.

"Well… nice to meet you." Jaden said smiling, "I'm guessing you-" he pointed at the Cyan girl "-Are Mantle of the Force and you-" he pointed to the orange/bronze girl "-are Heart of the Guardian?"

"Correct." Guardian said, smiling as she nodded.

"At least he knows which is which." Mantle commented with a shrug. "Another 50 years of silence would've been unbearable."

"And we would have ended up like that poor creature in Exar Kun's weapon—"

"Driving whoever touched our hilts insane. One crystal—"

"One wielder. That's how it works."

Jaden blinked. "Wait, does that mean I need to choose between you?" he asked. "'Cause I kinda like _both_ of you, after all we've been through… well, sure I couldn't talk to you till now, but… you get the idea."

Guardian chuckled a bit. "You misunderstand," she said.

"Once a crystal spirit bonds to the force user, the bond is permanent," Mantle said. "The only one who can wield our weapon forms and not go mad—"

"Is you."

"Can you STOP finishing each other's sentences?" Jaden asked, "It's getting annoying."

"Not really."

"We're enjoying making you go a little crazy."

Jaden half-glared at the two crystals… before he grinned. "Oh we're gonna get along _greeeaaat_." He said, "So… what do I do now? I mean… is this it? 'Cause Ron mentioned he had to fight Kane… "

"You've been using our sabers for a while, but you never heard us." Guardian said.

"Bad thing for us crystal spirits." Mantle commented, cracking her neck. "So yes, we're going to have a LITTLE bit of payback. And unlike your friend, our powers are not as easy to deal with as Kane Hagosha."

Jaden nodded as he cracked his knuckles "Well, good thing I've got backups." He said, as he pulled out a pair of what looked like elegant-looking lightsabers, igniting them as they let out a bright red glow. "Artificial crystals from lightfoils don't have spirits in them, right?"

"For the most part." Mantle said shrugging.

"Depends on how they're made." Guardina said, "The ones created by the Imperial Knights can't hold a spirit."

"But ones created like Maul's, Dooku's and Vader's certainly can. And those sabers of yours can't hold anything worth a damn."

"Ah, good." He said, spinning the lightfoils around, while Mantle and Guardian summoned up their own lightsabers, which shared the same color as their respective crysals did. "Well then… shall we begin?"

* * *

Boc snapped his eyes open, as he looked around, the scenery being that like the Black Forest on Earth, but Boc knew this forest well, as it was the now revived Mandalore back in his time. Reason why it looked like the Black Forest, was because that was what the Gaean Dominion terraformers put into the programming. But enough about that...

Boc continued to look around for his spirit, keeping his guard up.

"Okay, so where is my future partner in my future fuck up adventures?" He asked no one in particular, until he heard a voice.

"Calm down young Mandalorian," said a voice that sounded just like… Sean Connery?

He shook his head as the voice continued, "You're definitely the type of person who likes to look at things in the negative way, don't you?"

Boc shrugged, "Well, what can I say? My biological parents dumped each other and then left me on the steps of an orphanage before my TRUE father found me and raised as his own," he said.

"That is true, but now you have reasons to no longer be cynical," The voice said. "You have comrades who would support you. Even your Sith and Jedi friends would fight and die for you."

"That's a stretch." Boc said, as he rose a brow.

"Is it? Pinkerton could have left you in the dark. Takeo could have simply killed you with those droids. But they didn't," the voice countered. "Instead, they offered friendship, advice, and, though unwittingly, gave you a chance to rebuild the Mandalorians' reputation,"

Boc nodded at that, knowing that if he hadn't went them through the gate, they wouldn't have ended up in the past.

"Right," he said. "So, where are you exactly?"

"Why don't you look behind you?" The voice in an amused tone, causing Boc to blink, before he heard what sounded like a foot stomp right behind him, and slowly turned to look behind him.

It was a big fucking green dragon. Not a Krayt dragon, but the mythological kind from Earth. It was as large as a U-2 Dragonlady in wingspan, and almost as long. "Surprised? Not every saber spirit takes humanoid form. I know some that took the form of animals. The Native Americans of Earth called them 'spirit guides'."

Boc was clearly surprised by this, true it was not what he expected, but hey! Beggars can't be choosers.

"I can see. And I'm damn well WAY beyond impressed," he said, causing the dragon to chuckle.

"I'm glad you think that, Boc Werde," he said, and Boc smirked.

"So, what should I call you?" He said, and a smirk formed on the dragon's lips.

"You can call me, Viridis Ignis," the now identified Viridis answered, and Boc blinked.

"Latin for 'Green Flame', eh?" He said.

"As with all saber spirits, our names have meaning," Viridis said, before he suddenly narrowed his eyes, and began shifting his feet. "As you will learn!"

Boc's eyes widen in panic at that.

"Wait, seriously?! You're not going to just torch—"

"You may have done it inadvertently," Viridis growled. "But you still left me in the dark for a great deal of time!"

Boc's face paled as he saw wisps of smoke coming from the dragon's nostrils. He then took a quote from Cartman of South Park.

"Oh… fuck…"

* * *

Ron watched as both men winced, as though in pain. "I know how you feel, boys. I know how you—" Jaden suddenly jerked forward, panting as he regained control of his body.

"Geez!" Jaden grunted, "I knew you said Kane tried to kill you, but Goddamn!"

"Kane tried, and Bane was trying to kill me. You've been sitting there for five minutes."

"Five minutes?! That felt like days!"

"Don't ask me about mental temporal physics. I barely cleared the regular course."

Before Jaden could say another thing, Boc jolted forward as well… and it was quite comical.

"YEOW! HOTHOTHOTHOTHOT!" The Mand'alor screamed as he ran around like he was burning, and causing the others to look at him, wondering what it was to make the Mando Jedi react like that.

"The fuck happened to you?" Jaden said.

"FIRE happened! I didn't know that dragon was THAT mad!" Boc shouted as he rubbed a spot on his rear.

"…well, not every spirit can be humanoid just as all life can't be."

"Well… " Jaden said as he looked at his lightsaber, which let out a brief glow of orange/cyan light. "Still… I guess it's nice to finally know 'em."

"Well, now you know my pain. Jaden, I've noticed the jealous looks since you got here." Ron said, causing Jaden to raise an eyebrow. "You want an SSD."

"You and Boc have the _Eclipse_ and the _Justice_." He said, "And Vader's got _Executor_. What'd you expect?"

"And you're going 'where's mine'." Ron said with a chuckle. "I CAN get you one using the Star Forge."

"None of your Forges are built," Jaden said. "It would take time… besides, my Forge is almost complete, I'll build my own when the time comes. But thanks for the offer anyways."

"Thought I'd offer."

"Besides, I need to check up something on Byss." Jaden said, causing Ron to raise an eyebrow.

"Byss? Another planet that doesn't exist in our time." He said. "Why?"

"A funny feeling." Jaden said with a sigh, "Not a… disturbance in the force, but… I think I need to give Byss a quick look-see. "

"Here's hoping whatever's pulling shit through time doesn't touch 10 ABY." Ron said. "The last thing we need is another Shadowhand."

"Umm… Mister Pinkerton?" Hana said hesitantly as she came into the room.

"Ah, yes. Is there something I can do for you, Hana?"

"Uh… I'm sorry I didn't attend the meeting—"

"Relax. You're still adjusting to what happened with the...crazier you." Ron looked at Jaden. "Did I mention how awkward this is?"

Jaden did a short double-take as he looked at Hana. Ron was right, she _looked_ like Sayane, but… that crazed barely contained psychotic look she had was gone, and she looked… well, normal. "Oh, ummm… hi?" He said.

Hana looked at Jaden, smiled, and said, "Hello."

"So… you're, Hana, right?" Jaden asked, it was strange seeing a… well, _nice_ Sayane. Not in a bad way though of course. "Nice to meet you."

"It's… nice to meet you, too," Hana said. "Mister Pinkerton's been telling me about his friends… you're… Jaden, right?"

"Yeah, that's me!" the Sith said a bit sheepishly. "So… you don't remember anything from… _Sayane,_ right?"

"N… not directly…" she said. "There's… a vague feeling of familiarity with you… but nothing specific."

"Oh, I… see." Jaden said.

"The fuck?" Ron said in confusion "You can't remember the son of a bitch who taught you how to use a lightsaber, but you remember Jaden?"

"I… I'm sorry!"

Ron facepalmed. "If you excuse me, I have a bulkhead to slam my head into because I'm an IDIOT."

The New Jedi founder left the meeting room, leaving just Jaden, Hana and Boc in there. "Well… that was a thing." Jaden said.

"…Would someone tell me why he's going to bang his head against a—" BANG! BANG! BANG! THUD!

"And he just knocked himself out. That's just great."

* * *

 **Ron the True Fan: Who the hell slipped in the nitrous?! WE're writing as mach speed here!**

 **117Jorn: The board is being set, the pieces are moving…**

 **Takeshi Yamato: And the Star Wars Universe will never be the same… especially after a certain SPOILER enters the scene - did I just get censored?**

 **117Jorn: *holds censor gun* No spoilers, Take.**

 **Patriot-112: Annnnd... let's move on!**

 **Ron the True Fan: On with the fic.**

 **Ja Ne!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Near Byss**

* * *

After finishing things on the _Eclipse_ , Jaden had loaded up his HK droids and began his journey Byss. "Well… could've been worse," He said. "Could've ended with a shootout… "

Ron had offered him full access to the Eclipse's facilities, as he and his fellows would be heading into the galaxy itself, but Jaden refused. But there was one thing he couldn't stop.

Hana had come on board his ship. The meeker Sayane clearly wasn't as meek as he thought.

"So… remind me again why you snuck aboard my ship?" Jaden asked to the aforementioned 'light-sided' Sayane, now sitting in the co-pilot seat.

"I… can't really explain it," Hana admitted. "I… I just felt a need to be with you for some reason…"

"Well… nice to have someone here anyways." Jaden informed, sighing "I just hope Ron doesn't kill me when he finds out you stowed away with me… "

"I don't think he'll mind…" Hana said with a sheepish chuckle, "I mean, I think he saw me when I boarded the shuttle."

Jaden facepalmed. Ron was going to have FUN with this, he KNEW it.

"Well… so long as he doesn't try to hunt me down, should be fine." He said.

"So… what exactly is at Byss?" Hana asked out of curiosity.

"What has Ron told you about the future?" Jaden asked, "About how things _would_ have gone if we hadn't of shown up?"

"Uh… yes." Hana said nodding, "The Empire doesn't sound very pleasant to live in for anyone under Palpatine." THAT was an understatement. Palpatine was bad enough, but when you took in his other cronies, like Tarkin, Isard and others, it was a living hell.

"Well, when he died at the Death Star II, Palpatine's consciousness survived - having moved into a clone body." He elaborated. "He had an entire cloning facility on Byss dedicated to creating clone bodies so that he could be essentially immortal. He was eventually killed permanently when Byss was destroyed along with most of the Shadowhand. Now… if I recall correctly he didn't actually build the facility until _after_ he overthrew the Jedi Order and the Republic… but I just want to be cautious."

"From what mister Pinkerton told me, Palpatine had been working on it since he became chancellor."

Jaden blinked, turned slowly to look at Hana. "Where… did Ron get access to that information?"

"Uh… something about a… bastard that tried taking over his mind?"

Jaden closed his eyes, and let out an internal scream before he sighed "Okay, okay… " he muttered. "Just… because he was working on it… doesn't mean he finished it then. I just… need to get to Byss, and make _sure_ … just in case."

"I'll be there with you, Jaden," Hana said. "And it'll work out… I… feel at ease when I'm with you…" she laid a hand upon his, though it seemed to be something she'd done subconsciously.

Jaden stiffened a bit, and turned a bit red when he suddenly felt her hand. "O-oh, uhhh… t-thanks, H-Hana…" He said, gulping. "Should be… dropping out of… Hyperspace soon…"

Hana soon realized where her hand was, and her face turned bright red, her hand drawing away. "S… sorry about that…" she stuttered apologetically.

"It-it's alright." Jaden said, nodding, before he deactivated the hyperdrive, before hyperspace transformed into real space, and the planet Byss appeared before them. "Scanners on… let's see what we can find."

"There's something big around-" Hana began to say, before a shadow appeared over them. Both force users looked out of the window, and Jaden paled at what he saw.

"Oh _fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck_!" He cursed, as a massive vessel was before them. Large, dagger-shaped, bulky and roughly 15,000 Meters long. Jaden knew all of his starships, and _this_ was a starship that time had forgotten, a starship that many tend to forget ever even existed.

She was _Sovereign_ , the forgotten Star Dreadnought of the Shadowhand, whose distant sister was flagship of a Dominion oversector fleet..

"H-Hyperdrive!" Hana shouted, as she started spooling up the Hyperdrive. "Don't worry we'll-"

"Wait!" Jaden said, raising his hands as he looked at the sensors. "Something's not right… no life signs aboard… and it looks… incomplete?" He was right. While she was in one piece, there were large segments of the armor plating that still had some scaffolding exposed, and inner workings. None of it relating to battle damage.

"What… do we do?" Hana asked.

"Investigate." Jaden informed, as he moved the KT-400 towards the Star Dreadnought. "We've got 400 HK-series Assassin Droids aboard, we'll be fine… I hope."

The KT-400 approached the SSD, whose name, in Aurebesh, read 'His Majesty's Imperial Star Dreadnought _Sovereign_ '. It wasn't a _Sovereign_ , but the pathfinder of the class, called the 'forgotten SSD' by the Gaean Dominion. All three ships were lost when R2-D2 rammed the _Eclipse II_ into the Galaxy Gun, which destroyed Byss and the three ships.

A LOT of people were annoyed with R2 after the Vong War, as those ships could have saved a LOT of lives.

The KT-400 landed in the hangar bay, which was already loaded with multiple TIE-series starfighters among other Imperial craft. Jaden made a mental note to send some of these to Ron and the _Eclipse_ \- he'd probably like them over CIS Vulture Droids. Once it landed, Jaden and Hana were the first to disembark, soon followed by the small battalion's worth of HK-51 Assassin Droids.

"Spread out, secure the vessel." Jaden ordered the droids, "Make sure there's no one onboard. If there are and they resist, weapons free - but do _not_ attack any who surrender. Group Alpha, your with me and Hana - we're heading for the bridge."

The HK Droids acknowledged his orders, as they spread out to secure the vital areas of the ship, while 12 other Assassin Droids and Hana stayed with Jaden, as they made their way to the bridge.

"There's no one on board." While Hana seemed sure of that, almost in a Sayane-like manner, Jaden wanted to make sure. But she was right: there was no one on board the _Sovereign_.

The ship wasn't even finished!

That DID beg one question.

That being 'could Jaden take the Sovereign and not feel guilty about it?'.

The answer? FUCK. YES. He could finish this ship in _no time_ with the Star Forge! Hell he could build _more_ if he wanted too!

' _Jackpot._ ' He thought, containing his smirk after several minutes passed, and the team finally arrived at the bridge. The HK droids spread out across the bridge, manning the console systems as Jaden and Hana approached the central console.

"Alrighty… let's see what works… " He muttered, as he accessed the controls as the holoscreen displayed the status of the vessel. "I was right… seems like the ships incomplete… Superlaser, shields and weapons are still offline, life support is minimal, but the engines are still online… " He then accessed the logs "It looks like this is indeed the same _Sovereign_ from Palpatine's return."

"Wasn't it destroyed?" Hana asked.

"Yes… but so was _Eclipse_ , or so we thought," Jaden claimed. "It's entirely possible what happened to _Eclipse_ , happened with _Sovereign_ as well… when Byss was destroyed, it might have caused an event similar to a force storm, sending it back to the past… and here it is now." He clapped his hands in excitement "Oh I haven't been this giddy since forever!"

Jaden gleefully turned on whatever seemed to be working, which included the engines, hyperdrive and long range sensors. Weapons, however, were shot: most of the weapons weren't even installed yet.

But his giddiness ended REAL quick as he looked at the scanners. ISD1s, Victory Is and Tectors were in large orbital shipyards.

And suddenly, he and Hana both felt a _**VERY**_ dark presence make itself known somewhere within that formation. "Oh Fuuuuuuuck me twice…" Jaden muttered. "HK's! Engines! Hyperdrives! NOW!"

The HK-series droids complied wordlessly, before the _Sovereign_ flared to life as its 15,000 meter long length began turning, its engines igniting as it hauled ass as fast as an SSD could. As it began moving though, so did the additional vessels as several Star Destroyers began making their way towards them, launching V-Wing Starfighters as well.

"Hyperdrive now, Now, NOW!" Jaden shouted, not wanting to take on a fleet of star destroyers without any weapons or shields.

The _Sovereign_ shuddered as she jumped into hyperspace.

* * *

"The ship is escaping, sir." A Fett Clone spoke, "Should we pursue?"

The Clone watched as his leader simply shook his head from the shadows. "Sir, Byss has been compromised." The leader simply outstretched his arm.

The clones understood. "Yes, sir." He said, before turning to the communications station. "All ships, set course out of the Byss system - destination: Dromund Kaas."

* * *

 **Centrality Sector**

 **Oseon System**

* * *

"I've got a bad feeling about this."

Obi-wan could not help but agree with his apprentice, as their forces arrived at the Oseon System of Centrality. They arrived and began landing troops on the planet to establish a beachhead to allow them to push further into the region of space and deal with the 'Death Squadron' that had taken up residence here. Resistance was… minimal, if not non-existent actually. They were able to quickly secure the landing zone and the orbit around them.

It was too easy, _far_ too easy.

They had received intel that 'Death Squadron' was lead by a powerful force user, possibly a Sith Lord of all things, and that their flagship dwarfed even the largest vessel currently serving the Republic Navy: The _Mandator II_ -class. And additional supporting starships which were more advanced than anything the Republic or Separatists had ever fielded before.

But where were they? There were almost no troops on the ground, no orbital defenses… this had 'Trap' written all over it. But unfortunately for Obi-wan they had to continue with the mission: Death Squadron has been raiding passing supply lines for the past few months, and the Senate believed that with enough force they can push the unknown force out of Centrality.

With a massive 19 kilometer long dreadnought, that seemed unlikely.

But they were commanded to do this by the Senate, which, thanks to Palpatine's death, regained much of its' power over the military. "General Kenobi, this is Admiral Yularen. Please come in."

Obi-wan tapped his commlink, with Anakin and Ahsoka joining in to listen in on the message. "Yes, Admiral?"

" _We've picked up a vessel entering the system. We have no idea what it is. It could be a ship from Death Squadron._ "

* * *

The _Resolute_ and five other destroyers approached the unknown contact, weapons armed and shields up. They had no idea how outclassed they were.

"Vessel coming into range." One of the officers reported, "Putting on main screen."

The front holoscreen shifted, revealing the image of a starship - a _large_ starship, roughly the size of an _Imperator_ -class Star Destroyer, but designed much differently. There was no large Comm Tower, it all looked like one giant triangle.

"Attention unidentified vessel. You are intruding on Republic space."

A cold voice cut through the bridge. " _This is Sayane Yamato of the Galactic Imperial star destroyer_ Death's Head. _It is you who are intruding in Imperial space… and I do not tolerate intruders._ "

"They're opening-" The Officer began to shout, before the first salvo alone utterly _vaporized_ the _Venator_ into star dust, cutting through its shields like a hot knife through butter.

Yularen paled. They were going to die. The _Retaliation_ opened fire on the Death's Head, launching all of her fighters to try and make a dent. But the _Venator_ was cut down, cracking in half with a single salvo. But her fighters were free to engage.

They put up a decent fight against the Imperial Starfighters, but to put it in Gaean terminology: 'It was like World War One Prop planes going against Supersonic Jets'. To the Republic pilot's credit, they were able to down a handful of the Imperial Starfighters, but it meant little as the TIE/LN's, TIE/IN's, TIE/ad Avengers, TIE/D Defenders, and of course the One Sith-beloved TIE Predator as they reduced the Republic fighters into scrap.

The TIE/LNs may have sucked, but they were faster, better armed and more agile. And the clones were getting their asses whooped as a number of craft, including a former Gaean Dominion Navy Super Sentinel-Class transport (named because it was three times the size of an actual Sentinel lander, which it was based off) including a Bloodmark, flew past almost untouched.

* * *

"What the _hell_ just happened!" Anakin shouted as they lost all communication with the _Resolute_.

"We've lost communications with all of the Star Destroyers sent!" One of the Clones reported, "We've got incoming!"

A number of LAAT/i copies approached, escorting a really, REALLY big transport as a Bloodmark flew overhead before a woman jumped out of the cockpit, landing before them.

"Greetings, General Kenobi," the woman greeted, before noticing his companions. "Oh, and Skywalker and Tano are here, as well. Good, this will be quite the show."

"Who in the name of the Void are YOU?"

"Oh, me? I am Sayane Yamato. But you can call me… Darth Shura. RELEASE IT!"

The transport opened its' belly, dropping a large… form, which landed on the ground with a massive cloud of dirt and dust.

A massive leg, armor-plated, stepped out of the cloud, pulling out a massive, four-legged droid, with a vaguely humanoid head unit with three central eyes. "What the hell is that thing?!"

The massive machines climbed out from the crater, as its eyes seemed to scan the GAR defenders. Its feet began to glow a bright orange-red color, before it hopped up a few meters in the air, as it hit the ground - releasing flaming shockwaves from its feet sending many GAR soldiers flying, before it began firing beams of energy from its head.

Obi-wan attempted to deflect the blasts, but only one or two actually got deflected, and some actually hit Obi-wan's body. "How does it feel, Jedi?!" Sayane shouted, "I may hate the Dominion, but their heavy security bots are perfect for killing Jedi! In fact, they're DESIGNED to kill Jedi!"

"Aim for the joints!" The Clones started shooting at the Quadraxis, trying to find any chinks in the armor as it's attention was drawn towards the Jedi. But their blasters seemed to have little effect against the giant spider-like Droid.

Actually, they had no effect. "Tritonium plating, you fools! Nothing can get through!" Anakin and Ahsoka braved the fire, dodging what they could and deflecting the blaster fire coming from the bot's head. Ahsoka threw her shoto at the leg, but much to her horror, it didn't even get scratched.

Matters were made worse as the bot's internal frame opened up, dropping four smaller, near-identical droids from its' belly. They were light security bots, but no less lethal, as they moved towards the clones. If the heavy bot was lethal to Jedi, the lights were going to slaughter the clones.

* * *

 **Meanwhile - Hoth System**

 _ **Eclipse**_

* * *

"They're getting slaughtered." Boc muttered, looking at the images coming in from Centrality.

"Yes, going up against something designed to kill rogue Jedi and One Sith kinda equates to more or less dying in droves." Ron said. "I can understand why the Dominion modeled it after Quadraxis." The heavy security bot, modelled after the Metroid Prime 2 Echoes boss, was tanking hit after hit even from Republic SPHA-Ts, which were the precursor to the plasma beam projectors used by the Dominion's Sloop and Spirit-Class corvettes.

"Damn it, the Republic senate is full of idiots!"

"Most of them are civilians with no military experience, Ron." Boc said shrugging, "Most of the High Council back on Earth are ex-military to prevent this kinda thing from happening."

"This is my responsibility, Boc." Ron said as he pulled out his commlink. "Prep my Z-95, boys: I'm heading out to the Centrality."

"Sir, message coming in from Mr. Takeo." One of the Droids said.

"Put him on - make it quick." Ron said, "Jaden, wha's-"

" _Rudimentary creatures of blood and flesh._ " Jaden spoke on the comm. " _You touch my mind, fumbling in ignorance, incapable of understanding._ "

Ron and Boc both blinked in confusion. "What the hell are you-"

" _There is a realm of existence so far beyond your own you cannot even imagine it._ " He continued to rant, " _I am beyond your comprehension. I_ -" A large 15,000 meter long contact dropped out of Hyperspace. " - _am_ Sovereign _BITCHES!_ "

"11 ABY was a good year for SSDs." Ron said as he allowed himself to smirk. "Hate to say it, Jaden, but your ship's full of holes. And I don't mean because of combat; that thing's not even finished yet, is she?"

" _Hey, just because you and Boc got finished ships just means your ships are going to take longer to modernize!_ " Jaden said grinning, " _This thing is perfect!_ "

"I never said that it wouldn't." Ron said. "Besides, I have to hand this ship over to you for that refit, anyways. I'll be leaving in a few minutes: Sayane's pulled out a HevSecBot and she's unleashing it on the GAR."

" _Right… Oh and uhhh… we MIGHT have a problem._ " Jaden said with a sheepish chuckle.

"What, Sayane with a Jedi and Sith-killing machine isn't a problem?"

" _Oh, that's DEFINITELY a problem, just...not the one I was thinking about._ "

"Then WHAT were you thinking about?"

" _Palpy's alive._ "

"...Aww Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck! He pulled the fucking cloning trick! At least he doesn't have the Eclipse! ...Please tell me he doesn't have the _Eclipse II_." The _Eclipse II_ , while depicted differently in comic form, was actually a perfect copy of the _Eclipse_. That included the superlaser, so Ron had every right to panic.

Palpy and matter/antimatter converting beams of doom didn't mix well.

" _No, we found_ Sovereign _adrift around Byss, no other SSD's around._ " Jaden informed, " _But we did see a shitton of Star Destroyers -_ Imperator _,_ Tector _and_ Victory _-classes. I think our Sovereign is from 11 ABY, but got sent back here like_ Eclipse _was when the planet blew._ "

"Great. I thought his apprentice was the only thing we had to worry about! Gah, we'll kill him permanently when we can; I have to go save those idiots from Sayane and their own stupidity!"

" _Have fun. Last I heard, she still had a modern destroyer._ " Jaden informed.

"A _Pellaeon_ that she named _Death's Head_. She tried to kill me with it twice."

" _Good luck with that - I'll get_ Sovereign _and_ Eclipse _to Lehon for their refit._ " Jaden said.

The call ended before Ron rushed to the hangar bay, where Ron's Z-95, the only non-TIE or droid fighter on board, was sitting, with Telas rushing behind him to catch up. "What the hell's going on?" The Mandalorian shouted. "I just saw another SSD pop out of hyperspace!"

"It's Jaden's. Telas, stay on the ship; I want you and Celeste NOT to get in shit while I'm gone." Ron said.

"Oh, fuck that: you're dealing with that crazy Sith bitch, and you're gonna need my help!"

Ron groaned "You want to help, fine!" He shouted"Take one of the TIE Defenders and help the Republic fleet in orbit while I deal with Sayane!"

Telas scowled a bit, but nodded as she headed for the closest TIE defenders in the hangar, as Ron entered his Headhunter.

While Telas would have preferred a Mandalorian fighter (or one of those TIE Interceptors) the Defender was the best fighter they would have until Ron got a Star Forge online.

And Ron's Z-95... Well, waste not, want not.

Both units had upgraded hyperdrives to the prove where they were faster than the Millennium Falcon, which was going to come in handy. "Well, time for the new order to make itself known."

* * *

With the Clone Wars Trio, they were basically in what many would call a asswhooping of the century. And by that I mean getting thrashed around all over the place by a Squid like droid like a rag doll.

Ssi-ruuk technology and Dominion metallurgy combined with gravity generators and nano assemblers made the Dominion's heavy security bots unstoppable. Give them a ton of rock, they'll spawn a quartet of light security bots to kill any non-force user. Which, judging by the number of dismembered and decapitated clones...

Damn the Dominion was good at coming up with clever ways to kill!

Meanwhile, Sayane merely watched in amusement as her droid utterly destroyed the GAR forces, barely needing to lift a finger. ' _Oh, today's a good day..._ ' She thought, glancing at Ahsoka ' _Hmm… should I capture my master's former apprentice? I think I will enjoy..._ turning _her…_ '

One of the lighter bots attacked the younger version of Vader, who was horrified to discover that the bots were also lightsaber-resistant. While the smaller machines weren't made of tritonium, they were made of Mandalorian Steel, making them difficult for Old Order sabers to cut through at standard power settings.

New Order lightsabers had more potent power cells, and could cut through bes'stel with moderate difficulty at 75% of full power.

" _Lady Shura, we have additional contacts coming from orbit._ " One of the _Death's Head's_ officers reported on the comms. " _Fighter-class… it appears to be a TIE/D and a Z-95._ "

Sayane rolled her eyes "Don't worry," she said, "Two fighters won't-" she paused before she once again felt a familiar presense witin the force… one she knew as "No… PINKERTON!"

And moments later, the comm lines were filled with music.

 **BGM: AC/DC "Shoot to Thrill"**

A sonic boom signalled the arrival of the Z-95, which opened fire on the Dominion lights, turning them into scrap piles before firing on the heavy secbot before the cockpit canopy slide forward and the pilot jumped out before spreading his arms wide.

And Sayane screamed in anger as Ronald Pinkerton yelled something rather fitting.

"Kamehameha, motherfucker!" He shoved his hands forward, concentrated force energy pushing the bot into the rocks, and a second blast sent it underground.

One and a half kilometers underground.

He pushed to slow his decent twice, before landing on the ground. "Hi, Sayane! Been a while!"

"PINKERTON!" Sayane screamed out, Releasing Kirisaki before charging Ron with her Claws.

"Come on, Sayane, you should remember by now—" ron deflected claw swipe after claw swipe. "I taught you!"

"I will fucking kill you!"

Ron tripped up her motions before kicking her in the face for the upteenth time, then unleashing the same kind of force push that Darth Malgus suffered thousands of years earlier, burying her in mud and rock.

"Well, now that SHE'S out of the picture, it's nice to see you three idiots again. How's the Old Order treating you?"

The 'Three Musketeers', as people in the Dominion like to call them, only blinked in confusion at that.

"There you go again with 'The Old Order'," Anakin said. "What do you mean by Old Order?"

"As in you. As in the Jedi Order. You are the past, unable to adapt to a changing galaxy. You hide in that temple of yours, studying the force at the bick and call of a corrupt senatorial body. Me? Not so much. The Force isn't a living being. It doesn't have an actual consciousness. It's like a body. When it senses an imbalance, it attempts to correct it. Sometimes it works, most of the time it doesn't."

"You sound like one of the Altisian Jedi," Said Obi-Wan, while Ron chuckled.

"No, I'm not one of them, but at least they have BRAINS!" He said.

"The Republic—"

"Is dead! It died after this army was created, after Palpy, sorry, Palpatine, gained near-absolute power! And the Old Jedi Order died, too. It died on Geonosis. You're just prolonging the death throes." The ground began to shake. "My name is Ronald Pinkerton, proud citizen of the Gaean Dominion and Grandmaster of the New Jedi Order. And I'm going to clean up your fucking mess."

Sayane burst out of the pile of rock she'd been under, a crimson aura visibly radiating off of her body, as she glared with pure unadulterated HATE at Ron. "DIE, PINKERTON!" she screamed, as she charged him again.

"Showing off your ancestry there, Yamato." Ron easily dodged Sayane's attack, taking advantage of her confusion.

"What?"

"Unending rage, power that makes most look like fools; the lightsaber you're using should clear everything up."

Sayane's rage-induced berserker fury halted until she figured it out. "You're bluffing!"

"Sayane, I'm an asshole. You know that. But you know for a fact that I don't lie, least of all to you. We might be trying to kill each other, but at least we're honest about it."

The three musketeers wondered what the hell was going on when the ground shook again. "Looks like your toy's coming back. How hard was it to steal that thing from INIC?"

"Hard. Enough."

"You're Vader's Great-granddaughter multiplied by a factor of 30, Sayane. One would think you had an easier time of it."

Sayane just let out an incoherent scream of rage, as she charged at Ron again.

"Really? Haven't we learned that charging in does absolutely nothing?"

Time stopped for a moment before the authors decided to let Ron break the fourth wall and speak to the readers directly. "I know it's impolite to correct someone when they're making mistakes, but this? This is bullshit."

Time resumed before Ron pulled what is commonly referred to in the Dominion as a bull-hopping Bugs Bunny, jumping over her strikes and making her run into the heavy security bot, smacking into its head as it escaped its' rocky tomb.

"What the fuck, Sayane? Are you a human woman or a male bull with a heavy dose of testosterone reacting to a flag being waved?"

Sayane's reaction was another incoherent scream, as she leapt right after him, the only goal in her rage-and-jealousy-fueled berserker state being to rend him limb from bloody limb.

"Well, I'll say this for you, my former pupil. You're consistent." Ron ducked to the side and tripped her, banging her head into a wrecked AT-TE before Ron tossed the three musketeers four rings the width of their saber emitters. "Here. So you can stand a chance in hell against those paddle beamers."

"Why are you helping us?" Ahsoka said with suspicion

"Because while I overpower you lot two to one, I can't fight my insane pupil and that heavy security bot at the same time." Ron said, "Just put the rings over your lightsaber emitters,"

The three all looked at the so-called 'Grandmaster' before looking at things, before deciding to hell to with it and after deactivating their blades, placed the rings over the emitters.

The bot focused on them, then opened fire with its' Ssi-ruuk-designed (and Dominion-improved) paddle beamers and blaster cannons, the latter deflecting, the former bending around their sabers. "What the—"

"It's an adaptor ring for older sabers to deal with Ssi-Ruuk paddle beamers and conventional blasters. I don't need one: it's built into each one—"

Ron ducked a swipe of claws before he sent the Sith flying with a supercharged Force wave, which was aimed at the hevsecbot. It was knocked over.

You can imagine what happened to Sayane.

Sayane growled as she got back to her feet, then screamed again before leaping at him once more.

"Dear heart—" Ron parried a blow, actually bothering to fight this time. "You have six broken ribs—" Another deflection. "The rest are cracked—" He jumped back again. "Your skull is fractured in eight places—" LIMBO! "And both your legs are broken. What, is rage a painkiller for you or something?"

She did not answer, just screaming at him as she continued to attack like another Berserker in the town of Fuyuki in another universe…

"Ok, I've had enough." Ron cartwheeled to the left before pulling out his lightwhip. "Grow, Bailarina de la Viña."

The Lightwhip transformed into its whip-sword form as Sayane soon got caught by it and sent flying.

That broke her back. Literally. She could no longer walk. But the Republic force was crippled. Her mission had been accomplished.

One of the assault shuttles landed as its troopers recovered Sayane, barely conscious now, before returning to the Imperial destroyer in orbit.

The security bot was ordered to return to the lander, retreating out of the combat zone. "Well, now that Sayane's pissed off, a word of warning. Stay the fuck away from Centrality. That's Vader's territory. On another note, the war you started and couldn't end is over." The Z-95 returned, and Ron jumped into the cockpit before the fighter flew off.

The Three Musketeers all stood with dumbfounded expressions, and all thought the same thing.

' _What the fuck just happened?'_

* * *

 **Several Days Later - Coruscant**

* * *

"They _slaughtered_ us, Master Yoda." Anakin said with a sigh as he looked at the holo screen before them showing the rest of the Jedi Council. "With just _one_ ship, and a super-droid that seemed design to kill Jedi. We _cannot_ afford another assault like that."

Yoda hmmed, not liking the idea of a Jedi-killing droid. Or another one, if you counted General Grievous. "Precautions, we will have to take."

"Master Yoda, with all due respect, the man who saved us, who just so happens to be one of the Chancellor's killers, couldn't destroy this thing. It was made of something completely lightsaber-proof."

"Cortosis? Mandalorian Iron?"

Obi-wan shook his head. "No, the woman who unleashed it on us, a woman claiming to be a Sith Lord called Darth Shura, called it Tritonium. And nothing affected it. Even cortosis melts eventually."

"We can't just ignore Death Squadron." Mace Windu said, "They may remain in Centrality for now, but it may only be a matter of time before they attempt a blitz on neighboring systems and sectors."

"It's not like we could stop them, anyways." Obi-wan said regretfully, "That one ship took out three of our destroyers and crippled the other three to the point where we had to cannibalize another and scuttle it just to get back home." The _Resolute_ and _Negotiator_ still had holes in their armor, even after they stripped the _Truth_ _and_ _Reconciliation_ for the parts they needed to get back to Coruscant.

It was not a pleasant trip, as both vessels were overcrowded with survivors from every ship and from the ground battle.

Adi Gallia then spoke up "What about the _Lusankya_?" She asked, "Or the _Austria-Hungary_?"

"They haven't been too cooperative," Ki-adi said, "They refuse to share much of their tech with us, and are not fond of the idea of fighting Death Squadron either... Even though the _Austria_ seems to have relocated much if it's fleet, they fear the idea of fighting the Dark Lord named Vader, who now has access to their level of technology, and continue to mention someone named... Thrawn."

"That said, it seems they at least took _some_ pity to us." Adi said, pulling out a holo projector which showed what looked like a Z-95 with an X-patterned wing set not unlike the ARC-170. "They sent us the schematics to this earlier today... The T-70 X-Wing. It's a model of their current X-wing fighters originally proposed by a group called... Dessneigh? Anyways, they claim while it's not as strong as one of theirs, it will at least give us at least _something_ to use against them."

"How well do they handle?" Anakin asked, as the Starfighter seemed to give the Jedi ace a good first impression.

"Ever the eager pilot, young Skywalker." Adi said with a small smirk. "The Dominion's pilots have told us much of the x-Wing's exploits...right before they pulled out slugthrowers and kicked the Republic R&D teams off the _Austria-hungary_."

"Slugthrowers?" "Yes. Some of their officers carry sidearms that resemble the DL-44, only they are slugthrowers."

"It may be the only way to turn this war back to our favor." Ki-Adi said. "We should send these specs to INCOM quickly."

"The… Time travelers have gone to great lengths to avoid telling too much of the future to us." Mace said.

"I got _some_ info from a Wedge Antilles." Obi-wan said with a sigh. "It seems that this... Darth Vader is responsible for destroying much of our order in their time. He slayed more Jedi than any Sith Lord in recorded history ever has… and it seems I myself was among his… victims, 20 years from now."

Most of the Jedi within the room stiffened at that, the very idea of such a Sith Lord existing was appalling, as they realized that they had to take the threat he and Death Squadron represented _much_ more seriously.

"What kind of man could become something like that…?" Anakin asked.

"Well… what are they doing now?" Ahsoka asked, "The _Austria_ and _Lusankya_?"

"It appears the commanding officer of the _Lusankya_ and the _Austria's_ fleet commander struck a deal, and made a bit of an agreement with us." Shaak Ti informed. "Essentially, they are offering to help protect hyperspace lanes from pirate activity and Separatist attacks, in order to protect civilians and refugee's where we are unable to. This will allow us to free up more of our own forces to focus our attention more on the Separatists… and eventually Death Squadron… if we can figure out _how_."

Anakin hummed in thought, before an idea struck him. "Perhaps a slightly more… _indirect_ method may be required." He said, catching the other's attention. "I think we may have some great use for those X-Wing's, if there even half as good as the Dominion and Alliance claim."

"Idea you have, Anakin?" Yoda asked.

"We can't fight Death Squadron like we fight the Separatists." He said, "Not with Capital ship vs Capital Ship battles, that much is a certainty… we need to fight smarter, not harder with Death Squadron until our starships can actually compete with theirs."

"Admiral Menisk claimed that was a favored tactic of something called...the Alliance, was it?" Ki-Adi asked.

"Yes, the Alliance to Restore the Republic." Adi Gallia said, nodding. "An effective mode of attack, if Death Squadron can't adapt to it." What Anakin didn't know is that every Dominion military officer spat out the name of the Rebel Alliance, as the Republic was too idealistic to work without corruption seeping in and killing it from within. Given a choice, they would prefer a post-Palpatine Empire.

"We'll need for as many squadron's of X-wings INCOM can produce as quickly as possible," Anakin said, "And pilots to use them."

"We can't spare many experienced clone pilots." Mace said.

"We won't need them." Anakin said, as many of the council gave him an odd look. "I think we should take a page out of the Rebel's book, as well as General Rahm Kota. We'll have some Clones, but we need to recruit from other avenues. Commandos, mercenaries, smugglers, washouts, misfits… essentially anyone and everyone we can get our hands on. If it worked for the Rebellion, I believe we can do the same here…"

"Maybe we can get General Antilles to help-" A light began flashing, signifying that there was a broadband holonet transmission coming in on all channels. Something that only the Senate building had, and that was only used for extreme emergencies.

"We're getting a transmission from another source." Adi reported.

Yoda nodded "Put it through, you may." He spoke. A few moments later, standing before them was the holographic image of Ronald Pinkerton.

" _Hello, everybody, Republic, Confederate and otherwise. Don't bother changing the channel: we're on EVERY frequency. My name is Ronald Pinkerton, Grandmaster of the New Jedi Order._ "

* * *

On Serenno, Dooku watched Ron's introduction to the galaxy with a raised eyebrow. " _Now, I know exactly what you're thinking. 'NEW Jedi Order?' Allow me to clarify. The Old Order is guilty of so many crimes, it's not funny. Abduction of children, brainwashing and, of course, over 9000 years of warfare._ "

* * *

Orbiting Yavin 4, a woman wearing a navy blue Dominion Navy uniform watched as her son turn everything on its' head. " _Now, I know that the first two are perfectly understandable, as the Baby Ludi Incident is fresh in your minds. But the third may confuse you, as, for the galaxy, the Sith started every conflict that burned the galaxy. But here's a little-known fact. To quote my least favorite Sith Lord, Darth Krayt, formerly A'sharad Hett, the Sith were born and reborn from the Jedi Order._ "

* * *

"A'sharad Hett was no Sith." Mace said, shaking his head.

"In our time, no… " Obi-wan said, "But to the Dominion… he converted."

" _What that means is… take a look at history._ " Ron said, " _When the ancient Je'daii Order outcasted the Dark Jedi who went against their beliefs… if they had just found some common ground, or compromised, perhaps they would never of been exiled to Korriban, and founded the first Sith Empire. And after the Great Hyperspace Wars… look at all of the Sith of the past. Most of them were at one point… a Jedi. Exar Kun, Ulic Quel Droma, Revan, Malak, Kreia, Sion, Nihilus… most Sith had begun as a Jedi, with exceptions like Darth Bane, and most Sith during the Great Galactic Wars._ "

" _And why is that?_ " Ron asked, " _Why is it that so many Jedi would fall to the dark side, if they really were the 'guardians of peace and justice' they claim? The answer… is quite simple. The Jedi act like a cult, everything has to be in perfect conformity, no one is allowed to rock the boat, as nothing has changed within the order for over 9,000 years. They only accept young children - often forcing them from their parents, often_ preying _upon poorer planets for force-sensitives, taking the children of poor families who would love to see their children escape whatever hellhole they were forced to live in._ "

" _And then, they go about banning them from expressing emotions or attachments._ " He continued, " _Connections with your family? Gone. The chance to find and experience love? Gone. They train the children they take that emotion and passion are dark traits, that they are…_ below _them, and punish those who practice such things if they are caught…_ "

Anakin expertly hid his emotions from the other two Jedi in the room as well as the council.

" _So, and pardon my language, fuck that._ " He said, " _And fuck the conflict with the Sith Order. The Old Order had over nine thousand years to apologize and fix their mistakes. The New Order... Darth Shura, Darth Vader and Darth Tyrannus, whom you all know as Count Dooku, the final remnants of the Order of the Sith Lord founded by Darth Bane, they are the enemy. They are Old Sith, too focused on personal power. The New Order... I believe I'll let him speak on his behalf._ "

Ron stepped aside as a new figure appeared, clad in a set of armor and robes, and currently wearing a black metal mask. " _People of the Galaxy... Of the Separatists, Republic, and otherwise... I go by the title of Darth Saren... Founder and current leader... Of the Neo Sith Order._ "

This announcement caused all Jedi - and Old Sith - to look at the hologram in shock upon this new development. Now there was _another_ Sith Lord?

" _For the last 9,000 years... The Sith have been the sworn enemy of the Republic._ " The Sith continued " _So many wars have been fought since then as we battled because of our countering ideals. The Force Wars of Tython, the Great Hyperspace War, the Dark Wars, the Jedi and Sith Civil Wars, the great galactic wars, new Sith wars... And here we are, yet again Jedi vs Sith in these Clone Wars._ "

* * *

Serra watched from the hanger of the Jedi Temple, as Darth Saren - who she _knew_ was Jaden Takeo - delivered his speech, sounding just like before when he betrayed her for her old hypocritical views. She felt, oddly, a sense of happiness as Jaden was finally taking his first steps out from hiding, and making his goals clear. She almost felt as if she were there with Jaden now...

' _Get e'm, Jaden..._ ' She thought with a small, barely noticeable smile.

" _This, has got to stop._ " He continued, " _Everytime we fight, we waste precious time, resources and lives... For every war we fight, another family is torn apart as we fight on the farms and cities they called home. Another child goes hungry because food that would have gone to her is sent to soldier on the frontlines... Yet we just never seem to care, too embroiled In our own petty rivalry to truly care about the billions - if not trillions of suffering men women and children across the galaxy._ "

* * *

Boc chuckled as he listened to the speech, "Well, guess they decided to make it official," he said, "About time if I do say so myself,"

"And what does this mean for us?" Asked Bo-Katan.

"It means that once the old orders die out, the new orders will take their place and actually make attempts to make peace and not try to destroy us," Boc said, "Meaning the Jedi and Sith will leave us the Hell alone when we're at peace, and help us when we actually NEED it."

" _Today I stand here before you to assure to you all... I do_ not _want a fight with the Jedi or the Republic._ " Jaden continued. " _We are not like the Sith you once knew. We do not follow the ideals set by Sith Lords such as Naga Saddow, Freedon Naad, Malgus, Malak, or Bane. If anything... We follow the ideals of my master... Darth Revan._ "

* * *

On his homeworld, Dooku's eye twitched. This was a pretender. He was not a Sith Lord.

" _In his time, Revan attempted what we are doing right now,_ " he said. " _Turn the Sith he commanded into a force for good rather than evil. In order to prepare the weakened galaxy at the time for the arrival of the Sith Empire which hid in the unknown regions. We wish to do the same: to cease being conquerors and oppressors, into liberators and defenders - and end this foolish feud with the Jedi once and for all._ "

"I want them both dead, Ventress." Dooku demanded to his apprentice "Find them. Kill them both. We do not need distractions!"

"Yes my Master."

* * *

Sayane and Vader also watched the transmission.

" _There are far more dangerous threats to our galaxy than the two of us fighting over who's side of the force is cooler._ " Saren said. " _For I know one should_ never _practice just one side... If you walk to closely to the light you will blind yourself, yet at the same time if you travel too far into darkness you will loose your path._ "

"I begin to get annoyed at the number of pretenders to the Sith title." Sayane growled "There are two. No more and no less."

"I will allow you to deal with him and Pinkerton when you are fully recovered, my apprentice." Vader informed.

"Thank you very much, Master," Sayane replied. She'd told Vader what Pinkerton had said to her in the fight, and though Pinkerton wasn't known to lie, Vader had ordered a blood test to confirm it - and it had indeed been confirmed. Not that it changed much of the interactions between them.

He was the master, she the apprentice. Nothing different. And if family ties were involved, they were quickly swept aside. They were Sith, and Vader's experience with children was limited to Ahsoka, so being a grandfather was out of the question.

Back to the topic of the speech they were hearing, though, Sayane was feeling a vague sense of familiarity at Darth Saren's voice…

" _To those who still cling to the ways of old..._ " Saren informed, as his hands reached behind his head, before pulling his helmet off, revealing his face to the galaxy. " _You have one of two choices... Reform and start anew with the Neo Sith... Or be destroyed, and forgotten with the sands of time."_

And suddenly, it clicked in Sayane's mind. "Takeo…" she muttered.

"You know him?"

"If there is anyone who can compete with Pinkerton for the most hated person in my life, it would be him. There was always something wrong with him. Now I know what. He's a pretender for the title of Sith Lord."

There was only one Sith Order for Sayane. Lumiya's Sith were nothing more than a remnant of the order she served, and a pretender order at that.

The One Sith, who barely survived Darth Wredd's rampages, were other pretenders, more Dark Jedi then Sith.

No, it was the order founded by Bane that could truly be called Sith.

* * *

" _Henceforth, I wish to make an announcement to the people of the galaxy - those who are tired of this forsaken war, or those who simply wish to start anew._ " Jaden said, " _I ask you come to the Endor System, where we - the Neo Sith - will gladly accept all immigrants and refugees regardless of your species or former nationalities. Give me your tired, your poor, your huddled masses yearning to breathe free, The wretched refuse of your teeming shore._ S _end these, the homeless, tempest-tost to me, I lift my lamp beside the golden door,"_

No one but Dominion personnel recognized the poem, and they didn't care to comment. They would reserve judgement on Jaden's Order.

If they turned out to be just like every other Sith Order, the Dominion would take the CIS' droids, upgrade their ships and simply crush his fledgeling empire. If not… Only Admiral Menisk could make that choice.

" _I don't have a problem with the New Sith Order: Darth Saren is not my enemy. If anything, they want to redeem the name of the Sith, as I wish to remake the Jedi. The Jedi Council on Coruscant and Count Dooku no longer represent the wills of our respective orders. The war is over. Any further conflict is not our doing, but the cause of fools unable to see beyond black and white. Have a pleasant day._ "

* * *

"Well, they officially placed targets on their backs," Takeshi remarked to Luna. "Any of the hardliners from the Old Order will want Ron's head on a pike, and we know the Sith reaction to types like Jaden."

"If they can get to them. Two superlaser-equipped SSDs with modern refits? The only threat to both those men is the Dominion. And only the Third Fleet's here at the moment, who are more interested in getting home then anything else."

Takeshi nodded. "True," he said. "Still, it might also help us recruit the other Force Sensitive orders in the galaxy, too."

"Like?"

"Well, first stop, Corellia."

"Corellia? Again?"

"Yes, again," Takeshi said with a slight sigh. "I thought we'd already discussed this - we'll go meet with the Green Jedi, and hopefully that broadcast will make them a bit more receptive to joining Ron's order."

"Sorry, Dominion pilot, remember? Two of the three people who provided material for my template fought over Corellia during the last war." Takeshi had forgotten that Luna was a 'designer' baby, whose genes were specially coded for fighter pilot reflexes.

On the other hand, 40% of the military were clones or clone descendants. Ron was an example of that, pureblood or not.

Hell, even Takeshi himself might have had a clone or two in his ancestry.

"Right," he said. "Well, still, hopefully the Green Jedi, or any of the other Force-Sensitive groups out there, will be more receptive to joining Ron thanks to that speech."

"Here's hoping. The Corellian Jedi hate the status quo, always have. Maybe they'll listen. Either way, it'll be a full three days until we get to Corellia from here."

'Here' being Hoth, as the _Eclipse_ was now accompanying the _Sovereign_ for a well-needed refit. Even with a .5 hyperdrive, it would take time to get places, and unless the Third Fleet spared a fancy Class-.025, they would have to deal with the standard .5.

Takeshi nodded, as the pair boarded the _Minerva_ , T7 and Luna's astromech in tow. "Well, I have a couple ideas on how we can… pass the time," he said, with a slight wink.

The droid beeped in indignation, almost a 'not again' before turning away and leaving. The droid was mostly complaining about the 'familiarities of his masters'.

Soon enough, the _Minerva_ was underway, and T7 had to shut off his audio receptors as he guided the ship while Takeshi and Luna spent time together in the Captain's Quarters, Luna's Astromech simply choosing to work on their fighters in the cargo bay.

* * *

 **Ron the True Fan: Out with the stagnant old, in with the fresh new.**

 **117Jorn: ALL HAIL TO THE NEO SITH EMPIRE!**

 **Takeshi Yamato: Of course, not everyone's going to want to change from the status quo, but they will be… dealt with… when the time comes.**

 **Ron the True Fan: Adapt or die. It's the way of the Andromeda Galaxy.**

 **Ja Ne!**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Mandalorian**_ **Vengeance** _ **-class Justice**_

 _ **Training Room**_

* * *

The good thing about a ship the size of a _Vengeance-class_ , or any other Star Dreadnought, was that it comes with a number of training facilities. And Boc was in one of them as he practiced with his spirit crystal, Viridis' released form, a Trilance sruss polearm, in which the staff itself is seven point five feet long, and the blades of the lightsaber operated the same way as Kylo Ren's own weapon from the 'Disney alternate timeline' except the side blades were wider, and more streamlined. However, the best part is whatever, or whoever, he cuts with the thing, regardless of size, or species, they burst into a green flame that is hot enough to melt even tritonium.

And as tritonium couldn't be melted by anything short of the core of the hottest stars. It was MADE that way. Came as a shock, too.

The Dominion made that stuff to counter lightsabers. Lightsabers had caught up, it seemed. But it did not discriminate: friend and foe would die from this thing's use.

"I got to say Viridis," Boc said, "You're one scary piece of work,"

He could hear the said dragon chuckling.

" **In a way, I represent the fire of the Mandalorian soul,** " The dragon said. " **Take that as literally or figuratively as you wish. The Sith and Jedi took the Force too religiously, and the latter realized their mistake too late to reform.** "

Religion was a bad idea a lot of the time. The Jedi Code turned to religious dogma, and the Sith went just as bad.

"I know what you mean," he said, as he looked at the polearm, "Viridis, don't take this the wrong way, but is there way I can have you come out and help in your dragon form?"

" **HA! You've seen how Ron barely got Kane Hagosha out of that crystal of hers."** Viridis chortled, " **Granted, he keeps a great deal of his power in those anchors of his, but I cannot take true physical form. Not unless you're dying.** "

Boc hummed in thought. "Well, I was asking because, I felt that once my people start seeing use your power a majority of the time, they might see it as cheating. BUT, I do want you to get more involved in battles," he explained. Viridis blinked in surprise at the selflessness that Boc showed.

" **I will have to speak with my fellows**." Viridis told and Boc nodded, a smile on his face.

"That's all I ask." He he said, before something clicked in his head, "Speaking of which—"

" **If you wish to deal with the other saber you took from Vizla, you will have to accept the spirit as well**." The Dragon spirit warned. " **And that is an old one. Those are needy, lonely, and often insane.** "

Boc didn't like the sound of that last part. "Riiiiight," he said, "Thanks for the warning. Hmm, maybe I can try to use the Force to calm it down, let it know I'm here and wish to work with him… or her. Dammit! I hate not knowing the gender of something that'll possibly kill me if I'm not careful!"

Viridis, if this was an anime cartoon, felt a sweatdrop behind his as he listened to his wielder.

" **I will deal with the spirit.** " Viridis said, " **As for full manifestation, speak with Pinkerton. He is a fully trained Jedi. You, sadly, are working with scraps**."

Boc scowled at that, "Don't blame me for being born a Terran Pureblood."

" **I was not.** " Viridis said, before he smiled cheekily, " **But that does not change the fact that you have minimal training in the art of the Force.** "

Boc gave a deadpanned look at that, "Not funny…"

"You're a Mandalorian. You take pride in the truth and seek self-improvement. Now live up to it. Besides, saber spirits also fight when their wielders duel, and a closed mind will always lose. I have been wishing to face off against Kane Hagosha for quite some time."

Boc smirked at that, "Well, when we have a chance, I'll ask Ron," he said, and he felt Viridis nod through the Force, before he sighed. He received word that the Zakuul Droid Factory station has begun to pump out BLS-II droids. Of course, he knew that droids have their limits which is why they need organic troops.

Even the Dominion did. They used Dark Troopers and B-series droids, upgraded beyond expectations, alongside organics, but they did not have the true creative spark.

Only organics did, sadly. But as Obi-wan said once, if droids could think, they wouldn't be here. But still they need more recruits if they want to be taken seriously.

"Mand'alor," he turned and saw Bo-Katan walking into the training room, and looked at the scorch marks on the walls, before she shook her head, "I DON'T wanna know what you did in here."

Boc chuckled a bit, "What is it, Bo-Katan?" He asked, while said sister of Satine just smirked.

"Ya know, you can call me, Bo if you want. I don't mind," she said, making Boc blink.

"O-Kay," he said, feeling a bit uneasy for some reason, "So, what's up?"

"We've been contacted by Kal Skirata." That was unexpected, but Boc was not arguing. If anything, it could work in his favor. "He's asked to meet."

"Where?"

"Concorde Dawn." Jango Fett's homeworld, now a major Dominion/Mandalorian base. The Dominion honored the Fetts by naming the base after Jango, and letting the Mandalorians have free reign over the place.

With the exception of large scale brawls, of course. Fights were allowed, chaos was not.

"Right." He said, "Time to get the Bounty I, Shysa, and Geesix ready. And Bo, pick three of your best,"

"Yes, Manda'lor."

* * *

 **Edge of Imperial Space**

* * *

A single Providence-Class destroyer drifted as it came under attack by _Alpha_ -class Xg-1 Star Wings, the Vultures knocked out long ago by the ion cannons of the gunboats. More ion cannon bolts impacted the hull of the ship, whose yellow markings identified the vessel as the Invisible Hand.

But the hand was no match for the might of a much larger vessel.

After all, who stood a chance in hell against the 19-klick-long Executor?

A Lambda-Class shuttle breached the hangar, stormtroopers carrying modified E-11 with recoil dampers and ion breaches (making the weapons into interchangeable blaster/ion gun hybrids) stormed out, followed by a woman in black. With a call of "Tear apart, Kirisaki," the Lightsaber in her hands turned into a pair of knuckledusters, three lightsaber claw blades emerging from each knuckleduster as Sayane advanced into the ship.

B1s were taken down in one shot, her master's orders clear: he wanted the droids intact. He hated using droids, but he needed to supplement his forces, or else it would take time they did not have to rebuild the Empire.

She disinterestedly dismembered B2s and turned destroyer droids into immobile automations, approaching the bridge. "Grievous! Get out here and get this over with," she called, even as she made ready to stab her claws into the doors to the bridge.

The doors opened, and out came five IG-100 Magnaguards.

Sayane was forced to respect these machines. The Jedi used upgraded versions of these droids for saber training. Ron routinely destroyed them, as did she once she began training under him.

That sent her into a rage, allowing her to hack the electrostaffs in half, as well as the machines themselves.

"Well, aren't you a cheeky one, Jedi."

She growled at the cyborg Separatist General. "Don't call me a Jedi," she snarled. "I am Darth Shura, Apprentice of the Lord Darth Vader, and have been tasked to bring you to him, alive if possible."

"I doubt that, would-be Sith!" The cyborg growled.

"Perhaps I should remind you of something, Kaleesh. Your honor."

Grievous paused. He had almost forgotten his people placed honor in equal measure with war. "Go on."

"I challenge you. If I defeat you in combat, I will bring you to my master, and you will do nothing to escape, as your honor demands you obey the terms." She was good, and well-versed in their ways. Ron's lessons included anthropology, and Sayane took to them like a hateful flaming duck to oily water.

She would have to thank him. Before sticking his head on a pike.

"And if I defeat you?"

"If you defeat me, my master will let you go. He is a man of honor, in his own way." She reverted the saber back to its' default state, not needing it to deal with Grievous.

The cyborg removed his cloak. "THen in the name of the honor of my people, I accept your challenge!" He withdrew a green and blue pair of sabers, lighting them with a flurry. "I was trained in your Jedi arts by Count Dooku!"

' _And I was trained by a man who could turn Dooku into chunky salsa,_ ' Sayane thought but did not say as she readied her saber.

Grievous launched his attack, screaming a Kalee warcry, spinning the sabers too fast for any mundane to adapt to.

Sayane was no mundane. While no Pureblood, her Terran ancestry left her with greater force potential than most force users. She could outpace Grievous if she wanted to.

But she decided to play with the General. He deserved a proper duel.

Sayane stuck her lightsaber out, catching all four Lightsabers during mid-spin before batting away the strikes, before Grievous began to attack from all directions with his arms. Sayane would vary between parrying his strikes or outright dodging them.

"You are skilled, girl."

"I was taught by someone far better than Dooku in the art of lightsaber combat." She easily slipped past Grievous' defense, hacking off one of his hands. "This is child's play!"

The bio-droid ramped up the intensity of his strikes, only for each and every one to be dodged, parried, deflected or outright miss.

"I will show YOU child's play, brat!" The former Kaleesh shouted, as his hands began spinning, like buzzsaws of light. "I will enjoy hacking you to pieces and sending them back to your master!"

One green light faded, and Grievous balked at the loss of another hand before he suddenly lost a great deal of his height due to Sayane hacking off his second right hand and his legs in a single blow.

Grievous was stubborn. But he was no fool. He had lost.

"Under the right of your laws of combat, you have lost, General Qymaen jai Sheelal, and under those terms, you will come with me to meet with my master."

Grevious wanted to attack, headbut her or something… but his Kaleesh honor and pride, for the first time in a long time, prevented him from doing it. He had lost to a superior opponent, he could not deny that. "Yes… it seems so." He said. "Well done… "

A number of stormtroopers arrived, leveling their weapons at him. "Lower your weapons and get him a gurney. He deserves some respect."

THe troopers saluted and obeyed, and Grievous blacked out.

* * *

The former Keelesh awoke to a sound that in another time would be iconic.

Kooh. Purr.

"I see you are awake, General."

Grievous's eyes opened, as he found himself face-to-face with the figure known only as Darth Vader. "So… _you're_ the infamous Darth Vader I have been hearing so much about?" He asked.

"Indeed." The Dark Lord said. "I have an offer for you, General."

"An offer?" The General asked. "What can you possibly offer me, Vader?"

"The death of every Huk on Kalee, for one." Vader claimed. "And revenge against the one who turned you into an almost complete machine. And the head of the man who ordered you to be shot down. I believe you know him: Count Dooku."

While Grievous could not show it due to his mechanical face, the mere idea that Dooku could have forced him into this mechanical body enraged him. But he was not someone who would blindly believe the word of a single man, even if that man was a Sith Lord. "What proof do you have of this?" He growled out.

"Historical documents." Vader claimed, as he presented the Droid General with a datapad, displaying all of the information upon it. "My apprentice has full access to records from the future. They will prove that Count Dooku destroyed your body, and gave you to the IGBC for experimentation." Grievous growled, but Vader kept him in place. "I prefer not to deceive, General. I am generally an honest man. If I wanted you dead, I would simply kill you and be done with it. I did not."

Grievous hated to admit it, but… the information was all there, Dooku _lied_ to him, that alone made him more enraged than the conclusion of the Huk War. And Vader had no real reason to lie: If he wanted him dead, he would be dead already. "You promise… to allow me to get the revenge I demand?" He asked with a growl, "And exterminate every. Last. Huk in the galaxy?"

"I will grant you access to the resources to do just that. Lady Shura." The woman entered the room, listening from just outside. "Once the good general is well again, begin teaching him. Your sword play is… more advanced then Dooku's. Perhaps that will allow him to kill Obi-wan Kenobi."

"Understood, my Master," Sayane replied.

Vader turned to leave. "Wait! If I join you as a military commander… what is it I will be leading into battle?"

Vader said nothing, but a trio of armored men, known to everyone else as Terror Troopers, entered the sickbay, joined by five Dark Troopers, two P1s and two P2s, as well as a single Phase 3. "The most elite of my forces."

Grievous looked at the hybrid machine/man soldiers and the large droids. Far superior than any B1 or B2 series Battle Droid in appearance, and certainly seemed better armed. He let out a dark chuckle. "They'll do." He said.

* * *

 **Yavin system, Victory III-class GDS Chalons**

* * *

Luke could hardly believe the story he had been told. Mostly the fact that he had been married.

"We just told you that we're from another galaxy, three centuries in your future, _and_ that our galaxy portrays yours as a fictionalized media… and all you can say is 'I was married to an ex-Imperial assassin'?" The captain of the _Chalons_ asked, somewhat amused.

"Well… uh," Luke said rather sheepishly, "It's… something I'd… never expect, I guess… but still it's all a… a lot to wrap my head around…" He then blinked before he paled. "Wait, Episode V was Hoth, right? Don't tell me they showed-"

"Leia kissing you at Echo Base?" one of the ensigns asked with a chuckle. "Oh yeah - for the entire population of Earth - and eventually the galaxy - to see."

"Gah…" Luke groaned, facepalming - not glad that one of the most embarrassing moments of his life was now part of mainstream media.

"Relax: everyone else had the same reaction." The captain said with a chuckle, "The movies had a great deal of 'secret history'. As did the books, comics and other material. We filled in a lot of the blanks."

"I would've much rather that _stay_ secret…" Luke muttered before he sighed. "So… does this all mean I'm in the future now?"

"I don't think so." The Navigator said, stepping towards them. "I just finished calculating stellar drift… you didn't end up in the future, and neither have we… if anything, it seems we have all gone several hundred years… in the past."

"When?"

"Clone Wars, roughly 20 BBY, sir," she said, shrugging. "I'll pinpoint the exact date with access to the holonet."

"Christ," the Captain muttered. "How the hell did we end up back in time?"

No one gave an answer until the comms post began beeping. "Sir, I have contact! The flagship is hailing!"

"It's about fucking time!" He shouted, "Patch them through!" They moved over to the comm station where the hail was being patched through.

"Chalons, _this is_ Austria-hungary, _authentication code Breaker Gamma eight- four- Alpha- Romeo- Four- Four- Three. Respond._ "

" _Austria-hungary_ , auth-code GH-A878-BB78-Y!" The captain said, "Damn, Admiral, it's good to hear your voice!"

" _Regroup over Coruscant ASAP. I want the entire Third Fleet here NOW. We're the only Dominion forces in Andromeda, and I want to get a proper headcount._ "

"Understood, ma'am." The Captain said nodded. "Be advised, and… your not gonna believe this but… Luke Skywalker is here."

There was a short pase. " _I can, Commander, because I spoke with Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi. Get your asses here._ "

"Ben… alive?"

"It's 20 years before Yavin, Master Skywalker," the Navigator said. "What do you think?"

"I know, but… Ben and… Ana-" He paused for a moment, as the realization hit him. "Anakin… my father… "

"Copy that _Austria_ \- we'll be over there ASAP." The captain said, before the transmission ended. "Helm, plot a course to Coruscant at best speed."

"Aye sir!"

Luke was not looking forward to meeting Anakin. How the hell do you talk to your father before he became the man you knew, before you were even born?

"Relax, Master Jedi. You'll put the Force Troopers on board through a fit. And you haven't seen cloned force users go crazy: from the look of your X-wing, you dealt with Bakura, and you have no clue about Thrawn."

Luke sighed, "I've heard rumors about him, being one of the only few Near-Humans in the Imperial Navy," he said, "And Bakura… I can tell you the Ssi-Ruuvi entechment tech is scary,"

"We use a modified version of the tech for capital punishment. Helps to 'reprogram' capital offenders."

"That's sickening."

"Which would you prefer? The death penalty? We reserve that for One Sith and actual terrorists."

"The Sith?"

"You can't kill them, not permanently." The captain said shaking his head. "But you CAN make them bleed. And once we find Palpatine and Dooku, we're going to make sure Korriban and all those Sith artifacts are destroyed once and for all."

* * *

 **Coruscant**

* * *

"I'll give Kuat this… it's a hell of a ship."

Anakin couldn't help but agree as he, Ahsoka and Obi-wan looked at the starship that had just docked with the orbital station over Coruscant. A massive one and a half long dagger-shaped vessel, which looked very familiar to the starships used by Death Squadron and the Dominion, mostly because, in a matter of speaking, it was.

The _Imperator_ \- the first starship of the _Imperator_ -class Star Destroyers which, according to the Dominion - would eventually be renamed into the _Imperial I_ -class. Aside from Star Dreadnoughts like the _Mandator II_ , the _Imperator_ was arguably one of the most advanced starships within the Republic Navy to date, with thick armor, shields and advanced weaponry which could turn CIS dreadnoughts into - as Terrans would call it - 'swiss cheese'. It was also the most expensive, with - as far as Anakin knew - only three of these giants being commissioned into the Republic Navy thus far: The _Imperator_ , the _Executrix_ , and the _Exactor_.

"It's our best bet at taking on Death Squadron." Obi-wan said, "We've done what upgrades we could from what scraps of tech we were able to gain from previous engagements with them, but I still wouldn't trust it in a full one-on-one fight."

"Thankfully, we won't have to." Ahsoka said, as she looked towards one of the transport tugs leaving for the _Imperator_ \- carrying several fresh off the line T-70 X-Wing Starfighters. "Those will."

" _Imperator_ will be our carrier - but it will do its best to avoid any direct battles with Death Squadron's main ships," Anakin said, nodding. "We still have to be careful though… Incom built those X-Wings pretty quick considering how close they were to their Z-95's… but they're not easy or cheap to build. We were only able to get four Squadrons worth ready on such short notice… "

"Which is why I am _still_ a bit… concerned about the recruits," Obi-wan said, as several men wearing various pilot suits walked by. "Most look like pilots from planetary defense forces who never went up against the Separatists… let alone Death Squadron."

"The people I picked are some of the best pilots in the galaxy," Anakin defended. "Some may never have fought the Separatists, but life in the outer rim is never easy for pilots like these, and besides… it's nice to see some new faces."

"Anything new from the Dominion?" Ahsoka asked, as she watched another few pilots walk by, one of the pilots giving her a kind smile, as she smiled back.

"Well, some good news: I've heard they've located the last few of their ships, and they're heading for Coruscant right now." Anakin said, "At least we won't have to worry about them being captured by Death Squadron or the… Neo Sith."

The reveal of the Neo Sith has been a bit of a dark topic when the Jedi were involved. Their reveal caught much of the Order - and the galaxy - by surprise not only by their existence, but also by their offer to provide protection to refugees, immigrants and even entire star systems who were looking for protection from the Republic, Separatists or just simple pirates.

The worst part was though… it was working. Already several star systems on the galactic south-west were leaving the Republic, Separatists or whoever in favor for joining the Neo Sith Empire, and Refugees from across the galaxy were flocking over as well, more than ready to be under the protection of the Sith, rather than the brutal grasp of the CIS, or the otherwise unreliable Republic. They would stop at the Moddell Sector where they were properly processed to weed out spies, agents or criminals, before they were sent deeper into the Unknown Regions where apparently the bulk of this new Neo Sith resided.

And they were, apparently, returning the promise. A sizable fleet of Star Destroyer-type vessels and smaller ships soon made their presence known around planets such as Bakura, and Rattatak. Even the gladiatorial world of Rattatak was showing some signs of civility with the Neo Sith's presence. They were actually maintaining safety and security among worlds which have desperately been calling for it, and have only met the deaf ears of the Republic.

The Senate was not happy about that, and like any semi-corrupt government, they wanted it to stop, as only the Republic could rule, or some shit like that.

A small fleet of warships dropped out of hyperspace, led by a _Victory_ with similar modifications to the _Austria-Hungary_. " _GDS_ Chalons _to Republic vessels: break orbit and get the hell out of our way!_ "

"Chalons, _this is_ Resolu— _TAKE EVASIVE ACTION!_ " The slightly smaller _Victory_ flew past the _Resolute's_ command tower, almost grazing the tower itself.

"What the hell is their problem?" Obi-wan cursed as he watched how the Republic ship nearly get rammed.

"The same problem everyone else has with the Republic?" Ahsoka asked with a shrug. "They don't like the way it operates. I've talked with crewmen on the _Austria-Hungary_ : they see the Republic as a cesspool of corruption that doesn't deserve one iota of respect."

"To be brutally honest, I don't blame them," Anakin said with a sigh. "Everything's been getting worse ever since Palpatine died… with the senate controlling most of the GAR now, there's almost no coordination."

"I hate to say it, but when he was in power at least the late chancellor got things done for better or worse." Obi-wan said reluctantly. "He really was holding the Republic together… even though Bail Organa's taken up the role rather well, even he doesn't have the same support Palpatine did."

The reformed Dominion Third Fleet, now in full and very intimidating formation, loumed over their heads, the _Chalons_ breaking off to dock with the Imperator. "Imperator, _this is_ Chalons _Actual. We have a VIP whom you will be glad to accept. Request permission to dock._ "

"After what you pulled?!"

" _Not my fault my helmsman didn't give a fuck about not ramming into your ship: her girlfriend's on board the_ Dromaius, _and I'm not in the mood to get shot in the balls._ "

Anakin sighed. "Fine, you can dock," he said. "We'll await the VIP's arrival."

He turned around and headed for whichever airlock the _Chalons_ was heading for, with Obi-wan and Ahsoka following him close behind. After a few minutes, the trio arrived at the proper airlock, just as it opened revealing several Dominion marines, and another individual wearing an orange flight suit similar to what the pilots of the _Lusankya_ wear, and was joined by an oddly familiar Astromech Droid.

"Welcome aboard," Anakin said, nodding to the new individual. "You the VIP the Dominion mentioned?"

"Umm… Yes." The young man said, rather nervously, as the R2 unit looked as if it was losing its mind gittering out excited nonsense even Anakin couldn't understand. "My name's Luke… "

"Luke…?" Ahsoka asked, waiting for a last name.

"If the man's not comfortable giving his name, don't ask." Their eyes snapped to a woman carrying what looked like a DL-44 blaster, but not.

"And who are you?"

"Lt. Commander Karla Pinkerton, XO, GDS _Chalons._ "

All three of them took note of the surname. "Wait, as in—" Obi-wan asked.

"He's my son," Karla said. "And if weren't for your thrice damned Force making him a Pureblood, he would be the fourth generation of Pinkertons serving in the Navy! Be grateful that I obey my orders."

"Or what?"

"I'd take the _Chalons_ and turn your temple into a glassy heap. I don't like Jedi."

The three Jedi were a little unnerved at that, but wisely kept their mouths shut. However they were soon interrupted by frantic beeps as THEIR R2 showed up and stopped in front of the astromech with Luke and the two began beeping.

"I hate time travel."

"Excuse me?"

"They're the same droid." Karla said with a groan. "R2-D2. Little fucker's quite famous in the Dominion. And infamous for his destruction of the only weapons that could've DEALT WITH THE YUUZHAN VONG WITHOUT RESULTING IN THE DEATHS OF TRILLIONS! TWICE!" She pulled out the weapon, firing one round into the foot of each droid. "Good day, Jetii." The XO spun on her heel, walking back onto her ship.

The two droids all loudly beeped at the same time.

{CRAZY BITCH!}

Both Anakin and Luke went to check their respective Artoo.

"Are you okay, buddy?" Anakin said in worry.

The droid attempted to move, but the leg sparked and oil began to leak from both droids.

"I thought slugthrowers weren't supposed to cause that kind of damage!" Luke said as he looked over his R2.

"They can if the bullets are made from Beskar and are fired at a high enough velocity." Karla called back.

The two R2 units vowed to make her life hell for that.

On the other hand, her son was a Jedi, so bad idea.

"I hope this ship has a workshop for spare astromech droid parts…" Luke said with a sigh. "This is the second time since after we met you'd been shot, R2!"

"I wouldn't have picked it if it didn't," Anakin said, as he pulled out some tools from his belt. "Don't worry, buddy…"

"Hang on, damage isn't too bad," Luke said as he opened his R2's leg strut, "It just hit a coolant tube, just need to shut off the tube's flow… fix it with a fresh one… we'll get you properly fixed up, buddy, could've been worse."

Anakin did the same for his R2, glancing at Luke's handywork. The young man certainly knew his droids, that was for certain. "Nice," He said nodding, "You said your name was Luke, right?"

"Uh, Right, yeah," Luke said, trying _not_ to look or sound suspicious around the man who was his father _before_ he became Darth Vader. "Luke… Starkiller." He didn't want Anakin to know who he really was - not only would it likely freak him out, but Luke knew how the old republic Jedi treated marriage, so if there was even a hint that his father broke that code… it might cause more problems they didn't want to deal with.

"Well… Luke, you seem like you know a thing or two about mechanics," Anakin said, smiling. "What do you do in your time?"

"I'm a Pilot," he answered, at least he could be honest there. "I flew with the Rebel Alliance, and… " Anakin suddenly gave Luke an odd look, as he also felt a slight presence graze his mind. He initially feared Anakin figured out who he was, it wouldn't be too difficult considering how similar they looked.

"…you're a Jedi, aren't you?" Anakin asked.

Luke silently let out a breath of air he didn't know he was holding. "Yeah… one of the last apparently in my time." He said.

"So we've heard," Obi-wan said. "We've gotten bits and pieces of the future told to us by the Dominion and from the CO of that Super Star Destroyer _Lusankya_ … they're still increasingly vague on how exactly it all happened though." He paused before he chuckled a bit. "Ah, where are my manners? I'm Master Obi-wan Kenobi, nice to meet you Luke."

Luke was now even _more_ freaked out - he was expecting meeting a younger version of Ben but… actually _seeing_ him… it was something different. "Yeah, uhhh… we've met… in the future I mean," he said. "You started my training."

Obi-wan rose a surprised eyebrow. "I did now?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's… a complicated story." Luke said, he didn't know how much they already knew about the future. ""

"Well, nice to meet you Luke!" Ahsoka said with a smile, "I'm Ahsoka Tano, I'm Skyguy's apprentice."

"Nice to meet you too." Luke said - he had heard a few stories about his father's apprentice, and all she had done for the early Rebellion. "I hope I can help you all with… whatever's happening now."

"Well if you're a pilot, we sure as heck could use you on our team." Anakin suggested, "We need all the good pilots we can get if we're gonna take on Death Squadron."

Luke was about to reply, before he froze. No, he couldn't mean… "W-wait… Death… Squadron?" He asked.

"Yes, another fleet from the future." Obi-wan said shaking his head. "Lead by a Sith Lord we only know as Darth Vader. He's taken over the Centrality Sector… and he's got much more superior technology now, mostly thanks to tech he stole from the Dominion's timeline so we've discovered."

"His new apprentice, who happens to be the student of that woman's son, gave it to him. And he makes the best swordsmen in the Order look like little children. He kicked our butts in a matter of minutes."

"Really?"

"He nearly killed us when he escaped Coruscant." Obi-Wan said with a shake of the head. "Not our finest hour."

"I'll… try to help in any way I can," Luke said, though on the inside, he was nervous.

"Alright, then," Anakin said cheerfully. "You're probably used to flying X-wings, so we'll just get you down to the hangar."

Luke nodded as he quickly replaced the tube on R2's leg and the two Skywalkers and their respective R2-D2s went to said hanger.

Obi-Wan, meanwhile, was scratching in beard in thought. His eyes squinting slightly in curiosity.

"Something wrong, Master Kenobi?" Ahsoka said in concern.

"Luke feels… familiar. I have never met him, but it is said that force presences in families feel very… similar." Not that there had been Jedi families in over a thousand years, barring one or two unknown exceptions, but the Shan family were the ur-example.

He would have to keep an eye on Luke.

* * *

 **SSD Eclipse**

* * *

Ron sat crosslegged, looking fairly annoyed. Which would be an understatement considering he was TRYING to get in contact with their timeline. However it was proving to be a VERY major pain in the ass.

"Come ON! My fucking anchors should let me get back in contact with someone!" He had the theory that he could reverse flowwalk and deliver a message, but he couldn't focus on it.

"Life wants to shit on me lately." He groaned, attempting to massage the growing headache he had. "First, it's Sayane and that heavy secbot, now this!"

"Something wrong?" Ron glanced back, where Telas walked into the room.

"I'm trying to get in contact with the Jedi Council."

"And… WHY is that difficult?"

"Because they're 360 years in the future?"

"You're trying to contact the future?"

"Yes. I need to speak with them to get an update on the situation back home." He looked directly at her. "Is there something you need?"

Telas looked a bit hesitant, before she took a deep breath. "Well…" she said. "It's… well, what do you think of me?"

"You're a good student, a friend," Ron said, shrugging. "Hell, a few years, you'll be on the High Council."

"Not what I meant…" She said, as she walked up in front of him.

"Telas, if you have something to say, say it." Ron said, "Don't dance around in circles. Stab it in the face."

"It's… I…" She said, hesitating still before she groaned. "Oh fuck it, do it live." She then grabbed Ron by the head, before mashing her lips into his, catching the New Jedi by complete surprise. It lasted for a few seconds until she broke away, Ron having a wide-eyed disbelieving look.

"…Seriously?"

"Yes!" The Mandalorian shouted angrily. "Why the hell did you think I started a catfight with Morne?!"

"I thought you were going to get pissed by me dumping you on another Jedi master!"

"Seriously?! That's what you thought?!"

"I was raised by a military couple!" Ron shouted. "I didn't exactly get a proper education in the art of flirting before I joined the Jedi Order!"

"Ummm… Knight Pinkerton?" Ron blinked before he suddenly realized the ghostly images of the Terran Jedi Council were surrounding him and Telas.

' _Well, fuck._ ' Ron thouht before he immediately stood. "Uh… my apologies, masters."

His own master, Kayla Skywalker, facepalmed before beginning to rant. "Where in the hell are you, Pinkerton?" She demanded. "You've been missing for two months! And where are Knight Takeo and the Mandalorian, Werde? And the Navy's complaining that the Third Fleet is missing, and the Empire is demanding to know where the Imperial Knights they attached to the _Austria-Hungary_ are!"

"And who is that?" Another Master asked, pointing at Telas.

"I'm… Telas Ordo." The Mandalorian said, gulping a bit. "I'm… Ron's apprentice and… " she glanced at Ron. "…Girlfriend?"

There was a short pause among the Master, before Kayla gave Ron a look… before she smirked "She's pretty."

"I didn't contact you to report on my romantic life, Master Skywalker." Ron said, resisting the urge to facepalm himself. "I'm in the past, as are Jaden, Boc and the Third Fleet."

"…The past?" Kayla asked for confirmation.

"21, 20 BBY," he said, shrugging. "I don't know exactly. It's during the clone wars. And we kinda crashed into Palpy."

"…By crashed, do you mean-"

"Crushed him by our shuttlecraft, yes," Ron said, nodding. "Killed him… he came back with the clone shit though, but… he's not a chancellor any more that's for sure."

"…You changed history." Another master asked, facepalming. "Created an alternate timeline."

"And figures from history are being pulled back," Ron said. "Vader showed up with Death Squadron."

"…Vader? You do realize that—"

"We're fucked? Yes."

Kayla once again facepalmed. "It's _never_ easy with you…" she muttered. "Alright… then we're going to have to figure out a way to bring you back here… or for us to go over there… the R&D division is going to have their hands full for a while… what else is there? And what is Padawan Takeo and Boc Werde's status?"

"They're doing what they need to do. Boc's uniting the Mandalorians, I'm doing what I can for the Jedi Order, Jaden… is doing what the Force, in its' willness way, is willing him to do. I've got the Eclipse under my command. I'll be dealing with the Vong."

"Well, at least now we know what the vision meant." Another Master said.

"Vision?"

"When you… vanished, most of the Jedi Order here on Terra experienced a… vision." Kayla elaborated. "It didn't make sense to us at the time… worlds on fire, battles we've never seen, yet figures from Andromeda's past that we did in fact know. Malak, Malgus, Vader, Palpatine and…" She put on a set of earplugs "…your least favorite Sith Lord."

Ron's eye twitched, while Telas looked at him, a little concerned

"…Ron?" She said, of course that was the trigger that unleashed the volcano.

"…KRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYTTTT! WHEN I FIND YOU, YOU TATOOINE-BORN SITH MOTHERFUCKER, I'M GOING TO RIP OFF YOUR HEAD, SHIT DOWN YOUR NECK AND MAKE WHAT THE VONG DID TO YOU LOOK LIKE CHILD'S PLAY!"

The Jedi Council all jumped back in shock as Ron continued to spout profanity after profanity, and promising all sorts of pain to the former Tusken Raider-turned Jedi-turned Sith Lord.

"You had to mention him, didn't you Master Skywalker?" Said a Shistavanen Jedi Master.

"At least he's predictable. Young Mandalorian, could you—"

Telas kissed him again, ending Ron's rant. And enjoying every microsecond of it.

"Now I have something that can shut you up." Telas said, with a giggle.

"Cheeky." Ron muttered. "I'll… try to keep you informed of developments, Masters."

"If you can. Try not to cause too much trouble."

"Master Kayla, this is me we're talking about."

"That's what worries me."

* * *

 **Meanwhile - Lehon System**

* * *

Jaden allowed himself a smirk as he stood on the bridge of the _Sovereign_ as she and the _Eclipse_ docked the the orbital repair yards set up around Lehon. The yards were another addition to the growing arsenal of the Neo Sith, acquired from Rakatan technology from the Archipelago. The two SSD's docked as hundreds of droids began to swarm the vessels, beginning the long process of retrofitting the vessels.

However Jaden's attention was drawn from the yards, and directed to the massive object which now hung over Lehon's star of Abo, a long trail of energy steadily being absorbed into it.

The Star Forge was finally complete. With the combined work of the Ongree, construction droids, and the many engineers and workers now at his disposal, after half a year's time the colossal superstation was complete - with added benefits.

As he and Master Revan theorized, the Star Forge now was perfectly balanced with the force, powered by both the light and dark sides of the force, which doubled its manufacturing capabilities, and ensured any who work onboard will not steadily be corrupted like Malak was. Already reports were coming in from the Ongree and other personnel who worked aboard the station that it's production abilities had reached 65% and steadily climbing. Slowly chugging out the new line of starships for the Neo Sith.

It would take time before they could build anything of the same scale as the _Sovereign_ , but he already planned on eventually building the sister ships of _Sovereign_ \- _Autarch_ , the _Despot_ , and the _Heresiarch_. Along with other SSD models, such as his personal favorite: the _Assertor_ -class.

Until then though, the Star Forge still was producing plenty of starships. Mostly 'retrofit' old Republic-era starships built under new names. Including the _Ravager_ -class Star Destroyer ( _Centurion_ -class), _Voidstar_ -class Star Destroyer ( _Harrower_ -class), _Leviathan_ -class Cruiser ( _Interdictor_ -class), _Firelance_ -class Destroyer ( _Terminus_ -class), and others. He even included starships which were originally created by fan artists of the SW movies, like the _Specter_ -class and _Eradicator_ -class Star Destroyers, and even vessels from the Disney movies like the _Resurgent_ -class, AAL's and even TIE/fo and TIE/sf Starfighters. All of these including fighters, bombers, gunships, freighters and more.

In addition to these improvements, Darth Saren had begun a series of reformations to provide for an official Sith Government and military. His initial 6 million Sith military personnel were going to have to be reorganized between the newly created branches of the military, along with the new influx of fresh recruits enlisted from the refugees, and more importantly… The Clones.

As Ron has mentioned, Dominion Clones were much different from their Spaarti or Kaminoan counterparts. At a standard speed a Dominion Clone Trooper could be created within a month much like the clones of Starkiller, however thanks to genetic modifications, these clones do not go insane like the Starkillers did, and do not suffer from Spaarti clone madness. At the same time though not only are they just as effective in combat as a GAR Clone Trooper, these clones - thanks to gene therapy - have an easier time adjusting to peacetime, meaning they are not mindless machines as some once called the Fett clones.

Most of these Clones were being proposed for the military, however Jaden had taken the liberty of ensuring a small number of these clones would be prioritized for agricultural and infrastructure, preparing planets like Fitomp, Griwstrick, Hilak, Makatak, Malata, Persappa, Tulpaa and more for the arrival of the wave of refugees and immigrant heading their way. The clones were by no means slaves - _that_ was one of the first things he hammered out of the Neo Sith Empire's laws, and placed harsh punishment for any attempts to practice it. While they were born with certain skills in their minds, they were still free to choose whatever career path they desired - and as they worked, they would be paid. Slowly but surely the settlements will expand out into cities, and then their empire can truly get started.

Speaking of the incoming refugees, there were a LOT of them coming through. Ever since the first few systems like Rattatak, Bakura, Zaddja, Codia, Gannaria, Bunduki, Endor, Trenwyth, and Firrerre announced their allegiance to the Sith, refugees and immigrants followed his instructions by coming to these systems where they were then processed, backgrounds checked before they were allowed to come deeper into Neo Sith Space. They had a few Republic, Separatist, and even a Death Watch spy try to get in, but they took care of them, sending them back packing. Ever since they arrived, they found their lives drastically improve as they were given entire planets to settle, where cities were built, farms prepared, they were ready to work for the Neo Sith to prove their worth, and the Neo sith were more than prepared to defend them at any given moment.

Now however, they had bigger issues to deal with. While the Vagaari was no longer an issue, he still needed to take care of the Sorcerers of Rhand and the Ssi-Ruuvi Imperium to ensure the Unknown Regions were completely pacified. But he could worry about those later - for there was a more… pressing matter to attend to. The Separatist. To take the first step of ensuring the old sith would never come back, Dooku had to be eliminated.

This was exactly the reason a fleet of starships was currently being assembled along the edge of the Lehon System, lead by his Grand Admiral Thrawn. The fleet was headed by the recently completed _Resurgent_ -class Star Battlecruiser ' _Finalizer_ ', along with three _Specter_ -class Star Destroyers, two _Ravager_ -class Star Destroyers, four _Eradicator_ -class Star destroyers, six _Voidstar_ -class star destroyers, three _Leviathan_ -class Cruisers, ten _Firelance_ -class Destroyers, and dozens of small _Lancer II_ -class Frigates. All in all… more than enough force to smash Dooku's defenses over Serenno.

Jaden smirked as he headed for the hangar to board his shuttle. By the time the week was over, the head of the CIS would be cut, and then the real work can finally begin.

* * *

 **Dathomir system**

* * *

A trio of ISD2s escorted by a rather large force of… unique _Victory_ -Class destroyers exited a typhoon, followed by one star dreadnought of the _Executor_ Class, and a ship that looked very, VERY similar.

The 'unique' destroyers were all red, and the _Executor_ -copy was without weapons.

"Would someone tell me WHERE we are?" A fat man wearing the white uniform of a Galactic Empire Grand Admiral. "We are clearly not at Rancor Base."

"One moment sir." A navigator on the bridge of the Star Dreadnought informed. "All ships accounted for… we appear to be over Dathomiri, but… Rancor Base is nowhere on sensors, sir."

The fat bastard was Grand Moff Zsinj, his ship the SSD _Iron Fist_. And his fat ass was now 30 years in his past. "Begin searching for whatever caused this. I want us back at Rancor Base immediately."

"Yes sir, but that will—" The scanners began going insane, as more contacts appeared. "Additional starships incoming sir!"

* * *

"What has just happened?" A tall figure clad in an organic-looking armor, with hetromanical eyes glaring forward.

"Unknown sir!" An officer announced, "We've dropped out of hyperspace, we seem to be over the… Dathomir System?"

"Additional contacts on sensors!" Another officer said, "They're… " he blinked. "Sir, sensors are picking up multiple… Old Republic-era ships… _Interdictor_ -class Cruisers, _Harrower_ -class Dreadnoughts and _Terminus_ -class Destroyers."

Darth Krayt blinked at that, "Why would anyone want to crew those old museums?" He he asked, "Not even the Alliance would use something so old… hail them."

Krayt stood before the holoprojector, as he awaited his answer… and he got it in the form of two figures that any Sith Lord would know. On the first screen was the image of a figure in an orange battle suit, a long cape over his back, and a metallic implant attached around his lower jaw area. And on the other screen was a tall imposing figure who could give Darth Vader a run for his money in sheer intimidation, with a scarred face and black robed armor, and also had some set of implants along his jawline.

Krayt knew who these people were. Darth Malak and Darth Malgus - two of the most infamous Sith Lords to ever exist.

"Who are you?" Darth Malak demanded. "How did you bring us to this place?"

"Lords Malak and Malgus." Kryat said with a sight nod. "An honor. You may call me… Darth Krayt."

Malgus scoffed, his cybernetics making it sound more like the intimidating Vader. "I know nothing of a Sith named Krayt." He said, "And Malak died over three centuries ago on the Star Forge."

"Then why do I stand here before you?" Malak growled out, glaring at the image of Malgus.

"It seems that you may have been… flung through time." Krayt informed before the two Sith lords could begin a pissing match. "We all seem to have been sent here through a force storm."

"Then what do you suggest?" Malgus asked, sounding a bit more curious. "We are all Sith."

"An alliance, if temporary, will do for now." The leader and founder of the One Sith stated. "We can deal with the eventual in-fighting once we have a better idea of what is going on." Krayt may not have had much of a sense of humor, but he could take some amusement from the fact that eventually, they'd be strangling one another.

"Right, so..." Malak began to say before the sensor operator interrupted.

"Milord! New contacts!" The ensign said.

"Identify them."

"Vessels are Victory and Imperial class, with… a dreadnought! IFF matches, but they don't make sense: 13X, _Iron Fist_..."

"Zsinj," Krayt growled. " _Iron Fist_ will be a useful platform for reconquering the galaxy after we modernize the vessel. All ships into battle formation! I want those ships captured, not destroyed!"

* * *

"Sir, additional contacts on sensors."

Zsinj groaned "What are they?" He asked.

"It… appears to be a fleet of vessels from the… old Republic." The officer reported in surprise, " _Interdictor, Harrower,_ and _Terminus_ classes used by the ancient Sith… but there are multiple other vessels I have no information on. But they are holding in a battle formation."

"Order Crimson Command to begin counterattack. 70 Victory-class destroyers should do some damage." Crimson Command, over 70 Victory-Class destroyers modified with red armor plating, disengaged from the fleet, moving into position to take on the unknowns. "Make sure that we don't lose any ships. And try to capture one or two of theirs. We could use the scrap."

* * *

A single ship dropped out of hyperspace, approaching the soon-to-be warring forces. It was a recently completed, barely crewed _Vengeance_ -Class LSSD.

Commanding her was Sayane Yamato.

"Well, it looks like we've gotten some more visitors from other time periods," she said. "Sensors! Can you give me an ID on those ships?"

"Vessels are members of the Crimson command, SSD is _Executor_ -Class, ID _Iron Fist_."

"The fat bastard Zsinj."

"Other vessels are… _Interdictor, Harrower_ , _Terminus_ , _Ardent,_ _Imperium_ and… _Pellaeon_ -Class? There's a Gilad Pellaeon in the fleet, isn't there?"

"Yes," she said. "He eventually did have a line of Star Destroyers named after him. So, those _Pellaeon_ -Classes are from a later era." She then felt the Force presences on the one side. "Malak, Malgus… and Krayt."

"Orders, ma'am?"

"Target the Sith fleet. I want _Iron Fist_ protected. Hail the fat bastard."

"One moment."

A few moments passed as Sayane approached the holo communicator. "This is Darth Shura of the LSSD _Carnage_ to SSD _Iron Fist._ " She announced. "Respond."

There was a short pause, before the image of the fat Imperial Grand Admiral appeared before her. She could feel the… _lustful_ gaze he gave her, causing her to growl, rolling her eyes. " _This is Grand Admiral Zsimj, of the_ Iron Fist," he replied. " _Well, such a pleasure to have you here… though I must ask_ why _you are here._ "

"My master sensed a disturbance in the force, so I was deployed," Sayane informed. "If you are still loyal to the Galactic Empire, I would suggest following me back to Centrality."

" _Oh? And who might your_ master _be?_ " He said with an amused smirk.

"Lord Vader."

Zsinj paled. " _Lord Vader… lives?!_ "

"Yes. He does." Sayane said, allowing herself a smirk. "And you WILL follow us back to the Centrality if you wish to live. Gun crews, open fire on the Sith forces. Drive them off."

* * *

Krayt growled as _another_ SSD arrived in system, and like that the odds were further stacked against them. Krayt was confident, but not suicidal. "Send a message to Malak and Malgus's fleets," he informed. "The odds have changed… we must withdraw, send hyperspace coordinates to Korriban."

The fleet jumped into hyperspace, fleeing the LSSD (which, somehow carried more advanced weapons) that was now firing at them. "This is troubling."

"Yes, Lord Wyyloc. It is."

* * *

A Lambda-Class shuttle landed on board the Iron Fist, the SSD loaded with TIE Raptors. She may not have had much like for the fat bastard, but the Raptors were going into mass production.

As the ramp lowered, Sayane strode purposefully out of the shuttle, spotting the Warlord's welcoming party.

"Lady Shura. Welcome—" He began to choke.

"I am not in the mood for your sexist bullshit," she growled as her grip tightened. "I know the way you were looking at me. And I will not tolerate it. And I am heir to the Empire. You know what happens to those who accost the heir to the Empire." With a bit more force, Zsinj's head popped off like a pimple.

"…Good Riddance!" One of the stormtroopers on _Iron Fist_ shouted.

Sayane smirked, pointing at the trooper. "He gets a promotion," she said. "Now, if there are no further objections, get this fleet mobilized to Centrality… Lord Vader will be _very_ pleased to have a new Star Dreadnought to command. And someone clean this… _mess_ up."

"Yes Ma'am!"

* * *

 **Corellia**

* * *

The Jedi of the Green were waiting for Luna and Takeshi, the former of whom was fingering her BP45 .50 AE handgun's holster, bored out of her mind as their shuttle approached the location of their meeting.

"Bored mad. And we're meeting with Jedi, which makes it worse."

"Just put up with it a little longer, Luna," Takeshi said soothingly. "Besides, remember, the Corellian Jedi never held to the code as tightly as the main old order."

"I had to deal with the Jedi Order on Earth once or twice. They're the most liberal of all Jedi. And they still bored me to tears."

The shuttle put down, and the boarding ramp extended. "Well, might as well get it over with."

Takeshi nodded, and the pair stepped out of the shuttle, having left the _Minerva_ at the spaceport.

"Master Jedi. Welcome." Takeshi bowed while Luna simply nodded. "And you are…?"

"Lieutenant Lunamaria Hawke, Gaean Dominion Navy," Luna said in reply. "Got separated from my fleet when we got sent here, and partnered up with Takeshi in order to survive. We've been together since that point."

The greeting Jedi nodded as he motioned toward the temple.

"The council has convened and is waiting," he said. "If you will please follow me,"

Both followed the Green Jedi, Luna trying to cover a yawn and failing.

* * *

 **Centrality**

* * *

The _Carnage_ and _Iron Fist_ dropped out of hyperspace, meeting up with the _Executor_ and other ships.

Sayane bowed when Vader's image appeared on the holo. "Master, I have good news. We have access to more ships."

"I have noticed, my apprentice," Vader said, nodding. "Crimson Command and Zsinj's flagship will be a good addition to the fleet."

Sayane then looked up, and Vader noticed the serious expression on her face.

"There is… something else, my Master," she said, "When we arrived at Dathomir, there were ship resembling Old Sith Empire vessels from the Old Republic Era,"

"They are underpowered compared to our ships, my apprentice. And you are more powerful than any Jedi I have seen."

"A small number of Fel Imperial vessels were there as well. Including one used by Darth Krayt."

That caused Vader to stiffen a bit. Having heard who Darth Krayt really was, and what he did in the future, and not to mention the ships used by the successor state to the Galactic Empire were dangerous as well.

"Can we counter his force?"

"Of course. Once the fleet's refit is complete, no vessel, even Krayt's, can hope to tackle you. The Star Forge can do just that."

"You are correct to assume that, my Apprentice," Vader said. "However, you must also remember it is most unwise to underestimate your opponent."

"Yes, my Master," Sayane said, nodding to the indirect chastisement. Overconfidence and arrogance were one of her core flaws, and she knew that to a degree, but had no hard counter - and underestimating one's opponent was a constant symptom of those flaws.

After all, she continually lost to Pinkerton, who was an unintended master of Dun Moc, the art of unbalancing one's opponent.

Ron just called it the grand art of pissing people off before stabbing them in the face.

She was going to need to stab HIM in the face. Bastard was invading her thoughts without even trying.

* * *

 **Corellia**

* * *

Convincing them that Ron actually wanted to change things was a pain in the ass. Considering the Green Jedi were Corellian, so their stubborn independent streak wasn't helping either.

But Takeshi was Corellian and Terran. If anyone could outpace them, it was him. After all, Earth didn't become a unified world until someone showed up and forced them.

The Andromeda Galaxy was still regretting that, as it resulted in the formation of the Dominion.

Takeshi had just finished his latest argument, using Ron's speech as a starting point and then going into a description of all the things Ron had already done differently from the Old Order, and was currently looking through the Council, judging their reactions. Luna, he could tell, was at the door behind him, and from what he could tell she was fast falling asleep while still appearing to be awake. That took skill. On the other hand, Dominion pilot.

"Mr. Yamato, you have to admit, this is strange. You claim to come from the future, and that your comrade is trying to both destroy and remake the Jedi Order. Why should we believe Pinkerton has anything different in mind for the future of the Order?"

"Ron's always been vocal about everything the old Order got wrong," Takeshi replied. "The Order was destroyed in our time, and then a new order formed, which got some things better, but still wasn't perfect. Ron's never been one for political niceties - extremely blunt, to the point, and honest to the point of being brutally so. Not to mention one of the most stubborn people I know. If he says he intends to change the order, he's going to do his damnedest to do so."

"Sounds like he would make a perfect member of the Green order."

"You can take his offer, if you want, or ignore it." Takeshi said shrugging. "But if you join him, that will make his position better, more stable. Besides, how many times have you been told no when someone like Ron would say yes? No's not a word he likes in regards to sentient beings."

"I think… at the very least the offer should be considered," One of the Masters suggested with a shrug. "We've seen what Mr. Pinkerton has done so far… and he has proven that, while he may not support the Republic as it is now, he has helped save lives at least - the Order and GAR likely would have lost far more in the Centrality assault had he not arrived when he did. And let's _all_ be brutally honest… we're kriffing tired of the old Order's bantha shit."

Leys Felaeon, the unofficial head of the Green Jedi, chuckled. "Amen to that. We'll meet with him. A face to face—" All of the Jedi felt a pressure in the back of their minds.

"I just felt a massive disturbance in the Force."

"Masters!" A Green Jedi came bursting into the room, forcing Luna awake. "We have a problem! A fleet of… of _something_ just appeared over the planet!"

"Confederates?" A Master asked, looking up. "I don't feel anything in the force besides the danger signals."

The same Jedi activated a commlink, and a voice came through. " _Your world is to be cleansed. You will perish in the name of the gods!_ "

Takeshi and Luna paled. They knew that voice.

It was the Warleader of the Yuuzhan Vong.

"OK, we have a bigger problem than the Confederates," Takeshi said. "It's another force from the future, and this group is one of the nastiest: The Yuuzhan Vong, I believe I might have mentioned them in passing?"

"Vaguely. How screwed are we?" Takeshi activated a holoemitter, tying it to planetary sensors before cursing.

He knew these ships. Ron had forced the history down his throat.

This was the fleet that conquered Coruscant. And they didn't have the New Republic's fleet to help them.

"We might be better just doing a fighting evacuation than trying to hold the planet," Luna remarked. "I know none of you want to hear that, but with a fleet that size, there's not much we can do, especially if they start Vongforming."

"What?"

"We'll explain on the way, now MOVE!"

* * *

 **Ron the True Fan: KKKKKKKKRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYTTTTTTTTTTTT!**

 **Takeshi Yamato: And the Vong have just shown up. Well, This Is Gonna Suck.**

 **Patriot-112: It always is considering Religious zealot types. These guys make the Covenant look like kittens… wait (watches youtube video of hissing, spitting, kitten)… nevermind.**

 **117Jorn: TIME TO KILL SOME VONG MOTHE****ERS!**

 **Ron the True Fan: Laser time!**

 **Ja Ne!**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Orbit of Concorde Dawn**_

* * *

The _Bounty I_ exited out of hyperspace in view of the Mandalorian Colony world of Concorde Dawn. Unlike the Disney version that saw three quarters of the planet gone thanks to the wars it went through, this Concorde Dawn was more like the original timeline. And Boc was happy for that. Unlike the planet Mandalore and Keldabe, the homeworld of Jango Fett was a haven for moderates who wanted to keep the Mandalorian Warrior culture alive, but knew that fighting the Republic was not a good idea.

In Boc's time, the Mandalorian sector was co-governed by the Mandalorians and the Dominion, a joint agreement that gave the Mandalorians the protection of Oversector Fleet G while maintaining their autonomy.

That being said, this was the past. And Mandalorians were not all honorable. So Boc had to be ready. He looked at the gathered group, now all in their repainted armor, the blue being replaced with dark green, while the Vizsla Clan Sigil was rubbed off. Shysa was sitting patiently for the ship to reach the surface, while he got the usual head pat from Bo. Geesix was also preparing herself, as much as an R2 unit could.

Boc only shook his head slightly. He had also repainted the _Bounty I_ , primarily Dark green with brown trim. Everything else was upgraded via nanomachines. The _Firespray_ -class ship entered the atmosphere and headed to the location where he was suppose to meet Kal. The ship landed, and the five Mandalorians, one wolf, and one droid exited the ship, and begin walking into the clearing before a familiar sound got their attention.

"That's far enough." A single Mandalorian dropped in on them, falling from the sky using his rocket pack. "So, you are Boc Werde. I'm surprised that you actually came. Few Mandalorians honor their word nowadays: act too much like Vizsla."

Boc chuckled as he crossed his arms, looking at the figure before him, recognizing the black colored armor that it was Walon Val, the instructor for Commando Team Delta.

"Let's just say, unlike that psychotic osikhead, I'm not a person who enjoys causing pain to those who can't fight back," Boc said. "The only ones who should be killed, are those who are prepared to be killed."

"Well said. I heard your speech on the holonet," Walon said. "I have to say, how do you plan on bringing the Mandalorians back to greatness? By tying us to another power? Making us pawns of the Republic?"

"I said nothing of the kind, did I?" Boc retorted, knowing where this was headed

"It was implied," The former Cuy'val Dar said flatly. "The Mandalorians have always been pawns, and we're getting tired of it."

"Join the club, but if there is one I learned from my Buir, is that you need to choose your allies carefully and make sure they don't stab you in the back," Boc said. "I was told by Bo here that Kal was here. He sent you to lead us to him?"

"Of course. Follow me." The Mandalorians followed him to another ship, well-hidden if one didn't know where to look. "They're here!"

"Good!" Another gruff voice shouted. "Werde and I have a lot to talk about!"

Boc looked and saw a figure walk through the opened hatch, and immediately recognized the sand gold armor, and short stature that it was Kal Skirata. Of course he wasn't alone, as others came out behind him, they being the Null-Arcs, Omega Squad, and a few of the Cuy'val Dar, including Rav Bralor, Mij Gilamar, Vhonte Tervho, and finally, to his surprise, Bardan Jusik, and Etain Tur-Mukan.

"Well, well, if it isn't the man who would be _Mand'alor_." Kal said, with a little sarcasm at the Mand'alor. "Come inside. We have to talk. Particularly about your little speech a few weeks ago."

"I can tell you this much." Boc said, his tone serious. "I meant every word."

"Then you're going to have to prove it!" Said Rav, as Kal motioned her to calm down. He then turned back to Boc and beckoned him into the hidden ship.

Boc signals Bo and the other members of the team to stay outside, while he whistles for Shysa and Geesix to follow him. They entered the ship which was the inside of a _Consular_ -class frigate.

"When we heard your speech, I had my doubts. Still do." Kal said as he removed his helmet, "But since you crippled Death Watch, I'm willing to support you, but I am going to need proof that you mean what you said."

"And you'll get it. I have someone in mind to prove my point." Boc said, removing his own helmet, showing his smirk, "My forces are en route to strike one hell of a blow against the Zygerrian Slave Empire."

Kal looked at him like he was nuts. "Are you crazy!?" he said. "The Zygerrians have been receiving support from the Seps for months now! They now have a fleet of _Providence_ -class cruisers AND _Recusant_ -class destroyers! Not to mention the amount of droids they have!"

Boc chuckled at that, "And I have a fleet of my own, 200 Dreadnought-class ships, a few _Providence_ -class, a _Mandator II_ , and a super dreadnought of my own," he said.

"200? …By all that's holy, you recovered the Katana Fleet?"

"And a Republic holdout depot. The Mandalorians will prove to be the liberators that I want them to be." Boc's comlink chirped, being linked to emergency transmissions over the holonet.

"... _the situation is unclear as the unknown ships have attacked Corellia! What we know so far as they're known as the Vong…!"_

Boc's eyes widened in horror at that.

"Aw fuck!" He cursed, making Kal blink in surprise.

"Who are the 'Vong'?"

"A shortened name for Yuuzhan Vong. These guys are not to be fucked with; they use organic technology, weapons that would make the Sith scared of them and they are religious fanatics."

"How… 'fanatic'? And how do you know about them?"

Boc sighed. "Fanatic to the extreme point where they think any race that uses other technology is a heretic and needs to be purged to extinction, even destroying a planet," he said. "As for the latter… well, it's a LONG story!"

"A story you're going to have to tell us."

* * *

 **Lehon**

* * *

The Eclipse had barely entered her port when they got the reports of Vong attacking Corellia. "I thought the main Vong force were still over 80,000 lightyears from Vector Prime!"

"Sir, records indicate that this is the same fleet that conquered coruscant in 27 ABY," The OOM droid said. "They could've come from the future, like you."

Ron sighed in irritation. "Well that's just _GREAT_ ," he said.

"What are the Republic's chances in fending them off?"

"The New Republic had more advanced weapons, more ships and better chances. The Old Republic is doomed if that force takes Corellia. Is there a Sh'rip Sh'pa in the fleet formation?"

Telas tilted her head sideways in confusion. "Huh?"

"It's Vong. Means 'seedship'. Well?"

Telas looks at the scanner and said ship appeared on the holoprojector.

"…Fuck," Ron groaned.

"What's that seedship supposed to do?"

"It's designed to terraform a planet into a near-copy of their homeworld, Yuuzhan'tar. Problem is, the way they do it makes it impossible to reclaim the planet without cooperation from the controlling brain. The only other way is to get rid of it using—"

"Planet cracking? Like with this thing's superlaser?"

"That was the Eclipse's primary purpose. If the Rebellion never happened, this ship and her little sisters could've prevented the deaths of trillions."

"Well, they WERE under the control of a psychopath," Telas somewhat defended. And Ron gave her a sour look.

"Thrawn would have led the Imperial efforts. He's one of the few that would actually give a damn. Inform the dockmaster that we need to leave! The Eclipse is needed at Corellia!"

Telas nodded as she accessed the comm's to give the Neo Sith dock master the heads up. "I'll send a message to Jaden too," she said. "The fleet he has for attacking Serenno's probably closer - and has _our_ Thrawn with him."

"Two superlasers are better than one. We'll get the ship's refit done after we deal with the Vong. Set course for Corellia, maximum speed!"

* * *

 **Coruscant**

* * *

"Corellia's under attack?" Ahsoka asked in surprise. "Separatists?"

"No, our Dominion friends have IDed the enemy." Anakin informed, as the three musketeer's walked onto the bridge of the _Imperator_. "They call them the Yuuzhan Vong."

Obi-wan cupped his chin. "General Antilles spoke of the Vong." He said, "These may be the same people."

The massive dagger that was _Lusankya_ moved into fleet formation with the Open Circle Fleet. Antilles was Corellian. He wasn't going to tolerate this. "Well, hopefully _that_ will even the odds." Anakin said, looking at the colossal Star Dreadnought. "I hate to admit it, but if the Vong could give the _future_ a hard time, we're gonna have more than our work cut out for us."

"Then it seems the _Imperator_ and your pilots are going to have their baptism of fire," Obi-wan said, "Ready or not, we have to defend Corellia - even if we cannot hold it, we need to evacuate as many people off-planet as possible. How are the Dominion responding?"

"Surprisingly, they're coming to help as well," said Anakin. "Apparently they see the Yuuzhan Vong as a reminder of their past."

"The Yuuzhan Vong killed over 350 trillion people," Ahsoka clarified. "They don't want a repeat of the invasion of Coruscant."

Anakin and Obi-Wan looked at the Togruta with worried expressions.

"Wait, they invaded—" Anakin began, but was finished by his padawan

"General Antilles was rather vocal about it, Master." Ahsoka said grimly. "And I spent a full day on _Lusankya_."

"I pity you, then."

The young Togruta shrugged. "Part of the job, Master."

"And what about Luke?" Obi-Wan said, while Anakin smiled.

"He's doing well," he said. "He told me he was a General five years after he joined the Rebellion at the Battle of Yavin. His Artoo confirmed it."

The doors to the bridge opened, revealing the until-recently missing Serra Keto. "Master Obi-Wan, Master Skywalker." She said, "I was called up here to help with a problem on Corellia, but no one gave me any details."

"Yes, we have a problem with a race calling themselves the Yuuzhan Vong." Obi-wan informed. "They just appeared in Corellia orbit."

Serra froze as she looked at Obi-wan, as she remembered every word, every picture Jaden had shown her on the Yuuzhan Vong all in one instant. "The… the Yuuzhan Vong?" She asked, "You're… sure about this?"

"Quite." Obi-wan said nodding, "Our friends in the Dominion confirmed it, as well as the _Lusankya_. We'll be jumping to hyperspace to confront them shortly."

"Right… I understand." Serra said taking a deep breath, "Well… I will return once we arrive."

She quickly fled the bridge, all three looking one another in the eye. "What's wrong with her?"

* * *

Serra sealed herself in a store room with many, MANY bottles of alcohol, professionally and not-so-professionally made. She randomly picked one bottle, which was labeled as Corellian Whiskey. Biting down the irony, she opened the bottle and proceeded to drink almost a whole third of the bottle.

She was going to need it.

* * *

"When we head for Corellia, I'm going to send Sergeant Major Pinkerton and his Superheavy Troopers down to secure landing zones to evacuate the people before we BDZ the surface."

Yularen and the Jedi were horrified by Menisk's unwillingness to help retake the planet. "Admiral, the people of Corellia—"

"Admiral, Vongforming is a process in which the entire planet is unable to support it's original inhabitants," Menisk said with a sharp tone. "The only way to deal with it is by burning every part of what they did to ash."

"…What?"

The hologram of the Dominion Admiral facepalmed. "The only reason Coruscant was spared, and barely, was Jacen Solo convincing the world brain to sabotage the project. Speaking of which, I plan to find and kill that Sith bastard IF he's part of that fleet. We will evacuate and glass. My Marines will focus on capturing Vong vessels. High Command's been pestering for Vong biotech, and I plan to provide."

"So long as it helps in the evacuation and protection of civilians, that is fine." Obi-wan informed nodding, "Once we arrive, we shall also deploy forces and secure landing zones at all of Corellia's major cities, our priority however will be of course Coronet."

The doors to the bridge opened, and Serra stumbled back in. "The lights are so BRIGHT! Did you know that the brights are so light?" The Jedi and admirals looked at the clearly-intoxicated Jedi Knight, whose state of undress was… well…

Scandalous would be a word. She also had a bottle of alcohol in her hand. "Master Keto… are you drunk?"

"Wha…? Nonono… *hic*…" she slurred, "Just… just tips *hic* tips… tips… "

The Republic Admiral was resisting the urge to both facepalm and laugh. The Dominion commander, on the other hand, did not, and was laughing openly. "Good christ! Jedi don't have much experience with booze, do you?"

"It's… generally something to avoid."

"Too bad. Back home, I drink with Master Kayla every chance we're on Earth."

"What?" Serra hicced again, almost tripping over her own feet.

"Just… just sober up before the battle begins." Anakin said, facepalming, as Ahsoka tried her best - and failing - at giggling at the whole situation.

Serra crudely saluted, hiccuping again before downing more whiskey and falling on her face. At that point, Ahsoka finally broke down laughing. As did most of the bridge crew and Admiral Menisk.

"The mighty jedi swordmistress, felled by booze! Oh, thank God I'm recording this. Kayla's going to LOVE that."

* * *

 _ **Corellia**_

* * *

The Vong coralskippers flew through the atmosphere, blowing up anything that moved.

Takeshi was rather pissed off at them. The Vong were searching for Jedaii, as they called them. He was beginning to wish he was Ron, as Ron's unholy animal magnetism extended to vong biotech.

Amphistaffs refused to hurt him, which was a good thing, he supposed.

They'd quickly recovered the _Minerva_ , and while the Green Jedi used the freighter as an impromptu Quick-Response Dropship, with one of the Green Jedi's astromechs at the controls, Takeshi and Luna was taking the fight to the Vong coralskippers in their X-Wings. Takeshi was good with his Lightsabers - he was trained by his ancestor, who was a Sentinel from the Second Great Galactic War - but he was even better in the cockpit, likely due to the Yamato family's _other_ legacy as galactic explorers, smugglers, and otherwise hotshot pilots.

" _More Vong coralskippers at five and three!_ " Luna called out over their comm channel. " _I'm also seeing troop transport analogues landing near Coronet._ " There was a brief pause. " _Takeshi, I hate to say this, but we're going to lose a lot of people today. I don't want them to die anymore then you do—_ "

Another X-Wing flew over their fighters, blasting a coralskipper out of the sky, joined by more fighters, including TIE Avengers and A-Wings. " _This is Mana Horaki of the 451st Fighter-Interceptor Squadron assigned to the Gaean Dominion warship_ Chalons _. Unidentified X-Wings, switch to frequency 15.8._ "

Takeshi made the appropriate switches, even as T7 noted Luna doing the same. "Tempest here," he said once the switch had been made. "Good to see you guys - we need the help!"

" _We noticed. Lieutenant Hawke, the 501st will be here in moments. We were sent ahead to clear the skies. Let's do our jobs so the fleet can glass this godforsaken planet._ "

" _Understood,_ " Luna replied.

Takeshi acknowledged the message as well. Even if he didn't want to have to glass the homeworld of his family line, he knew that Vongforming could only be dealt with by orbital bombardment.

The more advanced TIEs and A-Wings fired off a volley of cluster concussion missiles, which, like the ancient Starstreak missile, broke into separate warheads, impacting five coralskippers for every missile fired. "The A-Wings get all the best weapons." "We're a Fighter-Interceptor Squadron. Our job's to blow shit out of the sky quickly, not dogfight!" An Avenger fired its' four cannons, the blue-black bolts vaporizing a Vong fighter in one burst.

"Help had better get here soon!"

* * *

 **ISD** _ **Imperator**_

* * *

The _Imperator_ flew through hyperspace along with the rest of the Open Circle Fleet, joined with the Dominion's fleet and the _Lusankya_ , making best speed for Corellia.

"This is going to be our first mission." Anakin informed the pilots of the T-70's and other starfighters onboard. "I can't promise we'll all come out of this one alive - the Alliance and Dominion forces all say the same thing about these Yuuzhan Vong types, they are _not_ to be trifled with. But stick together, work together… and we'll do everything we can to make sure complete our mission. We focus on keeping the evac site secured, and escort all transports! I don't want any damn heroics out there! Understood?"

"Sir, Yes Sir!" The pilots all announced at once.

"Good - then man your stations, prepare for immediate deployment!" Anakin announced, as the pilots all headed for their X-wings.

* * *

"We're going to send out the Spirits in front." Admiral Menisk said. "THose PBPs can tear through Vong cruiser analogues and lighter targets with ease. It's those worldships that worry me."

Obi-wan had no idea how those corvettes could do more damage than a destroyer, but didn't comment on them. "Why do the worldships worry you, Admiral?"

"Because they're 100 kilometers in diameter?" Menisk said, a frown on his face, "I'm wishing the _Rodinia_ or the _Pangaea_ were here, because those superlasers would come in handy."

The Jedi Master was shocked by the description of the Vong ship.

"And, what other ships may we encounter?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Cruiser and destroyer analogues." He said, "Leave the heavier ships to us. Your ships can barely take on the Rebel Alliance, let alone the Vong. Corvette analogues are yours to deal with."

"Dropping out of Hyperspace… now."

The fleet dropped out of hyperspace, with thousands of Vong ships in orbit, fighting Corellian defense ships.

"By the Force…"

"Attention Vong vessels: this is Admiral Adrien Menisk of the Gaean Dominion star destroyer Austria-Hungary." Menisk spoke on the comm. "In the name of Yuu-yuuzhan, you will stand down and surrender your forces."

" _We shall not surrender, heathens!_ " The response came immediately, " _We do not live side by side with impurity. Your civilization is built on abominations. Your galaxy is polluted. We have come to cleanse it!_ "

Menisk only frowned, "I knew they would say that," he said, "All ships, let'em have it!"

The Spirit corvettes rushed forward, firing their PBPs at each cruiser analogue, blowing them apart in one shot. One ship was grazed, but it hit the propulsion section of the ship, sending it crashing down into a larger transport.

"Sir, I REALLY think we should get one of those corvettes." Said Cody, as he watched the Corvettes do their work. "The Separatist s wouldn't stand a chance"

"I highly doubt the Dominion will let us them, Cody," said Obi-Wan.

A large Vong ship broke through the corvette thrust, followed by several thousand coralskipp ers. "Anakin, I hope your fighters can hold them off."

* * *

"We're on it, Obi-Wan!" While the rest of the squadron were T-70 X-Wings, Anakin and Ahsoka were flying Eta-2 Actis interceptors, which the Dominion pilots not-so-subtly giving them a look at the Eta-2's 'child', the TIE series starfighters.

The two TIE predecessors, as well as the T-70s began to take off to engage the Vong Armada. "Red Squadron, Green Squadron, you're on fighter sweep duties." Anakin informed, "Gun down any Coral Skippers you see, Blue Squadron, Black Squadron, you're escort for Gold and White Squadron's on their bombing run."

" _Yes sir!_ " The replies came through as the T-70 X-Wings split off, while the two Y-Wing bomber squadron's headed for their first target: a I'Friil Ma-Nat Corvette. Their presence was soon detected as Coral Skipper fighters sped forward to meet them.

"Lock S-Foils into attack position." Luke Skywalker - piloting his own X-wing - informed, as the wings of the starfighters expanded into their signature X-shaped pattern.

"Here we go!" Anakin warned as the coralskippers and the X-Wings engaged each other as laser bolts streaked the vacuum of space.

Blue bolts impacted the coralskippers, destroying them with concentrated fire. Black and blue blaster bolts from the Dominion fighters impacted the Vong ships, destroying them in one hit.

The Corvettes continued to deal destruction or damage to the Cruiser analogue Vong ships, send another three in burning hulks.

A dozen E-Wings escorted Missileboat and J54 Skipray blastboats toward the capital analogues, proving their worth once more as they obliterated ship after ship. " _Keep it up, people! All_ Spirits, _get moving!_ "

The Dominion fleet - along with _Lusankya_ \- continued to push forward, as they moved over the planet and troop transports are deployed down to the surface, Alliance, Republic and Dominion troops ready to begin evacuating the troops. However, while the fleets pushed further into the Vong fleet, the enemy was quick to pick out the weak link among their enemies, as they began focusing their attack on the weaker Republic vessels. A Vong _Miid ro'ik_ Capital Ship fired its Yaret-Kor lava cannons at the _Pioneer_ , as the weapons melted the armor of the _Venator_ -class, shattering the vessel.

"The vong have some pretty scary guns!"

"I noticed, Snips! Austria-Hungary, we're going to need some help here!"

"You and everyone else on Corellia! My boys are landing on the surface now! Keep them covered!"

A cruiser analogue managed to get past the blockade of super-corvettes, its' armored body flaming before crashing into the _Resolute_. Both ships survived as a sort of sick docking maneuver, allowing the Vong to board the Republic flagship.

* * *

 _ **Resolute**_

* * *

"All hands, prepare to fend off boarders!" Obi-wan shouted as the crew of the _Resolute_ prepared for hard contact with the Yuuzhan Vong, "Try to bottleneck them, stop them from reaching the bridge!"

"Sir, we don't exactly know anything about the Vong besides using organic—" Screaming was heard over the comm. "We've got contact! General, we need your help!"

Obi-Wan rushed off the bridge, heading for a turbolift that took him near one of the checkpoints. And was greeted by a snake-like being nearly being shoved in his face. "JEEDAI! KILL HIM!"

Obi-wan raised his lightsaber as he blocked another strike from the Vong's Amphistaff, the blade hitting the snake-like weapon, but did not cut it in half ' _As strong as Beskar,_ ' he thought, before he jumped back, and attempted to push the Yuuzhan Vong warrior back. However to his surprise and shock, the best he could do was cause the warrior to stagger slightly, but not stop as he charged forward.

' _They were right, they really are outside the force!_ ' Obi-wan thought, cursing as he leaped out of the way of another strike from the Amphistaff. He improvised, as he used the force to begin flinging several crates and loose panels at the Vong warrior.

The Vong simply snarled and closed in. "You will die, Jeedai!" Obi-wan did not want to kill the Vong, but now he had no choice. He evaded another strike before decapitating the Vong warrior, not having much choice in the matter. "Well, this should be interesting."

* * *

 **Meanwhile - With Jaden**

* * *

Jaden batted away a flurry of lightsaber strikes Hana shot his way, as their lightsabers connected. He activated the spinning feature of his lightsaber knocking the woman off-balance at the sudden shift of direction it took. She slid to the side, as Jaden tried to attack her while her back was turned, but Hana rolled away before getting back on her feet, deflecting another blow from Jaden.

"Good! You're doing better!" He said as their lightsabers locked, "But you need to be more on your toes - with all the different variants of lightsabers around, a spinning blade could be the least of your worries of things to expect."

"I know!" She pushed him back, using a few flurries that he expected from Sayane or Ron to back him away.

He rose an eyebrow "I thought Ron didn't teach you anything." He said.

"He didn't." Hana said, "He said that I knew everything from… before." Jaden had a few thoughts on that, himself, but he didn't have time to work on them. He was too busy as he dueled with Hana. He narrowly avoided another strike, as Hana had Sayane's skillset, but not the focus that came with her insanity. Since Ron was busy setting up the NJO, Hana decided to stick with Jaden a bit longer, so to pass the hyperspace time they decided to spar a bit, as Jaden helped train Hana - while at the same time, as Hana slowly regained some of her combat-related memories of Ron's training - she was teaching him a bit as well.

After several more minutes of sparring, the two came to a stop, sitting down for a brief break. "Well… you're certainly getting better by the day." Jaden said with a chuckle, drinking some water.

"Th… thank you," Hana replied with a slight blush, barely noticeable.

"I… hope you don't mind me asking this, but… how many of your memories have come back now?" Jaden asked, handing her some water. "Is it just your training that's coming back?"

"M… mostly…" she admitted. "I haven't been getting specific memories outside of the training, but… I have been getting vague feelings in relation to various people and things…"

"That's good." Jaden said nodding, "It's nice that you're getting some of them back… you're gonna do a lot of good in the galaxy, Hana… whether it's as part of Ron's New Jedi, or with the Neo Sith. "

"Th-thank you."

"Of course." Jaden struck again, almost knocking the lightsaber out of her hands. "But you're still a little rusty."

"H-Hey! I thought we were having a break!" She shouted, getting back into her combat stance.

"Old Sith like Vader and Dooku won't give you breaks, unfortunately," Jaden said shrugging. "They'll strike when you least expect it!"

Hana didn't respond verbally, instead sending a hard slash at Jaden. The attack was stronger than he was expecting, forcing him back, and causing something to be knocked out of his pocket, clattering to the floor near Hana.

"What's that?" Hana asked, looking down at the object as they gained distance again. "Looks like a crystal…"

"Huh?" Jaden asked, pausing in the combat as his eyes widened at the sight of the green/blue crystal on the floor. "Shit, Nothing!" He used the force to call it back to his hands. "It's… it's nothing… "

Hana looked at Jaden oddly - he seemed awfully… _protective_ of that Crystal. However before she could make a further inquiry…

"Jaden!" Both of them turned as Thrawn entered the chamber, carrying a datapad. "We've received a message from the _Eclipse_. They've pulled out of dock and are en route to Corellia."

"Why?" Jaden asked confused, "The _Eclipse's_ refit should take precedence over whatever's going on."

Thrawn played the message back. " _Jaden, this is Ron: I'm holding off the refit for now; our 'friends' from 27 ABY just showed up. The Yuuzhan Vong fleet that conquered Coruscant is in orbit of Corellia. If the Sovereign were operational, we'd have a better time of this. The_ Eclipse _is en route now. Get to Corellia and help them ASAP._ "

And in that instant… the room suddenly felt very cold for Hana and Thrawn, the former actually shivering, looking at Jaden. He was frozen in place, processing the information that the Grand Admiral had informed him.

' _...the Yuuzhan Vong..._ ' he thought, his eyes looking at the crystal in his hands. Thinking of another woman, on another world… ' _They're here…._ ' His fists clenched, as the force swirled around him, causing some of the terminals to overload.

"Change… Course." He growled, as he moved to leave. "Set course for Corellia. All hands to Battlestations."

* * *

 **Corellia orbit**

* * *

The _Nymph_ and _Ba_ blew apart another arm of a worldship, slowly tearing it apart. But both ships had taken heavy damage, as _Spirits_ were glass cannons, designed to deal a fuckton of damage, but they couldn't TAKE it. The _Nymph's_ bridge was gone, the ship flown in aux control with the AI, and the hangar bays on the _Ba_ were flaming, which both ships on fire, venting atmo.

"Vong ships are pushing back! _Nymph_ and _Ba_ are heavily damaged!"

" _Korinthos_ shields are failing!"

" _Lusankya_ is getting swarmed!"

" _Resolute_ is being boarded!"

Anakin cursed as he shot down another Corakskipper, as the comm's were flooded by reports from across the fleet. The Open Circle was already down by 50%, but they were not alone as the Dominion were taking their fair share of casualties.

The _Duroconcorum_ was on fire, the _Chalons_ was crippled, half their _Spirits_ were damaged beyond combat capability, and all of their fighters were running out of ammo. The Vong had suffered; a quarter of their fleet was gone, and one of their world ships was beginning to fall apart. The only thing keeping them from leaving was the _Austria-Hungary_ , which, strangely, had gravity well generators.

" _Anakin! On your six!_ " Luke shouted in warning, just in time for Anakin to dive down avoiding another two Coralskippers that snuck up behind him.

"Blast!" Anakin shouted as he sped along the hull of a burning hulk of an _Acclamator_ , "Can't shake these guys!"

" _Move to point oh-five, I'll cover for you!_ " Luke shouted, as his T-65B X-Wing moved to support Anakin, as the Coralskippers continued to give chase.

' _I HATE not being able to sense these guys!_ ' Anakin thought, as he banked left, where he watched a burning _Venator_ Kamikaze a Vong A-vek Iiluunu Carrier, the explosion causing the both ships to explode.

Luke moved behind the Coralskippers, his targeting computer activating as he tried to get a lock. ' _Come on, come on..._ ' He thought, as the icon swirled, getting the target in the center with a lock. "Got you!" He pulled the trigger as the four laser cannons of his X-wing fired in perfect sync, the yorik-et's Dovin Basal held up against the first few strikes, before the first fighter soon exploded into a ball of fire.

" _Great shot Luke, but they're still-_ " Anakin said, before another Eta-2 flew by, and gunned down the second Coralskipper before it could run. " _Where were_ you _Snips?_ "

" _Busy!_ " Ahsoka replied, as her and Anakin's fighter got into formation with Luke, " _It's a free-for-all here, Skyguy!_ "

"Resolute _here! We've being overrun!_ " Several _Yorik-vec_ assault cruiser's and a _Matalok_ approached the crippled Star Destroyer.

"Damnit, someone support-" Anakin began to say, before seemingly out of nowhere a hail of red turbolaser fire rained down upon the Vong ships, reducing them to ashes. "-Huh?" Anakin looked up - with the others - as they saw what appeared to be an ancient _Interdictor_ -class Cruiser, which launched a swarm of Starfighters down towards the _Resolute_ to support her. The Cruiser was soon followed by many other ships, many of designs just as old. "Who the hell are these guys?!"

The last ship dropped out of hyperspace - a Battlecruiser-type Starship with a distinct wedge shape, as it began deploying multiple fighters, many looking similar to TIE fighters, while others were almost identical. " _This is the Neo Sith Flagship_ Finalizer _to all allied forces!_ " A voice announced. " _Sorry we're late for the party - Republic ships, fall back behind us._ "

" _Why the hell should we listen to the Sith?!_ " A Dominion captain shouted.

There was a short pause, before a new voice spoke. " _This is Grand Admiral Thrawn, of the Neo Sith Starfleet,_ " he said. " _We may not be able to save Corellia, but we will save as many lives as possible. Rally our forces together around the_ Lusankya _and_ Finalizer _, and prepare for our next push. Ground forces are deploying, and Additional reinforcements are on the way._ "

" _Grand Admiral Thrawn?!_ " Wedge shouted. " _I thought you were dead!_ "

" _Reports of my assassination were greatly exaggerated. Now GO!_ " Whatever was left began to regroup, but those worldships were going to cause problems.

"Austria-hungary _to all forces: the seedship is on the ground! Repeat, the seedship is on the ground! Bastards are going to deny us the planet! Sith forces, help my ships get out of there so we can hit them with the one enemy they haven't had the displeasure of fighting!_ "

Wedge chuckled. " _You're going to hit them with the Empire._ "

" _And they're gonna fucking hate the Empire!_ "

* * *

While the Space Battle was going, the AAL's, KT-400's and various other dropships and transports launched by the Neo Sith Fleet sped towards the surface of the planet, with an escort of various fighter squadrons.

"First priority is civilian evacuation," Darth Saren announced as he looked at the soldiers in the AAL he and Hana were using. The armor they all wore was an evolution of the Sith Trooper armor, colored black, and with a much more tactical purpose, along with a T-shaped visor for some… Mandalorian influence. The other soldiers wore armor which appeared like that of the First Order from Disney's movie, only rather than pure white and black, and had camo patterns. "With our current force we can't hope to hold the system, but we can save the people. Once _Eclipse_ shows up it's gonna crack that seedship, and cleanse the surface of any Vong organisms… And anyone and anything else on the surface. So when she shows up, we need to GTFO. Questions?"

"None, sir!"

"Then let's get moving!" The troopers disembarked, finding any Vong and shooting them with their enhanced weapons before drop pods from the Austria-hungary impacted the ground. The Dominion was going to unleash hell.

And the closest pod exploded open, with a man in modified Phase III DT armor, holding a heavy repeater blaster cannon in one hand and a heavily upgraded M134G minigun in the other. Vong warriors rushed at the Dominion soldier, who unloaded 7.62mm bes'stel bullets into the Vong. "Darth Seren?!" The sith nodded. "Sergeant Major Kevin Pinkerton, Dominion Shock Stormtrooper Corps! We're here to provide evac assistance!"

"Glad to have you here, Sergeant." He informed, "I've got two battalion's of Guardsmen and a battalion of Stormtroopers deploying across the LZ, they'll keep this area secured as we look for any civilian straglers… by the way, any relation to a Ron Pinkerton?"

"He's my son!" He opened fire to suppress Vong positions, ripping Vong apart with bullets and blaster bolts before the shoulder-mounted missile launchers let loose 12 rockets apiece, collapsing a damaged building on the enemy.

"When the Dominion deploys the Shock Troopers, nothing survives, does it?"

"They're Vong, your Lordship. What would _you_ do?"

"Kill them all." Saren informed as he batted away several shots from the Vong's weapons. "Exterminate them of course."

"Damn right! Shock Troopers! Safeguard the civvies from the Vong! KILL THEM ALL!"

More DTP3 suits emerged from the pods. Jaden was going to like this.

* * *

Takeshi's X-Wing shuddered from an impact from a coralskipper, which was torn apart by fire from the ground. "Looks like the STs are on the ground! Our job just got easier!"

"Sure looks that way," Takeshi said, checking his readouts. "Shields are still holding, which is a good thing - still, this is a lot of enemies to deal with… Damn… Corellia was so beautiful back in this time frame…"

"It can be rebuilt. Lives can't. We might be clones, but we don't waste lives." Luna was right: the Dominion's VSDs and ISDs had advanced terraforming equipment. And if they gained access to Vong tech, they could speed up the process by decades. Corellia would look almost the same.

Takeshi sighed. "Right," he said. "Still, we need to deal with the Vong first, right?" He looped around, and his eight laser cannons blasted a Coralskipper that was trying to get in behind Luna.

"Damn right!"

A world ship, one of the six in orbit, crashed into the ground, causing a massive amount of destruction. Corellia was going to burn, rather unfortunately.

"Jesus H. Christ, the Vong are destructive even in death, aren't they?"

"Yes, they are." Takeshi's eyes caught a shape in the sky, seeing an SSD (Executor-Class, Lusankya, maybe) charge forward. "She's going to ram that worldship!"

* * *

"Well, I can't say I ever liked you," Wedge said as he looked around the bridge of the ship he hated with a passion, not because it was a class designed by the Empire, but who was the who previously captained it.

One of the worldships was his target. And he was going to shove Lusankya down their throats. "Full military thrust! It's time to end this!" The Lusankya pushed forward, charging without abandon towards the worldship.

But the worldship did the unexpected. It exploded. Rather violently.

"SURPRISE, YOU VONG MOTHERFUCKERS!" TIE droids and Vultures flew out, hitting whatever they could kill as Wedge had a small shitting pants incident when he saw the form of the Eclipse come out of the destroyed worldship. "Now who says superlasers are a BAD thing? They're so handy at blowing shit up!"

Many on the bridge of the Lusankya were all pale as ghosts as they saw the personal Star Dreadnought of Emperor Palpatine appear.

"This is Grandmaster Pinkerton of the New Jedi Order. Did someone order a superlaser?"

"Cut the shit, Pinkerton and just use the fucking thing!"

"Oh, THAT you can be sure of, Admiral Menisk."

* * *

Jaden let out a war cry as he stabbed another Yuuzhan Vong in the head, not wasting a second before he force-jumped from a Amphistaff's venom shots from another vong - activating his Spinning blade's 'helicopter' mode as he had nicknamed it, allowing him to hover in place before he pulled out a blaster and shot the Vong in the head, killing him before Jaden dropped back to the ground. "Hold the damn line!" He barked out, looking as his forces as they and the Gaeans cooperated, defending the perimeter as the last few civilian transports landed to be loaded up.

"Eyes up! Republic Reinforcements!" Kevin barked out, as three LAAT/i's flew overhead, firing their own weapon payloads down onto the Yuuzhan Vong assault force. One LAAT/i dropped down low, as Clone Troopers disembarked to support the Gaian and Sith forces. However as Jaden looked back, one face he regonized caused him to blink.

"Serra?" He asked, grabbing the attention of the Jedi. "Huh, fancy seeing you here."

"When I heard Neo Sith Forces arrived, I knew you'd probably be here too." She said with a smile, "Good to see you're alright, Jaden."

"Same." Jaden said nodding, before looking back at the battlefield. "We've evacuated the rest of the planet without too much difficulty - the Dominion, Republic and Sith fleets are keeping the Vong back… but they're starting to get persistent now that the Seedship had made planetfall. This should be the last batch of Civilians though, so we just need to hold the line a little longer."

A pair of Dominion TIEs shot down a gunship analogue, sending it crashing down into the remains of a building before another Vong assault transport deposited more warrior caste assholes.

"You said their armor is vulnerable to force lightning?"

Jaden grinned, as a few sparks of lightning crossed his arms. "That I did." He said, as the two stood side-by-side as the Vong warriors charged at them. "Three… two… one… LIGHT E'M UP!"

The two force-users unleashed a torrent of force lightning at the Vong warriors, who all stopped in their tracks as they were hit by a chain of lightning which fried them and their armor inside-out. This continued for several more seconds before the two ceased, and the Vong fell to the ground, all dead.

"Invigorating, isn't it?" Jaden asked with a smirk. Serra panted a bit, still not exactly use to use to Force lightning like Jaden was, but smiled as well.

"Yeah, it's… something else…" she said, nodding.

At that point, Hana leapt into the fray, decapitating a Vong that was trying to sneak up on them.

"Oi! Wondering when you were gonna jump in Hana," Jaden said with a chuckle.

"Sorry I was late!" Hana said, glancing at Serra "Who's this?"

"Ah, right. Serra? Hana Yamato. Hana? Serra Keto," he said. "She's from the Jedi Order, we met a while ago."

Hana nodded, her eyes narrowing imperceptibly. "I see," she said. "Nice to meet you, Serra."

"Nice… to meet you, too." Serra asked, looking at Hana with a similar look.

More Vong warriors came out of the ruins of the gunship, making them wonder just how MANY of these bastards there were.

On the other hand, most of the remaining warrior caste was there. So they were REALLY outnumbered.

"They _never_ give up." Jaden said as his lightsaber spun around, "Alright, you take the several hundred on the right, Serra, Hana, you take the several hundred on the left, and I'll take care of the center."

Hana nodded. "Gotcha," she said, readying her Lightsaber.

Jaden began to trot towards the Vong, before it became a full run as he headed to meet he Vong, his lightsaber spinning around as he cut the head off of yet another warrior, using the end of his saber to block an Amphistaff strike from behind. He grabbed the decapitated Vong's corpse to fling it behind him, knocking the warrior to the ground before he delivered force lightning to his face.

As usual, the armor crumbled under the force of electrical energy, killing both armor and wearer. But at least they died in pain, which is the way the Vong like it. Jaden did not want them to die painfully. They enjoyed pain. But death was pain.

Serra and Hana were right beside Jaden, as the three covered one another's backs as they tore a hole through the Vong's lines. Blocking what they could with lightsabers, while electrocuting everything else.

"Keep it up! Let them come-" Jaden said, before he heard a loud explosion as he glanced up, and watched a burning Coralskipper fall down towards them. "INCOMING!"

The Coralskipper hit the dirt causing a sizable explosion as Jaden and any nearby Vong went flying, hitting the ground hard.

He coughed a bit, shaking his head as he got back to his feet. "Wow… _that_ was close..." He said, glancing around. "Serra, did you-" He stopped as he finally found Serra and Hana… and he felt as if his heart just stopped. The blast had sent Hana into a building that had collapsed, he could only see her torso up from under the debris. And Serra had a metal spike sticking out from her.

"No… " he muttered, his eyes wide with horror. "Not again… N-not again… " He thought of a similar situation… years ago, of another woman, covered in blood with half of her body missing.

The Vong began to recover, as they regrouped for another attack against the Jedi. There was only one left, after all, they could handle him… at least that's what they thought.

The two fallen Jedi's lightsabers moved by themselves, as they levitated around Jaden, before igniting by an invisible force, as Jaden reignited his spinning lightsaber, and a Crossguard Lightsaber in his hands… but that didn't stop, before from under his robes appeared two more, three more, _dozens_ more lightsabers, all moving by themselves, all igniting with bright crimson blades.

Jaden looked back at the Vong - his eyes morphed into a solid red. "Roar… Guardian." He growled, before the spinning lightsaber shifted, where the saber light transformed into solid curved blades which glowed.

"Now… " Jaden said, as he faced the army of Vong, his two weapons in hand, as all the floating lightsabers pointed towards the Vong. "… **who wants daddy's belt?** "

The Vong thought this was just a trick… and charged anyways towards the Jedi. His arms stretched forward, before all of the lightsabers went flying towards the Vong, and proceeded to slice them apart before he himself joined in the melee. Stabbing, slicing and beheading all of the Vong in his way.

The force-empowered rage attacks cut down the survivors of the warrior caste, so much so that the Dominion marines just stopped shooting.

"Uh, Sarge? Should we leave?"

"Yes, that would probably be a very good idea. All Dominion Marines, get to the RZ and RTB! Our Sith friend has things well in hand." One of the Vong latched onto a Dt3's ankle, but he was dragged back by a very angry Jaden. "Ok, fuck this. We're leaving!"

Jaden didn't realize the Dominion troops were falling back, along with his own troops. He didn't even care that the Vong were starting to retreat… he would just stab them with his force-controlled lightsabers, grab them and pull them back in.

" **What's wrong?** " Jaden shouted in a much darker voice, gripping a vong by the neck, squeezing it. " **Don't you** _ **like**_ **pain?** " The Vong couldn't reply as Jaden's grip tightened more… until he squeezed so hard, he popped the Vong's head clean off in a gory mess. " **Don't you fucking LIVE FOR THIS SHIT?!** "

A J54 flew over their position, dropping about six tons of heavy explosives on their heads. Jaden just sent them flying in another direction. The Vong willingly ran into the fires caused by the bombs, willing to do anything to escape Jaden.

Too bad they weren't going to escape. When a Sith sets their sights on something, they usually get it.

Jaden wanted them dead. Jaden was going to get that.

" **JUST FUCKING DIE!** " Jaden shouted, before he unleashed a proverbial _storm_ of force lighting upon the Vong, spreading lightning across the area as any Vong in the general vicinity was cooked inside out.

A crack was heard as a Dominion 20mm sniper rifle round vaporized a Vong warrior's head, it being the only survivor of the rampage. "Oi, Sith! I would suggest getting out of here: the Eclipse is in orbit and they're gonna glass the surface any minute!"

An explosion above signaled the death of a worldship, proving the sniper's point.

From under the rubble of the destroyed building, Hana's eyes twitched slightly, before they fluttered open. ' _Ow… what… hit me?_ ' She thought, as she tried to get up, but suddenly registered the weight over her legs. She glanced around, and also noticed Serra next to her - with a rebar spike stuck inside her torso.

She used the force to lift the debris from off of her, as she crawled over to where Serra was - like it or not, she was still an ally, and Jaden's 'friend'. Hana checked her pulse, and was somewhat relieved that she still had one. "Jaden she-" She began to say, before she looked around and her eye widened at what she saw.

Vong corpses, dozens if not hundreds of fallen Vong warriors, their armors dead, heads mutilated and burned, some missing them entirely, some even looked as if they were torn in half. And in the center of it all… was Jaden, who had now fallen to his knees unmoving.

"Holy shit." Hana attempted to move, but screamed in pain as she felt her spine tear at her back. The bones were broken, but she was alive. She couldn't walk, but nothing a few days of reconstructive surgery wouldn't fix. "JADEN!"

Her scream finally shook Jaden out of his trance, as he blinked - his eyes returning to normal before he looked back to where Hana and Serra was - his eyes widening at Hana. "H-Hana?" He asked, "Y-H-Hana!" He ran back over to where she was, "H-Hana you… you're… a-alive?"

"Yeah…" she replied, before wincing. "My spine's broken, so I can't walk, but nothing reconstructive surgery can't fix. Serra's still got a pulse, too - as long as we get her to a medbay, she should still have at least a chance."

Jaden had a stunned look as he looked between the two girls ' _S-still… alive..._ ' He thought, before he pushed any further thoughts out of his mind. He picked up Hana and put her on his back, before using a lightsaber to cut off the rebar to allow him to pick Serra up bridal style. "Hang on!" He shouted, before he ran back to the Landing Zone. "All forces, fall back to the LZ! Our job's done here!"

"Understood, Lord Saren." Jaden channeled the Force into his legs, knowing the second that last worldship in the sky was dead, Ron was going to turn Corellia into a volcanic waste, and anything in the way was going to get incinerated. Neo Sith Stormtroopers and Guardsmen loaded back up onto dropships and AAL's, while Jaden himself carried the two women onto the closest shuttle before they began to take off.

* * *

The _Eclipse_ turned toward the last remaining worldships, and fired one shot every three minutes, vaporizing the massive craft. "There. That should take care of the Vong."

"There's still the Vong on the planet and the Vongformed areas!" Menisk said.

"Then thy will be done. Eclipse, set course, minus 70 degrees, 50 to port. And fire when ready."

"What?" THe Eclipse began to turn downwards and to her portside...

Pointing prow-first at Corellia.

"No. No, don't do this!"

"You know it has to be done, General Antilles."

* * *

The ground forces had fled a while back, but Takeshi and Luna were still in atmo. "Please tell me he's not going to—"

"Commence primary ignition."

Takeshi watched with a bit of dumbstruck horror as the superlaser beam came down from the heavens, impacting the planet's surface.

"Oh my God." Coronet was liquefied instantly, with the rest of the continent following in short order. Mountains formed and became volcanic, the heat killing everything. Corellia had become the Mustafar of the core in less then five minutes. Another superlaser shot followed soon after, ensuring nothing on the surface lived.

" _WARNING! WARNING!_ " came the voice of the automated alarm systems. " _External temperatures rising above acceptable limits. Outer hull skin at 250 degrees kelvin and climbing._ "

"Oh, crap," Takeshi muttered, being broken out of his stupor. "Time to go!" He pitched his X-Wing up and opened up the throttle, making a break for Orbit, Luna close behind.

The Vong fleet were now slowly being torn apart, the Eclipse's superlaser and gravity wells preventing them from escaping. The one-sided slaughter was turning the other way with the Sith fleet and the SSD doing their jobs. "Eclipse _to Yamato. Come in._ "

"Y… Yamato here…" Takeshi said, gazing down at the homeworld of his family - practically unrecognizable at this point.

" _You know it had to be done. Vongforming can't be reversed except through extreme means. Don't think I enjoyed that, either. There's a difference between doing the job and enjoying it. I didn't enjoy BDZing Corellia. Admiral Menisk did._ "

Takeshi barely nodded. "I… I know…" he said. "Still… it's… it's so surreal… it was so beautiful less than half a day ago… now…"

" _Get your X-Wing back on board. Let the Third Fleet handle Corellia._ "

An unwelcome voice came over the comm seconds later. " _This is Admiral Menisk. Lieutenant Hawke, I can see your X-wing on our scopes. Report in._ "

" _I'm here, Admiral,_ " Luna said.

Takeshi continued flying alongside Luna's X-Wing, not heading to any of the capital ships yet. He'd wait to see what happened from her conversation with the Admiral…

" _Knight Yamato, due to your status, I'm putting Lieutenant Hawke on detached duty. For now. Boarding parties, time to claim a few Vong ships for the Dominion._ " Only one worldship remained, with an injured cruiser attempting to limp away.

"Yes sir…" said Takeshi.

"Thank you, sir!" Said Luna.

As the transmission with Admiral Menisk ended, Takeshi opened a channel to the _Minerva_. "Takeshi calling _Minerva_. You guys manage to make it out?"

" _Yes. The_ Eclipse _just…_ "

"He didn't enjoy it. But Admiral Menisk did: a lot of Dominion personnel are resentful about Corellia. And a lot of them are happy to see Corellia burn." That was a slight understatement: the third Galactic Civil War was 30 years over, but five Dominion colonies in former Duskan League space were gone. So the Dominion military didn't really care about Corellia's troubles. "Head over to the _Eclipse_. We'll get you guys situated and Luna's and my fighters re-loaded, and then I'll set off on my own to find the next group."

* * *

The _Resolute_ was badly damaged, so Obi-wan had to take a shuttle to the _Eclipse_ to meet with the new 'Grandmaster' of the 'New Jedi Order'. The man who kicked their asses almost two months before, and now commanded the most powerful warship they had ever seen.

Cody was with him as they approached the behemoth.

"I gotta say this, sir. I'm glad that thing isn't pointing its guns at us," The clone Commander Marshal said, his intimidation by the super dreadnought showing very clearly.

"It turned Corellia into Mustafar, Cody: the last thing anyone wants is this thing pointed at them." They saw the Eclipse ram into a Vong cruiser and keep going without any damage. This was the embodiment of the then-unthought-of Tarkin Doctrine: fear through threat of obliteration.

"Don't get me started on _those_ though..." Cody said, as he looked at the other ships which were now mopping up what was left of the Vong fleet. Not just the Dominion ships, but the Neo Sith vessels as well. "A lot are old republic-era ships, but… they fight like they were built by the Dominion."

"And they and the Dominion fought together like a well oiled machine…" Obi-wan mused. "That Sith Commander… Thrawn… he announced his presence and they all immediately followed his orders… whoever he is to them, he must have a high level of respect among the Gaeans."

"Thank the Force he's on our side. Hate to fight him." The shuttle docked in the bay, surrounded by docked Vultures and TIE droids, along with the occasional conventional TIE interceptor or Defender, and, of course, the stolen Z-95. There was also present a shuttle from the _Imperator_ , and another shuttle of a design Obi-wan was not familiar with, assuming that it belonged to the Sith.

' _This won't be pretty._ ' Obi-wan thought, as their _Nu_ -class Shuttle landed on the deck. They disembarked before they were met by Dominion marines who escorted them to the bridge.

The ship was full of B-series droids, all non-hostile and serving as crew. "Sir, might I say this is surreal?"

"Cody, I've had these things shooting at me and trying to kill me on and off since the Naboo incident. Surrealism isn't limited to you today." They were led to the bridge, where Ahsoka and Anakin were waiting for them just outside.

"Master, you're not going to believe this, but there's a Mandalorian in there." Ahsoka said, "She says she's Pinkerton's apprentice!"

"Ahsoka, at this point I'm willing to believe _anything_." The Jedi Master said, sighing. "As long as she doesn't try to kill me like Jango and the Death Watch, its fine by me."

The doors opened, and they saw Ron and the Mandalorian having a quiet conversation before they noticed the doors opened. "Ah, if it isn't Athos, Aramis, and D'Artagnan. Welcome to the NJO SSD Eclipse."

Ahsoka did a double take "Who, who and who?"

Ron pointed at Obi-Wan. "Athos—" Anakin "Aramis—" and finally Ahsoka. "D'Artagnan. The Three Musketeers. It's a story on my homeworld."

Obi-wan facepalmed, "Anyways… " he muttered, "While I must thank you for dealing with the Vong, I believe it's high time we got an explanation out of you, Mr. Pinkerton."

"As to what? We both know that I'm from the future, the same time that the Third Fleet is from."

"Not that." Obi-wan said, "Why did you just decide to glass Corella? We could have recaptured the planet."

"Really." Ron asked raising an eyebrow, "Allow me to be blunt, Master Kenobi. Have you consulted Master Windu about his visions? Of Coruscant becoming a jungle far worse than his homeworld could ever be? That is what Vongforming does. The Andromeda Galaxy is still repairing the damage from the yuuzhan Vong War even three centuries after the fact! So tell me, how would your vaunted Republic, so mared and drowning in corruption, go about reclaiming Corellia?"

"Now just hold on-" Obi-wan began to say, but Ron cut him off - far from being finished.

"You couldn't! The Republic failed! It died the day the Vong came! And why?! Because of this RIDICULOUS conflict between the Jedi and the Sith! EVERY fucking conflict in this galaxy is caused by it! Then there's the Ludi Incident! You hide in your temple, not bothering to adapt to the changes around you! Darwin's laws don't just apply to nature: they apply to everything! Adapt and change to your environment or you die! And there's the fact that you failed to notice that Palpy was a Sith, and programmed the clones accordingly! To quote Special Order 66: In the event of Jedi officers acting against the interests of the Republic, and after receiving specific orders verified as coming directly from the Supreme Commander (Chancellor), GAR commanders will remove those officers by lethal force, and command of the GAR will revert to the Supreme Commander (Chancellor) until a new command structure is established!"

"...Cody?" Obi-wan asked looking at the Clone Trooper. "Is this true?"

Commander Cody seemed to hesitate, before nodding. "It… is one of the 160 Contingency Orders we were taught since we were born." He confirmed, "We… could only carry the order out if a Chancellor issued them. But we wouldn't-"

"You would," Ron said, pointing to his head. "You've all been implanted with bio-chips into your skulls that enforce obedience. No matter what friendships and comradery you made with your Jedi Generals… unless you've got one hell of a strong will, you _will_ obey that order."

He walked towards them. "Ki-Adi Mundi. Plo Koon. Aayla Secura. Serra Keto. Luminara Unduli. Jocasta Nu. Barriss Offee. All dead in seconds the moment Palpy said 'Execute Order 66'! And after that, the Jedi and Sith were nearly equal in number! It took centuries, but the New Jedi Order finally tried to leave the Sith in peace until the idiots that followed the old doctrine destroyed three cities on my home planet! Me? I have my problems with the Sith, but I'm willing to say and do NOTHING, as we're done fighting! It took ten thousand years for that to happen! And you know what the kicker is?!"

He lit up his blue saber, pointing it at Anakin. "We have YOU and your wife, Padme Amidala, to thank, _Lord Vader_!" And the entire bridge was consumed with silence.

* * *

 **117Jorn: Closer… Closer… BOMBS AWAY! *Drops chocolate bombs from B-17 Flying Fortress***

 **Ron the True Fan: Fuck subtle, because it just doesn't get you anywhere.**

 **Takeshi Yamato: From one of my favorite Webcomics, and its in-universe 'book' The Seventy Maxims of Maximally Effective Mercenaries, "Maxim 37: There is no 'Overkill'. There is only 'Open Fire' and 'I need to reload'."**

 **Ron the True Fan: Which never apply to anything.**

 **Ja Ne!**


	16. Chapter 16

**SSD Eclipse**

* * *

Anakin recoiled at his accusation, as Ahsoka and Obi-wan looked at him in confusion. "W-What the hell are you talking about?" He demanded.

"You didn't think to look at Vader's lightsaber, did you? Sure, Sayane had it released most of the time on Ossan, but a blind idiot would have noticed that it's a near-clone of your saber, Skywalker! You fell, and became the one thing I really fear. …Actually, EVERYONE'S fucking terrified of you."

"I would rather _die_ before I become a Sith!" Anakin denied, glaring at Ron. "I'd never become something like Vader!"

"Really. Even if it meant your wife's death?" Anakin flinched, but Ron took advantage. "You wanted to save her, but the Jedi had no way to save her from death. Only Palpy's master had the knowledge. And you commited by hacking off Windu's hand and leading the 501st into the Temple. Men, women, children: it didn't matter. You killed them all. Jocasta Nu, impaled on your lightsaber. Serra Keto, crushed by a stone pillar. A lot of little children, hacked apart."

" _Wife_?" Obi-wan asked looking at his apprentice "Anakin… "

"I-I'd never do… any of that!" He defended, "It… it can't be true, that's impossible…"

The bridge faded away, and was replaced by the interior of the Jedi Temple. But this was not their temple. It was on fire, and clones were shooting at Jedi while Cin Drallig and Bene fought Anakin, who was choking the latter before her neck snapped and Anakin turned his full attention to the swordmaster.

"Flowwalking's SUCH a bitch, now, ain't it? Keep watching. This is your future as it could have been."

The vision then changed to the Chancellor's office, where the three then saw Anakin kneeling in front of a hooded figure.

"You have done well, Lord Vader," the figure said, "Now, go and bring peace to the Empire,"

"No. This—"

"Flowwalking only shows the past. For me, Skywalker, this is ancient history. And understanding is a edged sword: your side, their side, and the truth. This is the truth." The vision changed to a volcanic planet. "Mustafar. Hope you enjoy pain."

The group watched as a J-Type Star Skiff landed on a platform, and Anakin's eyes widened as he recognized this particular ship.

"And here comes the waterworks. I'll spare you the emotional diatribe, though: she pleads, you reject it, Obi-wan comes out of the ship, you force-choke her, shit goes further downhill. And you lose a few limbs. That's ALWAYS my favorite part."

And he was not kidding as soon as Padme came down from the skiff, and met Anakin on the platform, and the obvious deteriorating mentality of the latter, until Obi-Wan appeared, and to Anakin's horror as he watched himself Force Choked the woman he loved.

"NO!" He shouted, as on pure instinct he charged at the vision and slashed at his other self, only to realize in horror, that the lightsaber just passed through it, "What!?"

"Flowwalking, idiot. You can't change the past. You can only watch it." The image continued on before the duel began, Ron mockingly critiquing every move they made. While it was cruel to the Jedi, Ron didn't really care, as he had seen this duel dozens of times before and was bored out of his mind watching it again. Besides, if it hurt Anakin to teach him the price of being a total moron, so be it.

"And pop goes the shields. I'd watch where you're aiming, next time," Ron mocked, only for the sound of two lightsabers to catch his attention.

"STOP IT!" Shouted Ahsoka as the Togruta Padawan leaped at him and intended to slice the Second NJO Grandmaster's head off.

"And you need to learn from your master's example, dear heart. He made the same mistake against Dooku." He extended his hand and fired off a short burst of force lightning, making contact with the Padawan's chest and knocking her to the ground. "Same result, sans me hacking off a hand. Ah, speaking of which…"

The scene then showed Anakin leaping off a levitating platform to engage Obi-wan, only for his master to slice off his arm and both of his legs, before leaving him as the lava caught his clothes on fire, burning him alive.

"Barbecue Chosen One, anybody?" Ron joked, or in his style of joking.

"That's not funny!"

"Oh, it's hilarious." The scene changed once more, to a medical center. And they watched as the burned Anakin was placed in a black suit of armor, and a helmet affixed itself to it before the respirator kicked in.

Kooh. Purr.

"This… it can't… " Anakin muttered, unable to process what it was he was seeing.

"The truth is not gentle. It is not kind. It is brutal, cutting, blunt and cruel. But it is truth, nevertheless, and is honest."

Ahsoka groaned as she got back to her feet, shaking her head. "My aching head…"

"Well, that's what happens when a half assed Sith technique gets mixed with a Terran Pureblood's raw power. Tell me, where was I born, Miss Tano?"

Obi-wan and Anakin wondered how Ahsoka would know, but they got the shock of their lives. "You were born on the GDS Austria-hungary when your mother was assigned to the ship as her main weapons officer and how the hell do I know that?"

Ron only shrugged, "Transfer Essence, means I gave you all of my memories," he explained.

"…You shoved your memories into my head?!"

"Think of it as your way of confirming everything I've shown you. Besides, you can do it, too."

Ahsoka searched through her new memories, finding that Ron was not only a complete asshole, he was telling the truth.

Life sucked.

"He's… telling the truth." Ahsoka said, disbelievingly. "All of it…"

"No, that can't be right!" Anakin shouted, "I wouldn't… it's not…!"

"It happened in our time." A new voice said, as Jaden made his presence known, walking onto the bridge. "Darth Vader is Anakin Skywalker, manipulated to fall to the dark side by Palpatine… and did so in a rather convincing way, making it look as if the Jedi were committing a Coup against the Republic… which they basically were. Four of the best Jedi Master's including Mace Windu arrived at the Chancellor's office - with zero proof aside from Anakin's claim that he was a Sith - and attempted to put him under arrest. Anakin arrived just as Mace was about to deliver the final blow, with Sidious at his mercy… "

He chuckled rather bitterly. "It's one of the more ingenious things he did, Sidious." He said, "He didn't just manipulate the Republic… he manipulated the Jedi just as much… up to the point Mace was willing to ignore the Jedi code about killing a seemingly defenseless opponent… which tricked you, Anakin - who was preaching that he must stand trial and follow the law - to the realization that the Jedi truly were attempting to take over. He furthered that manipulation to plague you with dreams of Padme dying of childbirth, making you desperate to find a way to save her… and the Jedi keep telling you to 'Let go of people you care about'."

"But… I… "

"But don't you start thinking your love for Padme will lead you down that path now." Jaden quickly stated, causing all the Jedi to look at him. "If the Jedi had been more accepting of loving relationships, none of this would of happened… allow me to quote one of your older… lesser known knights from the old days of the Republic, Jolee Bindo… Love doesn't lead to the dark side. Passion can lead to rage and fear, and can be controlled… but passion is not the same thing as love. Controlling your passions while being in love… that's what they should teach you to beware. But love itself will save you… not condemn you."

He then shrugged "Feel free to take the hints from a Neo Sith or not… just telling you what I know from history and experience," he said. "But now Anakin, you've been given a chance to make sure that you _don't_ become like Vader. And now Palpatine can no longer manipulate you, so you are free to do whatever you want with this information… just do us _all_ a favor and don't make the same mistake many past Jedi had made… to neglect your feelings for the ones you love just because some outdated code says so."

"Besides, hiding it from Obi-wan? What the fuck is WRONG with you? You'd get an earful, but he wouldn't turn you in."

The Master in question raised an eyebrow, but didn't contest it. Ron WAS right about that. Anakin was a pain in the ass, but he wouldn't trade the experiences he had with the Chosen One for anything.

"Now, kiddies, I've got to get the _Eclipse_ back to a certain system for her refit. So, please, kindly find your way out."

The Jedi - not wanting to anger the 'New Jedi Grandmaster' any further, wisely nodded as they headed for the exit, going back to the hangar.

Jaden turned around to leave, before Ron spoke up. "How's Serra and Hana?" he asked. "I was told they're in medbay."

The Sith paused for a brief moment. "…they'll be fine…" was all he said, without turning to see Ron before he continued off the bridge.

"Huh. I guess he's got a crush."

"He's not the only one." Ron was shoved to the deck by his apprentice/girlfriend, who clearly wanted to make up for lost time thanks to Ron's idiocy a month earlier.

* * *

 **Ossus orbit**

* * *

Lightning storms signalled the arrival of a massive warship, sister of the _Executor_. Additional point-defenses IDed the SSD as His Majesty's Imperial Star Dreadnought _Lusankya_.

Onboard, an older woman with black/white hair managed to hold her footing as the ship shook. "Report!" She demanded, "Where are we? This isn't Coruscant!"

"Madam Director, we appear to be in Ossus orbit." Ysanne Isard, Madam Director of the Imperial Intelligence Bureau and would-be Empress, was not pleased. They had JUST taken off from Coruscant, with that bastard Antilles causing so much trouble. "Madam Director, I'm picking up a ship entering range of our ship: it appears to be the _Chimaera_."

Isard blinked before her eyes narrowed. "Captain Pellaeon?" She said, her tone flat. "Hail him." The holo activated, and the unexpected Grand Admiral Thrawn appeared. "Thrawn?! When the hell did you get back?"

"Recently. But I am not what you should be worrying about." The Chiss Imperial said, making the Head of Imperial Intelligence blink at that. But before she could ask what Thrawn, the said Grand Admiral beat her to the punch.

"Lord Vader is quite alive. And while not my duty, I will have to ask you to follow us back to the Centrality."

"Or else what?" Isard was not happy. Vader lived somehow, and without the Emperor to hold his leash, she was screwed.

A snap-hiss caught her attention as a red lightsaber was held to her neck.

"Lady Shura will… convince you otherwise. She snuck aboard a few minutes before we entered sensor range."

"We just got here!"

"And Lady Shura is a Sith Apprentice. She sensed your… imminent arrival," Thrawn elaborated. "And since she's Lord Vader's apprentice, he has taught her a few of his… traits."

Ysanne gulped, knowing what the Chiss meant by that.

"Set a course for the Centrality. Grand Admiral Thrawn will give you the exact location. You've been a naughty little girl, Isard. My master will decide your fate."

Isard resisted screaming. And just like Vader, Sayane was off the leash. If she didn't cooperate, the Sith would simply take off her head, assume control and take _Lusankya_ back.

"By the way, Director…" Sayane said. "…start thinking up a new name for this ship. You won't have it for long."

That made the ISB head pale in horror. The _Lusankya_ was her pride and joy, as she saw it as her child.

And now it was being taken away from her!

"I'll take a census of your prisoners. And if any of them 'disappear' on the way back… I will kill you." The Sith left the bridge, Isard cowed enough by the threat to do nothing. Shura and Vader were very much alike: their threats were clear cut and dry and they always, ALWAYS backed them up.

* * *

 **Meanwhile -** _ **Eclipse**_ **Medbay**

* * *

Jaden sat in the medical bay of _Eclipse_ next too the two unconscious forms of Hana and Serra. The moment he arrived on the SSD he brought the two to the sickbay to be treated. The medical droids said it might take a while, but they'd both eventually make a full recovery, and for now they were just resting, and they were lucky.

' _Luck, huh?_ ' Jaden thought, looking at the lightsaber crystal he held in his hands. ' _That's what they call it…_ '

They shouldn't of been there, he didn't need to take Hana with him, he probably could of gotten Serra to leave… he thought he could of protected Hana, and even Serra… but he couldn't. They both nearly died.

' _Just like last time…_ ' He looked at the crystal again, ' _You didn't have to come with me Suri… look where that got us…_ ' Jaden glanced at the two women again, sighing as he stood up. ' _And this was the Vong… what about all the enemies I'll make when the Neo Sith gets larger? And Vader? Radicals from the Jedi? Could I keep them safe from all that?_ '

He shook his head, turning to leave. ' _Guess it's best Serra goes back to the Jedi order… maybe she'll join Ron's NJO,_ ' he thought. ' _And Hana knows Ron longer than me… it doesn't seem like she's getting many more memories…_ '

"Leaving?"

Jaden sighed as the Jedi in question appeared in the medbay. "Ron, you have HORRIBLE timing."

The grandmaster shrugged. "So I've been told. I don't think Serra or Hana would like it if you just up and left without saying anything. Besides, I'll be leaving the ship in a hour or so so we can finish her refit without more…interruptions.

"They'll be safer here," Jaden said, "They'll be stuck in the medbay till they recover… "

"They will be. But I wouldn't leave until they wake up. It's rude."

"I would stay… But I have more work that needs to be done ASAP," he said, shaking his head. "If I waited… They'd try to come with me… But today's shown me why that would be a bad idea."

"And I say no to that. I create anchoring points to keep both sides from overwhelming my psyche, to keep the darkness caused by the Sith trying to get into my head from getting worse. Jaden, those two are your anchors to keep you from going crazy like the others." Jaden tried to object, but Ron raised his hand. "Intent is good and all, but look at the Ones: the Daughter and Son are blind and deaf."

"If I bring them with me, I'd only be putting them into more danger." Jaden shook his head. "I… Love them both, so much… But I'd never forgive myself if they died because they decided to tag along with me… Maybe some time away might bring back more of Hana's memories… She sure as hell doesn't seem to be getting them back around me. I… Still I need to go Ron… I have a Count to kill."

"Try to leave a few assholes for me to kill. The galaxy needs to learn the Jedi's new stance on corruption. In short, that the Dominion's policy on corruption is our new stance: if it lives, it dies."

"Zero tolerance, huh?"

"Would you tolerate shit like that?"

"Of course not." Jaden chuckled a bit "Don't worry - I leave the actual CIS council to you." And with that, he left.

"You know, I can tell if you're actually sleeping or not, yes?"

Serra cracked open one of her eyes. "How'd you know?"

"Terran Pureblood: higher sensitivity. Helps that I'm not emotionally conflicted about your situation and that I'm a bit of an asshole. So, what do you think you should do, Ms. Keto? Stay or go?"

"I… Want to, but…" She sighed "What he said and…"

Hana's eyes opened, too. "I… he seems so… lonely…"

"That he is. I'm going to do something the Old Jedi Order won't. A choice. You can stay, and I'll gladly take you in, or you can go and join him."

"Our bodies are broken."

Ron scoffed. "Please. I know dark transfer. I can heal your bodies easily. Now, make the choice: stay or go. You don't have much time. If any."

Hana thought for a moment, then nodded to herself. "Go," she said. "I… I don't know why, but… I'm drawn to him for some reason…"

"What happened to him to… Be like that?" Serra asked. "And… The recordings of his fight…"

"Vascellion." Serra and Hana rose their eyebrows. "A few years ago, an attack force of renegade Vong attacked Vascellion… Jaden and his friend Suri Sunrider were the only Jedi in the system. Lot of people died… Including Suri. By the time the Dominion showed up with reinforcements… All of the Vong were dead. All killed by him. Afterwards, he went on his years long self-imposed exile."

"Sunrider?"

"Yes, she was a descendent of the famed Sunrider family of Jedi: a Terran Halfblood, first and last of her family born in my galaxy. Jaden's a powerful pureblood; only a few match him, including me, but like me, most of Jaden's power is subconsciously sealed. I tie mine up further with my anchors, and for good reason."

Serra shook her head. "Why?"

"Palpy. When he came back, his body couldn't take all his power. To be honest, no one can."

"Jaden… Cared about Suri, didn't he?" Hana asked.

"They were friends, I know that for sure." Ron answered. "But… There were signs they could of been closer…"

"Really?"

"Yeah. I can understand his rage. And I'll be bringing my own to bear toward the Vong." He shook his head "But he's letting his fear control this decision… Fear of loosing anyone else he cares about."

"He can't just put his feelings off to one side!" "Indeed. So I say fuck his decision."

Serra wondered what he meant before extending a hand to her abdomen, her spine repairing itself.

She would be grateful, if not for the darkness she felt. "Oh, come off it, Keto, it's called 'dark transfer' for a reason. Cade Skywalker created it using the DARK side of the force. And while the light-side version is no less effective, most prefer the dark. Deal with it."

"Jackass… " Serra muttered before she used her now repaired spine to hop out of bed, and was about to run before glancing at Hana. "Well… he cares for you just as much as he cares about me, come on."

A brief touch of the dark healed her wounds before the grandmaster kicked her out of bed. "Go. I'll order the droids to keep his ship in the bay until you beat it into his head that he's going nowhere without either of you."

"Master Pinkerton, that's rather kind of you, in a… bastardly sort of way."

"What can I say? I'm a romantic."

* * *

Tractor beams. Jaden was beginning to hate tractor beams.

Ron was keeping his shuttle in the hangar, and when he found out why, swordmaster or not, the Jedi asshole was going to get his ass kicked!

' _Oh fuck it, I don't have time for this._ ' Jaden thought, using the force to locate the tractor beams keeping his shuttle in place, before using the force to crush them. ' _Ron can fix them later - I need to get going._ ' With _that_ issue taken care of, the _Upsilon_ -class shuttle lifted off from the hangar, heading out into space towards _Finalizer_.

However on his way, he felt… _something_ , an odd disturbance within the force, calling him… towards a planet he was _very_ familiar with. He hit his coms. "Thrawn, once you finish things here, reassemble the fleet for the attack on Dooku's Palace." He informed, "I'll join you later - I need to check something out."

" _Understood. We'll meet you at our staging point. Good luck._ "

The old saying hit the fan once more, as Jaden had a bad feeling about this as the shuttle changed course from _Finalizer_ to begin an independent hyperspace jump.

' _Dromund Kaas... Why the old Sith Imperial stronghold?_ '

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile with Boc**_

* * *

Boc gave a big sigh of relief when he watched the holo show the Vong get their collective asses kicked.

"Damn, good thing Ron and Jaden were there, or else the entire Andromeda Galaxy would be fucked," he said, as the Clan Skirata members along with the other Cuy'val Dar, after getting over their shock after he told them his tale of him being from a different future and galaxy, all turned to him.

"THAT thing your Jedi friend commands…"

"NO. The Eclipse is off-limits. We can trust Ron with that thing's power: he wants nothing to do with politics, and he's the best chance we've got to keep the Jedi on our side."

"You say that as if we need them. We're warriors."

"You have no idea what the Vong or Vader are capable of." Boc said with a stern look, making the other Mandalorians blink. "It's that stubborn shit that got our homeworld glassed! Like the Jedi and the Sith, we have to either evolve with the times, or we perish. I'm not saying be like the Jedi in their dogmatic view of the Force, or those power mongering Sith, all I'm saying we need to fight and think smarter, NOT harder."

"We're going to need the ability to fight, first. Death watch and a few hundred Mandalorians aren't going to matter much against a fleet of hyper-advanced warships." "Not when we have a hyper-advanced fleet of warships ourselves."

The training instructor cocked an eyebrow. "Really."

"Yes, really," Boc clarified, "As we speak, that Dominion Nano-tech I told you about is upgrading the Katana Fleet, along with the ships we recovered from the Shipyard Stations, plus my Buir's _Lucrehulk_ is NO suck ass Trade Federation transport with guns, it's a Dominion Upgraded, Mandalorian modified, Battlecarrier,"

Their transport dropped out of hyperspace, showing them the fleet in question. "A _Mandator_ … Impressive. Very impressive. We have a chance."

"No, not really. Compared to an Executor, that ship is a battlecruiser, and you have no idea what an Executor can do."

"And?"

"It's a 19-klick long star dreadnought! And knowing Vader, he's going to make MORE, and more destroyers!"

The group of Mandalorians all looked in shock.

"How can they build something THAT big, and how is he going to build more?" said Vhonte Tervho.

"Kuat built the Executor, with Fondor finishing it off. And I hope you remember the Star Forge."

"We don't need a history lesson."

"Clearly you do. Ron has the blueprints for that thing in his head! He built five Forge cores: one was intended for us, the others for the Dominion and Jaden. Vader stole one, which has advanced nano-tech and cloning technologies. He doesn't need shipyards for anything but maintenance."

"Advanced cloning technology!?" this coming from Ordo. "What was your friend thinking!?"

"He wasn't expecting his insane pupil to show up and steal one. And believe me, he's skilled enough to fight off Mandalorians."

"And HOW is he skilled to the point of fighting off us?"

"Because his parents were members of the Gaean Dominion military. A military trained by Mandalorians. So when someone who can kill ordinary Mandalorians flees from a foe, they have more than the right."

The Mandalorians blinked at the knowledge that Mandalorians trained the Gaean Dominion Military, and are more stunned that Ron was trained as such.

"…W-why? The Mandalorian ways are for Mandalorians! Not for outsiders!"

"The Dominion did what no one would: they restored Mandalore to her beauty. Hell, it's rumored that they were planning to bring back the mythosaur when I got here! They know us and respect us, not out of fear, but true respect. The Mandalorians of my time do not consider them outsiders. They consider them Mandalorians. They may not wear the armor, but they have our soul. And that was enough!"

That caused the Mandalorians' eyes to widen in surprise as Boc continued.

"And there are many other things about the People of Earth, they went through so many wars, no one knows when the first one started. They have endured corruption, persecution, holocausts, environmental disasters, so much shit never suffered by any other civilization." He then turned to them. "And that's what also made them Mandalorians in our eyes."

They endured. "…If that's enough for them, then it's enough for us. We're still going to need more firepower against Vader."

"THAT is where Ron came in. Before we left the Eclipse, he gave us something. The Rakata had to have slaves build their star forge." A ball was brought in on a repulsorlift. "Ron used the Force to create these. Combined with Dominion military grade nano-tech, it'll even the playing field."

"And how long does it take to…" Kal was cut off as he saw something near the sun, with a steady stream of the star being siphoned into it. It looked to be a massive station.

"About two weeks. I put that thing in orbit when we got the first one. We've got two of them, and if Ron's the asshole I know he is, they can probably build more cores if commanded."

"More? I thought—"

"It's connected to the Force. EVERYTHING connected to the force can create something force sensitive."

That made sense. A human liver could regenerate after being cut apart given time, so the semi-sentient Star Forges could 'reproduce' if commanded. But there was a problem.

Anything that stayed on the Forge would be corrupted. Malek was the pure example of this. Of course, Ron did tell Boc that the Forges were grey, hence no corruption from either side of the Force. Of course the Mandalorians didn't know that.

"W… What about the people who-" Walon began, only for Boc to cut him off.

"Droids man the stations," the Second Coming of Boba Fett stated. "OOM-series for manual operations, BLS-II battle droids for defence. Damn things are useful for something."

"Droids are useful for labor," Rav said, "But if anyone boards the station, they'll get screwed."

"Good thing the station's anchored to both sides, isn't it?" Boc said, making the Mandalorians' eyes blink, "Ron's not an idiot: he knows how bad the original Forge was. The Rakata were total fools, kinda like the Jedi and Sith of this time. But things change, or they die."

"Hence why the Mandalorians of your time changed," Kal said, and Boc shrugged.

"Either that or we would serve under another false Mand'alor like Tor Vizsla, and make the rest of us TRUE MAndalorians look bad," He said.

"Well, then… I suppose we've got work to do."

* * *

 **Centrality - classified location - 'Forge System'**

* * *

The dagger-shaped _Lusankya_ dropped out of hyperspace, flying alongside the _Chimaera_. The star system was void of planets that weren't useless gas giants, and orbiting the star was the Imperial Star Forge. Near the star were the _Lusankya's_ sisters, Iron Fist and the Executor herself.

Ysanne was NOT looking forward to seeing Darth Vader again, especially since he was alive. She had once witnessed the Dark Lord killing one of his incompetent subordinates first hand, and made it a priority to stay the HELL as far away from him as possible, failing that, not to piss him off. Now it looks she failed both of those priorities.

The two dreadnoughts entered the Forge as a Lambda approached Lusankya, IFF IDing the shuttle as ST-321, Vader's personal shuttle. "Madam Director, we're being hailed by Lord Vader's shuttle."

Well, she'd had a long life. Didn't get to either kill or screw that bastard Wedge Antilles, though, so that was regret worthy. "Put him through."

The comm officer nodded as activated the holo-projector, and in an instant, the form of Vader, along with the signature synthetic breathing, stood in front of Ysanne.

" _Director Isard_ ," Vader said, making a chill go down the woman's spine. " _How_ fortuitous _that we finally meet again_."

"Lord Vader. Uh… My apologies. We just got here."

" _Yes. I noticed. Now, Director, I will be transferring my flag to your vessel while the Executor is being refit. As for your… handling of the Empire—_ "

"You were dead! What was I supposed to do?!"

" _I will ignore it. I still have need of your services. There are few spymasters of your caliber anywhere in the galaxy._ "

That was true. As head of the ISB, Isard had a spynet that was only rivaled by the Bothans.

And that was saying something, as, well, fucking BOTHANS.

" _However, you will no longer be in command of this vessel_ ," he stated to the point, which was enough for Isard to understand. _Lusankya_ was being taken away from her.

"Very well."

"I also do not trust you. I trust you to do your job, but not to undermine my authority. Hence I will be assigning you a… special bodyguard."

"…What?"

"He will make sure you do your duty while maintaining my authority."

"And… who will be… supervising me?"

If she could see Vader's face, he would be smirking.

"General Grievous."

Everyone who heard of the infamous Cyborg General of the CIS, and his reputation, all paled.

"G-Grievous? You assigned HIM of all people to watch me!?" Ysanne said fearfully, and she was right to be afraid.

"Yes. My apprentice is currently training him in the Jedi arts. Once he is finished, he will be your shadow."

A protective shadow or the one that would swallow her up and kill her was the question, however. She was loyal to Palpatine.

But Vader rewarded competence better than Palpy ever did. He allowed one to excel in the 501st Legion if they showed merit.

Perhaps she could become the power behind the throne, after all.

"However, if I sense even an ounce of treachery from you, by intending to rule the empire behind my back, I will have Grievous personally dispatch you himself," Vader said, and Ysanne gulped as she felt the glare behind Vader's mask.

"O-Of course… is there more… you require?" she said hesitantly, as Vader nodded.

"Once you've set up your spy network, I need you to find Luke Skywalker, I had sensed his presence here in the past not a few days ago," he said, while Ysanne's eye widened in anger at the mention of the Rebel Hero turned Jedi Master.

"Skywalker is here!?"

"And I want him, Director. FIND HIM!"

And with memories of every dumb bastard that failed Vader going through her head (Ozzel's seemingly the most… vivid) Isard simply saluted, smiling nervously before ending the call.

And running from the bridge like a headless poultry bird from a planet in a galaxy far, far away.

* * *

 **Imperial Star Forge**

* * *

Star Forges could be powerful force nexi given time. Case in point, the insane jawless Sith Darth Malak on the original Star Forge.

On the other hand, if they were built by certain insanity-inducing Jedi Grandmasters, a forge could become a force nexus in a matter of weeks, drawing on both sides of the Force.

Which was why General Grievous and Sayane Yamato were currently engaging in… unsafe activities.

"Be grateful you had some latent force sensitivity, General, otherwise, this wouldn't be possible." The pair were currently in the strongest area of the forge, where the Force nexus resided.

"What, exactly, is it that you're doing?"

"I'm turning you into a Reborn. I'm going to drain power from the nexus, and imbue you with the power to use the Force yourself."

"That's impossible," Grievous said. "I know enough about the force that it does not flow through Machines."

"But you're not a machine, Grievous. You've got enough biological parts left to be considered an organic being. Unless you forgot that my master is quite akin to yourself: more machine than man. Yet he can use the Force."

Grievous had to concede the point. His surviving organs were now in a heavily armored sac, lined with bes'stel synthesized by the forge, while his brain was enhanced by a computer, it was not replaced.

"But how to do you intend to… allow me to use the Force? I am no Jedi."

"Years after Yavin, a movement discovered a way to… artificially enhance force sensitivity. The Reborn were fools, but their techniques were preserved, perhaps stupidly, by the Dominion."

Grievous' cat like eyes blinked at that, wondering why the Dominion would keep such knowledge such as that with them.

"You, of course, are mildly force sensitive yourself. With the right amount of training, only the most skilled Jedi can hope to survive your wrath. And even then, that will be… difficult. But first, I have to strengthen your remaining biological parts. A lot of reborn died during the process."

That almost made Grievous want to reconsider going through this procedure, keyword: _almost_. He survived worse, and he will DAMN WELL survive this.

"If this will make me stronger to destroy the Jedi, then so be it," he said. "And if I die, it won't matter, I have nothing else to lose."

Sayane channeled the force, allowing her to use dark transfer to heal Grievous' surviving organs, which, while stable, never fully recovered from his ordeal years prior.

Of course, this was the Sith version, so this hurt like a bitch. The cyborg howled as nerves and pain receptors regenerated, followed by the organs themselves healing.

That done, Sayane put the nexus to work, adding force energy into Grievous' form. The cyborg General could feel something flowing into him, and began to assume it was the Force.

"How is it to feel like a Force-Sensitive, General?" Sayane quipped.

The Kaleesh roared as his new-found and uncontrolled power crushed support columns, ruptured conduits and bent the floor plating. Just like a 'sleeper' Terran Pureblood, Grievous was having a difficult time… adjusting to having so much power.

"My, my. By no means are you Skywalker-level, but… this is you we're talking about, General, so…"

Grievous looked at the damage he had just done, before looking at his cyborg clawed hands, before he formed them into fists.

"So THIS is the power that Jedi preach about," the Kaleesh said. "How disappointing… that they wasted this power trying to be 'peacekeepers'."

"The Jedi are always short-sighted and stupid. But now we can cleanse the galaxy of them for good."

* * *

 **Independent Freighter** _ **Minerva**_

* * *

The ship Takeshi and Luna had purchased several days ago had just exited Hyperspace, heading for its next destination: Bespin.

Luna had spent the first day after Corellia continuing to comfort Takeshi, leading to another period where their astromechs had to shut off their audio receptors. A few days had passed since then, but the two were getting closer than ever.

"Didn't Cloud City fall into Lando Calrissian's control after the Clone Wars?" Luna asked.

"Not for a long time," Takeshi replied. "He was administrator long after the Clone Wars ended. Though we're not going there for the tibanna." He shrugged. "The force seems to be calling me there for some reason. I wouldn't be surprised if we find force-users there, but I have absolutely no idea if that's why I'm being called, or it's something else happening."

"Maybe Jedi from the past?"

"Hoping and praying, Luna. We could use more Jedi from another time."

"Unidentified transport, this is Cloud City Traffic Control. Please identify yourself."

"This is the transport _Minerva_ ," Takeshi said over the comms. "Requesting landing clearance."

"Clearance granted. Land on Pad 74. Be advised, we will be conducting a search of your vessel to search for contraband and weapons, due to the war." Made sense.

Didn't mean they had to like it. "Understood," Takeshi replied, before deciding to be honest about the 'cargo', but not quite as honest about the reasoning behind it. "Honestly, the only 'cargo' we've got is a pair of starfighters - we're a pair of traveling mercenaries, honestly, and this was the smallest ship we could buy to carry our fighters." It was a good thing they had civilian outfits, and that Takeshi's lightsabers were easily concealable. Would make the mercenary 'cover' a little easier to believe.

"Well, we've got an ENTIRE gas mine to search. Won't that be fun."

* * *

 **Ron the True Fan: Well, I'm expecting backlash from Grievous. But before you do, look at Wookiepedia and look up the Reborn. If you don't, you're bitching for nothing.**

 **Takeshi Yamato: And slowly but surely, the various villains of the Wars Universe are grouping up - Vader now has Iceheart in his camp.**

 **Patriot-112: But that doesn't mean that the other side will not get help as well.**

 **117Jorn: Among other things…**

 **(Image of Ron chasing after a certain bothan with a chainsaw Lancer AR screaming bloody murder)**

 **Ja Ne!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Unknown location**

* * *

The first thing he remembered… was the crash.

It was a simple day, giving his speeches to the ignorant masses, reporting on yet another victory for the Republic, while also confirming another defeat at the hands of the Separatists. But he felt something, some sort of threat… but he did not know what it was until it was too late, before there was the explosion, and all went dark.

Darkness prevailed. Images passed through his mind: red and purple clashing, a blue light followed by a sense of victory and satisfaction. Pain and suffering made it all the sweeter.

More images, of a sphere in space, of a galaxy bending to his will.

Of disappointment. Of betrayal. And finally an end.

And of rebirth and revenge.

Of plotting, of rebuilding, destruction, then death, rebirth, destruction, death, rebirth, and death once more… and then darkness.

Fluid surrounded him before he snapped his eyes open. He roared, the silent scream breaking the glass that contained him as he fell to the floor as he panted, taking in air.

"Flesh…" The once and perhaps future Emperor of the Andromeda Galaxy, Sheev Palpatine, rose from the fluid that gave his new body life. "Does not easily support this great power."

* * *

 **Two weeks later - 21 BBY - Corellia**

* * *

While combat worthy, they weren't, the Third Fleet began reclamation operations for Corellia.

In plain English, they were beginning to reterraform the planet. It would take at least five years before the atmosphere wasn't like Mustafar's, and over a decade before the surface was back to an Earth-like state.

But, the most important thing was that the Vong fleet was destroyed, and that Corellia's wildlife may be gone for now, it can easily be rectified once they find a way back to the Dominion's timeline and import Corellian wildlife from _their_ side's version of the world.

"Well, at least they're fixing Pinkerton's mess. The senate would tear them apart if they didn't."

Ahsoka, having more, shall we say, hands-on experience with the Dominion, snorted. "Master, if the Senate tried to make Admiral Menisk do ANYTHING, every single Senator - with the exception of men and women like Bail Organa and your wife, of course - would be missing their heads on account of a 20 millimeter bullet entering and OBLITERATING it."

"…WHAT?"

"What isn't a planet I've heard of, Master. Do they speak Galactic Basic there?"

"…Excuse me?" Anakin asked in confusion, as Ahsoka giggled a bit.

"It's from some movie called Pulp Fiction from the Dominion," she said, pointing to her head. "Turns out info on the future isn't the only thing Ron gave me."

"Yeah, the asshole seemingly gave you his sense of humor."

"And his 'anchoring' technique. I can use some pretty nasty dark side stuff now. At least we might be able to handle Abeloth if some idiot decides to blow up Centerpoint Station."

Anakin and Obi-wan glanced at one another. "Who is… Abeloth?"

"Trust me, you'll find out soon enough," Ahsoka said, shrugging. "Hopefully _we_ won't have to deal with her for a while."

"It's that bad?"

"You have NO idea."

* * *

 **Imperial Center - Centrality**

* * *

A new star dreadnought, smaller in form then the _Executor_ exited the Star Forge. The ship was an _Assertor_ -Class, and was filled with spy equipment and other tools a spymaster would need alongside standard military equipment.

And she was given the new name _Lusankya_.

Fitting, as Ysanne Isard was her new master, and the _Executor_ -Class ship bearing the name was being given a new name. In order to avoid confusion with the _Lusankya_ now controlled by the Republic. The very thought of that caused Ysanne to scowl slightly, the mere ideal that the Rebels were able to capture a Star Dreadnought - _Her_ Star Dreadnought - made her angry. But now things would be different, with his new power, now that they were in the past, knowing what would happen in the future… they now only had to worry about the Dominion, and this new… Neo Sith.

Isard's job was to set up a new spynet, in order to supply Darth Vader with the intel he needed to weaken and take over enemy star systems.

Ideally, this would put her into position to usrp Vader's throne. But darth Shura kept her from doing so, as if Vader was threatened, Shura would take her head off.

There was also her… new bodyguard. General Grievous was more menacing than history portrayed him, but he had also been upgraded using modern medical technology as well as that fancy tritonium alloy to protect his mechanical joints from saber damage.

For now… it was back to the way it use to be. She would serve Vader and the Empire as faithfully as she use too, but she would also plan out her own method of taking the throne for herself.

It was the way of things.

"I must say, General, you're being here is a waste of talent. You should be on the front lines, killing Jedi and clones, not protecting me." The Kaleesh cyborg scoffed, pacing the room as Isard watched spies taken from races such as the twi'lek and tortuga training in the arts of espionage and stealth killing.

"I am not here to protect you, Isard. I am here to make sure you don't step out of line."

"I figured as much," Isard said rolling her eyes. "Right now, I am focusing on dealing with the Republic. I'm not going to 'step out of line', especially with Vader now ruling the empire."

"I would think you would use human spies."

"Grand Admiral Thrawn's policies on anti-humanocentrism have won Lord Vader's approval, and I am forced to agree. Twi'leks are perfect spies: let them serve as eye candy until they have what they need to destroy you. Jabba the Hutt has many a twi'lek slave dancer, for example. Plant enough of them, and Jabba's empire crumbles like a sand castle under the weight of a tidal wave."

Grievous nodded "True," he said, "It seems the Hutt's desire for Twi'lek's will finally come back to bite them."

Thrawn would say it was artful, in a way. "At least I have this ship to serve as a base."

"The only reason you HAVE this dreadnought is because you need a large base of operations, and you are known for psychological warfare." Isard's screwing with Rogue Squadron came to mind.

"Yes, I am."

* * *

"I hope your journey was without incident, Manda'lor. As you know, the galaxy is in… turmoil." Vader said as he looked at the Overlord of Death Watch, who looked like he had seen better days, what with losing almost half of his terrorist group, and most of his sanity, all because of that upstart, anyone had to lose it at one point.

He had also gained new artificial limbs, thanks to Boc's… handiwork. "I will find that bastard and tear his lungs out."

"I invited you here for that reason, Manda'lor." Vader informed, piquing the man's interest, "I intend to go to the Mandalore Sector, and remove Duchess Satine and her pacifistic government from power. However, I need someone who would rule the sector as no True Mandalorian would allow… an outsider to rule them."

"You plan to install me as a puppet ruler?"

"Puppet? That would imply I want to rule your world. That is incorrect. I want the Mandalorians to support the Empire freely. Once the world is free of Satine's influence, you can move in and change things for the better."

Vader had a point. Once Mandalore was under his control, Vizla could give Vader assistance in conquering the galaxy. Perhaps make a small empire of his own.

"How do I know, you won't just stab in the me back like Dooku did?" Vizsla said, as Vader's eyes narrowed behind his mask.

"You don't…" Vader produced a familiar cylinder: a lightsaber hilt. "But when I give my word, I do honor it. If I want you dead, I kill you myself. I do not go halfway, Manda'lor. Dooku was a politician. I am more to the point." He tossed the hilt to Vizla, who activated it, producing a dark green blade.

"Do well, and you will be awarded." Vader said, before he held up a hand, and pointing his finger at Vizsla, "However, disappoint me, and I will show how I deal with those who fail me,"

"Understood. I will need a base of operations." "It has already been made." A nine-kilometer long Mandator-Class dreadnought entered view, painted in the colors of the Death Watch.

"You could not have built it that quickly."

"It is a product of the Star forge, as is the crew," Vader said. "They are all clones, trained via memory flash technology superior in all ways to anything you know of."

Vizsla looked at the new flagship of Death Watch, as a smirk formed on his face. With this, he can reclaim his honor from Werde, and bring his guerilla cell back from the brink. But first he had to deal with that weak minded Satine and her government. Then he'll go after Werde.

"Lord Vader, I believe we have an accord," Vizsla said.

"Then I will leave you to prepare your forces. We will get ready for our expansion within the next month. Mandalore will be our next major target."

* * *

 _ **Deep space**_

* * *

A single ship is floating in the vacuum of space, although it appeared to undamaged. Anyone who would recognize the ship would know it was a _Lictor_ -class Dungeon Ship, though this one was modified, and was bearing the Mandalorian Mythosaur Skull.

On approach, searching for a disturbance in the Force, was the SSD Justice.

"A Mando dungeon ship?" Bo-Katan said in bewilderment. "Where the hell did that thing come from?"

"Better question, Bo, is when?" Boc said as he looked at the vessel in front of them, "We only feel those disturbances with time travel. So this guy's from the past or the future."

"But which one?" Bo said as she looked at the ship with Boc, "Any hints to when?"

Boc hummed as he looked at the ship.

"Looks to be modified with something akin to Galactic Empire military grade Turbolasers, the engines look to be heavily modified too," he said, "I don't see other Mandalorian symbols like the Crusader or Neo-Crusader sigils, so whoever they are, they're either from not very far in the past... or they came from not very far in the future. But that's just my best bet,"

"We're gonna have to board it." The comm beeped as the _Lictor_ began moving.

" _To the Imperial dreadnought: we haven't done anything to warrant a boarding._ " That voice was known by all in the Milky Way.

"Holy fuck. That's Boba Fett." Boc said with wide eyes.

"What? Boba Fett?" Kal said in surprise, "He's a child."

"A child NOW. But 60 years from now, he's the greatest Mandalorian of them all." Boc said, shocking everyone, "He's still regarded as the Mandalorian template in my time!"

" _Hello!? Is anyone there!?_ " said Boba, and everyone looked at each other.

"I'll handle this," Boc said, and he went over to the station and hit the comm button, "Attention Mandalorian Dungeon ship, this the Justice. Is this Boba Fett I am speaking to?"

" _Of course. Why? Looking to hire me?_ "

"Oh, I think I've got a better thing in mind, Manda'lor. Permission to send a shuttle over?"

" _Any reason I should_?"

"Let's just say, I like to help out a fellow Mando for one," Boc said, and it was quiet for a moment, until a response came.

"Alright then. One shuttle. Two people. Any more, and we get nasty." Boc resisted fanboying. Thrawn was great and all, but Boc was a Mandalorian, and if he wanted ANYONE from the future-past, it would be Boba Fett.

"Well, let's get going." Boc said, We've got a legend to meet."

* * *

On board the dungeon ship, Boba Fett, wearing his full armor, waited for the 'Mandalorian' shuttle to arrive from the Justice.

"Correct me if I'm wrong," Said the voice of his student in the art of Jedi killing, which was Ironic, and the daughter of his number one enemy, Jaina Solo, "but the _Justice_ was destroyed during Operation Shadowhand when the Emperor tried to BDZ Naboo, right?"

"That's right." Boba answered, since he saw that mess.

"So… where did they get a ship that was destroyed thirty years ago?" Jaina said, as her eyes narrowed at the ship.

"I don't know." The shuttle arrived, landing in the hangar before the hatch opened. Coming out first was a woman in modified Death Watch-issued armor. The other, a man in armor like his own. "Well, I thought Death Watch was dead. Killed after the rise of the Empire."

"Well, helps that we're in the past. It's 20 years before Yavin, Manda'lor Fett. It's an honor to meet a legend."

Boba chuckled. "And you are?"

Boc stood straight, "Boc Werde, of Clan Werde. I can assume you have questions that need answering," he said, and Boba nodded.

"Yeah, and if I don't like what I hear…" Boba said, leaving the threat hanging.

"Crystal," Boc said in understanding.

"Where'd you get that SSD?"

"You're not gonna believe this, but… time travel. The Force has been plucking things at random and dragging them here."

"Huh. And you don't look very… familiar. Eye color's too bright, skin's too dark."

"I'm Terran."

Boba raised an eyebrow. "Terran?"

"I'm from another galaxy, from a planet called Earth. We evolved independently of your species, though we're… mostly alike. A few markers neither of us share, but other then that, not much of a diff between sapien sapiens and sapiens andromedae."

Boba blinked at that, before he sighed. Jaina was listening intently to the Mandalorian's story, and through the Force, she could tell he wasn't lying, of course, that's not all she noticed. She felt his strength in the Force. Not as strong as her uncle, but pretty damn close.

"And I know exactly who you are, Mrs. Solo-Fel." Jaina flinched. She and Jagged weren't THAT far in their relationship, but the subject did come up once or twice. "You married him in 45 ABY, 5 years after you shoved a lightsaber through Caedus' chest. Founded an Imperial dynasty that's still around today."

"That's all well and good, Werde," Boba said. "but I want to know when you're from."

"Using the new ABY calendar?" Boc asked and Boba nodded "335 years after the Battle of Yavin 4, Manda'lor. And we come from a future that the people of Earth are the dominate, if passive, power in your galaxy."

"How strong are we talking, concerning Earth?" Boba asked.

"The Galactic Empire at its' height wouldn't stand a chance. Two of their oversector fleets would dominate the Imperial military. They're ten generations tech-wise ahead of you, and every Dominion soldier is trained to Mandalorian standards. They even restored Mandalore because they respected us. They didn't fear us."

* * *

 **Bespin**

* * *

"Takeshi… We have searched this place up and down. The only place we HAVEN'T looked is the base of this fucking facility!"

"I know, Luna," Takeshi replied. "The force is still telling me we'll find something here, but I just have no idea _what_."

' _Though I am going to need to find a jeweler fairly soon,_ ' he thought privately. ' _I know it hasn't been that long since we met, let alone became a couple, but I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with Luna…_ '

Takeshi the elder didn't judge. His own romance back when he was alive progressed rather rapidly, too.

"Sorry. I'm just… I know I want to be here with you, but… I should also be with my squadron." Alarms began going off throughout the facility. "Ok, I KNOW we didn't do anything illegal."

"That's not an intruder alarm or law enforcement alarm," Takeshi said, as he looked around. "Sounds a bit more like an… Air Raid Siren…" he looked up.

The station began shaking as the pair ran to the closest window they could find. What passed horrified them: the hull of a star dreadnought shooting up from the gas giant. Takeshi could only vaguely identify the ship's class.

"OK… I think that could be what the force was warning me about," Takeshi announced. "Should we see about getting out of here?"

"Outrunning the Knight Hammer's going to be rather hard."

Takeshi looked at Luna. "…HOW do you know it's the Knight Hammer? I can only see part of the Executor's hull!"

"It's darker in color thanks to shadowing, but the hull's all black. Only Knight Hammer was all black."

Takeshi didn't need to be told anything else: Knight Hammer was the flag of the greatest bitch in galactic history: Naasti Daala, leader of the Maw Irregular fleet, founder of the Imperial Remnant and future head of the Galactic Federation of Free Alliances. "OK, point taken," he said after a moment. "Well, we should start getting back to the Minerva, anyway. We'll lay low for a bit, see what happens: if she attacks Bespin, we'll assist with the evacuation, since I doubt Bespin's defenders could take her on. If she just takes off, we'll wait a couple of days before heading out again, ourselves."

The station shook once more as a red Victory II-Class destroyer flew past. "13X. Crimson command: it's the United Warlords Fleet! We need to run, NOW!" More destroyers flew up, some faltering (ISDs, while atmospheric-capable, were not capable of doing much else but flying in a straight line) while others successfully flew upwards and stabilized. "Wonderful. The Second Battle of Yavin 4's players are all here."

Takeshi sighed. "Well, you said it yourself - we need to run, and pronto! Not to mention, if I was able to sense this, you can bet my crazy sister did, too - which means we REALLY need to get out of here!"

Luna led the charge as she pulled a vent cover open. "I think we'll get back faster this way. Follow me!"

* * *

The all-black _Knight Hammer_ barely maintained its' altitude thanks in no small part to its' 13 super-powered engines. Naasti Daala wondered how in the hell her fleet had been teleported from Yavin to Bespin. "Report!"

"We're at full power, Admiral: our engines are barely enough to keep aloft!"

The holocom beeped.

"Get us out of Bespin's gravity well!" Daala barked. "Order our escorts to use the tractor beams to bring us up!" She then looked at the beeping holocom. "Who in the blazes could be contacting us now?"

"Putting it through, ma'AM!" The holo activated, and Daala narrowed her eyes at the image before the audio began.

Kooh. Purr. " _Admiral Daala. I am pleased that you haven't lost your ship._ "

"I am not fooled by this image, pretender. Vader died at Endor, same as the Em—" Daala gripped her throat, air suddenly stopping to go through it.

" _I find your lack of faith disturbing,_ " Vader said, his hand raised. " _I am Darth Vader… but this is no longer the time any of us remember. My apprentice Darth Shura will be there to guide you to my position soon. Await her arrival, Admiral._ " He then let go, allowing her to breathe.

Craft attempted to flee from Cloud City, making it past the massive number of destroyers. "Launch TIE squadrons! I want those craft forced down! No one leaves!"

* * *

"TIE/LNs and Maw models are launching from the Knight Hammer and her escorts! Daala doesn't want us leaving!"

"She's not going to have much choice!"

The Minerva made a close past to the Knight Hammer's hull, using the Trench Run Defense to keep them covered from TIEs and the guns.

" _This reminds me of those holorecordings/videos of when the Sith Empire made its return during my time,_ " Takeshi the elder remarked as they skimmed the hull, making for open space.

"No I-418s. I'm going to make the jump to hyperspace." Another ship dropped out of hyperspace, much to Takeshi's dislike: a Pellaeon-Class destroyer.

"Fuck me sideways, it's the Death's Head!"

Takeshi made a note to use that line against Luna later as the transport shot past the SSD. Soon afterwards, the _Minerva_ entered hyperspace, getting clear of Bespin, Daala, and Sayane for the time being.

"So, Luna…" The redhead poked her head through the opening to the gunner's position. "What was that about 'fucking you sideways'?"

* * *

 **SSD** _ **Knight Hammer**_

* * *

Daala did not know what to expect from the Lambda-Class shuttle landing in the bay. On board was Darth Shura, Vader's new apprentice, and she knew from experience that Force users were… volatile.

When the door opened, she almost scoffed at the slender young woman that stepped down the ramp in form-fitting robes that bared her midriff and cleavage. But the lightsabers on her belt, and the borderline insanity she could see in her eyes, kept her from doing so.

"Darth Shura. Welcome—" The Sith gripped her throat with the Force, levitating her into the air.

"Admiral Naasti Daala. Do you think I don't know who you are, you incompetent bitch?"

"Wh-WHAT?"

"You lost the Knight Hammer at Yavin. Your idiocy turned the galaxy against the Empire more than once! I should kill you!"

"Then… why… don't you?!"

"Because, despite how incompetent you are, my Master still believes you may have a use," Shura said, before she let the Admiral drop back to the deck. "But make no mistake… if you fail him… it _will_ be the last thing you do."

Daala coughed, glaring at Shura. "You have your uses, Daala. But you simply want revenge against the Jedi. This makes you a poor leader." she tossed a datapad at Daala. "The coordinates to Imperial space. Make your way there. If you don't, you die. In my time, you are regarded as one of the worst leaders in the history of the Andromeda Galaxy: blinded by your hate of the Jedi, too focused on revenge for Tarkin's death, who really, just isn't worth it. Now get moving!" Daala glared, but she was zapped lightly by Sayane, getting her moving.

* * *

 **Coruscant**

* * *

The Grandmaster of the NJO flew his… appropriated Theta-Class shuttle down to the surface, the force shielding him from scans.

Ron had decided to go hunting for Sith artifacts that even Jaden wouldn't touch for the purpose of destroying them. He had already gotten Jaden's approval prior to his leaving the Eclipse, as he wasn't going after the ones Jaden wanted: the most corrupting and disgusting artifacts they both realized were a danger were his targets. And one of them was in the Jedi Temple.

He didn't want to destroy Exar Kun's lightsaber. Once he learned of that spirit's existence, he felt nothing but pity and sympathy for it. But it needed to be done.

"Ok, first thing's first." He muttered, as his shuttle flew in as close to the temple as he could without being spotted. "Break into the no-doubt more secured Jedi Temple."

Once he got as close as he could, he let the Droids take control of the shuttle, as he hopped out. Thankfully Ron knew that there were all sorts of ways to get into the temple that the Jedi likely never thought of as he looked for the sewage access.

Method number one: Mario Bros style.

As such, he began humming the underground theme. And he began scheming on how to drive the archivists batshit INSANE.

* * *

Jocasta Nu began wondering what the hell that sound was. It was upbeat, clearly unknown and far too catchy for its' own good.

And it was driving her MAD.

It had been playing over the PA for five minutes, and no one could TURN IT OFF.

"Has anyone tried turning the power off, then back on again?" One of the Padawan's suggested, glaring at the PA.

"We tried that: it just started up all over again!"

* * *

In the vents, Ron cackled silently. Hooking the player into the PA was one of his more sadistic ideas. And it was working, as everyone was too distracted trying to find the source.

"The Temple security system sucks. Seriously, the security on the _Austria-Hungary_ was better on its' worst day."

He kicked out the vent, as he dropped down into the room where the Vault itself was located, and once again left unguarded save for the massive vault door itself. With a seal that only the Grandmaster of the Jedi Order could hope to open…

*GRKKKKKKKKKKK*

…or a Terran Jedi who has a mission, as Ron easily used the force to work out the unique locking mechanisms, before the lock was disengaged, the massive vault door sliding open.

"And now to find a slab of resin containing a lightsaber. Ah, thar she blows." Ron grabbed a rectangular piece of nullification resin, containing the lightsaber in question.

"Huh. besides the emitter shrouds, it looks a lot like my lightsaber," he said, as he pulled out his own his own lightsaber, activating it. "Welp, sorry to do this to ya, you're an awesome lightsaber and all - hell you're the _original_ double-bladed lightsaber and all, but you're crystal spirit has gone insane probably so… bye bye."

Ron cracked the resin, and the spirit cried out. "Oh, fucking hell, don't make this any harder than it needs to—" Ron fell backwards, falling unconscious.

* * *

The Terran Pureblood opened his eyes, finding himself on a world well-known in his time: Yavin 4. Much like Lehon, Onderon, Mandalore and a dozen other worlds, including, of all places, Hoth, Yavin 4 was a tourist attraction in his time.

"N-No…" A feminine voice spoke, causing Ron to blink, looking around on alert. "Don't wanna… "

"You're just gonna make this harder," Ron sighed. "Just show yourself so I can-"

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" The voice shrieked out, before Ron was sent flying into the side of a wall by an invisible force. He grunted, as he looked for the source, and found it very quickly.

The crystal spirit was indeed a female, looking to be in her late teens-early twenties with tanned skin, wearing what Ron almost thought to be some schoolgirl uniform, her black hair styled into twintails, and dark brown eyes which had a rather insane look in her eyes, and yet at the same time looking very scared.

"You… just _stay away_!" She growled out, energy flaring around her.

"Fuck me with a forty foot pole." Ron reached for Bailarina de le Vina, but when his hands touched nothing but air, he looked at his right hand, seeing Exar Kun's lightsaber in it.

"Oh, FUCK NO. This is NOT what I was planning to—"

She retrieved her own copy of the weapon, lighting up both ends of the saberstaff. "Just LEAVE!" She shouted, before she shot forward with a burst of speed to stab Ron - who narrowly avoided being turned into a shish kebab as he leaped into the air.

'Ok, her power focuses more on enhancing force powers instead of martial ability. Seeing as Exar Kun was more swordsman then force-user, that fits.' "Look, I don't want to hurt you. Actually, now I CAN'T hurt you—" A burst of lightning shot past his head. "Will you just listen to me, for God's sake?!"

"GO AWAY!" Ron's eye flit upwards, finding a thin red stream of energy. It was weak, but Ron knew Exar Kun's force signature: after all, the bastard tried to hijack his body twice.

He heard a cracking noise, as he glanced back down as he saw the woman lifting up several large trees using her mind, before sending them flying towards him.

"Aww, FUCK. I hate flying things!" He lept into the air, using his newest lightsaber to hack the trees apart to keep them from knocking him to the ground. "Especially when they're trying to kill me!" The Grandmaster jumped from flying tree to flying tree, trying to get closer to the saber spirit. 'Ok, I just have to sever that strand. Exar Kun is going to hate me. ...Then again, do I REALLY care? He was an asshole.'

"WHY WON'T YOU LEAVE?!" She shouted, energy flying around her before she screamed, sending force lightning flying in all directions.

A shove with the force allowed him to finally get in close, but she pushed back, shoving him to the ground before beginning what many would call a kamehameha match in the form of force lightning. "For the love of fuck, I'm taking the kid gloves off!" He willingly broke a few of his anchors, allowing the force to surge back into his body. 'I'm going to regret this later.'

"STOP AND JUST GO!" She shouted, as she unleashed the ball of lighting towards Ron.

"Stop this." Using his oversaturated force powers (there was a REASON Purebloods were so insanely powerful in the Andromeda Galaxy) He finally managed to push back enough force lightning to knock the spirit back. Ron took the chance to finally get at the force link, cutting it off using the lightsaber.

The Grandmaster winced as he prepared for the backlash. Which there was much of, as there was a sudden surge of force energy emitting from the woman, as she let out one final scream as there was a blinding light, before all went quiet.

Ron recovered, his ears ringing after the scream as he glanced around. The spirit was still there, but now it lacked the… _insane_ gleam in her eyes, but now just looked scared, backpeddling from Ron.

"S-Stay away…" she muttered, "D-Don't… j-just stay away! I… I don't wanna die…"

"Look, I'm not going to hurt you. Christ, I CAN'T, now." Ron sent a light bolt of lightning that simply passed through her as if she were a ghost. "See? While not the intent, I'm… bonded to you."

' _Which is rather taboo._ '

Ron sighed. "Kane Hagosha, I am NOT in the mood for a lecture! We've got a distraught lady here, and while I fucked up, you never told me the rules of wielder-spirit conduct!"

"You're… n-not gonna… kill me?" The spirit asked, still looking at Ron a bit fearfully.

"We're bonded, dear heart." Ron assured, "Killing you is literally impossible so long as I'm alive. Look, you and the others can have a talk while I get us out of here. I've got about four or five minutes before someone decides to break the door open."

* * *

Jocasta had sensed the disturbance in the Force, and had requested Yoda to open the vault door.

Yoda arrived at the vault doors, and just as he normally would he used the force to access the complex series of locks, as he unlocked the vault, as it steadily rose open.

"Whatever is in there caused the disturbance we felt in the Force, Master Yoda."

"Hmm, discover what caused it, we will, Master Nu. Great care we must take." The vault door opened, and inside was the force user that kicked their asses over a month back. In his hand was a horrifying sight: the lightsaber of Exar Kun.

"Wha-how did he get in here?!" Jocasta demanded, drawing her lightsaber. "Put that down now!"

Ron's unfocused eyes finally came into focus as he groaned. "Oh, fuck. I was hoping to be done before you got here."

"Done what, stealing?"

"Oh, don't give me that shit, miss if-it-ain't-in-the-records, it-don't-exist. There are some things in the universe that are constant, and you know what?" He activated the lightsaber for the first time in over 4000 years. "There is information that escapes even the Jedi. Just like this! Overpower, Onihime!"

Exar Kun's lightsaber suddenly began to emit copious amounts of lightning which surrounded the blades itself, before the lightning arced towards the Jedi.

"Oh, dear."

* * *

Anyone outside the temple would have heard screaming before the archive's windows exploded, with a human flying out. "Da-da da-na-na-na-na, da-na da-da-na-na-na, da-da-na-na-da-da na-na na na!"

A Theta-Class shuttle flew past the temple, with Ron grabbing onto the loading ramp before the shuttle took off, the upgraded nav-comp engaging the hyperdrive within the atmosphere to get them out of the atmosphere before changing course for Lehon. It was about time he picked up the Eclipse, anyways: the refit had to be complete after a full week thanks to the Star Forge.

"Well, back home we go."

'And we're going to have a talk about saber spirit faux paus, aren't we, Kane, so we can avoid more mistakes in the future?'

'Indeed.'

The Theta dropped out of hyperspace, then jumped right back into it, heading for home.

* * *

 **Ron the True Fan: And finally done. Next chapter, you're all getting a surprise.**

 **Takeshi Yamato: Things are definitely gonna start heating up around here.**

 **Patriot-112: That appears to be so.**

 **117Jorn: Also, we now have a new co-author in crime who shall be joining us! But who might it be? Find out next time on DRAGON BALL… err, Fall of Orders, Fall of Empires!... F**k it, still using the music *Dragon Ball Z electric guitar theme***

 **Ron the True Fan: ...thanks for spoiling the surprise, Jorn…**

 **Ja Ne!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Meanwhile - With Jaden**

* * *

The _Upsilon_ Shuttle dropped out of hyperspace at Dromund Kaas, the Sith Capital sat floating in space before Jaden as he piloted the shuttle there. His eyes narrowed, he could feel the dark side, but it was strong… stronger than it should be. Even in this time, the old Sith capital world's connection to the force had dwindled, much like Korriban and Ziost had. But now… it felt much more… _present_.

' _I've got a bad feeling about this…_ ' he thought, as he flew the shuttle towards the planet, heading towards the former capital of the Sith world - Kaas City. Thousands of years worth of forestation showed, once proud and gigantic skyscrapers have been overcome by wildlife, making the city look much more akin to ancient ruins. Several building having even collapsed entirely.

The shuttle set down on a small landing platform, its wings folding back upward as it gently touched down. Moments later Jaden walked down the boarding ramp, along with a dozen HK-51 Assassin Droids. "Keep guard of the shuttle," he ordered, "Take up sniping and guard positions wherever you think is best, but stay hidden."

" **Confirmation:** Yes, Master."

Jaden nodded, as he began walking into the ruined city, as the HK droids took up their positions around the shuttle. He walked through the building, working his way through collapsed corridors and overgrown trees, before he reached the bottom floor allowing him into the city streets. He continued towards what he sensed as the source of the disturbance, near the former imperial palace.

Halfway there, Jaden had intercepted wild animals native to the planet, but so far nothing he couldn't handle… but that was when his force senses suddenly flared to life, as he whipped out his lightsaber and spun around, quickly meeting the crimson blade of a Rutian Twi'lek with black marking over her body, making her very easy to identify.

"Darth Talon?" He asked, mildly surprised, "Well, with all the time travel shit going on, it was only a matter of time before Krayt's lackies started showing up."

"Time has been good to us, pretender." More snap-hisses were heard from behind Jaden following the synthetic-sounding male voice, all of the 'Vader' variety, as natural red crystals sounded more like their green, blue and other counterparts.

"Darth Malak."

"I am not alone, pretender." Jaden idly noted that Darths Nihl, Malgus, Wyylok and, of course, Darth Krayt, surrounded him. "And you will learn your place!"

"You're the ones that need to learn your place, ya old fossils," he said. "'Cept for Talon of course, I still cannot _believe_ how much of a fan base she has back home despite being One Sith… probably comes with being one of the hottest Sith to ever exist."

Talon blinked - her face reddening before she snarled. "I don't know what you're talking about, but Shut up!" She pulled out of her last swing before trying to stab Jaden, but he leaped over her avoiding the strike. He then summoned forth a dozen of his lightsabers from under his robes which floated around in mid air, as they spun around and began to engage the other Sith. They helped distract them, but not defeat them as he found himself in battle of endurance between him and the six Sith around him.

The contest was a matter of timing; if Jaden could redirect their attacks to hit one another, he would waste less energy and would come out of this intact.

Problem was, that was Ron's specialty, as he had used it SO many times to Sayane's loathing, and Jaden, while skilled, knew that the Sith he was facing would make that difficult.

He held his spinning saber in one as he pulled out another standard lightsaber, blocking a swing from Malak while holding off a dual assault from Talon and Nihl with his spinner. He then used the force to blast the three away so he could duck and roll under Kryat's stab, before jumping into the air to avoid being sliced in half by Malgus.

Jaden suddenly went flying towards a building by a force push by Wyylok, but he recovered quickly as he hit the wall feet-first, using the force to slow down without crashing _through_ the wall. He then jumped back towards the mess, his sabers colliding with Wyylok, pushing the Sith back a few meters, as he used one of his force-controlled lightsabers to deflect a strike from Malgus behind him.

"You are skilled… for a fake."

"Fake this!" Jaden slammed his foot into Malgus' knee, then unleashed force lightning on the Vader prototype, nearly frying his life support equipment, only to be prevented the kill by Malak. "My master has taught you well, Takeo. But not well enough."

Jaden's eyes narrowed as he pushed back on Malak's scarlet blade. "And how would you know that Revan taught me?"

"Oh…That would be my doing." Lightning arced from the shadows, impacting Jaden's back. The Sith Emperor attempted to bend the lightning around him using advanced tutaminis, but Krayt, Malgus, Talon, Nihl and Wyylok added their torrents of electrical fire to the mystery attacker's, overwhelming the Terran Purepower through numbers.

"Oh FUCK YOU!" Jaden shouted, as he went into a ball, before force energy flowed into him before he shot out a force repulse, which sent the Sith flying back.

"Goddamned, motherfucking-" He began, before he felt something prick the back of his neck. He reached back, and noticed it was a dart of some kind… ' _Oh fuck…_ ' he immediately felt the effects, as his vision blurred. ' _I fuck'n hate Kyber darts…_ ' and a few moments later, everything went blank.

"Young fool. Only now, at the end, do you understand. The way of the Sith is betrayal." The final player exited the shadows, revealing himself to be Palpatine. "Krayt, I will deal with the pretender. I will break him while you kill his Jedi friend. Be warned, he is… skilled in the art of the sword."

Krayt scoffed. "Not skilled enough if he had to twist the fool's mind to corrupt the Sith teachings. You want him dead for reasons other than the fact that he is a Jedi?"

"He has my flagship, the _Eclipse_. I want it back."

Krayt nodded - the _Eclipse_ was arguably the single most powerful warship ever created in their galaxy, surpassed in its power only by the Death Stars and the Sun Crusher. Having it back in the control of the Sith would be key to restoring themselves as a dominative power, especially after Korriban was 'purified' into destruction. They also needed something which could stand a better fight against the likes of Darth Vader's Death Squadron.

"Talon." The Sith lady straightened to attention. "Find his Jedi friend. Kill him. Take the _Eclipse_ and bring it here."

"Thy will be done, my master."

"You have no idea who you are dealing with, Krayt. That Jedi fool—"

"Is nothing more than a corpse waiting to die. Bring him to the shuttle. I will handle his… conversion."

* * *

 **SSD Eclipse - Lehon system**

* * *

The _Eclipse_ was repainted with a fresh coat of black paint to cover the ship's new tritonium plating, and all of her TIE droids were now at Dominion standard.

Her master, however, was on a Theta-Class shuttle that was just about to land. And he was about to scream.

"I sense a disturbance in the force. It can only be one thing."

* * *

The _Minerva_ was about to pull into port when Takeshi heard it.

"KRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!"

Luna popped her head up from the circuit panel she was working on. "What was that?"

"KRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!"

"Ron," Takeshi replied. "Darth Krayt is his least favorite Sith Lord, meaning he's adapted the Khan Yell to work with Krayt's name - something has to be going on related to Krayt for Ron to be using that yell, though."

"…He must REALLY like that yell."

"You have no idea."

The craft landed before the fuming Grandmaster. Takeshi may have enjoyed suicidal things for an adrenaline rush, but facing a pissed off Terran Pureblood was a bad idea, as Takeshi only had half the midichlorians Ron did (Jaden and Ron topped the charts at an insane eight hundred thousand, and that was _what they could measure_ ; it could've been _**higher**_ , as insane as the thought was) and while the elder could hold his own for a time, Ron was still the infinitely better swordsman.

"Why do you have the look of 'fuck this shit, we're leaving' on your face?"

"Ron's pissed about something," Takeshi explained. "And when he's pissed, he's about as subtle as the Incredible Hulk, and about as dangerous to be around, too."

"If he starts hopping around yelling 'Ron Smash' at the top of his lungs, I'll have to agree on that."

"TAKESHI YAMATO, GET YOUR HALFBLOOD ASS OUT HERE NOW!"

Takeshi sighed. "Well, you heard him. Better not make him any more pissed." He got up from the cockpit, and began making his way out of the _Minerva_ , Luna following him.

He exited the craft, almost meekly poking his head out of the ship. "Don't bother being subtle, Take. I'm leaving; I have a Sith Lord to kill. Keep Celeste and Telas from killing each other. If I don't come back, the _Eclipse_ and NJO are yours to lead. Don't screw this up."

"Understood, Ron," Takeshi replied. "If you need any help, let me know." He paused briefly. "By the way, do you know if the Star Forge can do tiny things in addition to very large things? Like, say, jewelry?"

"What do you think?"

Ron climbed into his Z-95, taking off before heading into hyperspace.

"Subtle as a bull in a China shop."

"No, a bull in a China shop is more subtle. It doesn't knock anything over if it's not in the way of an exit." Takeshi turned towards the hangar exit. "Come on. I'd like to see if the Star Forge can make what I'm wanting."

"And, that is…?" Luna prompted.

"A surprise," Takeshi replied with a smile. "I will hint that it'll be a gift for you."

* * *

The Z-95 Headhunter shot through hyperspace, Ron tapping on an MA48C binary assault rifle as the craft shot through the void.

The Jedi had decided to say fuck it. He was going on a killing spree. Sith blood was going to run free. And if he had any say in it, Krayt was the first victim.

Unfortunately, while Ron could sense Kryat, he still didn't have any idea where the hell the Sith Lord was, but if he had to guess it would probably be a Sith world, likely Ziost, or maybe even where Korriban once was. Good as place as any to start though, as his Z-95 soon dropped out of hyperspace at his first pitstop at Yavin 4…

…just as another starfighter dropped out of hyperspace mere _meters_ apart.

"SHIT!" Ron shouted, banking left to avoid colliding with the fighter, "Watch where you're flying you-" he looked at the fighter, before he realized something. It wasn't a Clone Wars era craft… no, in fact it was an _Annihilator_ -class starfighter, used only by the one Sith.

One Sith.

 _Him_.

"KRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!"

The Z-95 turned to engage the fighter, Ron screaming bloody murder.

* * *

Talon wondered how she could hear her master's name being screamed in a sealed cockpit, but the laser bolts coming at her fighter dispelled the thought.

"FUCKING DIE, YOU ONE SITH MOTHERFUCKER!"

Talon spun her fighter away from the _hail_ of blaster shots, and kept on evading as the Z-95 stuck to her tail like ultra-tape (you know, space duck tape.)

"I AM GOING TO RIP THAT ASSHOLE A NEW ONE, BUT NOT BEFORE I KILL YOU!"

The Sith dropped a concussion missile and detonated it, blinding Ron, but he could still see via the Force. What it _did_ do was buffet his fighter, allowing Talon to spin the highly maneuverable fighter around and stitch the old fighter with heavy laser bolts.

Somehow, the 100 plus year-old ship (compared to her fighter) _tanked_ the shots.

" _Nice try, bitch!"_ The Jedi's voice rang out from the comm in a mocking tone. " _But my shields are a century ahead of yours, and I can channel the Force through them all day. NOW SIT STILL AND DIE!"_

The Twi'lek snarled as she decided to even the playing field, heading for Yavin 4. The atmosphere would give her flying wing the advantage.

Too bad Ron was Terran.

For those not in the know, until the _Mara Jade_ arrived at Earth, the humans of Earth had been fighting in-atmosphere dogfights for 140 years while the Andromeda galaxy cheated, skipping that stage and going straight into space thanks in no small part to the Rakata.

While they did develop some dogfighting tricks, they had absolutely nothing in the more advanced techniques area.

As Ron was about to pull as she finally got behind him and prepared to blast him before the fighter pulled up and slowed.

Talon blew past Ron, snapping her head to watch as she passed, and she could have sworn he was both smiling, and flipping her off.

The Headhunter straightened out, and as soon as he had a shot, Ron fired.

The overpowered bolts sheared through Talon's right wing and took it clean off, sending the assault fighter into an uncontrolled spin to the surface.

Problem was, Ron was _way_ too close to the _Annihilator_ and his eyes widened as the wing flew at his fighter.

"Ah, fuckberries."

With the reaction time of a Terran Jedi, Ron pulled the ejection lever. The canopy blew open, and the acceleration couch was propelled out. He made it clear just as the two pieces of metal collided.

"You owe me a new fighter, you bitch!"

The Jedi slammed into one of the temples, destroying the upper portion of the facility while dislocating his shoulder, as he had hardened the shit out of his body to survive.

"I swear, I will fucking KILL her! It HAD to be Talon! She's 15th on my shitlist!" The grandmaster reached for his lightsabers, but only found one.

And it wasn't any of his prefered ones.

"Great. The only lightsaber that ISN'T in the rubble is the Sidious copy."

He sighed, picking out the lightsaber, before looking at where the trail of smoke from Talon's fighter was spewing from. "Bring it on, you bitch…"

* * *

Talon pushed the cockpit off of her wrecked fighter, cursing that future Jedi.

"You know, normally, I'd be like the rest of the Andromeda galaxy."

Talon snapped around, finding Ron sitting in a tree. "I'd consider you an attractive woman… if it weren't for the possession attempts. So… Time to die."

"What are you talking about?!"

"You'll find out." The red lightsaber activated in his hands as his eyes turned black, red and yellow as he reached into the dark side of the force.

"Erase, Mudammirat Kabirat min Aleaql." The normally-stable red plasma turned from straight and normal to unstable, akin to a certain alternate son of Han Solo's.

Talon withdrew her lightsabers. "This could be bad..."

"You have no fucking clue." The Jedi jumped into the air, spinning and yelling a war cry as he dove on her.

* * *

 **2176 ABY, Andromeda, Deep Space**

* * *

Mark Thyler jolted awake as his R5 screamed an alarm. Looking around his X-wing's cockpit, he swore as he spotted a _Pellaeon II,_ three _Victory IIs,_ an ancient _Immobilizer-418._

" _Unidentified X-wing, this is the_ Iceheart." A gruff, British-accented voice came from the comms. " _Transmit your identification codes."_

Mark grunted, before turning on the comm. " _Iceheart,_ this is Mark Thyler. I am transmitting my identification codes."

Which were totally legit, to Gaean Dominion or One Sith. Mark was a gray Force user, a Terran Pureblood to be exact. The brown haired, blue-eyed man of average height was a man who just wanted to be unnoticed. He was a fighter pilot, a gun-for-hire (as long as the mission was within his morals) that just happened to be insanely powerful in the Force.

He didn't want the attention. He had been trained by some similar Force users, but being a Pureblood that could use his powers _and_ wasn't affiliated made him a target.

 _Hopefully, these guys aren't One Sith and are only preying on hyperspace lanes._ He thought.

" _Thyler, you will shut down your engines and prepare to be brought into our hangar."_

Mark nearly swore again, but decided to play it cool. "What's the problem, _Iceheart?"_

 _"We are required to bring in all known Force sensitives."_ The man's voice actually sounded apologetic. _"For what it's worth, I'm sorry."_

Mark sighed. "I'm sorry too, Captain." He cut off the channel and gunned his engines, pulling a Immelman and pouring the Force into his engines. "Gate, plot me a course out of here!"

Gate, the astromech unit of the famed Wedge Antilles, tootled apprehensively.

A turbolaser bolt flashed by overhead, and Mark span to the right and down.

Mark looked to his left before he spotted a _Imperial-III_ and its support ships get dragged out of hyperspace, far out of range of his X-wing.

Then the Force tingled, and he threw his fighter to the right as five squadrons of Uglies, along with a vintage _Acclamator_ , dropped out of hyperspace, bearing a painting of a hawk-bat.

"Damn it, I thought I lost these fanboys at Ord Mantell!" Mark yelled.

The Hawk-bats were a pirate group based off the cover that Wraith Squadron used in their campaign against Zinji. It started off as a simple fan group, but evolved into piracy. Mark had some tussles and bad blood, and they were after his head.

Mark brought his X-wing around and armed his middle torpedo launcher. He flew his custom modified XJ49B X-wing, which was armed with eight laser cannons, four torpedo launchers, and capital ship-grade shields.

He brought the targeting reticle over a X-wing fuselage married with a TIE Interceptor's wings. He got a lock in a second and let loose a single torpedo before the pilot could move. The single torpedo launched and traveled halfway to the target before exploding into a dozen micro-torpedoes that targeted their own ships.

The torpedo was a specially designed missile based off the 21st century Hellfire missiles. Mark was the only person who used them, as he was the only one who made and built them. They were called the Starfire missiles.

The projectiles hit their targets, and their hypermatter warheads detonated with the force of a small antimatter explosion.

" _Shit! It's Thyler!"_ One of the Hawk-bats yelled.

" _And he's 'ot alone! This is about to become a huge clusterfuck_!"

As the Uglies scattered, Mark dived for the _Acclamator_ , arming his other three launchers and drawing on the Force.

Time slowed and became a calculation. To Mark's eyes, he spotted a weakness in the ship's shields.

Mark had the ability to see physical shatterpoints, similar to the way the Solo twins could.

Bringing his advanced targeting reticule over a weakness in the shields, he pulled the trigger twice in a millisecond. Six torpedoes rocketed out of the tubes and slipped through the shields.

A large fireball belched from the ship's surface and Gate reported the shields were offline.

Cutting the inertial compensator off, Mark spun around and found the _Acclamator's_ shatterpoints. Arming his Starfires, he used the Force to target the three points, just as the frigate started firing.

The torpedo left the tube and split, with four missiles going for each point. They impacted, and the frigate hung in space for a moment, before the engines flickered, then died.

The ship exploded abruptly just as two One Sith _Allegiance-_ class Star Destroyers and _Praetor-II_ battlecruisers dropped out of hyperspace.

"That guy was right, this is about to become a Charlie-Foxtrot." Mark muttered to himself. "Why does that _Interdictor_ still have its gravity well on?

His question was answered when the stolen _Assertor II-_ class Super Star Destroyer bearing One Sith markings dropped in formation with the other four ships.

Normally, a _Pellaeon_ and three _Victories_ would be trumped by a Gaean _Imperial-III_ and its support ships. Two _Allegiance_ and _Praetors_ would cause a problem. A _Bellator_ would destroy it.

However, it seemed that elements of Oversector fleet A were in the area, as _more_ Gaean ships were dragged out of hyperspace, followed by the _Executor-_ class SSD _Terra Australis._

"Ok, I'm out of here." Mark said, spinning his fighter around and heading towards the edge of the gravity well.

The Hawk-bats agreed as well, choosing the lesser evil instead of staying and getting caught by the Dominion.

More inspiration to leave came as Galactic Alliance Battlegroup Six appeared, led by a _Viscount_ Star Defender.

"Oh, this is about to become a three-way fleet battle." The light indicating a gravity well shut off, before it turned back on, signifying that the _Interdictor_ had shut off its gravity well generators, but someone else (probably the _Imperial-III),_ had turned theirs on.

Laser bolts splashed against Mark's shields before he stepped on the right etheric rudder and rolled. A squadron of Uglies was targeting him, led by a K-wing with a TIE cockpit in place of it's mission pod.

Mark dumb-fired three torpedoes, set on proximity detonation, before dropping a shadow bomb.

One of the K-TIE's weapon hardpoints burst open, propelling an object out at the torpedoes. It was a Conner net. It was too far out to be effective on Mark, but it could catch the missiles.

Mark furrowed his eyebrows, before remotely kicking in one of the torpedo's afterburners to catch the net.

The net caught the torpedo, and the other two sailed by, activating their afterburners as they passed. The Uglies scattered, and the missiles detonated harmlessly.

Three fighters rose to meet Mark, but died when he detonated his shadow bomb.

Taking the opening his attack had given him, Mark poured the Force through the engines and sped towards the edge of the gravity well at five times the speed of an A-wing.

At that moment, a powerful Force presence reached out and _screamed_ in his mind.

He reacted instinctively, lashing out with his power. The two powers clashed, churning, becoming something physical as lightning-like flames danced across his fighter.

Mark screamed, holding his head, before something flashed so bright that it could be seen light-seconds away.

Then Mark Thyler knew no more.

* * *

 **Unknown location - 21 BBY**

* * *

Jaden groaned ' _Fuck… what was the license plate on the Star Destroyer that hit me?_ ' he thought, shaking his head.

"Pretender."

Jaden paused, before groaning again as his vision returned to him as he saw the individual that has become the ire of the entire Star Wars universe. Emperor Palpatine, AKA Darth Sidious, or as Jaden likes to say…

"Scrotum-face."

Palpy was taken aback by that. "I'm far too used to Pinkerton's… insults." He muttered.

"It's true - did you ever take a look at yourself in the mirror after your face got deep-fried?" Jaden asked with a smirk, adjusting to his restraints "You literally had a burnt scrotum for a face - might as well start calling you Darth Syphilis. Not _one_ bolt of your own lighting didn't come back and hit you right in the face… shame, if Anakin was a bit sooner you might've both ruled the galaxy _and_ got laid one last time…" he then shuddered. "On second thought, no - this was _perfect_. The mere idea of you procreating would scar some of the most hardened Jedi _and_ Sith, Scrotum-face."

Palpatine groaned "I am going to _murder_ whoever made that damned Robot Chicken show..."

"Don't exist yet - suck on it, Syphilis."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"Alright, Wrinkles."

Palpatine's eye twitched. "It… matters not, boy." He growled out with barely contained anger, "The Sith always betray one another for power. It is our way. Even Krayt's One Sith do this. Your way mimics the Jedi. It sickens me."

"Its called Evolution, Wrinkles," Jaden rolled his eyes, "I'm reshaping the Sith so it _won't_ be destroyed, so we _aren't_ constantly having war with the Jedi so we can focus on the bigger picture. Not just the Vong, but other threats in the galaxy. Both the light and dark sides of the force exist, Wrinkles, the more one side stomps on the other, the harder it's gonna kick the other in the balls eventually."

"The Sith have always prevailed through time, the Jedi are the ones doomed to be destroyed." Palpatine said, ignoring Jaden's insults. "Once I… _correct_ you, we will have a basis to rekindle the Sith in a way never before imagined… "

"Oh, so trying to corrupt me now because you couldn't get to me because of Revan." Jaden pieced together, shrugging. "Don't have much chance - he _is_ the greatest Sith and Jedi to ever exist, period… just think of the miracles he and Thrawn could've pulled off… "

"Your… Master, prevented me from attacking you directly, as I and many others attempted with Pinkerton." Sidious confirmed. "But your master can't protect you here… this body is new, yet it is nowhere near as strong as my original… once I control you, I'll have access to _all_ of your power… including what's sealed away… "

Jaden rose an eyebrow. "Sealed? The fuck are you talking about?" He asked.

"You Pureblood Terrans are naturally gifted with the force, true… you even can seal some of your abilities away." Palpatine began pacing. "But you… you are different, Takeo… there is a power inside you, unlike any I had seen before… it is… vaguely familiar, as if I have felt it somewhere, or rather sometime else in the force… I _want_ that power."

"Yeah, good luck with that," Jaden said. "You can shoot lighting all you want, I ain't falling."

Palpatine chuckled darkly. "Who ever said I was using lightning?" He asked, before Jaden saw something light up behind him, as he glanced behind him.

"Oh… fuckberries." he muttered, as he saw the organic device situated behind him which began to pull him in. A torture device banned even by the Dominion: an Embrace of Pain.

"Once you're mind is… weakened, I will be taking your body," Palpatine chuckled. "Any last words?"

"When you say shit like that, it's no wonder why people think you'd be a _great_ addition to NAMBLA, Darth Syphilis."

Palpy snarled, and Jaden entered the Embrace.

The pain began, and Jaden started screaming.

* * *

 **Meanwhile - On the** _ **Eclipse**_

* * *

"So… you love him?"

Serra sighed, sitting up from her bed in the _Eclipse_ 's medbay along with Hana, who sat across from her. "I… I don't know." She admitted, "I thought we were just friends, but… seeing him again, after spending all that time with him on Lehon… I… don't know how else to describe this feeling… "

"I don't want to fight over him." Hana sighed, "I mean, I like him too, but I don't want to fight you."

"It's not like the Jedi would let me see him, anyways." Serra groaned. "They would exile or kill me first."

"Serra...you could always join Master Pinkerton's New Jedi Order." Hana offered. "He wouldn't stop you. If anything, he would encourage you."

"I… thought about it." She admitted. "But… even if I did, that still doesn't solve the issue about Jaden and the two of us… "

"We could always share him," Hana remarked. "I think he cares about us both equally." She smirked. "Besides, every Emperor needs a Harem."

Serra blinked, before her face turned red "You… think he'd agree?" she asked.

"He'll probably try to convince us we deserve better," Hana said, "For being a soon-to-be Sith Emperor, his self-confidence in women is almost non-existent… probably because whatever happened with Suri Sunrider… "

"Guess we're gonna have to be pretty blunt-" Serra began to say, before both felt an incredible pain causing them both to flinch as they heard screaming… _Jaden's_ scream. "W-what the helll?!"

"What in the name of the Force?"

"It's Jaden! He—" The _Eclipse_ turned sharply to port, enough to be noticed by the two force adepts. "If we felt it, they felt it, too."

* * *

Ron shoved Talon into the temple that would become Base One, not caring much about the temple. "Now to finish this—" Ron flinched as pain entered the back of his mind. "A Vong Embrace of Pain? Even the Dominion doesn't use those things!" Too barbaric in their opinion. Their modified entechment technology was more humane capital punishment, as it made use of the criminal to serve the community he or she harmed, though treason was still punishable by death.

"Krayt. And Palpy." Ron sighed before blocking one of Talon's sabers with Mudammirat Kabirat min Aleaql and catching the other with his left hand without looking.

He channeled force energy into the left saber, overloading and destroying it. "I don't have time…" He shoved her into a wall, cracking it. "To deal with you!" She moaned in pain before Ron pulled out a commlink. "Telas, get my shuttle to Yavin 4." He turned his full attention to Talon. "Now to finish it." She screamed in fear as Ron brought the saber over her neck, and she knew no more.

* * *

Takeshi looked up as pain flashed through his senses. "An Embrace of Pain?" he asked, shocked. "Who the heck would be using one of those?"

"I think the same man whom Ron was screaming about earlier. After all, everything not tied down is being dragged into the past." "Even things tied down are getting dragged back."

The _Eclipse_ began to turn as the Theta shuttle took off, heading for Yavin. "He crashed." "Ron doesn't crash. He probably got shot down."

* * *

 **21 BBY, Andromeda Galaxy, Unknown Location**

* * *

Screams. Pictures of people long dead standing with others alive. A massive black ship. Four men, comrades-in-arms, forging a new galaxy, standing against the flood. And a laugh. A corrupted, female laugh.

Mark snapped awake with a gasp, his heart pounding. He was distantly aware of an astromech squealing furiously. Forcing himself up and through a _massive_ headache, Mark found himself on a plain, out of his X-wing.

He heard growling to his left and saw a Alpha Kath hound, teeth bared, ready to attack. Mark reached for his BP45 pistol, but a sudden spike of pain had him grasping his head in pain.

The hound lunged. Mark watched helplessly as the animal raised its forearm.

And took a rapid-fire barrage of blaster rounds. Looking at the source, he spotted his X-wing, leaning on one wing, Gate still in his socket, with the retractable blaster cannon on top deployed.

Mark had taken a page from the T-70 and put two retractable blaster turrets under the wings and one on the top of the fuselage. Gate could use it in combat to discourage pursuit, or mow down infantry.

"Thanks… Ugh, thanks Gate."

The droid tootled worriedly.

"I'm fine. It'll pass. Just see if you can get the fighter up."

Mark rolled on his stomach and held his head in his hands, running through Jedi pain suppression techniques as the whine of repulsorlifts started up. As the pain faded, he became aware of something in the Force. In fact, several distinct somethings. Force signatures that were vaguely familiar. But the most prominent one was coming from this planet, pointing to a cave opening.

Gate landed the X-wing as Mark stood up. "Gate, stay here and keep the blasters on a swivel. I'm gonna check something out."

He strolled into the cave, reaching out with his senses with one hand on his 'borrowed' shoto lightsaber.

Turning a bend, he ducked as a kinrath swiped at him. Igniting the lightsaber, he swept up, cutting the arthropod in half.

 _So I'm on Dantooine._ Mark thought. Kath hounds and Kinraths. If there was a place to find them both, you went to Dantooine. _Which means I'm in THE crystal cave._

Both Revan and Meetra Surik had visited this place. The Exile had found a crystal attuned to her, and Revan had found several focusing crystals. Perhaps Mark would find his.

* * *

After cutting through several Kinraths, Mark found himself in the crystal chamber. The crystal formations were bigger than he remembered from holos of the place. Many Jedi came here to select a crystal.

Closing his eyes, Mark lowered himself into the Force. Lifting his hand, he walked around until the Force signaled him. Opening his eyes, Mark saw the crystal. It was a strange rose red, and it was _strong_ in the Force.

He picked it up and nodded to himself. Pulling out his comlink, he commed Gate. "Gate, start preflight and plot a course to Myrkr. I need some time to think."

* * *

Mark sat back as the fighter made the run to hyperspace. He took the crystal out, holding it up with the Force, and scrutinised it. It was perfectly shaped to fit in a lightsaber, and it had a strange resonance that seemed to call out to him. He nodded.

Reaching down, he pulled out a special container and opened it. Inside was the guts and hilt of a lightsaber. Mark had already designed his hilt, he just hadn't had the time to find a crystal.

The main hilt was painted red and black, with a emitter guard similar to Dooku's except this was less curved, bladed on both sides, and made of tritonium. It also had a dagger-like blade at the other end.

Closing his eyes and letting the Force flow freely through him, Mark started working.

As the parts started floating, energy flickered between Mark's body and the ruby crystal, as the Force user's power ran unchecked.

And the crystal _awakened_.

* * *

 **Meanwhile - Dromund Kaas**

* * *

Jaden lost track of time with all of the pain. It was, what… minutes? Hours? Days since he was in the embrace of pain? All he could recall was the pain. But Jaden kept his lip shut - save for the occasional insult to Palpatine, and kept his resolve tight. He wasn't going to let that scrotum-faced Sith destroy everything he had built.

However after being in the embrace or so long, the Sith began to see visions through the force, brief flashes of the past, but not _his_ past. He could see someone ruling an empire with an iron fist, controlling the Sith Species for thousands of years. It didn't take him long to realize he was seeing the visions of the Sith Emperor Vitiate… but why was he seeing visions of him? What did he have to do with all of this?

After passing out for what he believed to be the sixth time, Jaden was finally able to access his own mindscape. Unfortunately Guardian and Mantle were nowhere to be scene - his lightsaber with the two crystals was out of his reach at the moment, so he could not communicate with them. But as he looked around… he couldn't shake the feeling he was being watched.

"We meet at last."

Jaden spun around, and found himself face-to-face with the Sith Emperor himself, looking like his alter-ego Eternal Empire leader self.

"...okay, what the fuck are you doing here?" Jaden asked, "I've got enough issues to deal with Palpy, now is _not_ the time to have Sith Spirits invade my mind like Ron does!"

Vitiate smirked slightly "Oh, I'm not invading anything..." He said, "I've been here for a long, long time… since you were born, actually… "

"…huh?" Jaden blinked.

"You _are_ me… well, you were supposed to be." The Sith Emperor informed, as he began pacing in a circle. "I have been moving from body to body for so long… but you, _you_ were supposed to be the perfect body… what I would use to solidify my immortality, a Terran Pureblood…" He then growled. "But that damned Jedi _Revan_ got in the way… _again_."

"We fought, but the Jedi sealed my power within you," The being who was once considered the greatest threat to the galaxy explained, glaring at Jaden. "Unable to reincarnate myself into anyone else… but I am patient, I waited, and waited… and now here we are… " He then pulled out a lightsaber. "Your body will be mine, and I will regain my immortality."

Jaden growled, as he prepared himself. He was unarmed, but he still had the Force. "Fuck that shit." He said.

And with that… duel began.

* * *

 **Corellia orbit**

* * *

The Dominion Third Fleet began turning away from the planet, their heading bearing towards Dromund Kaas.

Which mystified the Republic survivors. "Why are they setting course for the unknown regions?" Anakin gestured to a clone to contact the _Austria-Hungary_. The image of Admiral Menisk appeared seconds later. "Admiral, where the hell are you going?"

" _Dromund Kaas. There's a Sith asshole we need to kill._ "

"And how would you know that?"

" _We were contacted by the_ Eclipse _a few minutes ago. Most of our ships are still combat-capable, so I'm going to help the Jedi kill that bastard Sidious once and for all."_

"Sidious?" Obi-wan asked, "That's not possible, he's dead-"

" _He got better._ " The Admiral said, as a laugh was heard in the background. " _He reincarnated into a body he cloned at Byss. And now he's at Dromund Kaas, and we're heading out to meet with_ Eclipse _and a Neo Sith fleet._ "

Ahsoka made the universally accepted gesture for 'shoot me' as she groaned in annoyance. "I thought those Spartii cylinders weren't put there until AFTER the war ended!"

" _Kinda hard to check when the records were on Byss when the planet was destroyed, Padawan Tano. You can blame that droid of yours for that. We have a Sith to kill. Either you're with us or you're not_."

Anakin sighed, facepalming. "Admiral Yularen, set a course to follow the Dominion fleet; inform _Lusankya_ of our intent as we're going to need their firepower."

"Yes sir."

"Anakin..."

"This is between me and him, Master." Anakin said, his eyes narrowing. "He tried to turn me to the Dark Side… we need to make sure he'll never hurt anyone else again."

"D… Master Skywalker," Anakin looked back as Luke approached, "Are you sure? Sidious… he's a lot stronger than we know. In my time he could decimate entire fleets with force storms…. I don't know if the Palpatine in this time period knows, but… "

"He probably does. Sidious plagued Master Pinkerton for years, seeing as Terran Purebloods have at minimum 20 times the number of midichlorians you do, Master." The jaws dropping at that revelation were almost comical. "That... That makes no sense!"

"Oh, it does. The Andromeda galaxy is full of life. Like Naboo. The Milky Way is a barren wasteland like Jakku. There's almost no life. The Force had to quadruple the midichlorian count for the most basic of life on Earth to survive. Most humans have a count rivalling yours, and they can't use the force at all!"

Anakin facepalmed. "What is WITH this Milky Way galaxy?" he groaned. "It's one insane thing after another!"

"Pretty mundane compared to ours. The excitement only started after we made contact."

* * *

Darth Krayt was not happy. He wanted Palpatine dead, despite becoming Sith himself.

Palpy destroyed his old life, murdered everyone he knew, forced Obi-wan to hack off his arm and shame him before his Tuskan brothers, and drove him into the hands of the Vong.

But Palpy _was_ powerful, and in a new body no less. Krayt shifted his shoulders as he thought of the Vong coral armor that was slowly killing him. Those Terran Purebloods… If they were so powerful, then maybe they could heal him similarly to the way Cade Skywalker could.

He was interrupted from his musings as the battle klaxon went off. He turned on the intercomm. "Bridge, this is Krayt, report."

" _A enemy fleet just appeared from hyperspace, my Lord!"_ The _Imperious'_ captain reported. " _Reading a mix of warships, led by…"_ The captain paused, and Krayt could feel the spike of fear from the bridge crew. "Eclipse _and_ Sovereign."

A flash of green light stabbed through the void, visible from the viewport in Krayt's quarters. He turned to look and saw one of the _Imperial_ Star Destroyers get cut in half.

"Evasive maneuvers, Captain." The One Sith lord ordered. "I'll be up there soon."

* * *

 **Meanwhile - Above the world of fussy lizards...**

* * *

The fighter dropped out of hyperspace just as Mark finished working. He grabbed his saber and smiled at his work.

Mark had gone to Myrkr because he liked the silence. The ysalamiri allowed him to be alone with his thoughts, and not have the universe talking in his ear. And they also kept any of those Force Spirits that got bored with Ronald Pinkerton away. He didn't have the same animal magnetism that the insane bastard did, but he didn't need to.

Picking a clearing to land in, Mark made sure it was in a null-Force bubble and set down, ordering Gate to shoot any vornskrs. Popping the hatch, Mark ignited his new lightsaber and smiled at the pure ruby-colored blade. Nodding, he shut the blade down and leaned back, closing his eyes to think over what had just happened in the last 24 hours.

* * *

Mark opened his eyes and found himself not in his X-wing, on the surface of Myrkr, but in a eerily familiar forest with blood red trees.

"Why am I here?" He asked himself. "Is this a vision?"

"It's your mindscape!" A loud, bubbly voice said from nowhere.

Mark jumped and spun around, looking for the source.

"Who are you?" He reached out with his senses for a presence.

He turned around and nearly jumped out of his skin, falling flat on his ass.

Standing in front of him with a wide smile, was a girl of fifteen. She had crimson hair, silver eyes, and wore a (combat) skirt with a corset.

"I'm Ruby!" She said energetically. Suddenly she was in his face, silver eyes staring into his soul and a trail of rose petals trailing behind her. "I'm your lightsaber!"

Suddenly she was sitting next to Mark's head, newly constructed lightsaber in hand. "Neat design." She said, turning it over. "You're lucky you accidentally incorporated forcesaber tech into it. I wouldn't be able to manifest myself properly if you didn't.

Mark looked like his brain was in the process of overloading. Ruby looked down and her grin diminished. "I think I broke him." She giggled. "Come on, silly, snap out of it."

Mark refused to respond, besides incoherent moaning.

Ruby rolled her eyes before leaning down and kissing him full on the lips, little tendrils of electricity sparking between their faces.

Mark's eyes widened as new information entered his mind and a headache came on.

"So you are-"

"Yep."

"And I'm?"

"Yep."

"And you just-"

"Yep!" She said loudly, grinning. "It was good too, but that was just to get you to pay attention, that and Transfer Essence."

Mark groaned before covering his face with his hands. "I'm in 21 BBY. Fuck me."

"Maybe." Moving his hands, Mark raised an eyebrow.

"You have a very dirty mind for a crystal spirit."

"Bite me." Ruby smiled before cupping Mark's cheeks. "You should head to Dagobah. There's someone there, and she'll need your help."

The girl's eyes faded from view before Mark found himself on Myrkr again.

He started his preflight sequence. "Gate, set a course for Dagobah."

* * *

The _Eclipse_ and her fleet faced down an armada of over 70 ships, mostly comprised of _Tector_ , _Victory_ and _Imperial_ -Class destroyers, with a smaller number of older and newer warships from _Interdictor_ Cruisers and _Harrower_ Dreadnoughts to _Pellaeon_ Star Destroyers and _Ardent_ frigates. ' _The Dominion could use a few more ISDs. Seriously, almost every ship in the Navy was salvaged from the old Empire in some way or fashion until our shipyards got finished 50 years ago._ '

The _Austria-Hungary_ was originally an ISD1, refit to the same standards as the ISD3 concept, renamed and put into service.

Even the _Terra Australis_ had been salvaged, and bore another name: _Intimidator_. It took five years to fix the damage the New Republic and Black Sword Command did to the SSD, refit the ship and put her into the fire against the revived Duskan League.

"Alright, other than that _Imperial,_ no other uses of the superlaser! We don't want to kill Jaden, even if KRAYT is on board."

Ron was very, VERY pissed. He liked the Z-95 he stole. He was having a generally good time fixing things in the past.

Then Talon shows up, wrecks his fighter and forces him into a confrontation with Krayt and Palpy all at once. "Well, Telas, consider this your trial of strength."

"Wait, what?"

"Loathe as I am to say it, I'm putting you through the trials. Get a TIE; we're killing Krayt. Celeste, stay here."

"Oh, no you don't. There are Sith over there. I had to deal with Muur in my head for three thousand years! Taking out my frustrations _without_ getting decked by you would be excellent."

Ron was prevented from replying when one of the Green Jedi crewmembers called out. "Grand Admiral Thrawn requests permission to engage!"

"Granted. But tell him to disable some _Imperial_ and _Tectors,_ maybe one of the _Pellaeons._ Dominion could use some more ships. But leave the _Imperious_ alone! Krayt is MINE."

Ron turned back to Celeste, and just from looking at her, he could tell that even _he_ wouldn't win this one. Even with all his power, Ron still knew _nothing_ about women, and he had learned the hard way (thanks to his master) that when a woman wants something, they usually get it.

He sighed. "Take a fighter."

Celeste smirked and Telas glared at her.

"We're coming too." Ron glanced and saw Hana and Serra enter the bridge, each suited up and looking prepared for war.

"Oh, lovely. You know the drill: grab a TIE. Try not to trash them; we've only got a few manned TIEs on board, and I would like not to lose another fighter."

"You DO realize Jaden could build you more if you just ask, right?"

"Yes. I'd rather not ask; matter of pride and all that. Besides, I just lost a fighter, and I'd rather not lose another."

"We're wasting time, Master Pinkerton. So, why don't we get moving?"

* * *

 **Hyperspace Vector: Dagobah**

* * *

The streaks of hyperspace dimmed and the green ball of Dagobah rose up.

Before Gate started screaming.

"Oh shit!"

Spinning his fighter out of a collision with a capital ship, he flew along the ship's surface before pulling away and getting a good look

The ship was frigate-sized, painted a dark, non-reflective green and looked like a predatory bird.

And it was just sitting there.

Mark raised a eyebrow. "Gate, scan for lifesigns."

The astromech twootled a negative.

A grin grew across his face. "I think we have a ship."

* * *

Tahiri Veila groaned as the noises and smells of the swamp planet invaded her senses. Last she remembered, she was flying towards Coruscant, when this… space storm, came out of nowhere and swallowed her fighter up.

The barefoot woman stood up and checked her faculties. Lightsaber? Check. Blaster? Check. No shoes? Double check.

Tahiri reached out with her senses, looking for a reason she was on Dagobah again. She felt a powerful presence above the planet, but there was something else. Something familiar…

Her lightsaber flew into her hand and ignited, catching an amphistaff.

" _Jedii_!" The scarred face of a Yuuzhan Vong warrior snarled.

Tahiri snarled back an insult in Vong, and the warrior's eyes widened in surprise, before she stepped forward, spun, and cut the being's head off.

She felt no remorse, even though she was half-Vong. She had made her choice when she merged with Rinna.

Looking up, she saw a coralskipper fly overhead. Looking back down, she started running.

* * *

Mark had never seen the ship before. It had enough firepower to take on a Terran ISD2, with fixed turbolaser cannons mounted on its wings, a couple turreted cannons, CIWS, and, somehow, six plasma beam projectors and the Terran version of the MAC cannon, the Blockbuster.

It moved like a jackrabbit, nearly as maneuverable as a _Spirit_ corvette, yet could take damage like a MC90.

And there was no one aboard. It must have been some secret project made by the Gaeans, One Sith, or Galactic Triumvirate that just got finished and somehow arrived in 21 BBY. As such, Mark enacted the intergalactic law of dibs, and took the ship for his own.

"I like you." Mark said to the unnamed ship, grinning. He took the pilot's chair and powered up the engines.

The sensors pinged, and Mark did not like what they said. "There should not be Vong in 21 BBY. GATE! Take over! I'm hunting some Vong!"

* * *

Tahiri jumped over a burst of venom, slid under a pair of thud bugs, and jumped up in the air, landing feet-first on the face of another warrior, sending him to the ground and breaking his neck.

She deflected a staff strike, vaporized a razor bug, before she dodged a shot by a Tsik Vai.

Which promptly got blown out of the sky.

Flying through the fireball, was a X-wing with a red-black paintjob, and _eight_ laser cannons.

Tahiri used her Vongsense to catch a thud bug and send it back to it's owner as the X-wing pilot blasted three more Vong fighters out of the air, before the cockpit slid open and a human male jumped out.

He landed _hard_ , sending out a devastating Force-assisted shockwave that toppled over the warriors Tahiri was tangling with, before pulling out a lightsaber and igniting it, the saber with a ruby core illuminating the area.

He blocked a warrior's strike, before stepping in close and using the bladed pommel to cut the Vong's throat open. Turning, the brown haired man infused lightning into his saber, cutting through the crab armor of another and bisecting the male.

Channeling the Force into his hands, he let an abnormally powerful Force push into the ground, causing a shockwave of dirt, water, and trees to send the Vong flying. Tahiri jumped over the wave, landing next to the stranger, lightsaber ignited.

"Who are you?" She asked, using her Vongsense to fling a few thud bugs away.

"Mark Thyler, and I'm here to get you out of here!"

Tahiri's reply was interrupted by a heavy thud, and the sound of falling trees. Emerging from the trees, was a smaller, anti-personnel _ramakant_.

"Well, crap." Mark said, turning around grabbing Tahiri's hand, and taking cover behind a tree as thud bugs and lava rounds struck the ground. "Guess this is a good time as any! Phoenix, Ruby Lamina!"

Tahiri watched in astonishment as the saber seemed to turn to ash, falling to the ground, before the ash erupted into flames, and a bulky saberpike with a bladed pommel flew out and into Mark's hand.

He stepped out from behind the tree and spun the staff around his body, before slamming it into the ground in challenge, and Tahiri's mouth dropped open.

It was a gigantic _scythe_ , painted red. The blades were physical, yet glowed red faintly.

The _ramakant_ stopped firing as five Vong charged Mark. Lifting the scythe from the ground, his arms became a blur and he spun the blade around himself, cutting the Vong into little pieces, before pointing the scythe behind him and firing a Force pulse through the weapon, launching himself at the AT-ST analogue.

He fired several pulses, accelerating himself enough to cut the beast's front right leg off at the joint, before spinning around the middle leg and launching himself high into the air.

A powerful push launched him at the _ramakant's_ head at near the speed of sound. He started spinning, and, in a shower of blood and gore, the monster's head fell to the ground.

Mark landed, scythe across his shoulders, just as the Vong tank fell over.

Tahiri swore in Vong loudly. "What the hell are you?!"

Mark grinned, as the scythe flashed, most of it turning to ash, with the original lightsaber in his hand. "I'm the Reaper."

* * *

After explaining the situation to Tahiri, Mark had Gate send down a shuttle to pick them up, and made sure no Vong survived. He had to blow a frigate analogue out of space, but other than that, the Vong force had been destroyed.

"So," Tahiri was saying as they walked to the bridge of the unnamed frigate. "You and me got sent to 21 BBY, in an alternate timeline."

"Yep."

"And you're from another galaxy."

"Yep."

"And we're-"

The two stopped as they felt a ripple of pain, vengeance and determination move through the Force. "I sense it too."

Mark broke out into a sprint, and Tahiri followed. Bursting into the bridge, Gate twietled a question, but Mark ignored him and dove for the navicomputer.

"What are you doing?" Tahiri asked, peering over his shoulder.

"Trying to triangulate the source." His hands flew over the controls. "It feels like…" A planet flashed and data started scrolling. "Dromund Kaas."

"Dromund Kaas? Isn't that the old Sith capital?" The barefoot blond asked.

"It is. I don't know what's going on, but we're about to find out." Mark stood and took the pilot's chair. "Gate, set a course." He paused. "We need a name for this ship."

Tahiri thought back to the ship's appearance and it's armament. "How about the _Battlehawk_?"

Mark smiled. "I like it. I was thinking along _Scimitar_ , _Mogai_ , or _Redemption_ , but _Battlehawk_ works."

Gate whistled. "Hyperspace coordinates set. Jumping to lightspeed." The stars streaked and the ship made the jump. "Now." Mark stood and looked at Tahiri. "While we're at it, let's teach you some new tricks."

* * *

 **Meanwhile - with Jaden**

* * *

"Eat this!" Jaden shouted as he pulled out a tree from his mindscape, using it to bash Vitiate who went flying a few meters away, but easily got back to his feet before shooting a stream of lighting towards Jaden, who ducked under the attack behind a rock.

"You are just stalling the inevitable!" Vitiate shouted, "Student of Revan or not, you cannot defeat me!"

Jaden grunted, pressing his back against the rock as he caught his breath. He hated to admit it, but the Sith Emperor was right. He was already exhausted from being tortured by the Embrace of Pain, and now from fighting Vitiate for… what was it? Minutes? Hours? He lost count.

' _I can't let him take my body over..._ ' he thought, ' _The damage he'd do… Ron could eventually stop him, but… not before its too late, and he's destroyed everything I built…_ '

He rolled out of the cover just as Vitiate sliced the rock in half, before shooting lightning at the Sith, who blocked it with his lightsaber before he force-pushed Jaden into the side of a cliff.

Jaden spat out some blood, he was getting tired… he couldn't keep this up for much longer. ' _He wants my body… I'm not letting him or Scrotum-face have it..._ ' he thought, as he struggled to stand back up. ' _Even… if I have to destroy… myself to do it…_ ' for a brief moment he thought of Hana and Serra. ' _I won't let him hurt them…_ '

"And now you fall!" Vitiate shouted, charging at Jaden with his lightsaber ready to stab him. Jaden didn't move, as he prepared his last technique… essentially a force 'self-destruct' technique, which would turn his body into a bomb. Once he stabs him… it's all over.

' _It's been a hell of a ride…_ ' he thought, closing his eyes, expecting to feel the pain of a lightsaber pierce through him…

"Fuck you!"

However, the sudden feminine shout caused Jaden to snap his eyes open, before he saw a female form roundhouse kick Vitiate into the side of a mountain. "What the hell?!"

The woman looked back at Jaden, the figure looked to be in her twenties with rusty brown hair and light blue eyes, wearing an orange version of Jedi robes, and wielding a turquoise colored lightsaber blade. "You ain't dying yet, Jaden." she said, smirking. "Sorry I was late, you've got one _hell_ of a big mindscape."

"Wait, huh?" Jaden asked in confusion, "Who the hell are you?"

"Guardian and Mantle are… well, sorta my sisters." The woman said, shrugging.

Jaden blinked "Wait… you're a crystal spirit?" He asked, "But Guardian and Mantle were taken from me! Where are you-" It then suddenly occurred to him, as he looked at his pocket. "...no way… "

"Yup," The girl said nodding, "Sunrider's Destiny at your service… I'm letting you use me to kill this Sith bastard."

"Wait, but-"

"Talk later, kill that SOB now." She said, before her body glowed before it shrunk down into the form and size of a lightsaber, which flew into Jaden's hands.

Vitiate didn't waste too much time as he flew back towards Jaden. "I do not know how you did that, but now you DIE!"

Jaden's eyes looked at the lightsaber, his eyes widening a bit realizing it looked like Suri's… they then narrowed before the blade ignited, and caught Vitiate's strike with his own. The duel began anew as the two traded blows with their lightsabers, as Jaden kept up with the Sith strikes.

"Where… did you get this power?!" Vitiate shouted, "You're nothing but a child! A pretender!"

"No." Jaden kicked Vitiate into the side of a hill, a small man-sized crater forming where the Sith hit. "I'm no pretender… I'm your successor, your evolution… you, Palpatine, Krayt, Malak… you barely change from the same original concepts of the Sith… just like how the Jedi never changed… but this ends now."

Vitiate let out a Sith war cry as he charged at Jaden, only for him to get his arm lobbed off with a simple cutting motion from Jaden. "The Sith, Jedi… even Mandalorians, we all need to change eventually. People like you… sit in your own little universe, locking away advancements, changes and concepts like a child who doesn't want to grow up. And because of that… you, Sith like you, and even the old Jedi reach their own limits set by yourselves. Stagnating in time… the Force is limitless in its capabilities, but only when used _together_ , Jedi, Sith, Light, Dark… it's all the same… and if you can't accept that… you'll be forgotten to the sands of time."

"I… will NOT BE FORGOTTEN!" Vitiate shouted, charging at Jaden once more, "I WILL BE IMMORTAL!"

"Immortal only in passing memory," Jaden said, as he swung the lightsaber one last time… slicing Vitiate's head clean from the rest of his body. His corpse collapsed into the ground, before it began to fade away into the sands of the beach.

"...fuuuuuck." Jaden groaned as he fell to the ground, exhausted. Sunrider's Destiny returned to her spirit form. "Now I know how Ron feels… "

"Well, Pinkerton had to deal with, like… _hundreds_ of Sith." Sunrider giggled a bit, "You just had one… granted he was probably the strongest ever, but you get my point."

Jaden smiled slightly "Thanks… Sunrider." he said, "I'll… make sure to find someone for you to _really_ awaken with soon… "

"Well… technically I _did_ awaken to someone." Sunrider said, glancing up. "Her."

Jaden glanced up, and he could almost feel his heart stop. Standing there on the side of the beach was a woman… who looked very similar to Sunrider's Destiny, with the same Rusty Brown hair, only with bluish-green eyes, and her hair was longer and more loose.

"S-Suri…?" He asked.

Suri smiled slightly, walking up next to him. "Yeah… its me." she informed, before sitting down. "It's… been awhile, hasn't it?"

"…Yeah, I… I guess it has… " He responded, still looking at her in shock. "You… I mean… how…"

"Just before I died, I… awoke Sunrider," She informed, glancing at the Force spirit. "I wasn't able to save myself, but… I was able to have her make a promise with me… to look after you, make sure you didn't do anything… _stupid_."

"Which he was about to," Sunrider pointed out. "Kamikaze explosion to keep Palpy out of him."

"I… had to keep Vitiate from taking over… " he said, shaking his head. "I can't let him or Palpatine-"

"I know, I know… " Suri said, her hand cupping Jaden's chin. "You want to keep your new empire safe… but more importantly, you wanted to keep Hana and Serra safe, right?"

Jaden felt a pang of guilt. "S-Suri, I..."

"Jaden… it's fine," she informed, "I'm dead… I _want_ you to move on… don't let me drag you down, and don't let your fears for losing them stop you from thinking with that big brain of yours." She lightly poked his forehead. "Besides… eventually everyone who lives will die eventually, something Vitiate never could get around his archaic head… and when that happens, I can't wait to meet those two in person." She then giggled a bit. "Then we can have a foursome!"

Jaden blushed slightly. "Y-you haven't changed a bit…" he muttered, causing Suri and Sunrider to both laugh.

"You know it," She said, bending over slightly to give Jaden a brief kiss. "Though… my advice… give Sunrider over there to Hana… I think the two of them will be a _perfect_ match… "

"I like her," Sunrider shrugged.

"...Alright." Jaden nodded. "So… what now?"

"For now… you wait," Suri said, wrapping an arm around Jaden's shoulders, "You're still in the embrace of pain, but… I don't think that will be for much longer."

He grunted slightly, as he felt a pain in his head. "Yeah, it's… starting up again… "

"Don't think about it… " She said, nuzzling her head into him. "Just think about me, Hana, and Serra… don't worry about the pain, because pain's just… temporary."

* * *

 **LSSD Justice**

* * *

When the Mandalorians got the order to muster to Dromund Kaas, Boc had no idea what he was jumping into until the Katana Fleet and their other acquired ships dropped out near a formation of Republic destroyers, Neo Sith ships and, of course, the _Eclipse_ engaging a very odd formation made up of Fel Imperial, early Galactic Imperial and Jedi Civil War-era warships.

"Why do I get the feeling we're being dragged into another Jedi vs. Sith thing, Werde?"

"Odds are we are," Boc groaned, "Hail the _Eclipse_ , let's see what we're up against."

The call was rerouted to a TIE Interceptor launching from the _Eclipse_ , with Ron sitting in the cockpit. "Hoi, Boc. Hope you're in the mood to put Palpy in his grave for good."

"Oh, god, he pulled the Dark Empire thing, didn't he?"

"Yup. He's on the _Mandator_. But I have to go help Jaden first. Care to lend a hand?"

"A chance to officially get a Palpy kill?" Boc smirked, "Hell yes." He turned to his fellow Mandalorians, "Everyone suit up and prepare for battle! We've got some Old Sith Jackasses to kill!"

* * *

V-Wings, Sith Interceptors, TIE Predators, TIE Furies, Supremacies, and Bloodmarks rushed out from the Sith fleet, meeting TIE droids, Vultures, Eta-2s, X-wings and other craft. "Ok, pilots, engage and destroy. Republic fighters, focus on the older Sith fighters, _Lusankya_ craft, tackle Palpy's V-wings; Dominion craft, make Krayt learn the fury of the Dominion Navy!"

"As for you four, follow me!" Ron commanded, flipping his Interceptor over a Predator and blasting a Bloodmark following close behind it. "We're heading for the _Imperious._ Krayt's onboard and I have a funny feeling that Jaden's onboard too. Krayt would be the only source for an Embrace of Pain."

The five weaved their way through the furball, more than once tanking turbolaser shots, before they approached the _Pellaeon-_ class _Imperious._

"We're going in from the starboard hangar bay! Telas, blow open the blast doors!"

"Got it." Telas fired two concussion missiles from her Defender. The projectiles bypassed the shields and blew their path open.

Not even bothering to land, Ron entered the hangar and jumped out, cutting a stormtrooper's head off as he landed and pushing two Sith acolytes out into space, before electrocuting the deck and frying everyone in the room.

The other fighters landed. Serra was the first to comment on the carnage. "Why does it smell like cooked stormtrooper?"

"Trust me." Telas replied. "That's the least he can do."

"Alright, here's the plan. Serra, Hana, you find Jaden. Telas, Celeste, take the auxiliary bridge. Try not to kill each other. I'm going after Krayt."

"Wait, you're going after the Sith? I should—"

"There are ten sith lords on this ship. I will be dealing with six, one of which taught me much of what I know of saber combat. You'll have your chance to prove yourself. Now go." A squad of stormtroopers swarmed into the hangar, only to be flung into the walls, breaking their backs and killing them instantly. "I want this ship in the hands of the Dominion before the end of the day. We could use another destroyer-class ship."

Hana and Serra glanced at one another, both nodding before they headed towards the nearest door to track Jaden down.

Mandalorian transports followed by Dominion Krayt-Class gunships forced their way on board. Their orders, judging by the black and white armor of the flametroopers, were 'kill everything on board that wasn't one of them'.

"Typical Dominion operation. If it's shooting at you, kill it with extreme prejudice."

* * *

Darth Krayt was amused. These Dominion troops were much more efficient than their stormtroopers. From their movements to their tactics, they had the mindset of 'waste no time', simply burning and shooting their enemies, not bothering to take prisoners.

But the force presence of a powerful Jedi on board was what worried him. Reports had already come in of companies that encountered him being destroyed, and any Sith that was in his way… there was nothing left.

And he was getting closer. To the bridge.

"Captain, I want the hallway sealed off! As soon as the Jedi enters, open the airlocks and flush him out!"

"Aye, sir!"

The entrance doors slammed shut with customary Imperial speed. "Intruder on turbolift 2!"

"When he leaves the lift, lock it down." Not even Jedi could survive direct exposure to vacuum.

"Turbolift has arrived."

"Open the airlocks!"

Several clanks could be heard, followed by the sound of rushing air. "Air has been vented."

Krayt paused, feeling for the presence. "Wait… He's still there!"

"Something's wrong with the controls!" A panicked ensign yelled. "Airlocks are sealing!"

"How can this be?!" Darth Nihl yelled.

Suddenly the doors exploded outwards, killing two stormies and several crewmen, before air rapidly filled the hallway and pressure equalized in an abrupt _BOOM!_

"KRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!"

Standing there, eyes red and yellow, with two Exar-Kun type lightsabers ignited in his hands, was Ronald Pinkerton. His posture _alone_ screamed death.

"How can you LIVE? Talon—"

"Was not _good_ enough. Believe me…" Both sabers deactivated before he retrieved another, lighting up a red blade. "I've _trained_ better."

Krayt gestured to Nihl with his head, the Hand activating his saberpike and rushing at the seemingly fallen Jedi.

"You're an idiot." Ron made a downward parry, planted his left foot in Nihl's knee, forcing him to his knees before grabbing the pike and forcing the blunt end through Nihl's head, killing him almost instantly.

"Now, Krayt, you're number one on my shit list, but the rest of you have one chance to surrender to Jaden's new Sith Empire."

"And if we refuse?"

Ron pulled out a near-copy of Dooku's Sith lightsaber. "In five minutes, I will be the only person on this bridge still breathing."

The Sith activated their lightsabers. "Five minutes after that, _I will be the_ _ **only thing on this**_ _ **SHIP still breathing**_!"

* * *

"Ship map says the Embrace chamber is this way!" Serra shouted, as she and Hana ran through the corridors, following the maps they both had of the ship. "Almost there!"

"Stop them!" The two growled as One Sith Troopers stood in their way, as they fired their blasters at them. Both girls drew their lightsabers, blocking and deflecting the blaster bolts back at the Sith, before force-dashing forward, and cleaved the troopers into pieces.

"Out of our WAY!" Hana shouted, delivering a roundhouse kick at another Sith Trooper, which sent him flying into a door, smashing it open. With the troopers dealt with, the two entered the next door, and just as the map indicated, they found the Embrace of Pain… along with Jaden, looking barely conscious.

"Jaden!" Both of the girls shouted, before they quickly cut him out of the embrace - Hana going the extra mile as she proceeded to slice the embrace into pieces, while Serra set Jaden on the ground.

"Jaden… Jaden!" She said, shaking him and lightly slapping his cheek. "C'mon, it's alright!"

Jaden groaned a bit, his eyes opening as he looked at the two worried girls over him. "Hey… you two… " he said weakly, forcing up a smile. "Thank… you..."

"Idiot… " Serra shook her head, before picking him up, as Hana grabbed his lightsabers. "C'mon, we're getting you out of here… "

* * *

 **Ron the True Fan: And now for a message from the new co-author. Drum-roll, please.**

 **(Drumroll)**

 **Redemption's Avenger: Hello! My second collab, and with these awesome bauses, nonetheless. It is a pleasure to join the group. Never thought that I'd be here.**

 **Takeshi Yamato: Good to have you. :)**

 **Patriot-112: Welcome aboard!**

 **RA: Next, up, we deal with Palpy, and Mark comes into play.**

 **117Jorn: Prepare for action... And f**kloads of lols.**

 **Ja Ne!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Dromund Kaas orbit**

* * *

An _Interdictor_ -Class cruiser crumbled under the fire of the _Austria-Hungary_ and the _Imperator_ , before the two ships moved off and engaged two _Victory_ Star Destroyers, which attempted to escape into the atmosphere before Dominion J54 bombers and TIE Avengers chased them down, allowing Super Sentinels to board them.

In short, the allied forces were winning. But not without cost: fifty-eight Dominion fighters were damaged beyond repair, and had made forced landing on the surface, and the _Chalons_ had lost power while the remaining _Spirits_ had pulled away to affect repairs, which they had not done when they had been forced from Corellia.

Thankfully, the Dominion forces had some help in the form of the Sith fleet, conducting 'switch' tactics where when a Dominion vessel suffers too much damage in the firing line, a Sith ship immediately takes over for them, giving them the chance to recharge shields and do some quick fixes before the process repeats vise-versa.

Plus… they had motherfucking _Thrawn_.

On the bridge of the _Finalizer_ , the Sith Grand Admiral was issuing out orders along with the Dominion Admiral, operating in almost perfect sync like a well oiled machine.

That being said, the Dominion were running out of fighters, and the _Eclipse_ was out of droids. And Ron, flying off the _Imperious_ , was mad.

He had gone on a… small killing spree on the ship, and was now in the mood to kill Palpy. "Boc! You copy?!"

" _I hear ya, Ron; what's up_?"

"Jaden's en route back to the _Sovereign_ ; he's in bad shape. That means it's up to us to kill Palpy."

* * *

 **Hyperspace Vector - Dromund Kaas**

* * *

Even though Dagobah was on the other side of the galaxy to Dromund Kaas, the _Battlehawk_ was a fast little ship. It was even equipped with an experimental hyperdrive booster, which accelerated the ship to the speed of a Class 0.1 hyperdrive. And that was _without_ a Jedi channeling the Force into the hyperdrive.

As such, they arrived at Dromund Kaas in less than two hours, where Mark had taught Tahiri multiple new abilities and pointed out a few of the mistakes her future self had made (obsession with Anakin Solo, falling to the Dark Side, etc).

Mark also found out the _Battlehawk's_ other capabilities. Her turbocannons were a experimental, particle-based weapon that were called 'disruptors.' She also had a magnetic-based cloak.

So, as soon as the little escort ship dropped out of hyperspace, he cloaked the vessel, before looking at the scanners.

What he saw almost made him shit his pants.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Tahiri jumped before looking for what caused Mark's reaction. She didn't like it either.

"I thought the _Eclipse_ and _Sovereign_ were destroyed!" She yelled.

"Well, they're obviously not!" Mark looked at the scanners again. "Wait, there's Dominion, New Republic, Old Republic, and Neo Sith(Mark was confused at that) IFF signatures in the formation with that fleet. And they're facing off against what looks like Sith forces." He looked to the blond-haired woman. "I think they're friendly."

"One thing's for sure,"She commented as Mark moved the ship closer to the battle "They're _destroying_ that enemy fleet."

That was for certain. There were four SSDs in that fleet, and that was _not_ something you wanted to face. Add in the other ships…

"Wait." Tahiri grabbed Mark's shoulder and pointed out the viewport. "Look at that ship."

It was an _Imperious-_ class Star Destroyer. It was in bad shape, as multiple spots on the hull were in flames or venting atmosphere. However, it's engines were pushing it as fast as it could go, even to the point of overloading.

And it was pointed directly at the _Austria-Hungary._

"They're gonna ram them!"

"And even with all its power, there's no way a _Imperial-III_ can survive that!" Mark snarled, before glancing at the weapons board. "Spin up the Blockbuster. The only way we're stopping that ship is with a kinetic round!"

Tahiri nodded, sliding into the weapons chair as Mark gunned the _Battlehawk's_ powerful engines and dove into the rapidly closing space between the two ships.

"Blockbuster heavy round loaded." The young woman replied. "Magnetic coils fully charged."

"Brace yourself."

* * *

 **GSD Austria-Hungary**

* * *

"All power into the engines!" Menisk yelled.

" _It's too late Admiral!_ " Karla Pinkerton yelled over the comm lines. " _You_ have _to abandon ship!"_

Menisk growled and opened his mouth to give the order, but a miraculous event prevented him from giving it.

The MXR-11A "Blockbuster" railgun was developed when capital ships still didn't have the shield problem fixed. It was based off the MAC cannon from the Halo series and could very easily core several ISD-IIs in one shot.

As was proved when massive magnetic forces propelled the 600-ton slug out the barrel at near a fraction of the speed of light. It appeared in was seemed like empty space, until a small ship appeared between the two Star Destroyers.

The _Imperious_ did not fare well. The slug hit the nose of the ship and cored the vessel down the middle, negating its momentum and causing anything not directly impacted by the round to crumple like a piece of flimsiplast.

The result was what one could call durasteel pancakes.

"Wha- wha the hell?!" Menisk shouted, "What ship is that?"

"IFF from unknown target is Gaean Dominion, sir!"

"Don't we have ENOUGH black projects that I don't have any clue about?"

" _You don't want that question answered, Admiral."_

* * *

 **At the same time, with Ron…**

* * *

"Shit, the _Hungary!_ " Ron watched as the larger _Imperious-_ class went to ram the Gaean Star Destroyer.

And was promptly cored.

"Da fuck? The only thing that can do that is a Blockbuster, and the fleet doesn't have that!"

As the pancake floated away, Ron spotted a little ship dart away from the _Austria,_ out of range of the fleet battle.

He was only now aware of Admiral Menisk's voice. " _Well whatever it is, it belongs to us! Guns! Target that ship and disable it, ion cannons only!_ "

"Don't, Admiral." Ron ordered. "He just saved your ass, and the Force is telling me that he's friendly."

" _You don't have the authority, Pinkerton!"_

"But I do have a superlaser! Stand down, Admiral."

" _You wouldn't dare_!"

"Don't test me."

The Admiral had no intention of finding out.

"Continue focusing fire on the Sith armada. Sheev Palpatine, this is Grandmaster Ronald Pinkerton of the New Jedi Order: surrender your forces. You're going to lose, so why don't you give up before you lose everything?"

" _I will never surrender to you Jedi!_ " shouted the voice of said would be Emperor, " _I WILL be the Emperor of this Galaxy!_ "

"You lost the galaxy TWICE, Palpy." Ron countered, "And now I'm going to make SURE you STAY dead since you refuse to surrender." Ron cut the link and shifted channels. "Boc, I think it's murdering time. Ready to turn Palpy into a corpse?"

" _Sure, as soon as I deal with the rest of these smallfry in my way,"_ said the Mandalorian. " _And since Viridis is now fully in the fight, I might be there sooner than you think,"_

"TRY not to destroy those ships. We're going to need them because, you know, VONG?"

" _I know, I know. Be there soon_." A turbolaser bolt impacted the TIE Interceptor, taking off the port panel. "What is it with these Sith assholes and DESTROYING MY FIGHTERS?!"

* * *

Palpatine felt the strong aura of _doom_ settle over the bridge after the Jedi closed the channel. He _could_ just off himself and take another clone body, but then he would be without any military forces and he would have to start the Sith cycle all over again. In simple terms?

Fuck. That.

He would have to face Pinkerton. Which meant death. But… there was something he could use. Something that not even _Thrawn_ could beat.

"Secure my chamber! I want every single security and infantry weapon to be assembled there! Use every weapon you can to stop that Jedi! Blow out the corridors if you have to!"

* * *

Suddenly, the Force churned, and every Force user assembled knew what it was.

"Oh, FUCK!" Ron yelled. "Pinkerton to Thrawn! Pull everybody back! NOW! Paply's summoning a Force Storm!"

" _All ships, gun your engines and retreat! Go to hyperspace if you have to!"_

On the _Battlehawk,_ Mark swore as the Storm started forming. "Not this time you asshole!"

Reaching out, the grey Force user drew on both sides of the Force and stopped the storm in it's tracks.

* * *

Palpy struggled to increase the power of the storm, knowing he was fighting a Terran Pureblood, unfocused as he was. The _Mandator_ -Class dreadnought shook as something impacted the ship, following a loud, very angry yell.

"PALPATINE! I WILL FUCKING END YOU FOR GOOD THIS TIME!"

"Fuuuuuuuuuckkkkkkkk." Sheev eeped.

Suddenly dropping that Storm, Palpy formed another smaller one _inside_ the ship and sent it straight at Pinkerton.

* * *

Mark stumbled as the Storm he was holding back suddenly disappeared. Recovering, he felt another, smaller one form _inside_ the _Gauntlet._

And it was headed straight towards the unmistakable signature of a Terran Pureblood.

* * *

Ron's eyes widened as the hyperspace anomaly/wormhole tore through the ship's halls, and he started sprinting with the speed of a Jedi.

As strong as he was, Ron could _not_ survive unprotected in a hyperspace vortex. The only way he was stopping this was getting Paply.

However, that proved problematic, as Ron slipped. Reaching out, he grabbed a bulkhead and hung on against the wind.

"Oh, FUCK YOU PALPY!" Ron yelled, flinching as the Storm rose up… And did nothing.

Blinking, Ron looked 'down.' The storm had stopped.

On the _Battlehawk,_ Mark held his hands up, sweat dripping down his face as he struggled to hold back the storm.

"Run you idiot!" He muttered.

The storm started moving back, and as the winds lessened, Ron launched himself forward, and took off sprinting, cutting through a group of clones without blinking.

"I don't know who did that, but whoever it was, I FUCKING LOVE YOU!"

The dark side fueled his movements as he ran through the ship, withdrawing his makashi lightsaber as he created a massive force wave into a bulkhead, breaching Palpatine's inner sanctum. "YOU! YOU WILL DIE! DO YOU HEAR ME, PALPATINE?! YOU WILL KNOW PAIN, YOU WILL KNOW FEAR, AND THEN _YOU!_ _ **WILL**_ _!_ _ **DIE**_ _!_ "

"YOU WILL NEVER KILL ME! I LIVE AS ENERGY! **I AM THE DARK SIDE!** " He proclaimed, raising his arms up, and the Force swirled around him.

"Oh, quoting Dark Empire are we? WELL LET'S SEE THE DARK SIDE SURVIVE THIS! RING, KANE HAGOSHA!"

Ron's original forcesaber split, and he dove at the clone.

A massive lightning-infused push sent Ron flying back through several bulkheads, before Palpy poured violent purple bolts down the way he sent Ron.

Ron caught them all, but the torrent was so strong that he couldn't get close.

Palpatine was grinning manically as he let decades of pent-up frustration out on the man who had resisted his influence.

Only to stumble as blaster bolts slammed into his Force 'shield.' "SUCK IT SCROTUM-FACE!" Boc yelled from his spot, arm and leg wrapped around a support as he poured blaster bolts out.

Palpy grabbed a I-beam and sent it to spear the Mandalorian. Boc was forced to dodge, before pulling his darksaber and igniting it.

The Force energy in the room had become so strong that it was a literal hurricane centered around Palpy.

"WE CAN'T GET CLOSE!" Boc yelled at Ron, dodging a barrage of lightning.

"I KNOW!"

The deck then shook violently. Outside, the _Battlehawk_ strafed the _Gauntlet,_ pouring turbolaser bolts into the ship's surface in an attempt to draw the Emperor's attention.

Ron was just about to destroy some of his anchors before he felt a sudden surge of energy as someone started pouring energy to him. Grinning, Ron drew as much power as he could behind him before launching himself forward.

Suddenly, the hurricane stopped. In the center of the sanctum, stood Palpatine, with Kane Hagosha embedded in his abdomen. He dropped to his knees, before Ron pulled Kane out.

"You're done for, motherfucker."

The area around Palpatine's wound began to become gray, before it started spreading, consuming his limbs. He opened his mouth to scream, before it too, was turned to dust.

Before the 'statue' shattered and a _massive_ burst of Force energy erupted from the remains, tearing the _Gauntlet_ apart. Throwing Ron and Boc into space, who only survived thanks to their abilities, and in the case of Boc, his armor.

'I. Hate. Space.' A T-70 flew past the wreckage, and Ron was forced to latch on after pulling it closer. 'I've spent seven minutes in the vacuum before, I'm not looking forward to it again.'

* * *

Boc ignited his jet pack, thankful for the life support systems of his armor.

"Hey! Anyone out there wanna give me a lift?" He called out into his comm.

A TIE Droid approached the Mandalorian, allowing him to grab onto the white and black-painted fighter, which would take him back to the _Justice_ before heading back for the _Eclipse_.

* * *

Ron took a big breath of air as the T-70 entered the _Eclipse's_ ventral hangar, allowing Ron to drop to the deck before spinning around and heading back to the _Imperator._

Ron collapsed to the deck. The battle _had_ exhausted him, plus he had also fought Krayt earlier.

He got about two breaths in before Telas tackled him and covered his mouth with hers.

The two stayed like that for several minutes, drawing the stares of several Jedi and droids before Ron sent a small shock through the deck, causing them to jump and leave the hangar. Rapidly.

Telas finally released Ron, before slapping him across the cheek. "Don't scare me like that!"

Ron snorted. "Cut me some slack, I just fought Palpy! I think he was more powerful than he was during Shadowhand!"

A _Krayt_ gunship entered the hangar. Boc stepped out before stopping when he saw the couple. "Um… I'm not going to ask."

Only now did Ron and Telas notice the fact that she was straddling him.

With a yelp, Telas was off him in an instant and Boc burst out laughing.

"Laugh it up, fuzzball!" Ron yelled before grabbing the Mandalorian by his ear and dragging him along. "Come on, I need to do something."

"Owowow,ow,ow."

Ron dropped Boc and hit the intercomm at the entrance to the hangar. "Bridge, get me a line to _Sovereign's_ medbay,"

" _Who is- oh, Ron,"_ Serra's voice came back. " _What do you want?"_

"Just checking up on Jaden. How is he?"

" _He's fine. They just pulled him out of the bacta now."_

"Good. Keep me posted." Ron cut the channel. "Bridge, open a line to that unidentified ship from earlier. Attention, unidentified vessel. This is the New Jedi Order starship _Eclipse._ I'd like to thank you for your assistance from earlier. I'd like to invite you aboard, meet face-to-face."

Ron heard some muttering, before someone replied. "Eclipse, _this is_ Battlehawk. _I'll accept the offer."_

"Good. Enter from the ventral hangar, we'll set up an airlock. _Eclipse_ out,"

Ron closed the channel as Boc finally got up. "What's wrong?"

"There was something familiar about that voice."

* * *

"There was something familiar about that voice."

Tahiri glanced sideways at Mark. "What?

He shook his head. "It's probably comm distortion." The _Battlehawk_ started ascending into _Eclipse's_ hangar. "You've got this, Gate?"

The droid made an indignant sound. "Sorry, sorry. Come on, Tahiri."

The two walked towards the airlock. "I wonder," Tahiri commented. "If _Eclipse_ and _Sovereign_ are here, then what else is being sent into the past?"

The ship clanked as the airlock connected. "I don't know, but I have a feeling we're about to find out."

The light above the door flashed green and opened.

Upon seeing who was on the other side, Mark shouted, "YOU!"

"Again?! This is the fifth time in two years! Why do I keep running into you?!" Ron's eyes flickered to Tahiri. "YOU!" A blue blade made its' way to her throat. "You may not have been trying to possess my ass, but you are STILL on my shitlist!"

The blue blade was swatted away by a pure red one. "You will not touch her." Mark ground out.

"When did you get a lightsaber?!"

"Ok, what the hell is going on?" Boc yelled.

"Even you can't be blind to her part in the Battle of Centerpoint Station!"

"She didn't blow up the station! She hasn't even done it yet! She's twenty!"

"Palpy hadn't done any of his crap yet, yet his future ass was here!"

"ENOUGH!"

Both looked at Telas, who was seconds from beating the shit out of both of them. "Explain."

"She joined the Sith Order, which blew up Centerpoint Station and unleashed the incarnation of chaos on the fucking galaxy! It took the One Sith AND the Jedi Order to off chaos, and that was temporary! For all we know, her Second Galactic Civil War mind could take over at any time!"

"I did what?"

"You got your history wrong there asshat!" Mark snarled. "She atoned for her mistakes after Jacen was killed, and she didn't blow up Centerpoint. Seyah sabotaged the station and Rikel pulled the trigger!"

A snap-hiss interrupted them as Telas activated her black-bladed lightsaber. "Shut. Up. We've got bigger problems, no? Like the Vong, salvaging all this crap, the fleet that escaped, Vader? Ring any bells?"

"WHAT?! VADER!?"

They were interrupted by two shots placed in the ceiling. "WOULD SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" Boc pointed at Mark with his blaster. "Who are you?" He pointed at Ron. "And how do you know him?"

"I did what?" Tahiri's mind looked to be in the process of overloading.

"Boc, Tyhler, one of my many pains in the ass, Tyhler, Boc Werde, de facto head of the Mandalorians. Also, Vader's here with Endor Death Squadron and he has my insane pupil as his apprentice."

"Wait, the same bitch that learned every saber trick you had to teach and hunted me down as well?"

"That same bitch that also happens to be Vader's descendent and wielder of the lightsaber she recovered from Mon Calamari."

"Oh son of a BITCH! Does everything associated with you go wrong?" He shut down his lightsaber.

"You still haven't answered my question, Ron. How do you know him?" Boc asked.

Ron sighed, shutting down his own lightsaber. "Thyler's a rogue Terran Pureblood. He wasn't trained by the Jedi, and the Council feared the One Sith might get his hands on him. I was sent to bring him in."

"And I escaped through combat skill, evasion, or just plain luck."

"Isn't that against the Terran order's rules?"

"It came from the Dominion High Council. Although those orders turned out to be faked by the One Sith. They died five minutes after I found out."

"Remind me never to mislead you."

"Yes, it usually ends badly. Like denying me cheesecake."

"I think," Mark held his chin. "After that, they placed a bounty on my head. Last I checked, the bounty was at five million credits.

Boc nearly choked on the air he was breathing. "What?! And my contact never told me about this? Damn it!"

"Your contact might have saved you some trouble." Mark pointed out. "After all, I _have_ faced Ron several times. Any bounty hunter that was persistent enough to follow me to two systems, well, they didn't live to tell the tale."

Boc grumbled, promising to have a LONG chat with a certain Ithorian about keeping him on the dark on bounties.

"We have catching up to do. Year."

"Year?"

"Back home. As in what was the year you left?"

"2176."

"Lovely, we've been gone 9 months. Remind me to find whoever did this and impale them. I have damage control to run. I'm letting you off the hook for helping me with Palpy. Have fun."

Ron walked off, Telas rolled her eyes and followed, and Boc sighed before following. Mark turned to Tahiri, who was still in shock, before rolling his eyes and touching her shoulder, sparks of electricity flashing off as he gave her the relevant memories regarding her future.

She promptly passed out. Mark caught her bridal style before walking off in the direction of the nearest lounge.

* * *

Takeshi sighed as he and Luna relaxed in the lounge of the _Eclipse_. "Well, that was a pretty hectic fight," he said.

"At least 60 destroyer-class ships, hundreds of thousands of fighters. Yeah, that's a word. I'll be surprised if the Republic lasts much longer."

"You think it's going to fall apart?"

"It was falling apart long before we got here, Takeshi."

"Point," Takeshi admitted. "Well, we'll just have to hope that whatever takes its place is capable of doing the job."

A few moments of silence passed. "You know, Luna," Takeshi said after a while, "I was… actually going to ask you something before I sensed Jaden in the Embrace of Pain."

"Really? What, going to ask me to marry you?"

"Uh…"

"Takeshi, I was going to ask, but we haven't had the time. Dodging Daala, Vader and all the sundry assholes in the Andromeda Galaxy makes one's priorities shift."

Takeshi blinked for a moment, then nodded. "Yeah…" he said. "I… we've only been together for a few weeks, a month or two at most, but I honestly love you so much, Luna…" he reached into a pocket on his flightsuit, pulling out a box. "So, just to make it official…" He took the 'traditional' pose on one knee and held the box out, opening it to reveal a beautiful gold ring with a ruby on the top. "Lunamaria Hawke, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" She threw her arms around Takeshi, kissing him.

* * *

Jaden groaned, as consciousness finally returned to him. ' _Tired… very tired…_ ' His eyes fluttered open, before he was blinded by an overhead light. "…freak'n light… out of face…" He muttered.

"Jaden?"

"Jaden!"

He suddenly felt two forms hug him, as well as feeling someone slap him in the face. Recoiling in surprise, his eyes refocused as he found Serra and Hana on either side of him.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Serra shouted, "Fighting all those Sith yourself?!"

"Well… to be honest, I didn't think I _would_ be fighting that many Sith at once… " Jordan informed, shaking his head, "I just… thought I had to take care of whatever it was myself… "

"You can rely on us, you know."

"We're not entirely helpless. Master Pinkerton's teachings might not be conscious, but I'm just as good as my… sister?" Jaden nodded, confirming Hana's relationship to Sayane. "My sister. You could have waited for us."

"I didn't wait because… I didn't want to burden either of you with these problems." He sighed, "I… lost someone close to me a long time ago… because I let her go with me into a battle that was way over our heads… I didn't want to let that happen again, especially after I… I nearly lost _both_ of you… "

"You won't lose us." Serra said, smiling as he held his hand. "We promise."

"Yeah." Hana nodded. "We… We're doing everything together from now on… " she leaned forward a bit, adjusting her uniform slightly to give him a view of her… assets. "… _everything_ …"

Jaden blinked "…eh?"

"What she means is…" Serra gulped a bit, "Well, what _we_ mean is… we agreed and want to… um… "

"We figured… that if you're gonna be an emperor… " Hana said, her face reddening slightly, "You're going to need some… _consorts_ … "

"….eh?"

Serra rolled her eyes before closing the distance "It means you have two girlfriends, idiot." She said, before planting a kiss right on his lips - causing Jaden to freeze. A few moments later, Serra pulled away as Hana give her own kiss as well, as Jaden's eyes twitched rapidly, muttering nonsense.

"...I think we broke him… "

"Meh, he'll sleep it off."

* * *

The captain of the _Harrower_ -class Star Destroyer _Killing Floor_ paled as one of the modern _Imperial_ Star Destroyers fell to the literal _sheet_ of fire from the _Eclipse._

"All ships, fall back! Get out of here!" He ordered.

The remnants of the fleet turned around, but not without casualties; a _Victory_ and _Ardent_ frigate fell to fire from the Katana fleet before the Sith vessels jumped to hyperspace.

The captain breathed a sigh of relief, before a very unhealthy sounding groan came from somewhere on the ship, and the _Killing Floor_ suddenly dropped out of hyperspace.

Or, more accurately, dragged. The captain spotted the shape of an _Interdictor_ Star Destroyer, along with several cruisers, Star Destroyers, and a _Vengance_ Star Destroyer.

"Captain! We're being hailed!"

The Imperial paled even more. "Go ahead."

" _Attention, Sith fleet."_ A female voice that seemed to contain barely controlled rage said. " _You will power down your engines and surrender."_

The captain sighed. The ships of the fleet were all damaged, without marine forces or leaders. "Give them the signal. We surrender."

* * *

As assault shuttles traveled to the battered fleet, an unseen observer watched.

"Blackbird _, this is_ Columbia _. Report."_

"This is _Blackbird_ : all unidentified ships are of Sith construction and IFF. Stellar drift indicates we're in the past, near the Dromund Kaas system. Permission to blame Lt. Commander Pinkerton's brat for this, Admiral?"

" _Granted_." A sigh came over the comm line. " _Follow the Imperial ships. I'll dispatch the_ Oblivion _and_ Oversight _to follow the allied forces."_

"And what of the _Battle-_ class?"

" _We'll keep an eye on it. If we get a chance, we'll take her back. Otherwise, we'll deal with it later."_

The Sith fleet followed the _Vengeance_ and her escorts, shortly followed by an _Imperial III_ -Class destroyer decloaking, the black hull being difficult to see in the blackness of space.

The ship was the GDS _Blackbird_ , named mostly for the mach 3 recon craft known as the SR-71 Blackbird. It was a member of the Ghost Fleet, a fleet of ISD3s, VSD3s and _Lancers_ equipped with specialized cloaking devices. Their flagship was the _Terror_ -inspired GDS _Columbia_ , named for another of Earth's supercontinents.

The majority of the fleet was equipped with the TIE Phantom, but they were not limited to the two-seat stealth fighters, as the cloaks could be fit to any fighter, from the Aurek to the Z-95 to the TIE Defender.

As the Imperial ships made the run to lightspeed, the _Blackbird_ disappeared again, and the only sign that she jumped to hyperspace was a flicker of motion so quick that only a droid could see it.

* * *

Out on the reaches of CIS space, two ships dueled.

Well, one ship dominated while the other was limping and being boarded.

On board the latter were soldiers from the Republic's past, fighting the modern droids of the Confederacy. While any decently trained soldier could take on the CIS' B1 droids, the troopers on board were from over three thousand years ago, and used weapons from the same time period. The blaster bolts weren't powerful enough.

"Commander!" A security officer yelled, spamming bolts down the hallway. "We can't hold!"

"Fall back!" The security captain ordered, scoring a hit on a B1's neck and popping it off. "Focus on the smaller ones, aim for the joints! We'll have to use explosives on the bigger ones!"

The group didn't get a chance to use explosives, as a Super Battle Droid fired a rocket into the entrenched defenders, sending them flying.

"Strange Republic troops. They're not clones." A B2 said in it's deep voice.

"Who cares? We're actually win- AAAHH!"

A green bladed lightsaber cut through the battle droids.

"It's a Jedi!"

"Shoot her!"

The green blur darted through the formation, thoroughly and systematically destroying the mechanized troopers.

"You alright, Commander?" She asked, walking over and helping him up.

"We're fine, Master Shan." He replied. "Little beat up, but alright."

Satele Shan nodded. "Good."

The sounds of metal-on-metal and electro staffs cut through the air. The to-be Old Jedi Grandmaster spun, igniting the single-bladed, green colored lightsaber. She lost her double-bladed one to Malgus at Alderaan recently, but it was always good to have a backup. Five somewhat-advanced droids sporting saberstaffs ran around the corridor.

"Commander, get to the escape shuttles, I'll hold them off."

"Yes ma'am! Come on men, move like you've got a gundark on your ass!"

Satele settled into a defensive stance, and the Magnaguards charged.

* * *

The Force. Grievous could FEEL it. The Jedi had no inkling of how to use this power. The Huk would learn his wrath once the Republic fell, but first he had to deal with a new 'arrival'. While he wasn't as powerful as Vader (Reborns had a set limit for empowerment, although that was determined by the one doing the empowering, and Sayane's midichlorian count was in excess of 400K) he could find a disturbance.

As such, Vader gave him an _Allegiance_ -Class heavy destroyer, and set him loose. And low and behold, what does he find but a Galactic War-era Republic frigate and a CIS _Lucrehulk_?

While the ship didn't have the massive hangars of the ISD, the ship did have pair of Kappa-Class shuttles. So it was time to let loose.

"Prep the assault droids and disable that _Lucrehulk_." And finally, he wasn't coughing every other sentence!

* * *

Satele blocked a pair of strikes, before using a Force-assisted kick to take the Magnaguard's head off, before giving it a powerful push that sent it half a meter into the bulkhead.

"What a terrible imitation of Sith combat skills." She uttered. Then she froze, as something dark, big, and angry made itself known.

The frigate shuddered as something impacted it, followed by several explosions.

A blue lightsaber stabbed its' way through the outer hull, cutting a circle and allowing whatever it was entrance. A pair of massive mechanical legs, attached to a four-armed droid body with what looked like a Kaleesh war mask for a 'face', dropped in.

Satele felt the darkness in this thing. It was a cyborg, nearly completely cyberized, but organic enough. "Satele Shan! How wonderful. I get to test my new powers on the descendent of Revan himself!"

"And what in the name of the Force are YOU?"

The cyborg Kaleesh chuckled darkly. "I am the hunter." He lifted his arms which _split,_ before he ignited _four_ lightsabers. "And you are my prey."

"A Jedi killer. So you have killed four Jedi."

"Oh, my collection fills my cloak. And my SHIP. Yours will be joining it!" The upper sabers began spinning as the Reborn approached, cackling. "Prepare to die!"

* * *

Satele ducked, blocking a pair of sabers, before the cyborg's foot grabbed her by the throat and threw her.

It had been a while since the two had begun the battle, and they left _carnage_ in their wake, quite literally destroying bulkheads and entire decks. The ship was holding together, if barely.

She rolled out the throw before catching a bolt of lightning. Jumping up onto the deck above, Satele threw a large chunk of blast door at Grievous. The Jedi killer simply sliced it in half, before ripping down the deck plating that Satele was standing on, bringing her down in a cloud of debris.

With a war cry, the Kaleesh jumped and dove at Satele. The Jedi, in her compromised position, was unable to protect herself fully, and a yellow lightsaber cut through hers and took her ring and pinkie fingers with it.

She cried out in pain and Grievous laughed. "You're mine now, _Jet'ii._ "

"I don't think so." With a buildup of power, Satele let loose a Force push that rivaled the one she used on Malgus hours (or centuries) ago, and sent the cyborg through several decks.

And through the reactor.

That classic Star Wars alarm went off. "Damn it." The soldiers were either dead or in escape pods, but the cyborg had a ship. As her ultimate successor Ronald Pinkerton would say, 'Fuck it, we'll do it live!'. She cupped her hand as she made her way to the hole, jumping into the shuttle.

Which she had no clue how to fly.

"Well, learn on the fly!"

Making sure the airlock was closed, Satele slammed what looked like a throttle forward.

The shuttle tore away from the dying frigate as she tried to set a course to known Republic space, while simultaneously dodged fire from fighters that had solar panels similar to the ones on Sith fighters.

The navicomputer beeped. "Go!"

The shuttle disappeared into hyperspace. Satele breathed a sigh of relief, leaning back. Time to think about what the hell just happened.

* * *

Grievous ran almost comically to one of the airlocks, venting himself into space as that Jedi bitch stole his shuttle.

"I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU, SHAN!" The other _Kappa_ picked him up as the ship exploded as a trio of ISDs dropped out of hyperspace, escorting a fourth with hemispheres on the hull as more TIE/LNs and Alpha starwings engaged the Vultures, clearing the way for the marines to board the _Lucrehulk_.

B1s might suck, but they do free up crew space for another ship.

Plus, he had another prize. Looking down in his hand, he palmed the severed finger of Satele Shan. Maybe Vader would let him do something with it. If not, it could always be used for his collection.

At least, until he killed her.

* * *

 **Coruscant**

* * *

Ahsoka was resisting the urge to laugh. Ron's lightning hands trick didn't just impart his memories, but part of his arguably twisted personality.

Because watching the Republic fall to pieces should _**not**_ be this _entertaining_.

Worlds were either joining the Confederates, Vader's Empire or Jaden's Sith Empire, a large number of Jedi, including members of the council like Luminara Unduli and her apprentice Barriss Offee (Ahsoka bitchslapped and zapped her for the eventual temple bombing incident) while Jocasta Nu was tempted by the sheer amount of knowledge he had, as the Jedi Archives were not complete, as the Kamino incident showed (Jocasta had _massive_ OCD when it came to the Archives.)

Ahsoka took the opportunity to mock her for that once they got back. Again, she blamed that on Pinkerton's personality. Damn, it was like part of her still existed, but then again, Pinkerton just HAD to go and give her _everything._ Not just select memories, no, he had to be an asshole. Granted, he had Sith Spirits haunting him, which she had memories of. It was similar to Tahiri Velia's problem.

Then there was the little fact with Skyguy's son. She knew who Luke was. The only problem was whether or not she told Anakin. Of COURSE, she felt like being an ass and telling him, but her original side prevailed.

"Damn it, why did he have to do that!?" Ahsoka yelled, slamming her head into the transparisteel.

She had her answer; it was rhetorical. He was an asshole, and wasn't in the mood to be nice in briefing them.

* * *

 **NJO Eclipse, Conference room**

* * *

"… and the _Lusankya_ from the Vong war is here with Wedge Antilles." Ron finished.

Mark's eyes nearly popped out. "Wait. Wedge Antilles."

"Yep."

A massive grin grew across Mark's face and he nearly fell out of his chair in excitement. Revan, Thrawn and Boba Fett may be the other's idols, but Wedge Antilles was every fighter jockey's idol. Mark was very close to fangirling.

"Whoa, calm down there. I know I had the same reaction with Thrawn, but jeez."

Mark took a second to calm down. "Right. So, Vader has a Star Forge with Dominion-grade tech, and the Imperial version of 're right in saying that we'll have to fight Thrawn with Thrawn, but what if we added something else to our side?"

Ron and Boc looked at each other. "Go on."

Mark smiled. "Who was the one person who could face Thrawn? The one person who commanded the Rebellion's armies for decades? The one who basically turned the tide of the Yuuzhan Vong War?"

The two got it at the same time. "Admiral Ackbar."

Mark grinned. "It's a trap." Ron laughed and Boc groaned. "Even at his young age, Ackbar still was a brilliant commander. If we combine their two minds, we could just overcome the New Empire."

"If we can get him on our side. The Republic is falling apart, thank God, and the Quarrens will be more then happy to hide in the ocean depths for all of eternity once the state falls apart. It happened after the Third GCW, it'll happen again."

"While the history lesson as to why the Mon Calamari resettled in Dominion space is nice and all, Ron, we still need Ackbar."

Ron's face turned deadpan. "If we can steer him from his tendency into falling into traps."

Mark snorted while Boc's face said his opinion of the joke. "Then there's the problem of the Force Storms depositing history all over the place. We need to be able to respond to them. If Takeshi was able to feel what was coming, then I should be able to. The _Battlehawk's_ a fast little ship. If I get enough forewarning, I should be able to help them out. If it's something dangerous, I'll destroy it. If Vader's already there, at least we have intel. Have you gotten anything from the Centrality? New ships, actions, that sort of thing?"

"Well, do the words _Knight Hammer_ mean anything?"

"Daala? Fuck me, he's got what, two SSDs now?"

"Four, counting the _Executor_ : _Iron Fist_ , Isard's _Lusankya_ and _Knight Hammer_. Isard's ship was spotted by a trade ship near the Centrality before it jumped to hyperspace. They've also got at least one LSSD and two copies of Crimson Command, plus the blueprints for every Imperial superweapon sans the Suncrusher. That last one's my fault."

"You don't half-ass anything, do you?"

"Tis what I do."

"Well, I got the blueprints for the _Battle-_ class. I'll pass it on and you can use the Star Forge to produce more. They can be fast response-craft we can use when the Vong invade. Also, I need to fix the power problems for the ' _Hawk._ She seems to be unable to power all of her weapon systems at once."

"Well, we can get that fixed pretty quick. Oh, do you want a LSSD? Jaden and Boc have their own SSDs, and we can produce them pretty easily with the Forge."

Mark shook his head. "Nah. A _Vengance_ would be nice, but a ship that size just isn't my style. I like fast ships. I'm not exactly a adrenaline jockey, but I like the feel of a fast and maneuverable ship." Mark stood up. "I've got plans for a group, but right now I need more people and ships. I've got revised plans for several ships that should help."

Ron stood as well. "Good, we're gonna need them. 'Cause when the shit hits the fan, there's not gonna be much left of this galaxy."

* * *

 **Redemption's Avenger:** And we're done! A bit shorter than the last one, but now, Palpy is dead FOR GOOD in a way worthy of Star Wars.

 **Ron the True Fan:** If only my muses would do the same. STAY ON TARGET YOU DAMNED (Censored for R-rated language)

 **Takeshi Yamato:** That's the issue with my muse, too - it can be very, very fickle.

 **117Jorn:** Ditto, been finding a whole lot of series, wanting to do work on them, as well as wanting to continue with other projects but they can't go any further without certain people working on them as well.

 **RA:** Seeing stuff makes me make new ideas! Anyway...

Ja Ne!


End file.
